<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu Spicy and not so Spicy by whatsonot22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802451">Haikyuu Spicy and not so Spicy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsonot22/pseuds/whatsonot22'>whatsonot22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, BDSM, Belts, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Bottom Daishou Suguru, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Bottom Nishinoya Yuu, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Bottom Yaku Morisuke, Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Caning, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drugs, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Gun Kink, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hybrid Hinata Shouyou, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marijuana, Mpreg, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Oral Sex, Orgy, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Shibari, Shower Sex, Smoking, Sounding, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Swearing, Top Azumane Asahi, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Haiba Lev, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Kageyama Tobio, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Top Miya Atsumu, Top Miya Osamu, Top Sawamura Daichi, Top Tendou Satori, Top Terushima Yuuji, Top Tsukishima Kei, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, accidental genderbender, bottom suna rintarou, ddlb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>166,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsonot22/pseuds/whatsonot22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am taking requests. I am making some spicy and some not so spicy. Sorry for the grammar mistakes, and I am sorry if they suck. I am also doing tags as I go. In this book, I have stories with smut and some stories without smut. If you have a request for me just write it in the comments 😊</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Haiba Lev/Hinata Shouyou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kamasaki Yasushi/Moniwa Kaname, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oikawa Tooru/Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2482</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Daisuga Shower sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sugawara's pov<br/>
Okay so, I am currently trying not to freak out. Daichi is going to be here in an hour, and I still have tons of stuff to do around the house.<br/>
After a half-hour passes by and I finally have finished all of the chores. Now all I have to do is take a shower. I grab my black leggings and a plain white shirt along with a pair of black panties, which are Daichi's favorite. He claims black looks sinful on me. I then walk into my bathroom and turn on my shower, as it’s warming. I stip off all of my clothing and brush my teeth. Once I finished brushing my teeth I step into the hot shower. Hot showers are my absolute favorite thing in the entire world. The hot water hits my skin and I let out a long sigh I didn’t realize I was holding in. This is much needed. </p><p>Daichi's pov<br/>
I got out of work a little earlier than expected today. I decided to stop by the local flower shop and pick up some flowers for my sweet Koushi. I picked out some red roses and white carnations, his favorite. I made my way back to my car and head off towards Koushi’s place. Koushi and I don’t live together yet. I am looking for an apartment for us but I may wait on that, and just do a shared frat house with some of our other friends. We were all accepted into the same university. I pull into Koushi’s driveway and turn off my car. I lock the door behind me and pull out the spare key he gave me and unlocked the door. Once inside I relocked it and called out his name. When I didn’t get a response I got scared. That is until I heard the shower start. I sigh knowing now he is not in any danger. Then a thought came to my head, and I set the flowers down on the kitchen table and walk into Koushi’s room. I strip off all my clothes and wait for him to step inside the shower. Once I hear the shower current slide open and close. I took that as my queue and walked in there quietly. I close the door as quietly as I could and walked over to the back of the shower. I step inside. </p><p>Sugawara's Pov<br/>
As I bend down to pick up my wash clothe. I felt hands wrap around my waist. </p><p>" WHAT THE FUCK!?" I yell and jump to turn around and face Daichi. He laughs at me. How dare he! “ You scared the living shit out of me you asshole!” I punch his chest. He laughs again and pulls me into a hug. </p><p>“ I’m sorry sweetheart I got out of work early and I wanted to surprise you. I heard the shower going and thought I’d join you,” Daichi says kissing my chin and neck. </p><p>“ You could have warned me you jerk,” I say and turn away from him to pout. </p><p>“ Awe, I’m sorry babe okay? Here let me make it up to you,” Daichi grabs the body wash and squirts some into his hands and starts to rub my shoulders and back. I sigh and put my hands against the shower wall and let him work his magic. Soon his touches became more intense when he decided to start kissing down my neck. I lean back into him and I can feel his member press into my leg. So this is where we’re going?</p><p>“ I hate you,” I say and turn around to face him.</p><p>“ You sure you hate me?” he leans in and kisses my lips.</p><p>“ You know I could never hate you,” I tell him.</p><p>“ That’s what I thought babe,” He snorts and I roll my eyes. </p><p>I wrap my hands around his neck and start kissing him passionately. He smiles into the kiss and licks my bottom lip for entrance. I allow him, and then I can feel his hot tongue against mine. I can also feel his hands roaming my body, and make their way to my ass. He then grabs my ass hard making me moan and I can feel his smirk through the kiss. I pull away from him. </p><p>“ Daichi if we are going to do this you better make it quick because if my parents hear us I don’t think I’ll be able to live with the embarrassment. “</p><p>“ Then we better make this quick,” He says and grabs my legs. I take that as a queue to jump so I jump and wrap my legs around him. Daichi then shoves me against the back of the shower and starts to roughly kiss my neck and bite me. I am going to have to hide all these now. The last thing I need is to be teased by the volleyball team. I can hear Tanaka and Nishinoya saying ' dad go too hard on you, mom?' snickering. Those little shits can be quite ruthless when it comes to teasing. Daichi moves a hand and inserts one finger into me making me moan very loudly. I need more. “ Then beg,” I hear him say, I must have said that out loud. He moves his finger around and I can no longer take it. </p><p>“ Fuck Daichi… Just fuck me already I can’t take it anymore, please Dai I need it!” I feel like I can’t breathe right now for how much I am turned on. My dick is standing straight up against my stomach and I can feel his dick pressing onto my thigh. I jump down and turn around so my back is facing him, and he takes this as his chance to enter. I feel his thick member slam into me making me scream out I can feel tears start to form in my eyes. We did not use foreplay this time so it burns quite a bit at first. That scream took Daichi by surprise because he then stopped entering to ask if I’m okay.</p><p>“ You okay Koushi? I’m sorry I forgot to finger you first.” He goes to pull out. I quickly grab his hip.</p><p>“ You better not pull out. I’m fine I just need a second to adjust.” I move a little and now it feels better. I tell him to resume and he starts thrusting. Daichi always knows right where to hit. </p><p>“ Fuck Daichi! Right there!” I scream in pleasure. </p><p>“ You’re always so tight baby, I don’t think I’m going to last much longer honey,” Daichi says in between thrusts. Fuck I'm close. </p><p>“ Daichi!” I scream his name and shoot cum all over the shower wall, and my stomach. I hear Daichi whimper behind me.</p><p>“ Fuck baby do that again. Clench like that again” I do and I hear him moan out very loudly and he shoots his hot load into my ass. He stays in there for a few seconds so we can catch our breath. Slowly he pulls out and I can feel his slick run down my legs. He grabs a was cloth and cleans me up. </p><p>“ That was hot,” I tell him while looking up at him.</p><p>“ Hell yeah, we should do that more often. I never thought shower sex would be this hot, “ Daichi says smirking at me. I laugh and playfully smack his chest. I lean up to kiss him when piercingly cold water hits us both at the same time making us both squeal and jump out. I quickly shut the water off on my way out. Daichi on his way of stepping out frantically slips and falls hard onto the ground. I burst out laughing at him. </p><p>“ Are you okay?” I ask laughing. He just groans at me. “ I guess you really are Deadchi,” I say laughing lightly and hold out a hand to help him up. Instead, he pulls me down with him and kisses me sweetly. I was going to continue to kiss him when I hear a knock on the door. Making Daichi and I both whip our heads up at the door. </p><p>“ Next time you two decide to do that be quieter, or else I’m going to have your dad stuff me the next time you two decide to have a movie night.” I hear my mom say.<br/>
Daichi and I both turn bright red and we both mutter out a sorry to her. I can hear her laughing though and walk away. My mom is pretty chill sometimes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Teacher Iwachan Student Oikawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oikawa teases his daddy and he gets the cane for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have a request in mind? Let me know and I can help you out :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi's pov.</p><p>So it has been a few months since Oikawa Tooru and I have been messing around. Oikawa as much of a brat he is, I find him so perfect. I can’t help but fall in love with him more and more every day. Oikawa and I are ‘student and teacher’ lovers. We have to go on dates far away from this city and school so no one finds out about our illegal activities. If someone were to find out my teacher’s license will be revoked and I could be put in jail. </p><p>None of us want that. I mean I am only a few years older than him but he is still a minor. At the ripe age of 17 and I am 24. Not a big age difference, but we are waiting impatiently for him to turn 18 and graduate school. Which both are three months away. Once he is graduated and 18 we can come out as a couple, for now, we have to be patient. I am Oikawa’s English teacher and for class today I had told them all to write me an essay about what makes them happy. Oikawa is my top student in the class. Even if we were not doing things he would still score high. He is a very smart student. Sometimes.</p><p>The essays were all due at the end of the hour or early Monday morning. Within a half-hour, Oikawa walked up with a huge smile on his face and handed me his paper with a wink. I give a weird look and I begin to read and grade what he wrote to me.</p><p>
  <i>To what extent does my happiness come from? Well, my happiness comes from my daddy Iwaizumi Hajime. He is always there to love, to care, to touch, and to please me. I enjoy pleasing my daddy it brings me happiness. He makes me feel things I never imagined I would ever feel. Allow me to express in full detail exactly what my daddy does to make me weak to my knees. Especially make me fully submit to his every order.</i>
</p><p>( I gulp. I can feel my dick hardening as I am reading this. I look up and see him sitting there with the biggest smile. Who does he think he is to do this to me? He is not going to be able to walk after I am done with him.)</p><p>
  <i>Daddy is at his best when he is angry and horny. I may not be able to sit for a week, but it is a good feeling. Every time I sit or move I think of him and his big juicy cock pounding in and out of me, basically fucking me into complete bliss. He always loves it when I call him daddy or scream his name so loud all the neighbors can hear it. My favorite place to be wrecked by him is in school. The fear of being caught drives me to do scandalous things like this.</i>
</p><p>( I am going to wreck him. I am so painfully hard right now, and all I can see is him smiling at me. He has no idea what he is in for. He is lucky this is the last class of the day before school gets out and the weekend begins. )</p><p>
  <i>The two things that daddy hates the most is when I swear or touch myself without his permission. Well, I may or may not be touching myself the entire time writing this. I mean who wouldn't after thinking back at all the times you were fucked so hard you don’t even know your own name. Everyone thinks I'm a good straight-A student, but good boys are bad boys that haven't been caught. I mean at this exact moment in time. I'll be watching my daddy get hard in class, painfully hard that is. He can't touch himself in front of all his innocent students. I on the other hand am in the back with a vibrator in my ass and touching myself. I can almost bet he wants to taste me. I may have cum once or twice without any consent, my panties will be so soaked for him.</i>
</p><p>( This brat isn’t going to walk all weekend.)</p><p>
  <i>In conclusion, my daddy is my nicotine. I love him very much and I don't know what I would do without him in my life. I can’t wait to turn 18 and graduate so we don’t have to hide anymore. I do know he is extremely horny right now and I wouldn't be surprised if he punishes me for this, god I hope he does. It was quite the sight to see him get all worked up reading this essay. I love you, daddy, I'll be expecting you after class. Always ready to please my daddy, and I hope you don’t hate me.</i>
</p><p>God damn Shittykawa. I came. I came from reading this essay untouched. He got me to cum untouched. I look up after setting the paper down and there he was sure as hell with his hand down his pants. He looks up at me and takes his fingers out and sucks and licks all it off. I placed him in the back of the class for a reason. I smile at him and continue to grade all the other student’s papers. </p><p>" Class if you don't finish today it’s fine you can turn it into me on Monday. You may talk for the rest of the hour. Happy Friday! " I say and the class cheered and put their essays away and start to chat with one another. I pull my chair closer to the computer screen and as I was about to enter in a few grades I hear someone by my desk. I look up and see the naughty boy himself. </p><p>" Looks like you have a problem there Mr. Iwaizumi" He giggled. He fucking giggled. Does he even know how fucked he going to be when the class gets over with?</p><p>" I wouldn't be pushing anything right now mister Oikawa. You're in big trouble and I expect you to be in my classroom as soon as the second last bell rings or you'll get it worst." I tell him in my serious tone. He giggles and walks on the other side of the desk. He looks over his shoulder st the class who are all distracted playing Among Us. </p><p>" here's a little something for you daddy." He winks and hands me his  cum-soaked panties. The bell rings and he giggles and leaves to collect his things from his locker. I am gonna destroy him.</p><p>Oikawa's pov</p><p>Iwachan was so angry. I might have overdone it, but I have been waiting a long time to get him back for the last time he made me hard during class. I hurry to muy locker and grab my overnight bag and homework because I am staying the weekend at Iwachan’s house. I hear the last bell ring I now have 4 minutes to make it to daddy's room. I fast walk to his room not wanting to be late, that will make things 10 times worse than what they already are. I walk into his classroom. Not noticing him right away, but the door shutting and locking behind me had me shivering in anticipation. I turn around quickly and I see Iwachan standing there with a thin stick in his hand. </p><p>" Tooru, what you had done today was extremely unacceptable. You have broken many rules today. You'll be severely punished for it." I was about to say something but he slapped the thin stick on the table. Making me flinch. What is that thing? " Do not speak slut. Strip down and bend yourself over my desk." I quickly take my shirt and pants off. I bend over for him. </p><p>" Do you know what this is?" he shows me the stick. I shake my head ‘no’ not knowing how to speak at the moment. </p><p>" This is the most painful spanking implement. Its called a cane. You've earned yourself 40 strokes from it. You might bleed from this but you will be bruised for a week or two since I know you bruise easily. I also know how much you love it when daddy leaves marks on you. Can I have your color darling?" Iwaizumi says so calmly that it makes Oikawa kind of scared. </p><p>" Green daddy," I say whispering out. I am so nervous now. How bad is this going to hurt?</p><p>" Good now baby I need you to count these if you miss any of these I will start over, but if you take the first 20 without any issues we can stop there alright baby boy?" Iwaizumi asks rubbing Oikawa’s back as a sort of comfort. </p><p>" Yes, daddy." </p><p>“ What is your color baby?”</p><p>“ Green daddy.”</p><p>“ Okay, good baby. We are going to get started now.”</p><p> <b>whish</b></p><p>" Owie One." This was worst then I thought. Way worse from the flogger or ruler.</p><p>
  <b>Whish Whish Whish</b>
</p><p>" Two, three, four" I bite my arm and squeeze my eyes shut.</p><p>
  <b>Whish Whish Whish Whish</b>
</p><p>" fi-ve, si-x, seven, eight" I feel him stop for a second to rub the areas he has hit. I lean into his touch. I am already crying from the pain of this. I must have pissed him off. </p><p>" You're already welting up from this. Hopefully, this will teach you not to ever be this naughty again baby boy." He stops rubbing and I feel the cane hit again.</p><p>" nine" I squeak out.</p><p>
  <b>Whish Whish Whish Whish Whish</b>
</p><p>" Ten, eleven, twel-ev, thirteen, four-teen" My voice cracks, and I start full-on crying now. I reach my hand back there to rub. </p><p>“ No baby boy you are going to take this like a good boy right? Put your hands back where they were or I’ll handcuff you.” I put my hand back where it is and start sobbing more. </p><p>“ What is your color baby?” </p><p>“ Green daddy.”</p><p>“ Are you sure its green, don’t lie to me right now” I only have six more to go. I can do this. </p><p>“ It’s green daddy but it hurts so bad,” I hiccup at him. </p><p>“ It is supposed to hurt honey. This is a punishment. Now you have six more to go. You don’t have to count these if you don’t want too. Once this is done We can cuddle for a little bit pack up and leave for my house for the weekend. “  He says and kisses my lower back. He pulls away and I brace for the last six.</p><p>
  <b>Whish Whish Whish Whish Whish Whish</b>
</p><p>Twenty. I'm completely bawling now.  Iwaizumi sets the cane down and rubs my now welted ass, and I turn around cry into his shoulder. </p><p>" I'm so sorry daddy." He continues to rub my back and my sore ass. </p><p>" Its okay baby you did so well. I'm glad you learned your lesson. How about when we get home we take a hot bath together with your favorite bath bomb?" I nod my head. He wipes away my tears and kisses me. </p><p>“ Want me to take a picture of what your ass looks like? I think it looks pretty with the markings I left on you.” </p><p>“ Yes daddy,” I say looking up at him with my tear-stained eyes. I am curious to see what this looks like. It hurts so bad I can only imagine what it looks like. </p><p>“ Okay turn around and bend over for me baby,” He instructs so I do what he says and he snaps a photo of it. I turn back around and look at it. I gasp. There are thin purple horizontal lines all across my ass. There are a few markings bleeding. My ass is swollen and bright red and very bruised. I am going to have these on me few weeks…</p><p>“ Iwachan that looks so horrible and feels horrible. I don’t ever want that cane again. I hate it. Where did you even get that from? “ I pout</p><p>“ Bokuto used it on Akaashi and said it really worked on him. I also think Suga got this before too. I know you know who they are because they were at my birthday party last month.” I nod remembering them. I’ve been talking to them in a group chat we created a while ago. I keep in touch with Akaashi and Sugawara. After I graduate I am hoping we can become good friends. Maybe I can even go out for a few drinks with them.  </p><p>“As I said before Iwachan I don’t ever want this again. I hate it. “</p><p> </p><p>“ Well, now I know what punishment actually works on you.” Iwaizumi says with a chuckle. “ Now let’s get you dressed so we can go home and relax. “ </p><p>“ You owe me a back rub,” I say and bend down to put my sweat pants back on wincing at the fabric on my ass. </p><p>“ I don’t owe you, anything babe,” He says and picks his school work bag up and mine, he hands it to me for me to carry. I know he wants to carry it super badly but I have to carry it myself in case someone sees us together. We use the excuse that I live next door to him so I can ride home with him most days. </p><p>“ Mean Iwachan,” I whine at him and we walk out of the school and to Iwachan’s car. He starts it up and we head back to his home for relaxation and cuddles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The flower garden Kagehina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata doesn't listen to Kageyama. Does he ever though?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata's Pov</p><p>Kageyama and anyone who knows me. Knows I love flowers. When Kageyama and I moved into our own house. I got started planting flowers almost admittedly. It has always been a big dream of mine to have a huge flower garden behind my house. Maybe a coy fish pound one day as well.</p><p>Our house is in the woods. We have a few neighbors around here, but we are mostly secluded. The nearest neighbor is about a half-mile down the road. I have my garden starting right when you walk out of the kitchen. There is a path leading to the open backyard where I have a volleyball net set up and our in-ground pool. The path of flowers ends at the arch I had Kageyama build me. It took me a while to convince him to build it, but when he did. He did it in such a cute way. He built the arch and then made a really cute proposal to me. Every time I see the arch I get teary-eyed from how much I love him.  </p><p>Kageyama had purposed to me almost a whole year ago. We are waiting to get married since his job has been really crazy lately. He has some crazy hours. I have no idea when he will be home most days. I don’t mind waiting for us to get married though. Plus I have a few of my friends helping me out with planning the wedding. We are taking our time with the planning. It is so nice to not be in such a rush. Plus it gave me time to grow out all these beautiful flowers. I planted them in such a way that they grow on and around the arch perfectly. Making it one hundred times better. </p><p>Today is really hot outside. It’s nearly 100 degrees out and the humidity is 100%. Kageyama told me earlier before he left for work to stay inside today, but that didn't stop me from going outside. Since when do I listen to him? I walk outside and start sweating right away from the humidity. Thankfully we don’t live around anyone so I take off all of my clothes and grab our garden hose and start watering my plants. I spend about an hour doing this every day. </p><p>Once I was done watering my plants I start to pull weeds. I take the new weeds out and stuff them into a bag, so I can properly dispose of them later. It usually takes me about an hour to pull all these weeds and water my flowers. I feel like I’ve been out here for more than an hour today because I can feel the heat really start to affect me. I’m ginger, and naked, so I don’t doubt I’m going to be sunburnt. I can already feel Kageyma lecturing me now rubbing aloe on me later. I wipe the sweat off my forehead and bend over to continue to my gardening. I had to really bend over to pull this one weed out. As I am getting ready to yank it out, I feel a huge smack across my ass.</p><p>" Ow!" I say and turn around to face an angry Kageyama.</p><p>" Hinata boke! I told you to stay inside today. Its way too hot outside. Plus you have sunburn on your ass and back now," I guess the lecture has already started. </p><p>" But Tobio I need to get this done; because they could die. They need to be watered every day," I say pouting at him.</p><p>" No buts, get inside. They'll be here later, wait till it cools off a little," he says taking my hand leading me back inside. Once we are inside the house, I could feel the temperature change. I start to shiver.</p><p>" See you’re used to the heat outside, now your gonna get sick," Kageyama tells me. I just roll my eyes and walk over to my clothes that I disregarded onto the floor earlier<br/>" What do you think you're doing?" Kageyama asks me.</p><p>" I am getting dressed because I am cold," I say letting out a shiver and attempt to put my shirt on. He stops me. </p><p>" Hinata boke, you didn't listen to me, and you rolled your eyes at me. I think you deserve a punishment." He says sternly. I think I can tell where this is going to lead. I am now shivering from something else. Suddenly I am not cold no more. Kageyama walks over to me and grabs my arm, and leads me to the couch. He sits down and pulls me over his lap. He surely is not going to spank me with my sunburn, is he?</p><p>" I think I am only going to give you ten because you are burnt badly and this will definitely hurt. Then after this, I plan on fucking you," Kageyama says bluntly. I let out a squeal when he lands the first swat to my ass. It burns more than usual, most likely from being sunburned. Once he finishes spanking me he moves me off his lap and takes off his clothes. I bite my lip with anticipation for what is about to come. I lie down on my back and he puts my legs over his shoulders and gives me a smile and pecks my lips quickly. </p><p>" Tobio baby, please don’t tease me today, I’ve already been punished enough today, " I tell him. He laughs, I knew that was coming. </p><p>“ Do you make the rules here? I mean I try to but it is not like you listen anyways,” Kageyama says and shoves a dry finger into me.</p><p>"TOBIO!" I moan out loud. Is he planning on going in dry?</p><p>“ Tobio lube,” I mutter out to him breathing hard as he adds a second and third finger at the same time. </p><p>“ I don’t have time to get the lube, “ He says and bites my shoulder. Next thing I know he licks my hole making me grabs his hair and moan out his name. </p><p>“ Ya- yama, that’s dirty,” I tell him and he doesn’t seem to care as he shoves his tongue into my hole. </p><p>“ Tobi- Tobio! Please fuck, Fuck me please I need it, baby,” I say and scratch his back. He removes his mouth and shoves his dick into my ass without any warning making me scream his name. He starts to thrust deep into me and leans close to my ear whispering dirty things to me to make me blush and whine. </p><p>“ You like that baby, you like it when I abuse your little boy pussy. Let me hear you, baby,” He says and licks my ear. </p><p>“ Yes, fuck Tobio right there!” I shout digging my nails into his. I can feel myself getting close. </p><p>“ Fuck baby I’m close Tobio I’m cumming, FUCK!” I shout and shoot my hot seed all over my chest and his. He soon after I orgasmed came inside me and pulled out. I can feel his cum dripping out of my ass down my thighs. Kageyama lays next to me breathing hard after the hot sex we had. I move slightly to get more comfortable but flinch when I feel the sunburn on my back rub against the fabric of the couch. </p><p>" Tobio do we have any lotion for sunburn?" I ask him pouting. He looks at me smiling. </p><p>" We have some aloe upstairs in our medicine cabinet." He says getting up to get it, not without kissing me first. a few minutes later he returns. I roll over onto my stomach and he starts to rub the aloe all over my back and ass. I can tell he is enjoying this. He is rubbing my back and ass very gently. </p><p>“ I looked in the mirror when I went upstairs to get your aloe, and my back looks like Freddy Kruger attacked me,” He says. I giggle at his analogy. </p><p>“ It can’t be that bad can it?” I ask him. He walks around in front of me and turns around. I gasp at him and he walks back to continue to put aloe on my back. <br/>“ Well, that’s what you get for not using lube,” I sass him. In return of my sass, he slaps my ass making me wince.  </p><p>“ Owie! Be nice yama,” I say he laughs at me. </p><p>“ Stop being a brat then,” he says. I just roll my eyes at him. Why am I so in love with this man?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Psychosocial Bokuaka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akaashi finds his soulmate, or I should say his soulmate finds him. Turns out his soulmate is a psychopathic killer that killed his dog. But for some reason, Akaashi is totally okay with it all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi's pov.<br/>I am the only person at my home right now. My parents are out of town for the weekend, and my siblings are at their friends for the weekend. I am here all alone, all weekend long. I would have gone to a friend’s house too, but I have some college homework to work on. I was about to get started on it when the show I was watching was interrupted by an emergency broadcast.</p><p>
  <i> “ Murderer Bokuto Koutarou has escaped prison earlier today. He was the one responsible for the Nowi family’s murders. He has been reported seen in the western part of Japan earlier this evening. Last seen heading towards the mountains. Lock your doors and stay inside until the suspect has been contained.”</i>
</p><p>They show a picture of his mug shot and it makes me shiver. He looks so dangerous with all those tattoos and piercings. But I can’t help but think he is the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Something about him is captivating to me. I feel so mental for just thinking that. I turn off the TV  put my glasses on, and open my book to begin working on my math homework. I was focused on a problem when a noise outside started me.  I was about to get up and check it out when my dog came out of the kitchen. </p><p>" Hey, Sadie girl," I say and pet her head. She starts to wag her tail but stops and starts barking and growling at the kitchens patio door. She has never done that before. I stand up and turn on the porch light and see nothing. " See Sadie there is nothing there," I tell her she just looks at me and follows me back to where I was on the floor with my book open. I continue to work out my math problems when my dog starts whining to go outside. I look up and see the time and its a little past midnight. I decided that I have had enough of my math tonight and pack up my things and set them aside for tomorrow. I take my glasses off and stand up looking at my dog. </p><p>"Come on Sadie do you wanna go outside?" I ask her. In return, she starts wagging her tail and running around me until I reach the door. I let her out and close the door. Not noticing I didn’t lock it. We live on a big piece of land so we often leave Sadie out all night. If she gets cold she usually goes through the dog door in the garage and sleeps in there. I stretch out and walk up to my room. I take off all my clothes and put on my PJs, which are usually just my old volleyball shorts and a shirt that’s way too big for me. I crawl into my bed and snuggle up into my blankets, and drift off into a deep slumber.</p><p> That deep slumber was short it felt like because I wake up to Sadie barking at something downstairs. She yelps out to something and goes silent. I get up and turn on my light and walk into the kitchen. I wanted to cry. I see the patio door wide open and a trail of blood from the kitchen to the outside.</p><p>" Sadie," I say and turn on the porch light. There on the porch is my dead dog. I let out a scream and turn around to run to get my phone. I stop dead in my tracks when I see a man with silver spikey hair staring at me with my phone in his one hand and a knife in the other. It’s the same guy from the news earlier. Bokuto Koutarou.</p><p>" Hello baby boy," He smiles at me and walks towards me. His shirt is covered in blood splatters and his pants have blood-stained handprints all over them. "Looking for this?" He asked and shakes my phone. I can visibly feel myself shake. I sniffle and wipe the tears off my face. I can't look away from him. Something is telling me to run, but I am too scared, so I stay locked in place. He crushes my phone with his bare hand and drops the knife. He starts to walk towards me. Every step forward he takes towards me I take a step back. I feel myself back into a wall. He puts his hand under my chin and makes me look into his crazy eyes. They remind me of an owl. </p><p>" You're very beautiful to look at baby boy. You have beautiful eyes, beautiful hair, beautiful lips.”  He puts his thumbs on my lips and he licks his own staring deep into my eyes. He smiles wickedly. “ You're perfect in my eyes baby boy. I haven't met someone as beautiful as you before. So baby boy tell me your name?" He asks me. I am blushing pretty badly. I feel one hand on my hip and the one that was on my lips has moved up to my hair. It takes everything in me to respond to this man. </p><p>" Akaashi Keji," I say slowly and shakingly. Why am I even talking to him? He is a psychopathic murderer but for some reason, I feel safe next to him. Then it hits me. I think he is my soulmate. That could explain why I feel something for this deranged criminal. I can sense his sadness and other feelings. I am almost positive he is my soulmate I have yet to meet mine and legend says if you meet by accident that you'll instantly know. I truly feel like this is it. I fully believe this legend is true, because why else would I be attracted to such a psychopath. </p><p>" I was right, it is a beautiful name. Now I am just curious why in the hell haven't you tried to run away from me yet? " He says to me still never leaving my eyes.</p><p>" I just feel safe next to you for some reason. This may be crazy, but I think we are soulmates." His eyes dilate a little.</p><p>" You could be right baby boy because I have no urge to kill you. There is only one way to figure out if this is true. You have to kiss me," He says. Out of instinct I lean in and close my eyes. He pressed his lips to mine and I felt so much energy from this. It was almost like someone electrocuted me. I pull away and he takes a step back. This was a nice first kiss. He smiles at me and pulls me closer to him.</p><p>" I've been waiting a while to find you, but as you know I am a criminal we'll have to hide away,"  he says staring at me. “ And by the way, my name is Bokuto Koutarou.” He continues. I think for a second before responding to him. </p><p>" I understand that and I'm willing to help as much as I can. We can change our looks and our identities. We'll be okay I promise but my house isn't a good place to stay right now. We can run away together. I know how to speak in four different languages. We can leave the country. “ I explain to him. Am I really about to throw away my whole life to be with this man?  He smiles at the ideas I gave him. </p><p>" I like your ideas. I promise while you’re with me nothing will ever happen to you." He says and leans in to kiss me. I kiss him back. I start to pull away when he grabs my waist and pulls me closer into him deepening the kiss. I become dizzy from the sensation of being kissed for so long. He grabs my ass making me gasp out loud and he shoves his tongue into my mouth. I don’t know how long we were kissing, but when we pulled away both out of breath from the lack of oxygen I figured for awhile. </p><p>“ I have been wanting to do that to you ever since I saw you stripping in your room,” He says smiling at me with his eyes full of lust. </p><p>“ I thought I felt someone watching me,” I tell him making him laugh. </p><p>“ You say you want to run away with me right? Well, I am meeting up with my friends tomorrow and we are leaving for our hideout in Russia. I want you to come with me,” He says kissing down my neck and biting my collar bone. </p><p>“ I want nothing more, but I don’t want my family to worry about me,” I say trying not to stutter as he continues to kiss my neck and collar bone. Letting one of his hands roam under my shirt to play with my nipples.</p><p>“ We can find a way to tell them you are okay, but I need a yes or a no baby boy,” He says and takes off my shirt making me shiver from the sudden coldness. He bites one of my nipples making me whine a little. I have no idea why I am letting him do as he pleases right now. </p><p>“ Yes Bokuto, I’ll leave with you. My parents won’t be home tomorrow and neither will my siblings so we can leave first thing. I’ll pack a few things and leave with you,” He smiles at me and kisses me again. This time he grabs both of my legs and makes me wrap them around his waist. I wrap my arms around his neck for support. He carries me to my room and sets me on the bed. He takes his shirt off and I start to bite my lip. If we are going to have sex I need him to know I have never done anything like this before. He was just my first kiss and now he is going to be my first time. This strange man I had just met, the same man who killed my dog. The same man who is my soulmate and I am about to just let him take my virginity. I must be insane. </p><p>“ If we are doing this Bokuto, please go slow… I have never done this before,” I tell him and hide my face away from him. I feel him yank my hands away from my face. <br/>“ If you hide that beautiful face one more time baby boy I won’t be so nice, and I’ll have to tie you up. Don’t hide any part of you from me. You are mine now, and I want to savor every part of you baby boy,” He tells me and lets my hands go. He slips off his pants, and my eyes go wide. He is HUGE, there is no way that monster is going to fit in me. He must have taken notice because he lets out a loud belly laugh. </p><p>“ Don’t worry Keji, we will go slow and I promise I won’t hurt you,” He says to me and crawls on top of me on the bed. I leave my hand planted by my sides because I don’t want to piss him off.  His hands rest on my hips and he slides his fingers under my shorts. Slowly he slips them off letting my dick hit my stomach. He slides my shorts all the way off and stares at my body. I feel so self-conscious right now. I let out an embarrassing whine feeling very exposed at the moment. Bokuto leans done slowly lays a hand on my chest and kisses me. </p><p>“ You… are … the prettiest…  person I have ever seen,”  Bokuto tells me in between kisses. His hand my chest moves to play with my nipple and the other hand is resting on my shoulder as we kiss. I can feel his dick against mine making me feel hypersensitive. He stops kissing me to look me in the eye   “ Do you have any lube baby boy? I don’t need a condom because I haven’t had sex without one before so I know I am clean. I just need lube baby boy so I don’t hurt you,”  He asks me. I think for a moment and move out from under him to my dresser. One of my friends back in high school gave me lube as a joke and I have always kept it. I was never sure how or what to use it for. I mean I did but I was too afraid to do anything. I bend over and open the bottom drawer and pull it out. When I stand back up I make eye contact with Bokuto on the bed. I walk back over to him and hand him the bottle. He looks at it and while he is doing that I lie back down to the position I was in before. </p><p>“ Baby boy this has never been opened before and it expires this year,” He tells me ripping off the seal to open it up. </p><p>“ I was too afraid to use it. I didn’t really know how to so I just ignored it for a few years. A friend of mine gave it to me back in high school,” I tell him. He just nods and moves over to me. He lifts my legs over his large inked up shoulders and pours lube onto his fingers and my hole. When the lube hit me I let out a yip. </p><p>“ Ah, that’s cold Bokuto,” I wine wiggling a little. </p><p>“ Stop moving, I’ll warm you up in a few minutes here baby boy,” Bokuto tells me sternly. I cease all movements. “ Okay baby boy I’m going to start making you feel so good,” Bokuto says and kisses me quickly before I feel him enter his finger into me. I close my eyes and let out a gasp. I can feel a jolt of electricity shoot through my body. I open my eyes to meet with Bokuto’s crazy eyes and he is staring at me the entire time his finger is in me. He moves his finger slightly and the spot he hits makes my whole body jolt with pleasure. My cock is really starting to hurt. </p><p>“ Ah!... what is that?” I say breathlessly, and try to reach my hand to touch my cock. He smacks my hand away and inserts a second finger making my hole stretch around his fingers. I let out a loud moan of ecstasy and I feel like I’m going to pee. </p><p>“ Bo- Bokuto stop please I’m…  I’m going to pee!” I shout out. he laughs and brushes that spot again and I couldn’t stop myself from peeing all over my stomach and screaming out loud.  Bokuto swipes a finger across my stomach and licks the liquid off his finger. </p><p>“ Damn baby you sure came a lot for having such a small cock. And you taste amazing dear. Do you want to have a taste?” He asks me wiping some off my stomach and holding it to my mouth. Without thinking I lick his finger clean. Tasting something I have never tasted before. It felt warm and tasted like seawater with a hint of sweetness. I have no other way to describe it. It doesn’t taste good, but not that bad either. Bokuto pulls his fingers out of me and adds more lube onto my hole and his dick. </p><p>“ Baby boy this is going to hurt at first but then it’s going to feel good. I promise okay? You just have to trust me,” He says and adjusts us so his cock is right at my hole. I didn’t understand what he was talking about at first. That is until he inserted his dick into me. I start breathing hard as he enters me slowly. I can feel tears start to form in my eyes and my dick is getting hard again. </p><p>“ You okay baby boy?” Bokuto stops his movements to ask me. I adjust myself a little bit. “ I’m okay now,” I tell him and he nods moving in more this time. I know his whole length is in me when I start to feel his balls on my ass. Slowly he starts to roll his hips into me, and I can feel that spot he was hitting with his fingers being hit again, only this time more intensely. I start to scream out as he gets faster and I grip my sheets. Soon I start to feel like I’m going to pee again. </p><p>“ Baby boy you make the prettiest noises if you feel like cumming just cum baby. I’m almost there right with you,” Bokuto says thrusting harder and faster into me. I grab the sheets really hard and every part of my body tenses up and I can feel myself start to pee. With a scream, I shoot what seems like more white stuff out all over my stomach and chest. Soon Bokuto grunts and lets out a loud moan and shoots his warm liquid into me. He slowly pulls out and lies next to me. I am still breathing hard trying to figure out what had just happened. I was distracted by my thoughts when Bokuto started to wipe my chest off and my hole. I jumped when the towel was wiped across my hole. I heard him chuckle at that and he threw the towel down to join me in bed. He kisses my forehead. Before I can fall asleep I heard him whisper. </p><p>“ I finally found you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Give me some requests, or else I am going to keep using my imagination. I mean I don't mind using my imagination but want to help you guys out too. :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kidnapped KurooxAkaashixBokuto Tsukixyama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yamaguchi and Akaashi got kidnapped. Yamaguchi catches Tsuikishima's eye and Akaashi catches Bokuto's and Kuroo's eyes. Also, Kuroo is an asshole.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is probably the longest one-shot I have ever written.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi's Pov</p><p>My best friend Tadashi Yamaguci and I decided we should walk home after our shifts at work. The time is a little after 3 in the morning. We had a late shift again tonight.  Yamaguchi and I have been living together, we have for a few years now. We both work at this night club. We go in at 6 and clock out at midnight most nights. Tonight we had to stay after a little because our coworkers were late in coming in. Normally we are out in time to catch a bus home, but since it is so late, we have no choice in walking. We don’t live too far away, but it does take us a good half hour to walk home since we live on the other side of the city. </p><p>" Wow, the moon looks so beautiful tonight," Yamaguchi says. I look up and see this beautiful crescent moon. Just like the Cheshire cats smile. It is quite breathtaking tonight. </p><p>" Yeah, it does," I say, agreeing with my friend.</p><p>" So did you get flirted with today? I had this drunk 50-year-old man give me his number and a condom," Yamaguchi says with a disgusted face. </p><p>I laugh. " Wow, what a creep, and surprisingly no I didn't." We always have weird guys hit on us but no one has ever done anything to us other than slap our ass a few times. The guards in the club usually watch out for us. </p><p>" Lucky," Yamaguchi says zipping up his hoodie after a cold breeze passed by us. I already had my hoodie on. It is just starting to become autumn here. The crisp fall air is coming soon. Even the leaves are starting to change slowly.  </p><p>" I bet tomorrow should be interesting. I think Yachi is hiring a few new people." I told Yamaguchi the rumor I heard from our coworker earlier.</p><p>" Good, now we can get more days off, and maybe finally get to go home on time," Yamaguchi says stuffing his hands into his pockets. I couldn't agree more. We never really have days off anymore. We also hardly get to go home on time. We always go overtime on every paycheck. </p><p>I look at our surroundings and notice we are about home. We only have two blocks left. Yamaguchi and I are exhausted. Especially from the busy night we had. Finally, we turn the corner of our street. I can see our house, and I almost started to cry happy tears at the sight of our shared apartment. I noticed Yamaguchi stopped walking to stare at the neighbor’s house in front of us. Three males are breaking into our neighbor’s house right now. I grab Yamaguchi quickly and we hide behind a parked car. </p><p>" Should we keep walking and act like we don't see anything," I whisper to Yamaguchi. He starts shaking.</p><p>" I don't know, maybe we should go around the other way around," he says.</p><p>" That is so far away. We should call the police." I say. He nods and pulls his phone out then frowns. I frown too, noticing his phone screen is black and clearly dead.</p><p>" My phone is dead. check yours." I reach in my pocket to pull out my phone and I can't find it. I must have left it in my locker at work. Damn it.</p><p>" I think I left mine at work." Yamaguchi's eyes widen.</p><p>" Are you serious? Now, what?" he asks me. I am trying to think of a way to get out of this situation, but my mind is drawn to a blank. Especially when I hear a voice behind us.</p><p>" You pretty boys can come home with us." Me and Yamaguchi both pale and look behind us slowly to see the three men looking down at us.</p><p>Two of them look crazy. They are both covered in tattoos and all three of them have gages. The one has spiky black hair, and the other one has crazy silver hair. The other one has blonde hair and is wearing glasses. All three are very tall compared to me and Yamaguchi. The one with the silver hair was holding a few ropes and the blonde-haired guy was holding the duct tape. </p><p>I debate taking Yamaguchi’s hand and running, but I am not nearly as fast as I was back in high school. Plus our backs are blocked by the car, and directly in front of us stood the three scary guys. </p><p>They start to walk closer to us, and that's when I grab Yamaguich's hand and hold it tightly. I was honestly about to start running when the one with spiky black hair spoke up.<br/>
“ Now are you going to do this the easy way or the hard way pretty boys?” He says grabbing something out of his pocket. Before Yamaguchi or I could scream or make a break for it. They lunged at us and placed a cloth over our mouths. I blacked out when I saw Yamaguchi go limp. Everything went black.<br/>
______________________________</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi’s POV</p><p>I wake up in a dark room. My mouth is taped and I am tied to a chair. Did I just get kidnapped? I try to move but I feel another person’s hand. I turn my head slightly and I see its Akaashi. I start jerking on the ropes and to get him to wake up. I keep saying his name even though I can't make any coherent words. I hear Akaashi let out a groan. I let out a sigh of relief. I know he is awake now which is a good thing. I am glad to know he is still alive. I move my hand so it is touching his and I can feel him moving it as well. That proves more that he is okay and alive. What did we get ourselves into?</p><p>I hear a door open with the light turning on and footsteps getting close to us. I can't see anything but a wall in front of me, but I am sure Akaashi can when I hear a faint whimper come from him.</p><p>_______________________________</p><p>Akaashi's Pov.<br/>
I see the door at the top of the stares open and the three scary guys from earlier start to walk down the steps towards us. I assume we are in a basement of some sort. There are no windows from what I observed so I have no idea what time it is. I can’t tell if it’s nighttime yet or not. They walk into the light, I now can look at them more clearly than under the dim street lights. </p><p>" Looks like the sleeping beauties here have awoken." The one withy sliver hair said. I look at the silver-haired guy and the black-haired guy and think about how good looking they are. Wait what did I just think? Why I do find them both attractive? God, I shouldn't think that way at all about them. They just kidnapped us.</p><p>" Yeah, it is about time." The one with the blonde hair and glasses says and walks behind me to Yamaguchi. The one with black hair comes up to me and takes the tape off my mouth. I'm guessing the guy with glasses did the same to Yamaguchi.</p><p>" What's your name cutie." The silver-haired man asks me. I stare at him for seconds before responding.</p><p>" Akaashi Keji," I say very quietly. I was always a shy and quiet person. I am scared these guys might do something to me if I don’t answer all their questions. They are so much bigger than me. Very built and very tall. </p><p>" Akaashi Keji, that's a cute name. I am Kuroo Tetsuro and this is my best friend Bokuto Koutarou." Kuroo says pointing at himself and then at Bokuto.<br/>
" Not that you needed to know our names; because of its daddy to you. You can call both Kuroo and I Daddy." Bokuto says pointing at himself and then putting his hands on his hips. Kuroo bites his lip and looks down at me with a smirk. </p><p>The first thing that comes to my mind is why. Why on earth do they want me to call them that? Suddenly I find my voice to talk back to them in a way.<br/>
" What do you want from me? I don't have any money. Let me and Yamaguchi go please." I say. Bokuto's eyes darken and he grabs my face and makes me look into his crazy eyes, which scarily reminds me of an owl.</p><p>" I can't do that, because you belong to us now, and if you even attempt to escape you will be extremely punished," Bokuto says and then lets my face go. " Now let’s take him to our room." Kuroo nods. They untie me and Bokuto grips onto my arm and makes me follow him to the room. I don't even want to know what they are gonna do to me. I don’t want to think of any bad outcomes. I want to beg them to not hurt me, but that might cause me more trouble than what I want. All I can do is hope someone comes to our rescue. I hope Yamaguchi will be okay<br/>
_______________________________</p><p>Yamaguchi's pov</p><p>
  <i>( Before Akaashi's pov)</i>
</p><p>I see the blonde-haired guy walk in front of me and take my tape off. I stare at him for the longest time. Then look away blushing. </p><p>" You know your eyes are so mesmerizing." He says to me and picks up my chin. Forcing me to have eye contact with him.</p><p>" Can I have your name beautiful?" He says. I blush again. I need to stop because he is my kidnapper. He is going to hurt me.</p><p>" Yamaguchi Tadashi," I say quietly. Akaashi and I are both shy people, and we keep to ourselves most of the time. I can’t help but wonder what we did to be in this situation. </p><p>" You can call me whatever you want. My name is Tsukishima Kei" I nod my head and I hear Akaashi say my name. I turn over to see him get untied and taken upstairs. I turn back around crying now lightly. Are they going to hurt my best friend? I was so focused on them, that when I turned my focus back to Tsukishima I saw him holding a knife up.<br/>
My blood runs cold and I start to let a few more tears fall. </p><p>" Don't move too much. I am going to untie you." He says and wipes the tears off my face. He then puts the knife by my wrist. I feel him cut the ropes off my hands and legs. He then helps me stand by grabbing my hand. He then takes me upstairs. I was doing okay, that is until I heard a scream come from Akaashi. I tried to run to where I heard it come from but Tsukishima had a hard grip on my arm. He walks me towards a room and gently pushes me onto the bed and walks back to his door and locks it. I admittedly started to have a panic attack. Is Akaashi okay? Where is Akaashi? Where are we? Are we going to be okay? </p><p>___________________</p><p>Akaashi's pov</p><p>Once we get upstairs they shove me into a room and walk away. I take a look around my surroundings. There is a huge bed, and I spot a fish tank. It had no water in it but it had a heat lamp by it. I walked over to it curiously and looked inside. I didn't see anything. I set my hand down on the table by it and stood on my tippy toes to look inside of it. Still nothing. I feel something crawling up my arm. I look down and see a huge tarantula crawling up my arm.</p><p>" Ah!" I scream and fling it off. It flew up in the air and landed somewhere in the room. I hate spiders more than I hate people and that is saying something. I back away from that thing only to be stopped by someone. I turn around to face Bokuto and I grab onto his shirt and start sobbing. He starts to hold me and rubs my back as I sobbed into him. He even starts to shush me.</p><p>I see Kuroo walk up to me with the big spider, and I grab Bokuto’s shirt more tightly and I start to cry harder. I can do and deal with many things in life. Spiders are a big no for me. Yamaguchi usually kills them for me. </p><p>" Please keep it away. I'll do anything."  I say quickly and try to push Bokuto and I away from Kuroo. </p><p>"It’s not going to hurt you," Kuroo says, walking closer with it. I hide my face back into Bokuto’s chest and I start to shake. I think Bokuto can sense my fear. So he moves me behind him as a bit of a shield.</p><p>" Kuroo bro, come on. Cutie here is practically petrified by the damn thing. Just get rid of it, maybe now you can get the lizard you want." Bokuto is obviously pissed off at Kuroo and he starts playing with my hair. </p><p>" Ugh, fine. He's gonna have to blow both of us off afterward. I mean he did say anything." I didn't have to look up from Bokuto’s shirt to know he was smirking.<br/>
I pull away from Bokuto lightly.</p><p>" I am extremely allergic to their venom, and I don't have an epi-pen on me," I say. When I look up at Bokuto his eyes widen and he wipes my tears away with his thumb. </p><p>" Okay get rid of that thing, we can't let him die on us. We haven't even had fun with him yet." Bokuto says. Kuroo nods and puts it on the ground and stomps on it. Killing it instantly. He then grabs an old shirt, cleans up the mess and walks back over to us. I hide my face back into Bokuto’s shirt because Kuroo is much scarier than him. </p><p>"Let’s have some fun now," He says and Bokuto agrees. I guess I have no say in this. It’s going to happen one way or another...<br/>
_____________________________________</p><p>Yamaguchi's pov</p><p>" Please let me go so I can see if Akaashi is okay. He only screams like that if he is scared of something, or in danger." I was trying to get past Tsukishima. He is being a wall right now and will not move out of the way. </p><p>" The only thing that he would have been scared of is probably Amanda," Tsukishima says letting go of my hands and forces me to sit on the bed with him.<br/>
" Who is Amanda?" I ask. Maybe there is another girl in this house.</p><p>" Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s pet tarantula."  “What?” I look up at him with fear and try to stand up again when he forces me back down onto the bed. </p><p>" I know why he screamed. Akaashi is scared of spiders; he is extremely allergic to their venom," I explain to him.</p><p>" Oh well um, they should probably know that." Tsukishima pulls out his phone and texts someone I am assuming is either Bokuto or Kuroo. He mentioned their names earlier to me. I calmed down a little knowing he texted them and Akaashi should be okay. I can only assume he is because when I start thinking he is not okay I will have an anxiety attack. I hope Akaashi is okay. I have to get my mind off of Akaashi so I decide to get to know my kidnapper more. Maybe if I get on his good side I can escape or coax him into letting us go. </p><p>" Do you have any pets?" I ask him. Yeah, this should work. Get to know him and then maybe he will let Akaashi and I escape, or help us. </p><p>He stands up. " I have a snake. It's a python. His name is rex." He says pointing over to a tank. I walk over it. At first, I didn't see anything. That is until something flew out at me and scared me. Making me fall into Tsukishima's arms.</p><p>" Good thing I caught you," he says putting me back upright. </p><p>" Um, thanks for that," I say blushing and biting my lip.</p><p>" You need to stop that."</p><p>" Stop what?"</p><p>" Biting your lip, it is turning me on and when I'm horny I'm going to make you do things. I don’t want to do anything to make you uncomfortable so don’t do that,"  My eyes widened at that and I admittedly stop.  </p><p>" Sorry," I say quietly looking down at my hands blushing. </p><p>"It’s okay, now let’s get you showered up and ready for bed. You look like you haven’t slept at all," he says while walking towards a door I thought was a closet. When he opened the door there was a big bathroom in there. A bath or shower does sound nice, but I didn’t have any clothes with me, other than the ones that I am wearing now. Maybe I can borrow his?</p><p>" Do you have any clothes I could borrow?" I ask him shyly. He seems kind of surprised that I asked him that.</p><p>" Well, I thought you would never ask." He says and walks over to a dresser. He pulls out a pair of lace panties. He doesn’t expect me to wear that, does he? " Now follow me so we can shower."</p><p>" We?" He doesn't want to take a shower with me right?</p><p>" Um, duh. You are not going anywhere alone in this house. At least not for a while. I don't want you to run away from me. You are way too pretty for me to just let go," He says taking my hand forcefully and leads me into the bathroom.</p><p>Once in the bathroom, he starts the shower up. He undresses to his boxers. I start to unknowingly bite my lip again.</p><p>“ If you don’t take your clothes off yourself, I will take them off for you.” I don’t want that, so I slowly undress down to my boxers as well. I watched him take his boxers off and I couldn’t stop staring at him. I have never seen anything so big in my life. His body has a few tattoos, but they don’t catch my attention. What catches my attention is the fact that his dick is pierced. </p><p>" I told you, princess, not to do that, now I'm hard. Looks like we are going to have some fun now." He says walking over to me. I try to turn away from him, but he grabs my arm and pulls me closer to him. He grabs my dick through my boxers and starts to kiss me. I didn't kiss back right away and his grip grew stronger, I gasped and he slips his tongue in. I decided to kiss him back, he seemed to like that I’m complying now because I can feel him smile. I can also feel his tongue piercing on my tongue. It feels quite nice. Wait? Nice? Why am I thinking like this? We pull apart when the water starts radiating off heat. </p><p>" Take your boxers off baby and join me." He says walking into the shower. I let out a sigh and pulled my boxers off and stepped in the shower. Covering myself up. Turning extremely red. I’m extremely self-conscious about myself. </p><p>" Remove your hands. You're beautiful, you don't need to hide anything on your body." I slowly remove my hands and I turn bright red. I knew if I didn’t remove them he would have done it forcefully. </p><p>Tsukishima pulls me under the water and whispers “beautiful,” to me then kisses me again. He pulls away to start washing my hair. Once my hair was clean enough for him. He moved to start washing my body. He sure spent a lot of time washing every part of my body. That is until he came to my ass. He slipped his hand in between my cheeks and rubbed my hole. I gasp out loud, and I can feel myself grow hard. He kisses and bites my collar bone as he washes my ass. I can feel him move the cloth to my dick now making me moan when he touches me. He starts to jerk me off. I have to grab onto his thighs so I don’t fall over. As I leaned back into him his other hand moved over to my nipples and started to play with them. I feel so over-sensitive right now. With another quick jerk, I cum all over his hand releasing a loud moan. After I came he cleaned me up again and shut off the water to the shower. We walk back out into his bedroom and get dried off. </p><p>" You know I did you a favor cutie, will you do me a favor and suck me off?" He asks me. I have no clue how to do this. I have never had sex before or even blown someone off. I’ve seen it done in porn, but I personally have never done anything like that before. </p><p>" How?" I ask. He lets out a loud laugh.</p><p>" Come here and I'll talk you through it." I hesitantly walk up to him. Tsukishima sits on the bed and guides me down on my knees in front of him. </p><p>"Okay now take your hand and start to rub me up and down," I move my hand over to his obviously hard dick and start to move my hand up and down as he asked me to do.<br/>
"Yeah just like that princess, Now slowly start to put me in your mouth. Don’t use your teeth," he says sternly.</p><p>" O-okay," I say nearly scared to death. I am just going to do it the way that man did it in the porno I saw.  </p><p>I put his cock into my mouth and started to go down on him before gagging. I can feel his piercing on the top of my throat. I pulled off to cough and he seemed angry at that. </p><p>" Why did you stop?"</p><p>" Because I was gagging," I told him. </p><p>“ That’s fine, you will get used to it. Go back to it. You were doing so good at first,” </p><p>I sigh and then start to lick him up and down. I moved to a certain position on the floor and went deeper and deeper. I didn't stop until I felt his balls on my chin. I start to bob my head up for him. </p><p>" Yeah just like that baby, you are doing so good.  " I just moan on his dick and go up and down faster and faster. I can feel his piercing the whole time. I feel his dick twitch, and before I knew it was happening I felt hot liquid run down my throat I had no choice but to swallow it. I gulped it down and made eye contact with him. He looked blissed.<br/>
" For a beginner, you are very good at that. That was very hot," I look up at him and blush.</p><p>" Here let us go to bed now." He says helping me up. I decided to not put any clothes on so I just crawl up on the bed and he lays right next to me. I see him turn off the light and cuddle into me. I cuddle back. I am probably insane for being okay with it. I mean he didn't kill me yet. I guess that’s a plus. He has been somewhat nice to me so far, so there's that as well. I cuddle into him so more and slowly I fall asleep. Little did I know that was going to be the night's sleep I had in a long time.<br/>
__________________</p><p>Akaashi's pov</p><p>" Maybe instead of him sucking us off, we should just fuck him." I hear Kuroo say to Bokuto. I look up at them with wide eyes.</p><p>" I'm a virgin though you can't do that," I say standing up. I may be a foot shorter than both of them and have less muscle then both of them, but I don't care. They walk closer to me and I notice there is a space between them. I take that chance and run. I get through their door and to the steps that lead downstairs and outside. I didn’t get too far because I feel someone grab me and throw me over there shoulder.</p><p>" Shouldn't have done that sweetheart." I hear Kuroo says.</p><p>" Put me down!" I say and I kick him in the balls. He admittedly drops me and I run. I ran down the hall and into this room that had the door already opened. </p><p>I close the door and find a light switch. Once I turned it on I realized there is no handle on the other side. What? I turn around to take in my surroundings only to regret it when I see Bokuot sitting on the bed with a smirk on his face. I take in everything finally I see. This is no ordinary room. It is a sex room. The bed has cuffs on the sides and the walls have all sorts of sex toys and other sexual torture devices.</p><p>" You couldn't have picked a better room, beautiful," Bokuto says walking over to me. I start to get scared again and try to move, but I’m frozen in the spot I’m standing in. He grabs my hand and pulls me to the bed. I try to pull it away.</p><p>" Not this time." He says and pushes me down on the bed. </p><p>I hear the door open and in comes a very angry Kuroo.</p><p>" Don't tie him up yet. He needs to be punished first for kicking me in the balls and running away from us." I was about to speak but it became muffled by Bokuto's hand. Maybe he didn’t want me to dig a deeper hole for myself. </p><p>" Now you're going to be a good boy for us and strip. Don't even try running away this time. You would need a key to get out of here, and that key is hidden, and you can try to resist us. I don’t think you will be very successful though," Bokuto says slowly letting his hand off my mouth. I start to get teary-eyed. I don’t want to be raped. I’m still a virgin.<br/>
" Please don't rape me." I stutter out. Kuroo laughs. I am beginning to not like this guy very much. I still think he is attractive though. </p><p>" We are not going to rape you, we're going to have fun with you. Well after we punish you first." Kuroo says eyes turning dark. “ Now take off all your clothes, if you don’t then I’ll just cut them off of you.”</p><p>Bokuto gets off of me and I stand up. Kuroo and Bokuto are sitting on the bed waiting for me to start taking my clothes off. I guess I really have no choice in this. I first start by taking my shoes off and setting them aside. I then play with the hem of my shirt before pulling that off. I'm extremely insecure with my body and the way it fits me. I look at Kuroo and Bokuto before I get to my pants. Before I can start begging them for mercy I am cut off by Kuroo again. </p><p>" Well go on. You better hurry up or else I'm going to take them off you myself," he says and pulls out a pocket knife. I start crying. I guess this is happening whether I like it or not. </p><p>I toy with the button to my pants and shimmy them off of my body. I step out of them and now I'm just down to my boxers. I turn red in the face and slip off my boxers sitting next to my other clothes. I heard one of them cough as they choked on their breath.  I look up and see Kuroo and Bokuto both staring at me. I blush and I cover myself up. Bokuto grabs my hands.</p><p>" You don't have to cover yourself up. You're beautiful." I blush at Bokuto's words. I see Kuroo get up and walk behind me.</p><p>" God damn Bo look at his ass." I squeak when he grabs my ass and squeezes it.</p><p>" It has a nice handful to it. I love it." </p><p>Kuroo walks back to the bed pulling me done with him. He puts me over his lap.</p><p>" Holy fuck your right,"  Bokuto says as Kuroo begins to rub my ass.</p><p>" Now tell daddy how many spanks you deserve for being a naughty boy earlier," Kuroo says. Bokuto grabs both of my hands and holds them tightly.</p><p>" Um, I don’t know," I tell him. I don’t know what to feel anymore. I just have to submit to them I guess. I feel a large slap on my ass. I let out a loud yelp. I can feel myself start to cry again. </p><p>" Wrong answer baby boy. I think maybe you need 20. Hold still and don't make a noise, or I'll start over."  When I don't reply I feel another smack to my ass.</p><p>“ Words sweetheart, I need verbal responses. I need a ‘ yes daddy’,” Kuroo says, rubbing the spot he just hit me. </p><p>" Yes daddy," I say, tears spilling from my eyes.</p><p>" Good," Then Kuroo begins.</p><p>
  <b>SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK</b>
</p><p>He takes a break and rubs my bum. I’m crying silently now sniffling. I can feel Bokuto wipe away my tears. Kuroo, after a minute of rubbing my ass, he starts the punishment again.</p><p>
  <b>SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK </b>
</p><p>The last ten he just gave me were the worst ones, but when Kuroo and Bokuto let me up they started to hold me tightly letting me cry into them. I am currently in Bokuto’s lap and he is holding me tightly rubbing soothing circles into my lower back. </p><p>" Looks like our little baby boy learned his lesson,” Kuroo says and I say a ‘yes daddy’ quietly.  </p><p>"What do you say, baby boy?" Bokuto says. I lift my face from his chest. </p><p>" Yes, daddy," I say and bury my face back into his chest. I feel myself get lifted. I have no clue where we are walking but I can feel a bed below me. I sniffled again and let a blanket cover me and Bokuto. I heard someone walk out of the room. </p><p>“ I know he can be a big asshole at times but I promise he isn’t so bad. I want to make a promise to you Akaashi,” I feel Bokuto move so that way I meet his eyes. “ I promise I won’t let him take things too far with you. If he hurts you at all tell me. I’ll take care of it. I want to treasure you and treat you like a princess. Kuroo is kind of a hardass at times. Just know that I will personally do nothing to hurt and I’ll respect you. Stay close to me and I’ll keep you safe. Oh, and don’t worry about your friend, Tsukishima is a very kind person like me,” Bokuto tells me all these things. For the first time all night, I actually felt safe. I think it’s from the lack of sleep, but I lean up enough to kiss Bokuto on the lips and I cuddle back into him. He wraps his arms tightly around me and kisses my forehead. As long as I have him by my side during this. I think I will be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A real gun Asanoya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noya wants Asahi to hold a gun up to him and make him do things. Well, it was supposed to be a fake gun.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I need requests or comments from yall telling me if yall like my stuff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nishinoya’s POV</p><p>" Yuu, are you sure you want to go through with this? I don’t want to hurt you..." Asahi asks for probably the hundredth time tonight. </p><p>You see, I have had this idea for a while now. It took me months to talk to Asashi about this. Mostly because I knew he would freak out. Finally one night I told him. I told Asahi how badly I wanted him to hold a gun to my head and force me to let him fuck me. Disgusting I know. Basically, I am asking him for consensual rape. I have always thought it would be so hot to have him role-play as a robber and hold me hostage and make me do things. Even Though he is not making me do anything since I want it. I fully trust Asahi, I know he will never hurt me. We have a safe word for a reason and I want to see how good of an actor he can be. I can’t wait to see how hot he is going to be. </p><p>" Yes Asahi, I'm sure! It's not like it's a real gun it's just an airsoft gun with no bullets. Plus I think it looks so realistic, it will make the role-play super hot! If it gets too much and you become too scared for me to handle. I can always say a safe word, or if you become too nervous just safeword. We will stop admittedly." I reassure him. He can be too nice sometimes. I can’t wait to see his scary side if he lets go. </p><p>Asahi looks at me and then at the gun. It's not loaded, we checked in case I got pelleted by one. He sighs, kisses my cheek, and stands up. He walks over to the side of the room. "Okay then Yuu, I will be back soon. I am not telling you when, but you will least expect it. I love you!" He leaves. I start getting excited. I have no clue where he is going or when he will be back, but I am buzzing with excitement. I start doing stuff around our shared apartment. Cleaning, even though I hate it, putting clothes away, anything to distract me from what’s going on. A few hours have passed and I have finished my cleaning. I look at the time and sigh. The anticipation is killing me. To distract me further I decide to hop in the shower. </p><p>I take off my clothes and step into the hot shower. It was short-lived when I heard knocking on the apartment door. Annoyed, I turn off the shower and wrap a towel around my waist. Who the fuck could it be? I walk out into the kitchen area and unlock the door and open it. It’s Asahi. Why would he knock on the door? He has a key. </p><p>" Asahi, Why didn't you just unlock the door yourself, " I ask him, annoyed still. I completely forgot about what we agreed on. I shiver a little and close the door shut while locking it. I turn around and see him staring at me. Something is different about him. I was about to say something else to him when he pulled out a gun. It’s different from the other fake one I gave him. What is going on? Why does this one look so real? </p><p>" Is this how you answer the door when I’m not home? Half naked and vulnerable?" He says coming closer to me and holding the gun to my head. I drop to my knees, I can’t tell if I’m turned on, or scared. I look up at him and stare into different eyes. It’s Asahi, but he is different. He seems darker, hotter even? What did I turn him into?</p><p>" come on Yuu, why don’t you answer my questions. You wanted this didn’t you Yuu. You have always wanted someone to break in and take advantage of you right? Force you to do stuff you don’t want to do? You think I’ll be nice to you since I’m your boyfriend.” He kneels down so that way he is meeting my eyes. Okay, now I am scared and turned on. He is good at this. “Well, I’ll show you Yuu, just exactly what those evil people will do to you. Stand up, " he demands me. I stand up. He removes my towel and points the gun to my head. </p><p>“ Let’s take this to the bedroom. I want you to crawl,” He nudged my knee, making me drop down to them. He is really making me crawl on my hands and knees to my bedroom. I start to crawl feeling extremely embarrassed about the position I’m in. I have no clothes on and Asahi is still wearing all of his clothes. I get into the bedroom and jump up onto the bed. Asahi pulls out handcuffs from his pocket and walks towards me. We never talked about me being restrained. <br/>“ Give me your hands,” he demands me, I do. He handcuffs my hands behind my back and pushes me down onto the bed. My chest is laying on the bed and I feel extremely exposed from the way he has my legs spread. He puts a spread-bar on my ankles. Where the hell did he get a spread-bar? </p><p>“ You are being very quiet for once Yuu, I kind of like this side of you,” He says and runs his large hand down my back. Soon I can feel the cold metal of the gun run down my back and over my hole. </p><p>“ Ah..”</p><p>“ You like that Yuu?” He asks, poking me more with the gun. I feel the gun run across my perineum and on my balls. I moan and I can feel my dick twitch already. I’m close to cumming and he has barely touched me.  He moves me back onto the floor and on my knees. </p><p>“ I want to put your mouth to use,” He says and takes his boxers off. I watch as his hard dick flops upwards on top of his stomach. I can feel my mouth watering already. </p><p>“ Better make it good or else I won’t give you anything in return,” He says, grabbing my neck and his cock and bringing us closer together. </p><p>I look at his cock for a second before I start to lick it up and down. I put my mouth on the tip and felt Asahi shove my head down deep onto him. I gag and start working myself on his cock to the best of my ability without the use of my hands. I can’t stop gagging. With each gag, I can hear him moaning and I can feel his fingers running through my hair. I tried to pull away to breathe and he made a noise. He shoved me back down to where I was. Holding my head there. He starts to thrust into my throat, and I try to keep with him the best I could. I start to ee black spots but he pulls away just in time for me to get a breath of fresh air. Only to be cut short when he cums right on my face all over my nose, mouth, and cheeks. I stare up at him with his cum all over my face. I can’t exactly wipe it off. He grabs my forearm and yanks me to my feet. I get shoved back onto the bed. The position I was previously in. I hear him moving around. I’m assuming he is taking his clothes off. </p><p>" Since you did such a nice job sucking me off, I'm going to reward you now Yuu." I can feel his hot breath by my hole and can feel his tongue penetrate through. I gasp. He has only ever done this one other time to me. I can feel him move his tongue around in circles. I can feel my thighs shaking and I can myself get close again. He pulls away as if knowing how close I was. I then feel two of his large fingers enter me. </p><p>" How bad do you want this you slut?" </p><p>“ Fuck Asahi so bad please,” I beg. </p><p>I hear a bottle click open and coldness runs down my hole. I bite my lip with anticipation of what's to come next. He doesn’t warm me up like he usually does. He thrusts in me fully " FUCK" I scream. It burns so bad but feels so good. He has never gone this hard before. He grabs my hips and thrusts into me over and over again. He is pounding me super hard and deep to the point where I think I can feel him touching my bladder. He is in way too deep. I scream loudly when I feel his hand on my cock. With two jerks I was coming all over his hand and my stomach. I feel his dick twitch in my ass and then feel the warm liquid running out of my ass and down my thighs when he pulls out. He unlocks the handcuffs and the spread bar and pulls me into his chest. Both of us are sweaty and out of breath. </p><p>" I knew that was going to be fun, but I didn’t think you were going to be so hot and good at acting," I say while still trying to catch my breath.</p><p>" Really, I wasn’t too rough was I. Daichi told me to be extremely forceful and use the handcuffs and spreader bar for better results," he says breathlessly, I look at him. Did he tell Daichi about this?</p><p>" You told Daichi about our private lives?" I ask, embarrassed. I really shouldn’t be that embarrassed though because Hinata, Yamaguchi, and I tell Suga everything. </p><p>" I just needed some advice because I wanted to please you and I did not want to accidentally hurt you. Daichi always brags about his sex life and doing crazy things like this with Suga. I figured he knew what he was doing so I asked him to help me. Was I okay? Was this what you envisioned. I’m sorry for leaving bruises on your hips. " I feel his hand run across my hips. I just smile and kiss him deeply to shut him up.</p><p>" You did everything right, but you did scare me at first when I saw the different gun you had. It’s different from the one I gave you. Where did you get this one? It looks so real and feels real.” I say and pick it up to look at it. </p><p>“ Dachi said it was a prop gun. It shoots blanks and sounds real. I didn’t want to shoot it in here because I did not want the neighbors hearing it and calling the police. I already look like a criminal. “</p><p>“ Woah it sounds and shoots like a real gun. “ I say and start aiming it around the room. I was about to shoot it off when Asahi’s phone was ringing. Asahi leaned over and answered it. It's Daichi. I set the gun down and move back over to Asahi to hear their conversation. </p><p>“ Hello, Daichi,”</p><p>
  <i> “ Asahi! Don’t shoot that gun. Oh my god don’t even touch that gun! I’m on my way, I gave you the wrong one.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i> “ This dumbass gave you a real gun instead of our prop gun,” </i>
</p><p>I hear Suga say in the background. </p><p>“ What? You mean to tell me I had a real gun the whole time?” Asahi says grab the gun and open it to look at the real bullets in the gun. The gun had been on safety the whole time thankfully. If that gun wasn’t on safety, who knows what could have happened.</p><p>
  <i> I’m sorry Asahi, we are almost there. I swear I didn’t mean it,</i>
</p><p>he hangs up. I stare at Asahi who seems to be very angry and he puts his sweat pants on. </p><p>“ Well, I guess it is a good thing that you didn’t playfully shoot it at me. “ I joke to him. He pails and looks at me. </p><p>“ I am never doing something this risky again Yuu. This could have ended so badly.” He says, throwing me a pair of his shorts to put on. </p><p>“ Look as shitty as this was you better dominate me again one day because that was hot as fuck.” I tell him standing on my tippy toes to kiss his cheek. We both walk out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. I mean now that I know it was a real gun the whole time I can’t help but feel turned on again by this. Maybe next time I can coax him into using a knife up to my throat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Locked in a closet YakuxLev</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yaku and Lev play 7 minutes in heaven. Instead, it turned into all night in heaven when the team forgot about them. Oops.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yaku's Pov</p><p>Basically, everyone is drunk right now, everyone except Kenma and I. Lev too, is not too drunk yet, but he is getting there. We decided to stay sober because someone had to keep the team in check. Kenma is mostly keeping Kuroo out of trouble. Whereas I am trying to make sure the team doesn’t destroy anything. Lev is just laughing at everything the others are doing and just going along with it. I don’t know who decided to play Spin The Bottle, here I am sitting in the living room with everyone else. Each time the bottle landed on Kenma Kuroo would get pissed and re-spin the bottle. </p><p>" This spin for sure," a very drunk Kuroo says, concentrating on the spin. He keeps re-spinning the bottle whenever it lands on him or Kenma because he wants them to stay loyal. He spins it and it lands on Kenma, finally. Kuroo lets out a loud laugh and stands up with Kenma in his arms heading into the closet. I set the timer while Yamamoto locks them in there.</p><p>After a minute passes, we hear a little squeak followed by a thud, and that’s it. After the 7 minutes were up, Yamamoto walks over to the door and unlocks it. Kenma shoves a passed out Kuroo out of the closet, and he hits the floor with a loud thud. </p><p>“ He passed out on me, could one of you guys help me get him back to our room?” Kenma says annoyed about the whole situation.  Yamamoto picks him up and with the help of Kenma, they take him back to their bedroom. Yamamoto comes back downstairs after that to continue the game. I have no idea why we are even still playing this stupid game.<br/>

" Alright, it is Lev’s turn now," Nobuyuki says. Lev takes a large sip from his beer and then sits up to spin the bottle. Everything was in slow motion now. He spins the bottle and brings his band back to watch the bottle spin. I watch as it slowly comes to a stop on me. You have got to be kidding me. I am stuck with this annoyingly hot beanstalk. It’s bad enough that I hide my crush on him and now this is actually happening. My face literally turns red as he stands up and motions me to follow. We walk over to the closet and step inside. I hear Yamamoto whisper something to the others and they close and lock the door on us. Lev is so tall he has to lean in the closet so he doesn’t hit his head. </p><p>“ You know you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to Mori.”</p><p>“ I know that I didn’t plan on it. “ I tell him. Before he can respond we get interrupted.</p><p>“ Yaku you better do something with him. We won’t let you out until we are satisfied.” I hear Inuoka say. </p><p>“ You bastards better let me out when that timer goes off, or there will be hell to pay!” I shout back. Making Lev flinch since he was right next to me. </p><p>“ I’m sorry about that, I kind of forgot we are in a tight space.” </p><p>“ That’s okay, um do you mind if I sit down. My shoulders are starting to kill me from crouching for so long. “</p><p>“ Uh sure go for it,” I tell him. He sinks down to the floor moving into a position more comfortable. Him being comfortable makes me uncomfortable with the way I’m pinned up against the wall. </p><p>“ You look uncomfortable now. Why don’t you sit on my lap?” He says looking up at me. I blush.</p><p>“ Uh no way that’s stupid,” I say and cross my arms across my chest. Trying to hide my blush. </p><p>“ Stop being so short and stubborn. It’s too cute,” he says and grabs me forcing me to straddle his lap. I feel hot all of the sudden. Did he just call me cute?</p><p>“ Did you just call me cute?” I feel hot and my body is going numb. My stomach is now twisting in knots. I can’t even think straight right now. </p><p>I look up at Lev for his response, and he looks down at me and slowly leans in. Once our lips touched I never wanted it to end. I have had such a huge crush on Lev. Ever since he joined the volleyball club I had this schoolgirl crush on him. He kind of sucks at volleyball, but his height makes up for it.  His lips were really soft and it almost seemed like they fit perfectly together with mine. I was so into the kiss I was almost startled when he slipped his tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues were both fighting for dominance and I could definitely taste the beer he was just drinking. I was getting really into the kiss, or make out session we are having, that I barely heard the timer go off. We pull apart breathing hard, but no one comes to the door. Usually, Yamamoto is right there but it’s dead silent. I check the door and find it is still locked. Shit, those fucking shitheads. </p><p>" Shit, I think they forgot about us," I tell Lev. He smiles.</p><p>" I'm okay with that, they can forget about us right now," he says and continues right where we left off. Might as well go all-in if we are going to be stuck together all night. Lev starts to move from kissing my lips down my jawline to my neck. I run my fingers through his hair as he sucks on my neck. </p><p>“ Lev, how far are we taking this tonight?” I ask him. </p><p>“ I’ve been wanting you to myself for a while now. So if you would like to, let’s go all the way. I promise tomorrow night I’ll take you out to dinner,” Lev tells me in between kissing my lips and neck. I blush, is he asking me to be his boyfriend now?</p><p>“ I am fine with that but you better make it quick the last thing I need is the team walking in on us fucking.” </p><p>“ Okay Mori,” He says and removes my shirt to kiss down my neck leading to my chest. He is really good with his mouth. I feel him kiss over my right nipple and he bites it playfully before sucking it. </p><p>“ L-Lev, fuck,” I moan out and roll my hips on to him. </p><p>He pulls off my nipple and looks at me. “ Do you think you can ride me?”</p><p>“ Yeah, I think so,” I say and stand up to remove my pants. As I’m off of him, Lev slips down his sweat pants and that's when I saw it. He is not only a tall giant, but he is a tall packing giant. </p><p> “ Lev, I don’t think that’s going to fit in me?” I tell him, but it sounds more like a question. He didn’t respond to me right away because he was staring at me. I’m completely nude compared to him in his Winnie The Pooh state. “ Lev,” I say his name again pulling him out of his trance-like state. </p><p>“ Well, you have done this before right? I’m sure it’ll fit just fine in you,” He explains to me. I actually haven’t done this before. Well I mean I have, to an extent. I have toys I practice with. This is going to be the first real dick I have ever done anything with. I have seen it before but not erect. </p><p>“ Yes and no. I have toys I use at home. This is the first time with the real deal.” I tell him moving to where I can ease him in. </p><p>“ Wait don’t you want me to open you up?”</p><p>“ No, I should still be loose from the session I had prior,” I tell him and I swear I saw his dick twitch. </p><p>“ That’s so hot,” He says. I choose to ignore him by centering myself and allowing him to insert slowly. The tip slowly comes into me and I wince at the burning sensation as I stretch around him. Once I can feel him all the way in me we both moan. I start to roll my hips on him the way I do in my private time and he groans out loud as I move on him. He picks up his shirt and puts it in his mouth. He grabs my hips and as I start to bounce up and down on his dick he is thrusting inside me. </p><p>“ Fuck Lev, this is way better than those fake dildos remind me to come to you next time,” I tell him he whimpers in response. I start moving faster. I start feeling his dick hit the perfect bundle of nerves and soon I am shooting my cum all over my stomach and lower abdomen. I Lev lets out a muffled scream, throws his head back, and grabs my hips tightly. I can feel a warm liquid shoot into me. He lets his shirt go and I slide off of him laying on his chest. I can feel his seed slipping out of my hole and down my ass and thighs. I’m too tired to clean myself up and so is Lev from the looks of it. </p><p>“ That was so hot, you better come to me for everything from now on,” Lev tells me.</p><p>“ Well, from now on you better be there for me when I request it. “ I respond back to him. Lev looks at me and smiles brightly. </p><p>“ Sounds like a plan, does this mean you're my boyfriend now?”  He smiles this stupid smile at me. Making me smile back. It makes me want to punch his stupid cute face. </p><p>“ I don’t think they are coming to get us,” I tell Lev. He sighs looking at the door. </p><p>“ Probably not, but there is a blanket and a few coats in here. Do you wanna cuddle?”  He asks me. At this point, I don't care what happens. I am calm and I feel very relaxed. </p><p>“ Sure why not, but we should probably get dressed. I don’t want someone seeing us in this state. “ The last thing I need is the team seeing both of us naked and fucked out. I would never hear the end of it. </p><p>“ Yeah you’re right,” Lev says. He slides his sweat pants back on and I slip my pants back on. Ignoring my soiled boxers. They are soiled because I had to clean myself up with something. </p><p>Lev laid a coat on his head and let me crawl back onto his chest. I snuggle into his chest and he throws the blanket over us. Lev using his long arms turns off the light, and we fall asleep together in one another's arms. We had a pretty good sleep up until the door flew open and Yamamoto was standing there obviously upset because he forgot us. Right now I am too comfortable and relaxed to care, but later every one of those losers is going to feel my wrath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Spicy fluff Kagehina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically Kagehina fucking but fluff at the end.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also thank you for all the reads and Kudos I like can't right now. Also, not a single person has given me a request yet so if yall are too embarrassed to leave me a comment add me on insta @alicialeighmiller I will respond on there, and don't be afraid to give me a follow ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata's pov</p><p>I am currently walking home in the pouring rain, freezing my ass off. My umbrella is getting pelted, making drumming sounds as the water runs down it, and my teeth are chattering. It’s a really gloomy day and all I want is nothing more than to get home to my boyfriend Kageyama Tobio. He is so warm, and I regret not wearing a sweater. Kageyama told me to put one on before we left for work, but I was too stubborn to listen to him. Thankfully he loves me enough to sneak an umbrella into my work bag before we left. We watch out for one another like that. The one day he didn’t want to bring lunch to work, I still packed him one. He ended up eating it because he didn’t have time to get take out. He was quite grateful. Now he has returned the favor by packing me an umbrella. I only wish I had listened to him about a sweater now. </p><p>I continue my wet and cold walk home when I see a familiar car pull up. It’s Kageyama, I don’t even care if he lectures me at this point. He comes running out of the car and opens the car door for me to get in. I do and he runs back over and gets in the driver’s side. I admittedly turned up the heat and put my hands up to the heater. He gets in and buckles up. </p><p>Kageyama looks at me with an ‘I told you look’. " Now do you see why I told you to take a sweater? You're gonna get sick now." He tells me and takes my hand and kisses it. “ You’re freezing Shouyou.” He tells me and takes off his jacket for me to snuggle up in. I snuggle right into it. His jackets and sweaters are all three sizes too big for me, but I don’t mind it at all. Besides, I know how irresistible I am in his clothing. He loves it. </p><p>" I'm sorry Yama, I didn't think it would rain. At least I had my umbrella, thanks to you," I say and we start driving home. Home by car is now two minutes away. If I was walking it would be 10 minutes. </p><p>" Yeah, you're lucky I decided to be nice and put it in your bag because I knew a certain someone would've just ignored me." I stick my tongue out at him and kiss his cheek.</p><p>" Thank you for watching out for me Yama. I love you." </p><p>" I love you too boke," I cuddled into his side and we continued our short drive home. We soon pull up into our driveway and Kageyama hurry's around and opens the door for me. He has always done this for me. He loves opening doors for me. I am perfectly capable of doing it myself, but he loves doing this gesture for me. I step out of the car and I kiss him on the lips quickly, and we head into our home.</p><p>Once inside we take our shoes off at the door and lock it behind us. I take off Kageyama's jacket and plop down onto our couch. I grab the throw blanket on the back of the couch and snuggle into it. Soon Kageyama joins me. I get up so he can lay down and I cuddle right into him. He starts to play with my hair as I strain to look up at him.</p><p>" Why do you have to be so tall?" I ask him pouting. He laughs.</p><p>" Why do you have to be so short?" He says kissing me on the lips.</p><p>I deepen the kiss by moving on top of him to straddle his hip. We never broke the kiss once when I rolled over on top of him. I can feel his hands roam from my hair to my ass. He gives my ass a tight squeeze, and I gasp.</p><p>"Let’s take this to the bedroom baby," Kageyama says. I nod and get off him.</p><p>We hurry our way down the hall to our bedroom. I take my shirt and pants off while on the way. I noticed Kageyama does the same thing. Once we were both in our boxers we started kissing again. I pull apart from him for a second to jump onto the bed. He soon gets on the bed with me and we continue our kissing session more intensely this time. Both of our hands roaming one another’s bodies and our tongues battle for dominance.  </p><p>Kageyama pulls apart from me with a line of saliva still connecting us. " Rollover for me baby," I do as he tells me. I roll over and watch Kageyama grab the lube. I move my hands to my hips and pull down my boxers giving Kageyama a full view of myself. I swear I heard him whimper. I feel one of Kageyama's fingers enter my hole. I let out a loud moan and grabbed the blankets. It’s been a while since we have had sex. Both of us are so busy with our jobs now that we hardly have time for one another. Kageyama is still shadowing his father’s company and I just work at a coffee shop that is run by Sugawara, or soon to be Koushi Sawamura. I should have some more time off soon when Tadashi comes back. He and Kei were on honeymoon in France. I had to cover some extra shifts. It is still weird that Tadashi and Kei got married before anyone else. Everyone thought it would be Daichi and Suga, but with Daichi being the new sheriff, they have both been super busy. </p><p>I feel Kageyama add in a second and third finger and it takes me a little to get used to the feeling. I feel him wiggle them around.<br/>
“ Tobio, I’m re-ready… Please don’t tease me no more.” I beg. </p><p>“ Only because you asked so nicely baby,” He says and pulls out his fingers. He then flips me onto my back. He loves seeing my face when we are being intimate. He enters into me slowly and lets me get adjusted first before he starts to thrust into me. </p><p>" Tobio, ah... please faster," I moan his name and look up at him. I make contact with his dark lustful eyes and it makes me have a full-body shiver. </p><p>" God baby you’re so tight," Kageyama tells me. He thrusts harder and faster into me. At this point I know I'll be feeling this tomorrow. I know that when I’m limping around the café tomorrow Suga will be making fun of me. Kageyama stops and adjusts himself around me and starts thrusting again. I’m getting close to my edge.</p><p>" Yama I'm close," I tell him.</p><p>" Me too baby."</p><p>" Can I cum?" I ask him. I know how much he likes it when I ask him things like that. </p><p>" Right after I do." Shortly after he thrusts a few more times he releases and I follow right after him.</p><p>We both collapse on the bed clearly out of breath from this. Like I said before it has been a while since we had sex. Okay maybe like two weeks. </p><p>" Well, that was nice," I hear him say.</p><p>" I feel like I’m pregnant," I tell him. I hear him laugh and he grabs me and pulls me close to him.</p><p>" I don't think you can get pregnant," He responds. He grabs the blanket and wraps us in it. </p><p>" Sure feels like it. You came a lot," I tell him.</p><p>" That’s because we haven’t had sex in two weeks because you are working extra shifts for the shop," He responds to me standing up. Making me pout at the warmth lost by him leaving my side. </p><p>" Yeah well now I am too sore to move, Suga is going to make fun of me tomorrow morning when I come in limping,” I tell him and roll over not facing him no longer. </p><p>" I don’t think we should ever wait that long again. I felt like I was going in a dry spell," he says to me.</p><p>" Yeah, I felt like that too. I hope we never go longer than a few days without sex," I reply to him. I can feel my eyelids get heavy. I was close to falling asleep when Kageyama’s voice takes that away from me.</p><p>“ Shouyou?” He hardly ever calls me by my first name. It is always either boke, dumbass, or baby.</p><p>“ What?” I ask annoyed and flip back around to face him. When I saw what was in his hand I nearly passed out from how fast I sat up in the bed. Tears welling up in my eyes already.</p><p>“ Shouyou Hinata, the pesky little decoy that stole my heart. The short annoying dumbass that I can’t get enough of. My little ray of sunshine, my tangerine. I love you so much and I’m sorry for this being cheesy and not the most romantic thing ever…” I cut him off by tackling him to the floor. </p><p>“ Yes!”</p><p>“ Boke! I didn’t even get to say it,” He pouts. </p><p>“ Fine, say it then,” I tell him, trying not to cry, which I’m failing miserably at. </p><p>“ Will you marry me?”</p><p>“ Of course bakeyama. “ I tell him and kiss him hard. He opens the box and slips the ring on my finger. The ring band itself is gold, and the Diamond part is silver. Inside the ring is engraved ‘ you are my sunshine’. It's absolutely adorable. </p><p>“ I love it,” I tell him crying some more and kissing him again. </p><p>“ Now do you think we will get married before Daichi and Suga? “ He jokes. Those two have only waited so long because of Daichi’s job, but he and the rest of the old volleyball team like to give him shit about it. It will probably take us a few years of being engaged before we actually tie the knot considering Tobio is taking over his father’s business. He too is going to be a very busy man just like Daichi. </p><p>“ No, because I don’t think Suga is going to wait any longer,” I joke back to him. We got up off the floor and I put the ring back into the box. We both crawl into bed and go to sleep.</p><p>The next morning Tobio drops me off at the Café, I come walking in limping. Suga admittedly has a smirk on his face and I’m preparing for his witty comment when he starts fangirling. </p><p>“ Oh my god! He proposed?” Let’s just say I told him everything and he is now more determined than ever to get Daichi and himself hitched before anyone else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nightmare KuroKen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lev Introduces Kenma to a new horror game. Kenma thinks he can handle it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma’s POV</p><p>“ Kenma, I’m telling you this game is terrifying. The graphics in it are horrific and gory as hell. It’s so realistic and a really challenging game to play. Think you can handle it?” Lev asks me. He is telling me about his new horror game that just came out. Horror games are not really my thing. I don’t think I have ever played an actual horror game before. This one he is talking about is piquing my interest though, and I really want to play it.  If it is as challenging as they say it is I can’t wait to get my hands on it and try it out for myself. I enjoy a good challenging video game. The video game's name is</p><p>
  <i>Amnesia</i>
</p><p>. The name itself is interesting to me. Lev says he has played it last week and is still having nightmares from it. </p><p>Volleyball practice has just ended and I am about to leave with Kuroo. Kuroo was coming over for the weekend since my parents were going out of town and he insisted on coming over when I told him that. Kuroo and I have been dating for a few months now. He asked me out shortly after Bokuto asked Akaashi out. Apparently, it's what gave him the motivation to ask me out. He said he liked me for years but was too shy to say anything. I may or may not have had a crush on him since we were children. When we told our parents they were not surprised at all. They thought we were dating way before then. They actually placed bets with one another on when we would be getting married. </p><p>Kuroo and I head out of the school hand in hand as we walk to my house. Kuroo is talking on the phone with Bokuto right now and I’m scrolling through my phone. Shouyo sent me a message earlier asking me how I was doing. He and I became very close friends after meeting for the first time. We talk about everything and anything. He was in a relationship with Kageyama way before Kuroo and I became official. He always gives me advice about what to do with him, since I am clueless. I am just your average gamer, I don’t associate with many people. Whereas Kuroo is a social butterfly. Loud, sometimes obnoxious and I for some reason adore my big goofy boyfriend. </p><p>We finally get to my house and we admittedly head to the kitchen where my mom has pre-cooked some diner for us. I heat my food and Kuroo’s food up for us. Kuroo ran up to my room to put our bags up there and change. By the time he came back our meal was warmed and ready to eat. It is late in the evening already. Nearing 8 pm. We had a late practice today because the quarter-finals are coming soon. </p><p>“ So kitty, what do you wanna do this weekend?” Kuroo asks me taking a bite of his food. </p><p>I blush at the nickname he gave me and respond back. “ I don’t know, I was going to play that new horror game that Lev gave me earlier. He says it’s very challenging and it gave him nightmares. I don’t think it's as bad as he describes it to be,” I tell him taking a few small bites of my food. Kuroo takes away my phone during meals so I have to talk to him and he wants to make sure I am eating. I don’t mind it because it is just showing me he cares. He looks at me with concern. </p><p>“ Are you sure you can handle a horror game kitten?” He asks looking me in the eye. </p><p>“ Yeah I think I can, it shouldn’t be that bad. I mean I played zombie killing games before so I don’t think it’s going to be too scary for me. “ </p><p>“ Okay then if you say so kitten,” He says and finishes his food. I take a few more bites of my food and let Kuroo have the rest. I don’t really eat much for diner. I am more of a big breakfast person. I stand up and set the dishes into the dishwasher. Kuroo lets out a loud stretch and stands up to join me. </p><p>“ Kitty you know I have noticed something about you, please don’t take it the wrong way?” He says hugging me from behind makes me jump and blush. I decide to not answer him.</p><p>“ Your ass has gotten bigger,” I see red.</p><p>“ WHAT?!” I turn around to face my rooster-head looking boyfriend and glare at him. </p><p>“ I told you to not take it the wrong way. Honestly, I am obsessed with it,” He says and grabs my ass harshly. I smack his hand away. </p><p>“ If you are trying to coax me into having sex with you, you have to try harder than that. Plus I am way not in the mood to do anything like that tonight. Practice took a lot out of me today.” He pouts. </p><p>“ Fine kitten, but can you at least give me a blow job,” He asks me, flushing a little bit. I look down at his pants and he is obviously horny. I sigh and nod my head yes and start walking towards my bedroom. I mean it might as well be our bedroom since he is constantly over. He has to share a room with his brother and he hates it. He comes here so often he has a whole drawer just for his clothes and his own toothbrush. I mean he only lives three houses down from me so he can come over whenever he wants to. He often just shows up out of the blue. My mom even gave him a key because she just adores Kuroo. </p><p>We get to my bedroom and he runs straight for my bed and faceplants down onto the bedding moaning out loud. I move over to him to start giving him a blow job when I notice he is already on the verge of falling asleep. I smile to myself and adjust him onto the bed. I managed to find a blanket so I lay that on top of him. Soon I can hear him snoring. He went from horny to sleepy, to out cold all within a span of twenty minutes. I am amazed, but not really. Kuroo can literally nap anywhere. One time we were in a bathhouse and he put his head against a bunch of folded towels. He was out within a few minutes. I laid my head on his lap and just played my game until I fell asleep too. We were only awoken after everyone had already bathed. We had the whole bathhouse to ourselves. It was nice for both of us because we were able to be intimate with one another without being caught. </p><p>I was debating on curling up next to Kuroo to fall asleep as well but I really wanted to play that game Lev gave me. I walk over to my PC and plug in the flash drive that contained the game. I sit down, plug in my earphones, and get started on playing. The graphics for this game are unbelievably real. They are very nice to look at. As I was concentrating on the detail of the game the character jumped out at me making me jump nearly falling out of my chair. I quickly looked over to where Kuroo was and he was still out cold in the bed. Good, I didn’t wake him up. I turn my focus back to the game and continue to play. I had a few more jump scares after the first one but nothing could come close to the one I’m about to have. Just as I am about to enter into the next level of this dark survival game. This creature from the pits of hell jumps out of nowhere and crawls towards. It was so lifelike I almost felt as if it were coming towards me. I quickly close out the game and let out a sigh staring at my blank computer screen. I take off my headphones and I hear a loud snore come out of Kuroo which scares me. Why am I so jumpy now? I stand up from my game place and walk over to my dresser. I strip off my clothes and put Kuroo’s shirt on and boxers and crawl into bed next to him. He subconsciously feels me next to him and pulls me into him. I cuddle back into him and close my eyes and drift off into a deep sleep.</p><p>
  <i> I am running, running for my life from something. I don’t dare to turn around because whatever is chasing me, I want nothing to do with. I keep running and come across a room with a bunch of boxes. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> I duck down behind one and catch my breath. I checked my watch and to see what time it was. It was 3 am exactly. I sigh and peek my head up a little to see if whatever was chasing me was still there. It looked clear to me. I start walking out of my hiding spot when I hear Kuroo’s voice calling my name. My head whips around in the direction of where I heard my name being called. I start fast walking towards the voice when I see him. Kuroo is covered in blood and looks lifeless. No, I say quietly. I can feel tears running down my face. I stand there frozen in place staring at Kuroo’s lifeless body. The creature then throws him to the side and stands up to its full length. It quickly turns around and starts to run towards me. “No!” I scream out as loud as I can when suddenly I can feel something shaking me.</i>
</p><p>“ NO!” I scream and sit up breathing hard. I looked over at what was touching my arm and it was Kuroo. Kuroo looks absolutely terrified for me. I just start sobbing and I curl my knees into my chest and bury my face into my thighs. I can feel Kuroo rubbing my back but I can’t hear what he is saying. Once I calmed down a little I looked up a little from my knees and felt Kuroo on me. He is holding me and rubbing small circles into my back. </p><p>“ Do you want to tell me what happened Kenma,” He says calmly, not letting me go. </p><p>“ I… I saw your dead body…” I sniffle loudly and wipe my face. “ Then… that thing tried to… tried to kill me,” I say, trying not to cry again. </p><p>“ Is this from the game Lev gave you?” I nod. I feel him tense up. </p><p>“ I am going to kill that Russian bastard,” Kuroo says, grabbing me and guiding me so I was on top of him. </p><p>“ Kuroo, you can’t kill him. Yaku will be very upset with you. Plus it was my fault, to begin with. I should not have played that game so late in the night.” </p><p>“ Well, I forbid you to play that game again.” He says sternly. I know for a fact he means business too because he will punish me if I don’t listen to him. I just nod into his chest.</p><p>“ You think you can fall back asleep?” Kuroo asks me to run a hand through my hair. </p><p>“ Yeah, I can as long as you're next to me,” I tell him, pulling the blanket over us. He wraps his arms around me and we both try to fall back asleep. I couldn’t tell if it was my imagination or not, but I swear I saw a black shadow move from my pc to my closet. I look up and see Kuroo is already falling back asleep so he didn’t see it. Maybe it was my imagination. Boy was I wrong about that….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Nightmare part two Kuroken Bokoaka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My first request! I hope you like it! There is no smut, but I can add some in another part. or a different story if you would like. I love you! Thank you for liking my story!! This took me four hours :)'</p><p> </p><p>Kenma has Akaashi over. Akaashi witnesses first hand at what is going on. The piss is literally scared out of them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma’s POV</p><p>I have not gotten any sleep in six days. I sleep maybe 3 hours a night and then I am awoken at 3 am from a nightmare, and I see things. I have a hard time staying awake in class and at practice. I only get a good sleep when Kuroo is next to me, but he had to be home these past few days to take care of his siblings while his parents were on holiday. I keep having nightmares about that character in the game I was playing that Lev gave me. The nightmares are so intense that I sometimes feel like that thing is in my bedroom watching me. Kuroo has since taken the game away from me and Yaku and I had to hold him back from kicking Lev’s ass. Kuroo was mad at him for giving me the game, but what I find chilling is the fact the game is downloaded into my computer. I’ve tried to delete plenty of times but it just keeps coming back. I still have not told Kuroo that because I don’t want him to worry about me any more than he already does. </p><p>I have convinced my mom to allow me to have a friend over this weekend to hang out with me. Akaashi Keiji. I consider him one of my closest best friends. Him and Hinata Shouyou that is. I think I’ll have him try that game out for himself and see if he goes through the same thing as me. Bokuto and Kuroo are hanging out at his house to have ‘ bro time’. Not even sure what that means, but Akaashi and I will be able to have a night to ourselves without our childish boyfriends breathing down our necks. I think it will be nice. We all decided to cancel practice today and have an early weekend considering we have been practicing so hard for our big game. The last bell rings throughout the school and I grab my things and slowly walk to Kuroo’s car. I did not make it too far though because I was swept up off the ground and met with a familiar cologne. Kuroo. He waves bye to all of his friends and carries me to his car. I’m too tired to fight him like I usually do so I just let him put me down in the car and buckle me up. </p><p> He gets into the car and looks at me with concern.“ You seem like a walking zombie kitten are you okay?”</p><p>“ Yeah I’m fine Kuroo, can we please just go home?” I ask him and I pull out my phone. Akaashi texted me a few minutes ago telling me he and Bokuto were on their way. That means they will be here in a good half hour. Kuroo and I pull up to my house and walk-in. We always go straight to the kitchen when we get home. I noticed a note on the kitchen table from my mom. My aunt was in a minor car accident and is fine but shaken up and didn’t want to be alone. That means it was going to be just Akaashi and I this weekend at my house. I have a feeling though Kuroo and Bokuto will magically appear here though. </p><p>“ My mom texted me last hour and told me she told me my siblings are going to my grandma’s for the weekend. So Bokuto and I have the house to ourselves. We may come over to yours later and stay with you guys, is that okay?” I knew that was going to happen. </p><p>“ Yeah you know you are always welcome here Kuroo. Besides, Akaashi wouldn’t mind. As long as we get a few hours to ourselves. I need a small break from you ever once in a while,” I joke to him. Kuroo looks heartbroken. “ I’m kidding Kuroo, you know I can’t function without you,” I tell him and kiss him quickly on the lips. </p><p>“ So cold kitten, so what are you and Akaashi going to do while you two are alone?” Kuroo asks me curiously. I decide to mess with him. </p><p>“ We are probably going to cuddle and fuck each other,” I mumble to him. I hear him spit out the water he was drinking. </p><p>“ WHAT?!” He coughs out and looks at me with this shocked expression. </p><p>“ I said we are going to play some video games and talk to each other,” I say more clearly. He sighs a breath of relief. </p><p>“ I thought you said something else, my god,” He says drinking more water. Yup, he is still my Kuroo. We hear a soft knock at my door followed by a loud obnoxious one. Kuroo shouts come in and no one was surprised when the loud ‘HEY, HEY, HEY’ was heard throughout my house. Kuroo and Bokuto meet in the living room and give one another a big bro hug. I smile at their energy and walk over to akaashi who is just admiring his boyfriend. </p><p>“ How was the trip here?” I ask Akaashi and give him a hug. </p><p>“ It was good, Bokuto sang and rapped horribly to every song that came on and was just being himself,” Akaashi says looking at Bokuto and Kuroo who are now in a playful wrestling match in the living room. “ You look like you have not slept in days Kenma, are you okay?” Akaashi asks, setting his bag down on the couch. I sit next to him. Before I can respond we get interrupted. </p><p>“ Okay AKAASHI, Kurobro and I are heading to his house for a few hours. We will be back later,” He enthusiastically says and kisses him hard, and runs out of the door; Kuroo kisses me quickly and follows him too. Akaashi and I both sigh loudly when we hear the door slam shut. I stand up and walk back to my kitchen to make us some tea. Once the water is boiling I pour us both a cup of tea and we sit back down in the living room on the couch. </p><p>“ So back to my question, you look like shit Kenma,” Akaashi says, taking a sip of his tea. He is right. </p><p>“ Gee thanks Akaashi,” I reply back to him blowing on my tea. </p><p>“ I’m sorry Kenma, but you do. Are you okay?” He says and puts a hand on my shoulder rubbing it a little before pulling it away. </p><p>“ Yeah, I’m fine. I just have not been sleeping much lately,” I tell him in half honesty. <br/>“ Why is that if you don’t mind me asking?” So I tell him everything. I expect him to make fun of me or laugh at me but he doesn't. He just seems really intrigued by what I have to say. I’m so happy to have a friend like him in my life. </p><p>“ So this game Lev gave you is haunting you? Kuroo took the game away from you. The game downloaded itself onto your computer, and at 3 am every night you get awoken from a nightmare or something watching you?” He repeats everything I just told him. I nod yes to him realizing just how fucked up that sounds. </p><p>“ I believe you,” Akaashi says, putting his tea down. “ I want you to show me this game.” </p><p>“ Okay I will, don’t tell Kuroo though I don’t want him to get mad at me for being on it,” I say and set my tea down as well. We stand up from the couch and walk up to my bedroom. It is just now getting dark outside so my room is pretty dark. The only light visible is my desktop is on. I thought I turned it off, actually, I unplugged it. That’s when I saw what was on the desktop I stopped dead in my tracks to stare at the screen. Akaashi looks at me with concern. </p><p>“ Kenma, Kenma,” He says shaking me, pulling me out of my trance. </p><p>I stare at him. “ Kenma, I have been saying your name for five minutes now, and your shaking, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“ The game is open on my desktop. I unplugged my PC before leaving for school today and It could not have been my parents since they don’t understand technology. This is going to sound crazy but I think I am either being cursed or haunted, Akaashi,” I explained to him as we walked into my room. I turned on my light and pulled up another chair to my PC set up for Akaashi. Akaashi sits down and puts on the second set of headphones I handed him. I began to show him how to play it. We both are focused on the game. Looking for clues as to why I am being haunted or cursed. We get to a scene in the game where there is more blood and the music starts to get silent. Meaning something is coming. Right as Akaashi and I lean in closer to look at what is about to happen the power in my entire house goes out including my PC. </p><p>“ What the hell?” We both ask at the same time. I stand up and walk towards the window and notice everyone else on the block has their power on, but I don’t.</p><p>“ Everyone else has power, I guess I am the only one without it.”</p><p>“ Maybe a fuse broke, where is your breaker at?” Akaashi asks me and reaches into his pocket grab his phone out to turn on his flashlight. <br/>“ It is in the basement, “ I tell him, also turning on my flashlight. This is all too weird for me and I can’t help but feel afraid. I think Akaashi can sense my fear so he takes the lead in heading out of my bedroom and towards the door to the basement. The basement has always been a place I was afraid of. I hated going down here as a child for a reason and I still hate it. I usually make Kuroo go down there for me. Kuroo usually does anything I ask him, the team calls him a simp. We approach the door and Akaashi opens the door. We both walk down the steps into the spooky basement. I don’t want to be down here any longer than I have to, so I walk towards the fuse box on the wall. Akaashi flashes his light at the fuses and looks them over. He is looking for the one that </p><p>“ These all look fine to me, none of them are flashing, which means one broke. But none of these look broken to me,” He explains to me and then both of our phones die. Losing our only source of light. </p><p>“ What the fuck, “ Akaashi says looking at his phone. I just grab onto his arm and try not to freak out. “ My phone was at 80,” he says. We hear the basement door slam shut making both of us jump. </p><p>“ Okay now I’m scared,” Akaashi says and moves to hug me. We both hug each and fall to our knees on the floor too scared to move. Soon we hear the steps creak, meaning someone or something is walking down them and towards us.</p><p>
  <i> CREAK</i>
</p><p>we hear and both stare at the steps. There were more creaks and silence. Meaning whatever it was, was now in the basement with us. We can’t see anything yet since the breaker was blocked by a small wall beam. We both hear walking, but not normal walking. It sounded like hoofs. Akaashi and I were both shaking at this point and I can feel myself getting wet by crouch. I noticed a puddle forming under Akaashi as well. I didn’t realize I was crying until I felt tears fall from my face and onto my hand. I can feel a few tears from Akaashi fall onto my arm as well. The hoofs got closer to us and then in front of us was a horned figure. The figure was all blacker than the darkness of the basement. It had these crazy glowing red eyes and it had to have stood 7 feet. The creature lets out this loud scream making Akaashi and I both cover our ears. Both of us are screaming in fear covering our ears and closing our eyes. The only thing that pulled us out of our fear was the light miraculously turning on and Kuroo and Bokuto coming down the stairs so fast they were tripping on the way down. They both admittedly hugged us. Both Akaashi and I sobbed into our boyfriends. They were rubbing our backs as an attempt to comfort us. </p><p>“ Did you piss your pants Akaashi?” Bokuto asked him. </p><p>“ Kenma you too?” Kuroo asks, looking at me. I’m at a loss for words. All I want to do is let Kuroo hold me and never let me go. </p><p>“ What happened to them?” Bokuto asks Kuroo as he picks up Akaashi in his arms to take him upstairs. Kuroo does the same with me. </p><p>“ I have no idea but they are pretty shaken up,” Kuroo states looking at our states. </p><p>Our boyfriends take us upstairs and clean us up and put us in new clothes. I still have yet to let go of Kuroo. I am never this clingy and I could care less. He may annoy me but if this bastard leaves me alone at all tonight I’ll kill him. Once Akaashi and I were cleaned up and our dignity lost we sat in my bedroom. I stare at my computer and I can see Akaashi is doing the same. I stand up and throw a blanket over my desktop and hurry back to Kuroo. </p><p>“ Kitten, did you and Akaashi play that game? I told you not too,” Kuroo asks me, trying not to get mad at me. That’s when Akaashi and I explained to them both about how the game downloaded to my computer and how the power went out. How we went downstairs to check the breaker and our phones dying. </p><p>“ Then Kenma and I heard the basement door close and there were footsteps… Bokuto I was so scared. Kenma and I couldn’t move we just fell to our knees and held on to each other and that’s when we saw Bo,” Akaashi is now crying again and Bokuto holds him closer to let him cry. </p><p>“ Saw what ‘Kaashi?” Bokuto says rubbing his back and kissing his head. Kuroo holds me close to him and kisses my head as well. I haven’t been able to say much since all that went down. </p><p>“ Kenma and I saw this thing. It was like 7 feet tall, had glowing red eyes and it screamed at us,” Akaashi says and starts shaking again. I begin to cry again thinking about that scary creature again. Bokuto and Kuroo are speechless at this point and they don’t say much after Akaashi explained to them what we saw. Soon I noticed Akaashi was asleep in Bokuto’s arms and he stood up with him in his arms and carried them to the guest room. Kuroo lays me down and stands up making me whine. I hear him shush me as he gets up and turns off the light. He comes back and lies down on the bed pulling me close to him. </p><p>“ I promise I won’t let anything get you alright? I won’t leave you alone ever again if that is the case. You’re safe here in my arms,” I hear Kuroo’s soothing voice. I close my eyes and let the sleep take over my mind. Little do I know Kuroo and Bokuto both have a story to tell us when we wake up. They may have witnessed the same thing Akaashi and I have.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Celebratory sex? Atsumu and Sakusa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Atsumu gets a job promotion. They celebrate by having sex. </p><p> </p><p>This was another request. 3 in one day damn I'm lucky! I have no life so bet. I hope you like it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa's pov.</p><p>I look out at mine and Atsumu’s apartment window, watching the snow slowly fall down onto the still-green grass. Slowly the green disappeared and all you could see was white. I sip my hot tea and snuggle up in my boyfriend’s hoodie sitting on the window sill. The snow is just so calming to watch, it’s silent. It is the kind of snow that sticks to everything and leaves everything it lands on pure white making the trees and the ground look stunning. I don't know how long I've been like this. I was enjoying the silence at the moment. It was ruined when I heard the door open and then close. There is only one person that could be. I start smiling and turn around to face my boyfriend. He quickly runs to the kitchen and washes his hands.</p><p>" Hey, babe how was your day today?" He asks me to dry off his hands and comes towards me. I put my tea down and accept the hug from him. </p><p>“ It was good, I cleaned the house. Finished my book and had time to file our taxes,” I explain to him my day, he smiles and leans down and kisses me sweetly. We pull apart and sit on the couch. I snuggle into him and he pulls the blanket behind home over us. I’m really shocked that I am allowing him to do this with me. You see ever since I was a kid I was afraid of germs. For some reason, Atsumu is the only germ I’m okay with. </p><p>" Well, I on the other hand have some good news and some bad news." I pout at the bad news. I move so that way we are facing each other and have eye contact. </p><p>“ What is it?” I ask him because I know he wouldn’t tell me unless I question him first. </p><p> " I found out that I am now the new boss of my company so I now get paid more, and I can make my own vacation days," he says with a big smile on his face. I cheer for him.<br/>
“ Yea! You’ve been wanting that position for so long now. I am so proud of you,” I tell him while hugging and kissing him. I pull apart from him.” Now, what is the bad news?" I ask him. </p><p>He sighs " That means I work long shifts and stay later, but I have some more news,"  he cuts me off before I can pout or be sad.</p><p>" What is it?" I ask him. </p><p>He smiles at me," I need a new personal assistant, and I happened to see your application in there, and I think you got the job." He says with a smirk. </p><p>I look at him." You just want me to be your personal assistant so you can fuck me in your office," I tell him and his hands move from my waist to my ass. </p><p>" Babe you know me so well,” Astumu says and grabs a handful of my ass.</p><p>“ Why do you always have to be so dirty?” I ask him. </p><p>“ Because you made me you germaphobe, now how about we celebrate?” He smirks leaning up towards my face to kiss me.</p><p>“ We are celebrating over sex?” I ask him to move away from him on purpose. </p><p>“ Well, how else are we going to celebrate?” He asks, pouting at me resisting him. </p><p>“ Find then, but we are not having sex in here, it’s too dirty, let’s take this upstairs?” I say getting off of him and moving towards the steps that lead up to the loft in the apartment. He sits there for a solid minute before throwing the blanket off of him and comes running towards me. I quickly run up the steps with him hot on my tail. </p><p>The next thing I know I am being lifted up off the ground and roughly pushed into a wall. I let out a groan and soon I feel him kissing down my neck. I run my fingers through his hair as he kisses down my neck before he gets frustrated with my hoodie being in the way. Well, I mean his hoodie. He stops kissing my neck and pushes me on the bed. " Strip." He commanded. I feel so weak at this moment but I comply with his orders and do as I am told. I take off his hoodie and slip off my sweatpants. I am now grateful for going commando under them. </p><p>Atsumu takes off his clothes too and crawls back towards me.</p><p>" Now baby what do you want daddy to do to you?"</p><p>" Daddy?" I ask him while trying not to laugh.</p><p>“ What? Come on Omi call me Daddy just this once?” He whines. This man has no shame. </p><p>“ Fine, daddy, “ I feel so dirty saying that. He smiles. " Turn over and get on all fours." was all he commanded me to do. </p><p>I turn around for him and get on all fours. I feel his hand on my lower back push me down some so I can really stick my ass out for him. He gets behind me and I feel his tongue on my hole. My eyes widen. </p><p>“ Atsumu, that’s so dirty don’t do that,” I say trying to get away from him. He grips my hips and slaps my ass. </p><p>“ Don’t move Omi, let daddy have a taste of celebratory desert,” He says and licks my hole again. I better just let him have this. He is lucky I don’t kick his ass for this. I feel his tongue penetrate through me. I couldn’t hold back the disgustingly loud moan I let out. I should not be enjoying this. </p><p>He pulls out. "Damn Omi, I didn’t think you would enjoy this." </p><p>“ One more smart-ass remark like that and you’re sleeping on the couch,” I spit back at him. He laughs and goes back in. This is and is not turning me on and all I want is Atsumu to just fuck me at this point. </p><p>“ Atsumu please, just fuck me already.” </p><p>He pulls out. I don’t have to be facing him to know he has a stupid look on his face. “ That’s not my name right now Omi,” He says. He is really going to make me say that? I can’t win. </p><p>“ Daddy, please fuck me.” He flips me over and thrusts into me. I move my hands to his back and start scratching down as he continues to thrust into me. I moan out loud as he thrusts deep into me. He pulls out and moves my right leg over his shoulder and pounds into me. My hands went from his back to the bed sheet and I moan out loud again. </p><p>“ Fuck daddy right there,” I shout out not even realizing what I just said. I arch my back and I can feel him twitch in me. </p><p>“ Fuck Omi you are so goddamn hot, FUCK!” He shouts and cums into me. I cum a little after him with a grunt. He pulls out of me and lays down next to me covered in sweat. </p><p>" That was really hot, baby you did so well," He says kissing my sweaty forehead.</p><p>" I don't feel hot, I'm covered in sweat and cum. I feel dirty. I demand you help me shower <i>daddy</i>,” I say teasingly. </p><p>" Well let’s go shower then." He says picking me up bridal style and heads towards our bathroom. </p><p>“ So what made you want to be called daddy?” I ask him. </p><p>“ I was told that it makes sex better, not that ours isn’t great. I think our sex is perfect. I just want to try some things out, Omi,” He tells me opening the shower to turn it own.</p><p>“ Well if you wanted to spice things up you could have just asked me, we can talk to one another about some kinks we want to try. I don’t mind. “ His eyes widened. </p><p>“ Really Omi?! You would do that for me!” He squeals. </p><p>“ Only under one condition. They have to be kinks we agree on because there are a lot of things I don’t want to do, but I am willing to give some a try. “ I tell him and he kisses me on the lips. </p><p>“ You are the best boyfriend ever Omi, I love you,” He says and kisses me more. </p><p>“ Okay, okay no more. I’m already covered in your germs. I need this shower. I feel disgusting, and I love you too,” I tell him and push past him to get into the shower. He joins me. We spent the rest of the night talking about things we want to try. Turns out we have a lot more kinks in common than I thought we did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Love at first sight Tsukiyama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a fluff with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. I think it's cute.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamaguchi's pov</p><p>My grandmother has fallen ill. That in itself was scary to hear considering she lives all alone. When my mom told me the news of her illness I admittedly volunteered to come out here and take care of her.  I have just graduated high school and had no plans on going to college. I have always been close to her growing up and hearing about the state she is in hurt my heart. The next day I packed all of my clothing up and bought a one-way plane ticket. </p><p>The flight itself was not bad, I was sitting alone by the window and I got to listen to music the whole time. It was a relaxing three-hour flight. Once the plane landed I texted my mom letting her know my arrival and I met up with a taxi driver. The taxi driver I had was dead. I don’t know much sign language but he seemed very nice. After another two-hour cab drive, we turn down the familiar dead-end dirt road. I notice that there is a new house across the street from my grandmas. It’s strange to me because I haven't been here in a few years. I signed a thank you to the cab driver and grabbed the two suitcases I had and went inside. </p><p>"Grandma I'm here, it’s me, Tadashi," I yell lightly. I listen carefully and I can hear soft snores coming from the room on the far left. I walk over to the door and lightly open it to see her sleeping peacefully. I smile and close the door to the room, and walk to my bedroom. I unpack my belongings and make my bed. By the time that was done, it was nearly dinner time. I walk out of my bedroom and walk to my grandma’s room when I hear a different male voice talking to her. I open the door and I am met with a very tall blonde-haired guy with glasses. He is extremely attractive. My grandma squeals in her bed when she sees me. </p><p>" Tadashi my sweet grandson you have gotten so big," she says and holds her arms out for a hug. </p><p>I walk over to her letting her hug me. “ Hi grandma, I got here a few hours ago, but I didn’t want to wake you up,” I kiss her cheek and hold her hand while she looks up at the tall guy standing in the room with us. </p><p>“ Tadashi, this is the young man that lives across the street from us. He is a very kind young man. He helps me with the yard work and heavy lifting. “ She points at him and me as she introduces us. “ Kei this is my grandson Tadashi Yamaguchi, I know I have talked about him tons, Tadashi this handsome young man is Kei Tsukishima.”  </p><p>"Uh, it’s nice to meet you Kei. Thank you for helping my grandma out," I smile bow to him.</p><p>" It is nice to meet you too Tadashi," he smiles at me. I blush and smile back. Why is he so attractive to me?</p><p>“ Well, grandma. I am going to start dinner, is there anything you want I was thinking of miso soup?” I ask her. </p><p>“ Oh, that sounds so yummy Tadashi thank you,” she says and kisses my hand. I kiss her forehead and walk out of the room to start on dinner. Soon Kei walks out of my grandma’s room and joins me in the kitchen. </p><p>“ Hello Kei, would you like to stay for dinner with us?” I ask him as I start to cut the vegetables for the soup. </p><p>“ You don’t have to call me Kei, your grandma calls me Tsuki you can call me that if you would like to. And now I plan on leaving here. I just wanted to get one last look at your cute face,” I stopped cutting the vegetables and stared at him. I know my face is probably beat red. He winks at me and walks out the front door. Does he really think I’m cute? My grandma must have told him. I put the finishing ingredients into the pot and set a timer. I walked back into my grandma’s room and helped her to the bathroom and back to the bed. She can still use the restroom and bathe on her own, but walking is hard for her. I hear the timer in the kitchen go off. I run in there, turn it off and prepare soup for me and her. I walk back into her room and we eat in peace, making small talk. </p><p>“ You know Tadashi, Tsuki is gay right,” I spit out my soup. </p><p>“ Geez grandson, take it easy,” she laughs and wipes my face. “ I told him you were too and I think you two would make such a lovely couple. “ I am suddenly not hungry anymore and my face feels hot. </p><p>We finish eating and I help her into the bathroom so she can have a shower. Once she is all done with her nightly deeds I help her back to her bed and make sure she takes her medications and settles in. I kiss her forehead and walk out closing the door behind me softly. I headed back to my room and grabbed some clothes for a shower and made my way toward the bathroom. </p><p>The bathroom is small but the big window makes it feel big. I turn on the shower and go to close the window curtain when it falls. I attempt to put it back up, but I find I am too short. So I just leave it how it is. I get undressed and step into the shower. I can't help but feel like someone was watching me because of the open window. I decide to make my shower quick and get out quick so I don’t have to be so exposed. I will have to ask Tsuki to fix the curtain for me tomorrow. I think he is tall enough to reach. </p><p>I walk into my bedroom in only my towel and as I am about to get dressed. I hear the front door open and not close. Who could that be this late at night? Could it be Tsuki? I swore I locked it though. I wrap the towel around me and walk out of my bedroom and down the hallway a little. I saw a man that looked about 40, and he was clearly drunk. Before I could do anything he saw me and smiled. I tried to run to my room, but he was faster. He grabbed me and pinned me to the floor. He pinned my hands above my head.</p><p>" Where are you going pretty boy?"</p><p>" G-et away fr-om me." I manage to say before he laughs and pulls out a knife. He holds it to my throat. </p><p>“ Don’t say another word baby boy,” he says and runs the knife down my chest. I felt my towel being torn off of me. He runs the knife down my body and I start to cry.<br/>
The strange man licks my tears off my face.“ Please keep crying baby boy, I love how they taste,” he says and licks me again this time his knife gets way too close to my dick. Before the knife runs across my cock the man is pulled off of me. I sit up quickly and see Tsuki punch the guy twice knocking him out. He picks up the limp guy and throws him outside of the house and locks the door. </p><p>I don’t know how long I was staring at him, but his voice pulled me out of whatever trance I was in. " I am so sorry for my dad. Are you okay?" He asks me. I feel him wipe away a few of my tears and hands me his hoodie. I nod my head and accept it. He smiles and tells me he will be right back. I watch him bend down and pick up his dad to take him back to their house. I take this opportunity to run to my bedroom and put some clothes on. I slide on my underwear and leave on Tsuki’s Hoodie. It is quite large on me and it is very comfortable and it smells nice. I hear him walk back into the house and he closes the door and locks it. He turns off the lights and walks to the only room with the lights still on. Mine. </p><p>He walks in and looks at me with a sorry look " I think I'll stay here and protect you guys from my dad’s stupidity. I am sorry he did that to you. I didn’t even know he left the house until I saw your door wide open. " He says and looks down. </p><p>“ It’s okay Tsuki, you saved my life back there, and don’t worry about me pressing charges. I understand he wasn’t in his right mind. “<br/>
He walks towards me and hugs me. I blush deep red and hug him back. “ Thank you Tadashi,” He pulls apart from me. “ I’ll go sleep on the couch good-,” I cut him off. I can't let him do that after he just saved my life back there. I owe him something.</p><p>" no you can sleep here in my room, the bed is big enough for the two of us," I say, I don’t think my freckles are visible at this point because of how red I am. He just smirks and takes off his shoes. He sets the shoes next to the door and crawls into my bed. I climb in next to him trying to give him some space. That space was ruined when he grabbed me and pulled me into him cuddling me. I smile and get comfy in his arms. I feel safe and this feels right. </p><p>" Tsuki?" I ask.</p><p>" yes?"</p><p>" Uh, thank you for saving me earlier... I am really grateful you did that for me." I move over to face him and I smile at him. He smiles back.</p><p>" don't worry about it." He says with a smile. Our faces are kind of close together, and I really can't help but think about how attractive he is. He is just so handsome.</p><p>" you know your grandma told me just about everything about you." He says.</p><p>" oh gosh, was it embarrassing?" My face grows red for the thousandth time tonight. </p><p>" no it was cute, I've been waiting a long time to meet you, honestly I grew a little crush on you. Even though all I saw were pictures. The way your grandma described you, made you seem like an angel." He says. </p><p>" I kind of like you too. Even though we did just meet" I giggle and look up at him. We both stared at each other for a moment before we leaned in and kissed. It was perfect. I felt safe, and it felt so right. We pull apart and I bite my lip and cuddle into him closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist, flicked off my lamp and we fell into a peaceful sleep together. I know we just met but I have a feeling we'll be together forever. I guess you could say it was love at first sight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Thunder Osamu x suna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suna is scared, Osamu picks him up. They fuck, and Walmart Sangwoo makes an appearance at the end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suna's pov</p><p>" Fuck you bitch. You know I'm right, don’t you even try arguing with me anymore you dumb bitch." I hear my drunk stepdad yell at my mom.</p><p>I get so scared when he is drunk, he's really mean when he is intoxicated. He has hit my mom before and I'm kind of scared it will happen again, and even to me. To make things worse it's storming out. I hate storms. I'm so scared of them. The loud thunder is horrible. I'm shaking in my bed. I don't really know what to do right now. As the storm gets louder, and the arguments grow more verbal. I do the first thing that pops into my head. I pick up my phone and call my boyfriend Osamu. I really hope he is not asleep. I’m so happy to know he will never hurt me, and he is always there for me when I need him. I feel like I am too clingy at times but he swears up and down that it is fine.<br/>
The phone rings for a few seconds before he picks up.</p><p>
  <i> “Hey Suna!”</i>
</p><p>He says cheerfully.</p><p>“ Osamu... I'm really scared right now,” I tell him and let out a whimper when the thunder cracks out loud.</p><p>
  <i>” oh baby, do you want me to come to pick you up?”</i>
</p><p>I hear him moving around through the phone meaning he was already on his way out. </p><p>“ my parents are arguing. Are you sure you want to, plus it's storming outside. You don’t have to,” I tell him but he cuts me off before I can explain myself any further. I hear a car engine start.</p><p>
  <i>” I don't care if they are. You're scared right now, and I'm already on my way. I wasn't going to take no for an answer,”</i>
</p><p>He says and I can hear the rain hitting the car window as he drives off from his house to come to get me. </p><p>“ Okay,” I was cut off when I heard a plate smash. “ Please hurry,” I tell him and I grab my sweater and shoes.</p><p>
  <i> “ I am honey, don't worry. I'm just turning the corner now. When you see my car pull up, climb out of your window. I’ll be there in 30 seconds,”</i>
</p><p>he says and hangs up. Thankfully I live on the first floor in our house so I can sneak out easily and sneak back in. I look out the window and see car lights. I smile but it fades quickly when a loud crack of thunder is heard making me flinch. I see Osamu pull up and I jump out of my window, close it quickly, and run to his car. I get into the passenger seat and look at him. </p><p>Before I can say anything to him he kisses me and wipes away my tears. " No more tears, okay I got you now," He says and kisses my forehead. I smile at him and cuddle into his side. He drives off back towards his house. Soon pulled up to his house and quickly got inside, before we were drenched in rain. </p><p>Once inside we take off our shoes and quietly head to his room. I look over at the clock by his bed stand and it reads a little after 2 am. I let out a long yawn, but then realize it's Osamu's and Atsumu’s birthday.</p><p>I look over at him and walk up behind him as he is changing out of his wet clothes. I wrap my arms around him.</p><p>" Happy birthday ‘Samu," I say in his ear. He turns around.</p><p>" thank you, baby." He then connects our lips. I pull us apart. So He can get into his night time clothes. I strip down too and still one of his clean practice jerseys and put it on. I turn around to see him staring at me and he is clearly hard. </p><p>“ Does the birthday boy want an early birthday present,” I say smirking at him and he gulps. The storm has died down and I have calmed down significantly. Might as well have a little fun. He moves back on the bed and I sit on his lap and kiss him. I can feel his hands resting on my ass and I have my hands tangled in his hair. </p><p>Soon after that, we are making out and I'm in the process of trying to take his shirt off. Finally, after countless pathetic tugs, I manage to do so. When we pulled apart he pulled his jersey off me as well. He flips us over so now he is on top. He kisses down my stomach and starts to rub my dick through my boxers. I can see a wet spot form on them, and I whimper loudly when he kisses me from my neck to my chest. I feel him lick one of my nipples. If he wants to tease me. I can tease back. I move my leg between his and rub his cock through his cock and he gasps at the feeling. He looks up at me and glares. </p><p>“You’re going to regret that,” he says and gets off of me. I take this opportunity to slide my boxers off my body. He drops his sweat pants and crawls back on top of me. He has a new type of lube in his hands. I get curious. </p><p>" What is that?" I ask him. He smirks. </p><p>" This is apparently tingly lube, Atsumu says it's the best invention ever and I want to try it," He says. He moves my legs above my head and pours some lube on his fingers. I feel two of them enter into me and move around. I am suddenly feeling something new. There is this weird sensation where all the lube was applied and the only way to describe it is a pleasurable burning sensation. </p><p>"Fuck Fuck Fuck… ‘Samu… whatever that is it feels so fucking good. You can put it in now I’m ready." </p><p>He pulls his fingers out and without any warning, he thrusts into me. I moaned out loudly and he shoves his mouth onto mine too quiet me down.<br/>
“ Baby you gotta be quiet, my parents are sleeping,” he says and thrusts into me harder. </p><p>" Fuck Osamu when everything time you move it because more pleasurable. I feel like burning but it's a good burn, baby it feels so good. You feel so good," I praise him. He kisses me again and continues to thrust into me harder. I grip onto his bed sheets so tightly I hear ripping and he is gripping my hip so tightly I think I’ll have a dark bruise there for a while. </p><p>" Suna, fuck I’m close, I’m…. Fuck!" He shouts and cums into me. I cum a little after him and he muffled my scream with a blanket. With the position he was in from quickly covering my scream I ended up coming all over his chest and my chest. He removes the blanket and lays next to me breathing just as hard as I am. </p><p>" You ripped my sheets," he says and looks at the damage. </p><p>“ and you ripped me open,” I spit back at him. </p><p>“ Why have we never used that before?” He asks me. </p><p>“ I don’t know but from now on if you don’t use that one on me we are never having sex again,” I threaten him. </p><p>“ But we have to have sex again later today it’s my birthday,” He pouts. I laugh and kiss him. </p><p>" Happy birthday Osamu," I tell him, he leans in to kiss me again when the door bursts open. </p><p>“ Bro I fucking swear to god if you two ever fuck again that loudly I am going to commit mass murder,” Atsumu says glaring at us. </p><p>“ Shut the fuck up you Walmart Sangwoo at least I can get some with mine, now fuck off barry the bee,” Osamu yells at him and throws the softball that was on his nightstand at the door at him. </p><p>“ That was a fucking low blow bro, I am not a Walmart Sangwoo and I am not Barry the Bee. That joke is getting old. Now get the fuck to sleep before I break both of your ankles,” He says and closes the door. I was laughing the whole time Osamu was roasting his brother. Once the door shuts I cuddle into Osamu and we have a very peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Aphrodisiac part 1 (Atsumu rapes the bottoms)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>:) So Atsumu gets bullied, makes a threat, and goes through with it. This is definitely rape so please be aware of that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{Volleyball Tops Group Chat}</p><p>
  <b>Kuroo</b>
</p>
<p>: So who is having a party this weekend?🤔 I wanna get fucked up.🤩

</p>
<p>
  <b>Bokuto</b>
</p>
<p>: OHHH I wanna know too. 🤩🤩Akaashi and I will be attending!❤

</p>
<p>
  <b>Daichi</b>
</p><p>: I would not mind attending either. I just hope Koushi doesn’t get too drunk this time.😅 He is a handful to handle when he is drunk…</p><p>
  <b>Atsumu</b>
</p><p>: Osamu wanna have it our place?! 😀😀Mom and dad are gone all weekend.</p><p>
  <b>Osamu</b>
</p><p>: Sure bro 🤷♀️but you have to clean up afterwards. I am just going to stay at Suna’s all weekend so you can have your own fun.</p><p>
  <b>Asahi</b>
</p><p>: Noya and I will not be able to attend. 😥We are going to visit his grandma.😊 I can’t wait to meet them. I hope you all have fun and be safe!🙏</p><p>
  <b>Iwaizumi</b>
</p><p>: Oikawa and I have plans as well. I promised him a weekend to ourselves and I don’t want him to freak out on me. 🙄</p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima</b>
</p><p>: I am only going to attend this time because Yams keeps bothering me about getting out of the house. 🙄</p><p>
  <b>Kageyama</b>
</p><p>: I can name one hundred other things I would rather do, but Hinata has been nagging me to do something this weekend. So whatever is planned we are down for.</p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima</b>
</p><p>: Great the king is going…🙄🙄</p><p>
  <b>Kageyama</b>
</p><p>: Shut the fuck up saltishima🤬</p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima</b>
</p><p>: Fuck off king🤬🖕</p><p>
  <b>Kuroo</b>
</p><p>: SICK TSUKI’S GOING! This is going to be lit, who is bringing booze?🥳🤪</p><p>
  <b>Bokuto</b>
</p><p>: Broooo! I'm so excited now🤪🤪</p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima</b>
</p><p>: I hate my life.😩 Like I said I am only going because Yams has been nagging me. 🙄</p><p>
  <b>Atsumu</b>
</p><p>: I have the booze yall so no worries. I can’t wait, now it's going to be amazing.🤗</p><p>
  <b>Kuroo</b>
</p><p>: So Sangwoo what is your address?</p><p>
  <b>Atsumu</b>
</p><p>: SANGWOO????? Fuck you Kuroo!🤬🖕🖕</p><p>
  <b>Bokuto</b>
</p><p>:😂😂😂😂</p><p>
  <b>Kageyama</b>
</p><p>:😂😂😂😂</p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima</b>
</p><p>:😂😂😂</p><p>
  <b>Osamu</b>
</p><p>: I’m fucking dead😂😷☠</p><p>
  <b>Atsumu</b>
</p><p>: Fuck you guys, you disrespect me when I am having a party at MY house?🤬🤬</p><p>
  <b>Osamu</b>
</p><p>: You mean our house dumbass?😑</p><p>
  <b>Atsumu</b>
</p><p>: Fuck you Osamu, you’re lucky you are my brother, or else I would have hurt you a long time ago. 🙄</p><p>
  <b>Kuroo</b>
</p><p>: OOOH someone’s got their panties in a twist sounds like you need to get laid. 😂😂</p><p>
  <b>Bokuto</b>
</p><p>: Kuroo you are too much today 😂😂😂</p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima</b>
</p><p>: Lmaoooo Kuroo, keep talking like that and I might actually start to like you. 😂😂😂</p><p>
  <b>Kuroo</b>
</p><p>: I’m just spitting facts😂😂💅💅</p><p>
  <b>Kageyama</b>
</p><p>: I don’t think he is sangwoo🤔… I find him more of Barry the Bee😝😂🐝</p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima</b>
</p><p>:😂😂😂</p><p>
  <b>Bokuto</b>
</p><p>:😂😂😂</p><p>
  <b>Kuroo</b>
</p><p>: I am deceased 😂😂☠☠</p><p>
  <b>Atsumu</b>
</p><p>: You wanna keep roasting me like that and claim I don’t get laid.🤬 I'll get your bitches on their knees begging for me. 💅I’ll fuck them all right in front of you guys too.🤷♀️</p><p>
  <b>Bokuto</b>
</p><p>: Okay I am going to apologize right now for laughing and saying anything mean. 🥺I don’t want you to hurt my Akaashi🥺🥺. I love him too much. I am sorry for laughing at you Atsumu. I hope you can forgive me?🥺😥</p><p>
  <b>Daichi</b>
</p><p>: What did I miss? I was driving…</p><p>
  <b>Atsumu</b>
</p><p>: Nothing, they were just being rude to me, and Bokuto. I accept your apology. I’ll leave Akaashi alone. ❤🤞What about you guys?🤔</p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima</b>
</p><p>: I have no regrets lmao and Yamaguchi would never do that so good luck😂</p><p>
  <b>Kageyama</b>
</p><p>: I have to agree with Tsukishima. Probably the only time I ever agree with him. 🤔</p><p>
  <b>Kuroo</b>
</p><p>: Bo you are too much of a simp😂 and I have no regrets lmao. Kenma wouldn’t let you near him. 😂😂</p><p>
  <b>Atsumu</b>
</p><p>: We will see about that, I’ll see you all this weekend.🖕✌</p><p>
  <b>Kuroo</b>
</p><p>: See you later Barry✌✌🐝</p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima</b>
</p><p>:😂😂☠</p><p>
  <b>Kageyama</b>
</p><p>:😂😂😂😂☠</p><p> </p><p>No one’s POV</p><p>It has been a few days since the text messages were exchanged about a party this weekend. Daichi and Suga ended up getting some unexpected news and had to cancel coming over. This made Atsumu happier and looking forward to tonight. Osamu has left already for Suna’s house and now he is getting everything ready for tonight. Atsumu did not give out an empty threat to the group chat. He is going to drug all of them tonight. Including Bokuto and Akaashi. He has a different plan for him. He made a promise that he wouldn’t hurt Akaashi and he is going to keep that promise. He is considering this a favor for Bokuto. While the others: Kuroo, Kageyama, and Tsukishima. He is going to have his way with their boyfriends tonight. He made the threat that he would turn them into his bitches and he is going to go through with that. Atsumu has premade some mixed drinks. He has slipped in some drugs to make things easier on him and he prepares them. They should be arriving soon so he does some finishing touches to his basement and waits for his ‘friends’ to walk in. Soon after he came back upstairs and made sure his basement was locked. Because he doesn’t want to ruin the plan early. He hears the first knock on the door and now his plan can come together. </p><p>“ Coming!” He says in a cheerful voice to be met with Bokuto and Akaashi. They weren’t going to be his victims tonight but he is still including them for some fun. </p><p> </p><p>“ Atsumu! Thanks for inviting us bro!” Bokuto says and just lets himself in dragging Akaashi with him.</p><p> </p><p>“ Anytime bro!” Atsumu answers back. He is checking Akaashi out. Damn, he is very lucky Bokuto apologized. Akaashi would have been fun to see begging. He has pretty eyes and the way his ass looks in his black jeans is lethal. Atsumu follows them into the kitchen and stops Bokuto from helping himself to a drink. <br/>“ Woah! Bro, we have a thing in my house, when everyone gets here that's when we drink. It’s tradition!” Atusmu lies through his teeth. </p><p> </p><p>“ Oh, I like that tradition. I’ll respect it, also I wanted to apologize to you in person about laughing at those names on the group chat. I’m sorry for that,” Bokuto says, scratching the back of his head. Akaashi gives him a confused look. Bokuto kisses him quickly as a cue for I’ll tell you later. Atsumu is kind of jealous of their relationship. Bokuto treats Akaashi like a princess. He really hopes he likes his surprise later. There was another knock on the door so Atsumu walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. He gets to see who his first victims are. He opens the door to see Kageyama, Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima all standing there. ‘They must have traveled together’, Atsumu thinks to himself. </p><p>“ Thank you so much for inviting us Atsumu!” Hinata says with his bright smile. It melts Atsumu’s, dark heart. He can’t wait to tear away his innocence. </p><p>“ Yeah thank you Atsumu! I have been to get Tsuki and I out of the house,” Yamaguchi laughs lightly and walks in after Hinata. Atsumu likes these two. Especially Hinata. Yamaguchi though has some long legs, that make his mouth water. Yamaguchi is wearing ripped skinny jeans and blue flannel. Hinata is wearing what looks like to him black leggings and a sweater he is assuming belongs to Kageyama. They join Bokuto and Akaashi in the kitchen. Kageyama and Tsukishima have yet to say a word to him. Oh well, they will say something to him soon enough. Just as Atsumu was about to walk into the kitchen to join the others. He hears another knock on the door. That could only mean Kuroo and Kenma. Atsumu opened the door and he was right. Kenma is hiding behind Kuroo and Kuroo just walks right past Atsumu not before bro hugging Atsumu. </p><p>“ Atsumu! Thanks for the party dude,” He says and walks into the kitchen obnoxiously yelling bro to Bokuto. It made everyone who wasn’t Bokuto or Kuroo cringe at the two loudmouths. ‘ Time to get this party started,” Atsumu thought to himself and walked into the kitchen. </p><p>“ Okay time to start the tradition. Here everyone takes a cup and when I say go we all drink the whole thing!” Atsumu hands out a drink to everyone. He purposely kept the one without the drug in it aside so he would not be affected by it. </p><p>“ One two three!” Atsumu announces and everyone slams the now empty cup down. Now it is just a matter of time. Everyone is talking to one another distracted and not realizing what they had just drunk. Atsumu is standing alone by his kitchen sink waiting for them to start dropping like flies. The first one down was Hinata. </p><p>“ Shoyou!” Kageyama shouts and grabs him before hitting the floor. Kuroo stood up to help but he soon too passed out hard on the floor. Kenma who was next to him slowly dropped next to him to passing out. Kageyama soon blacked out landing next to Hinata.</p><p>“ What’s happening?” Yamaguchi asked on the verge of tears before falling and taking Tsukishima with him. Tsukishima was barely conscious when he fell. He can see Bokuto sink down against the wall and catch Akaashi from falling too hard on the floor. Atsumu starts laughing at all the barely conscious people before him. That is what everyone heard before everything went black.</p><p> </p><p>_____________ </p><p> Atsumu dragged all of them downstairs into his basement. He chained Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Kuroo against the wall directly in front of where he chained Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Kenma. Akaashi is chained next to Kenma but he will not be there for long. On the wall on the other side, he has Bokuto chained there by himself. He has a different plan for him and Akaashi all together. He has to treat his friend with special treatment. Once they were all secured and double-checked to make sure they would not move much, or break free. He walked up to the basement door and locked it. He doesn’t want his brother to magically appear and ruin his fun. </p><p>Atsumu walks over to his table he has set up with the aphrodisiac syringes laid out neatly on. Now all he has to do is wait for them all to wake up so he can start having his fun. The first one to become conscious was Akaashi, he moans and opens his pretty eyes slowly taking in his surroundings when he sees his boyfriend chained to the wall kitty-corner from him. He tries to move his hands but notices he is useless. He looks over and shivers when he sees Atsumu smiling at him. </p><p>“ Why are we chained up?” Akasshi questions him. Atsumu laughs and walks over to him and he can see in his peripheral vision the others on the other side of the wall are moving around. They are regaining consciousness. Akaashi tries to move away as Atsumu fast approaches him. He can’t get far though. </p><p>“ Sweet Akaashi, you don’t have to worry about what is happening to you. You are free compared to them. Bokuto is a nice guy and I made a promise to him that I wouldn’t hurt you, so my promise still stands. You are going to be helping Bokuto with a gift I am giving him. Now don’t fret any more beautiful. By the way, have I told you your eyes are very pretty,” Atsumu says and walks away from him. </p><p>“ Hinata!” Kageyama shouts from his spot on the floor stirring everyone awake. Atsumu again just laughs and gets excited. He is finally going to be having some fun. </p><p>“ What the hell are you laughing at Atsumu let us go you fucking freak,” Kuroo spits at him. Atsumu walks over to him but not too close in case he starts kicking. He never chained their feet down. He figured none of them would be flexible enough to do anything with them. </p><p>“ Let you go? I made a threat to you guys that I would have your boyfriends on their knees begging for me to fuck them and I told you I would do it in front of you. You guys should have apologized to me, “  Atsumu explains. If looks could kill he would be dead because Kageyama, Kuroo and Tsukihima were all staring at him with murder on their mind. Atsumu stands up and hears whispering between Bokuto and Akaashi. </p><p>“ Bokuto! I have you separated because I am treating you to special treatment since you apologized to me, unlike those bastards,” Atsumu points at the three that were staring at their boyfriends chained to the wall directly in front of them. Everyone was awake now and he could hear sniffling. He knows a few of his sweethearts are probably terrified so he will have to act fast and get them feeling better. “ So you will just have to be patient and wait for your gift. I promise it won’t be long and you will love it,” Atsumu says with a big smile and walks over to his lovely sweethearts. All four of them had tears in their eyes. Atsumu walked over to Yamaguchi who looked on the verge of a panic attack. He raises a hand to wipe away tears when a threat pulls him away from that. </p><p>“ Don’t fucking touch him,” Tsukishima yells out. Atsumu this time lets out a belly laugh. The obnoxious laugh makes everyone flinch. </p><p>“ Are you really in any position to tell me what to do Tsuki?” Atsumu says and walks over to his table. He grabs a pair of scissors and walks back towards Hinata, Yamaguchi, Kenma, and Akaashi. </p><p>Atsumu blocks out the screaming from the boys across the wall from him and starts to cut all of their clothes off. He cuts through their shirts, boxers, and pants. He made sure to tightly chain these ones, he is glad he did. All four of them were shouting at him and trying to fight him. They were useless. Atsumu knows that once they have their medicine they will turn into angels again. Maybe he will punish them for saying such rude things to him. Though they did not do anything to him. Their boyfriends on the other hand are very rude and need to be taught a lesson. This is the perfect lesson. Atsumu is going to have them, boys, begging him to fuck him and he is going to give them what they want. No one will please them as he can. </p><p>Atsumu finishes cutting their clothes off and they are all now hiding their naked bodies from him. Well, it's a failed attempt. Atsumu finds their fear cute. He coos at them and walks over to the table where he had previously sat his injections on. He walks over to them and picks one of them up. Atsumu decides Akaashi should go first. Numbly he drowns out Bokuto’s shouts and threats and walks over to Akaashi. He injects him and does the same for the other three. The four empty syringes are now disregarded into a trash can. Atsumu then unchains all of their locks. They try to move but they can’t instead they huddle into one another and try to cover themselves up. Atsumu laughs to himself, the medicine should kick in here soon and they will be putty in his hands. His perfect little submissives. Akaashi shivers and relaxes and his dick is rock hard. Now is when the fun begins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Aphrodisiac part 2 ( mostly BOKUAKA)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bokuto and Akaashi in the corner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ Akaashi sweetheart can you hear me?” Atsumu asks him. He puts a hand on his shoulder. Akaashi leaned into him and whimpered. He stared up at Atsumu, his eyes full of lust and wanting only one thing. Release. </p><p>“ Akaashi follow my voice sweetheart,” Atsumu says and walks towards Bokuto. Akaashi follows him crawling. Soon he was right in front of Bokuto. </p><p>“ Akaashi baby are you okay?” Bokuto asks trying not to freak out when he sees Atsumu standing too close to them. </p><p>“ Oh, he is fine. Now Akaashi have fun with him. He has everything you need and want right now,” Atsumu says and walks away. Akaashi, like a mindless zombie, grabs Bokuto’s dick. Akaashi kisses Bokuto and starts to rub Bokuto through his pants. He pulls away from the kiss to yank his boyfriend's pants off of him. </p><p>“ Akaashi you don’t need to do this right now love, you are not in your right mind,” Bokuto says to him trying to get his Akaashi back. It’s like he never heard his voice at all because Akaashi dropped down and started to lick Bokuto’s dick up and down. Akaashi does a few more licks and chokes down his large cock. Bokuto is trying so hard to hold back but how can he? The man of his dreams, the love of his life, his Akaashi is doing things to him. Anything Akaashi does to him he is one hundred percent okay with. Right now his Akaashi is drugged and horny. Once Akaashi gets what he wants he will go back to normal and help Bokuto get out of his chains so they can help the others get out of this hell.’ Is this hell though?’ Bokuto thinks. It really is not hell though considering his angel is the one pleasuring him right now. He might as well appreciate it. He could not have Akaashi over here doing these things. He could be over there by the others with that sick bastard touching what is his. Instead ‘his’ is touching him. Yeah, this is not hell. It will soon be over with and Akaashi will be back to normal and in his arms. </p><p>Akaashi pulls off of Bokuto with a trail of saliva. Akaashi looks up at Bokuto and looks him in the eyes. Bokuto can see his Akaashi’s eyes and they are not the usual pretty blue he gets lost in. Instead, they are darkened and full of lust. “ Koutarou, it hurts…” Akaashi whimpers to his useless lover and starts to kiss his neck. Bokuto does not like hearing his precious lover is in pain. He knows that if he wants his beautiful, shy Akaashi back. He has to go through with this. He just does not like doing these things to him without hearing the consent of his Akaashi.</p><p>You see his Akaashi is a victim of assault, his Akaashi suffered the most horrific thing to happen to many gay boys in Japan. Akaashi was raped. He was raped about two years ago by a disgusting man on his way home from school. He went through all kinds of consoling and he never once walked home alone again; because Bokuto would never leave his side after that. It took Akaashi almost six months to be able to trust him again having sex. Bokuto did not mind waiting, he is always cautious now and made a promise to never do anything to him without consent. Now that they are here in this predicament he does not just want Akaashi to fuck him. He wants this to be consensual, he is okay with this but is his Akaashi okay with this? </p><p>“ Akaashi I know you only want one thing right now, but I need to hear you say you want this baby. I don’t want to hurt you, I’m okay with this but I would like to know if you are okay with this?” Bokuto asks him as he is kissing his neck. Akaashi pulls his lips off of Bokuto’s neck to look him in the eyes again. </p><p>“ If it’s with you Bokuto I’m okay with it, you are not that man. You’re the love of my life, now please let me have this,” Akaashi grabs Bokuto’s dick and squeezes it making him whimper. Bokuto is still unsure but he makes a promise to himself that after this he is going to pamper his Akaashi. Give him a warm bath and rub his back just the way his Akaashi likes it. Akaashi is his treasure, his baby, his gem, his everything, his soulmate. Right now he needs to let Akaashi do this to him because if he doesn't, that disgusting man by the name of Atsumu will come over and take his Akaashi for himself. So Bokuto decides to go through with this. For his Akaashi and he will deal with the consequences later. </p><p>“ Okay baby, go ahead, don’t hold back no more. Be careful though I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” Bokuto explains to him. Akaashi, not even listening to him, straddles Bokuto’s lap and slowly situates himself down onto his dick. As soon as Bokuto’s dick is fully inside him, Akaashi shouts out loud and buries his face into Bokuto’s shoulder, Bokuto wants nothing more than to hold his Akaashi but he is rendered useless with his hands chained to the wall above him. He feels a wet spot on his shirt and notices Akaashi came when he inserted himself on to his manhood. </p><p>Akaashi picks his head up from where he was drooling on Bokuto’s shoulder and feels a wave of a new pleasure and he starts to rock his hips. Bokuto throws his head back and Akaashi starts to bounce up and down on him. Screaming in pleasure when he is feeling that certain bundle of nerves that he oh so desperately needed hit, hit. Bokuto without thinking thrusts his hips into his angel, cumming deep into him. Making his angel visibly shake and shoot another load of cum all over himself and Bokuto. Akaashi does something that he and probably no one else would have ever done. Akaashi moved up so the tip was just in him and spun around and sat right back down onto Bokuto. Bokuto howled in pleasure and that was probably the quickest he ever came in his life. </p><p>Akaashi leans back on Bokuto holding Bokuto’s thighs for leverage and bounces on him. All Bokuto can do is throw his head back and let Akaashi dig his nails into his thighs as he pleasures himself on him. Bokuto once again feels he is on edge and cums straight into Akaashi and Akaashi shoots cum straight in the air and falls forward off of Bokuto’s dick and hits the floor in front of him. </p><p>“ Akaashi baby please get up come here okay come to me baby,” Akaashi gaining somewhat of a consciousness crawls back to Bokuto. Both of them are breathing hard from the three rounds they did and they are covered in sweat. The drugs are wearing off for Akaashi. Akaashi trying to fight himself to stay awake reaches a hand up and unlocks on a chain from Bokuto’s hand. That’s all Akaashi remembers before blacking out and feeling a hand on his back. For Bokuto, it’s go time. Before he can unchain his other hand he looks up from where he was distracted to see a sight he will probably never forget in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Aphrodisiac part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final part of my three-part series. :) Poor Kenma :(</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu walked away from Akaashi to leave them to their business and walked back towards his three little angels who are all rock hard right now and humping one another. </p><p>“ Instead of humping one another, why don’t we have some fun ourselves, my little angels?” Atsumu asks and takes off his clothes. The site of his dick made all three: Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Kenma’s mouth water. </p><p>“ Come here angels we are going to have some fun while your pathetic boyfriends watch,” Atsumu says and waves them over. The three of them not knowing what’s going on start to crawl over to him. Atsumu starts to smile evilly when he can hear the shouts of their boyfriends on the other side. </p><p>“ Kenma don’t listen to him!”</p><p>“ Hinata Boke doesn’t do this, you don’t need him!”<br/>
“ Tadashi you better not let him get to you, don’t do this yams!” </p><p>“ Will you guys shut the fuck up? One more word from you cows I’ll punish your precious little angels. I won’t be nice about it either,” Atsumu threatens them. He does not give out empty threats and he will hurt them. He wants to see these three boys crying, whimpering, and begging for him. </p><p>These pretty boys with nice skin and beautiful bodies. Each boy has a nice bubble butt and beautiful eyes. They have their own features Atsumu is obsessed with. Yamaguchi has these long legs and a bubble butt. His body is beautifully painted by god with freckles. The freckles on his ass are his favorite part. Kenma has the body of a woman almost. He has a beautiful bubble butt, thick thighs, and a petite figure to him. He would be so pretty in women’s clothing. Then there is his little sunshine. Atsumu has always wanted this ray of light in his life. His pale skin, bright orange hair makes everything about him want Hinata more. He takes notice that all four boys he stripped all have not a single body hair on them other than their head. That makes him smile knowing they take care of their bodies for him. It’s like they knew Atsumu was going to have his way with them tonight. </p><p>“ Yeah what are you going to do to them, rape them you fucking rapist!” Kuroo shouts at Atsumu. Atsumu sees red and picks up Kenma. He places Kenma on a bench he had hidden on the other side of the room and straps him in. Once Atsumu strapped him in the rolls the bench out in front of the rest of them. Kenma is sweating and his cock is leaking and rock hard. Kenma is breathing hard trying to hump the air for release. He is in pain and Kuroo can tell by the way his boyfriend's body trembles and shakes. Atsumu picks up his belt and comes back to them. He makes Kenma face Kuroo and the other three on the wall. Kageyama and Tsukishima are looking away because whatever happens they don’t want to witness it nor do they want their own boyfriend to endure what Kenma is about to. </p><p>“ You wanna keep talking like that Tetsuro, your bitch will suffer,” Atsumu says and doubles over his belt. He rubs Kenma’s back. The drug that Atsumu has injected into them wears off from one of two things, immense pain for a few mind-blowing orgasms. Kuroo just had to piss Atsumu off. Atsumu does not want to hurt Kenma like he is about to but he knows Kuroo needs to learn his lesson. Atsumu does not do empty threats so he knows after the first few whips from his belt Kenma will be fully back to normal, but Atsumu doesn’t want to stop his assailant with a few whips. No, he wants to go until his arm is sore. But before Atsumu can do anything he has his two princesses to deal with. </p><p>“ I’ll be back for you kitten,” Atsumu whispers to Kenma and drops the belt in his hand. Kuroo growls at the nickname that Atsumu gave Kenma, only he can call him that. He walks over to his wreathing angels on the floor. “ You guys want some release, don’t you? Well while I give Kuroo his punishment I have something for you two,” Atsumu says and moves around them to a chest on the floor. He opens it and scans the items. He found what he wanted. He grabs a double-sided dildo and comes back to them. </p><p>“ Okay, angels I need you two to get close to one another and put your legs up for me. Can you do that?” Atsumu asks. His voice is like cocaine to them. They follow the order and get as close as they can together and raise their legs. Atsumu dryly shoves one end into the taller angel and shoves the smaller onto the other side. Both of them are rocking into each other. It is a pretty site to Atsumu. The two boys are on the floor in front of him fucking themselves on a large double-sided dildo. Atsumu is hard but he has to finish off the punishment for Kuroo. Atsumu takes notice that Kageyama and Tsukishima are watching in horror as their boyfriends are fucking themselves so sweetly on the double-sided dildo. Atsumu wishes he was recording all of this. Seeing these two watch their own boyfriends cheat on them with one another. Soon he will have them both on his dick. He picks up the belt and stares at Kuroo who is clearly pissed off and holding back his words. He won’t stay quiet for long. </p><p>“ Jeez, Kuroo you were silent for a minute there. Is it because you know I’m about to hurt your kitten? Your kitten would be over there with the other two right now but you decided to defy my orders of shutting your goddamn mouth and now he had to suffer, it's a shame too because he has such a pretty ass,” Atsumu picks up the belt and snaps Kenma with it making him jerk up and cry out. </p><p>Atsumu swings a few more times, snapping Kenma’s ass with a loud crack making him cry out every time. His hard-on has now gone soft and he is fully aware of his surroundings now. Kenma is screaming and trying so hard to break free from the straps that are holding him in place. This goes on forever and eventually, Kenma goes numb, his ass and thighs are welted and bruised now. Kenma has no more energy to cry or scream. He is broken and worst of all Kuroo is watching the whole thing happen right in front of him. His heartbreaks, he can’t say anything but cry for his boyfriend. His kitten is in pain right in front of him and he can’t do anything about it. Atsumu drops the belt and wipes the sweat off of him. </p><p>“ Damn Kuroo you should see the art I left on him. He is definitely going to feel this for a few days,” Atsumu spins the cart around and Kuroo visibly gasped and the tears started to run down his face more. Kenma’s ass and thighs are welted dark red and purple. A few welts were almost black in color. Atsumu wipes Kenma’s face and turns around to the two angels on the floor. </p><p>Yamaguchi and Hinata were covered in cum and sweat. Atsumu was debating on injecting them again or not, but he doesn’t think he has too since they both look to be needing me. Atsumu pulls off Hinata first.<br/>
“ Alright sunshine I want to have fun with you first, how about I give you a real dick?” Atsumu whispers to him. He turns around to look for the chair he has in the room and can’t find it. Did he bring a chair down there? Atsumu was cut off from his thoughts when that said chair came busting over his head knocking him down onto the ground. Bokuto is standing there with it in his hand and he has a crazy look in his eye. </p><p>“ Bokuto how could you? I left Akaashi alone just for you,” Atsumu says and stands up. His head is bleeding from the fall he had when he landed on the metal tray with the scissors. Atsumu picks up the scissors and charges after Bokuto with them. </p><p>“ How could I? You're insane dude, you are hurting them,” Bokuto says, dodging him. Bokuto dropped the chair and tackled him to the floor. Kageyama, Kuroo, and Tsukishima are cheering him on as Bokuto repeatedly punches him. Atsumu was not having it so he was throwing punches back. The split-off each other breathing hard and Bokuto was focusing on one thing and that was to contain Atsumu. </p><p>“ Bokuto I wish I would have known you would do this to me. I would have had Akaashi across that bench Kitten is on. I also really wanted to bury myself deep into his cute ass,” Atsumu says to Bokuto and that’s when Bokuto blacks out. </p><p>Bokuto lunges forward and punches Atsumu in the nose, breaking it and punching him in the stomach. Atsumu who was trying to fight back goes limp under him and Bokuto does not stop until he feels a hand on his shoulder. Bokuto swings around quickly to fight whatever touches him when he sees Akaashi standing there with tears in his eyes. Bokuto stands up and hugs him tightly while Akaashi sobs into him. </p><p>During the fight, Yamaguchi slowly came to when he noticed Hinata asleep on the ground. Kenma close to being passed out on a bench of some sort and Bokuto attacking Atsumu. Yamaguchi drunkenly stands up and goes to the only person who he needs right now. Tsukishima. With wobbly legs, he reaches him and unlocks his chains, and tries to stay awake. He fails miserably when he slips into the world of sleep hearing exchanges of words between all of them. </p><p>Tsukishima holds his boyfriend for a second before reaching a hand over to Kageyama and unlocks his left hand. Kageyama quickly unlocks his Kuroo's. Within a second Kageyama is running over to his tangerine on the floor and he holds him tightly. Kuroo unlocks Kenma from the bench and gently holds him. Kuroo and Kenma are both crying again. They all are. Atsumu is on the ground clearly unconscious and losing a lot of blood. </p><p>“ How are we going to get out of here? We need to get help?” Kuroo announces to them. Kageyama picks up Hinata bridal style and carries him up the stairs, surprisingly the door locks from the inside so he gets out easily. He lays Hinata down on the couch and finds a phone. He calls 119 and explains the situation. They were on their way. He walks down the stairs halfway not wanting to be far away from Hinata on the couch. </p><p>“ I called 119 you guys. They will be here soon. Help is on the way. “ Kageyama says and walks back upstairs. The rest of them went upstairs too and the police and ambulances were just pulling up. They are all safe for now but what no one realized was Atsumu’s body was not downstairs where they left him. He escaped. While the police were searching the property they found no trace of him. He is on the run now and that worries the victims. Osamu and Suna pulled up and were told about everything that happened. Osamu feels sick to his stomach when he realizes his brother has done something like this. His brother would never do something like this. Right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Tooru is sick Iwaoi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tooru is sick and Iwaizumi takes care of him, but they don't know just how sick he is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa’s POV</p><p> </p><p>My head and my stomach are killing me. My body feels weak and I am freezing. I am definitely getting sick. Great. I look over at the clock on the nightstand and it's 6 am. I have to get up and get ready for school. I don’t care how sick I am. I am not missing any of my classes. Slowly and achingly I sit up. I regret that because I have to run to the bathroom. I lift up the seat to the toilet and puke my guts out.</p><p> </p><p>I clean my nose and face and get dressed in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. I am almost positive that these are Iwa-chan’s but I don’t care. Iwa-chan should be here any minute now to pick me up for school. I am not afraid to miss practice today, but school I will not miss. School is very important to me. I am the top in the class and I can’t let anyone surpass me. This new girl from America moved her last semester and keeps scoring higher marks than me. I will not let her surpass me. </p><p> </p><p>I grab my book bag which weighs a ton to me. There is only my laptop and one book in there and my phone and laptop’s charger.  I see Iwa-chan’s car pull up and I walk out the door. I didn’t bring anything to eat but I do have water. I have to stay hydrated. I don’t have much of an appetite right now so I will probably skip out on lunch today. I get into Iwa-chan's car and he stares at me. I can never let anything get past him. </p><p> </p><p>“ Tooru you look like shit.” </p><p> </p><p>“ Mean Iwa-can,” I cough and pout at him. He puts a hand on my head. </p><p> </p><p>“ You're burning up, go back inside and stay home,” Iwa-can tells me and I pouted some more. </p><p> </p><p>“ No, I can’t miss school, I have to get better grades and make sure my spot at the top doesn’t get taken.”</p><p> </p><p>“ Tooru that is so fucking stupid,” He turns off the car and gets out. He yanks my car door open and forces me out of the car. He slams my door shut and locks it. We walk back inside my house, that's when he gets a better look at me. I hear him do a sympathy sigh and he pulls me into a hug. </p><p> </p><p>“ You are not going to school today and I am going to stay here and take care of you,” he lets me go and we walk back to my room. He lays me down on the bed and walks into the bathroom and starts a warm bath for me with some salts in it. </p><p> </p><p>“ You are going to take this hot bath, drink lots of water, eat something, and then we are going to cuddle,” I don’t feel like arguing with him so I take this as a blessing instead of a curse. </p><p> </p><p>My head is pounding again and my whole body aches. I feel Iwa-chan take off my socks and the rest of my clothes and help me into the bathtub. If we were not in a relationship right now I would probably be dying of embarrassment but he has seen me naked in many other embarrassing positions before. I shiver once the warm water encases my fevered one. I feel Iwa-chan rubbing vix on my back and chest to help me breathe a bit better. </p><p> </p><p>“ I messaged our moms about you being sick and why I stayed here to help you, they called the school and excused us both,” I started coughing hard. </p><p> </p><p>“ Thank you Iwa-chan,” I say in a raspy voice. He smiles at me and lets out the water. I can feel him helping me up out of the tub and warping a towel around me. Being taken care of like this warms my heart. I could get used to this but I don’t like being sick and useless to him. I just wanna kiss him and let him hold me tightly. I don’t want to get him sick so I don’t want him kissing me. </p><p> </p><p>Iwa-chan helps me get dressed. I once again am wearing one of his many hoodies that I have stolen and I think these sweatpants are his too. He lays me down in my bed and kisses my forehead. “ I’ll be back with some food and more medicine. Stay here and drink water,” he tells me and leaves. I snuggle under my covers and become nauseous again. This time I didn’t make it to the bathroom. I threw up all over my comforter and I can hear Iwa-chan running upstairs. </p><p> </p><p>“ No, don't come in here!” He walks in anyways. “ I couldn’t make it to the bathroom,” I started sobbing. </p><p> </p><p>“ Hey, accidents happen. Tooru stop crying it's okay, here let me take this and throw it in the wash, I’ll be right back with another one,”  he kisses my forehead again and walks out of the room leaving me alone again. I shiver again and snuggle in the thin sheet and wait for him to come back. He was gone for not even five minutes. I feel him put a thick blanket on me and tuck me in. </p><p> </p><p>“ Tooru do you have a thermometer?” </p><p> </p><p>“ I think there is one in the bathroom. I think it's a baby thermometer from when my nephew was a baby,” I saw back trying to fight the sleepiness. This sickness I have is different to me. It does not feel like a cold or the flu and my side is starting to hurt quite bad. Iwa-chan walks out of the bathroom looking at me. </p><p> </p><p>“ Tooru this is a rectal thermometer. I know you are not going to like this but I need to check your temperature. “</p><p>“ What? Iwa-chan that’s so embarrassing.” I feel mortified, and I’m in pain. </p><p> </p><p>“ I know baby, just roll over for me okay I promise I’ll make it quick,” I groan and rollover. I feel him pull down my sweatpants and spread my ass cheek. Soon I feel a foreign object enter and he lets go. It beeps and he pulls it out. I hear him gasp. </p><p> </p><p>“ Baby 103°F (39.4°C) that’s really high,” I feel him pull up my pants and the pain in my side gets worse actually making me scream. I moved into a fetal position. </p><p> </p><p>“ Tooru! Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“ No Iwa-chan my stomach hurts so bad,” I start to cry.</p><p> </p><p>“ Come baby let's go to the hospital okay?” I feel him picking me up bridal style. I am in so much pain all I can do is moan and cry. I feel like something on my right side is going to burst. </p><p> </p><p>“ Tell me what hurts baby?” He asks me and sets me in the passenger seat. He runs around to the driver's side. Not even buckling up he just takes off towards the hospital. </p><p> </p><p>“ My right side started hurting about an hour ago and it won't go away. It hurts so much,” I cry. Iwa-chan puts a hand on my shoulder and drives way over the speed limit to get us to the hospital. </p><p> </p><p>We pull up to the ER and he rushes me in. There is so much going on I can't focus on anything. I feel an IV enter me and the doctors are asking Iwa-chan what’s wrong with me. I think he is crying I can’t tell. Next thing I know I’m being entered into a machine where they scan my stomach. A CT scan that is. I get put back into my room and I can see my mom and Iwa-chan’s mom there now staring at me. I don’t really know what’s going on other than Iwa-chan holding my hand. My mom and Iwa-chan’s mom both kiss my head and then Iwa-chan let go of my hand. Everything went black. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi’s POV</p><p> </p><p>I run Tooru into the ER and the nurse at the phone station hurries over to us. Tooru is not being very verbal right now and he isn’t doing much of anything other than hold his side and cry. </p><p> </p><p>“ What happened?” A nurse asked me. </p><p> </p><p>“ He said his right side was hurting him very badly and he has a very high fever,” I explained to her before she can say anything a doctor walks in. </p><p> </p><p>“ I am doctor Grey, what I think is going on with Mr. Oikawa. I think he is having appendicitis, to be sure we need to take him to CT right away okay?” She asked me. </p><p> </p><p>“ Yeah that’s fine just save him,” I tell her, she nods at the two nurses and they wheel him away. I call my mom and his mom and they are both on their way over. My mom considers him her son and his mom considers me her son. I love how they both love and support us. It does not take long when I see both of my moms coming in. They both hug me and when I hug my mom I start crying. I just feel so bad for my boyfriend. I love him so much and I hate seeing him in pain. I never show him enough affection and right now I am regretting it. They wheel him back into the room and the doctor comes running in. I mean running in. </p><p>“ We have to take Mr. Oikawa here into surgery right now, his appendix has burst and we have to remove everything before it becomes deadly. Nurse, prepare him for surgery. I already booked an ER. “ The doctor said and walked out to write a few things down. I take his hand and kiss him on his lips. Tooru is barely conscious right now. </p><p>“ Alright you guys are in good hands Doctor Grey has done many of these surgeries, say your goodbyes and I will come back with an update on how he is. “ The nurse explains. </p><p> </p><p>“  Tooru you will be okay mommy loves you, I’m right here waiting for you to come back,” his mom says kisses his forehead and starts to cry. </p><p> </p><p>“ You will be okay Tooru I will watch after your mom and my son for you okay? Please come back to us,” My mom says and kisses his forehead. She pulls back and holds Tooru’s mom and I lean in. </p><p>“ Tooru you better come back to me or else I’ll kick your ass,” I saw and let go of his hand. I watch them take him away and that’s when I lose it. I feel someone’s hand on my back. I know it’s my mom’s hand. A nurse comes back and guides us to the waiting room. I texted the volleyball group chat about his condition and they are all praying for him and worried about him. I don’t reply to any of them because I don’t want to focus on any of them. I just want my Tooru back. An hour passes and a nurse comes walking out with a smile. </p><p>“ Oikawa Tooru?” All three of us stand up and follow her. She guides us to the room where Tooru is and leaves. He is still out cold from the anesthesia. I walk over to him and pick up his hand and kiss it. He stirs a little but doesn’t wake up. There is a knock on the door. </p><p>“ Hello Oikawa family, the surgery went great but we couldn't do it laparoscopically so we had to cut him open. He is going to need to be in the hospital for a few days and be out of school for two weeks,” she explains and fills out some papers. </p><p> </p><p>“ Seriously two weeks,” I hear Tooru say. </p><p> </p><p>“ And you better not come back until then, good to see you, baby,” I kiss him. </p><p> </p><p>“ Tooru don’t ever give your mother’s a heart attack like that again,” his mom says.  </p><p> </p><p>“ Sorry mom’s I didn’t know I was going to need surgery,” Tooru says. </p><p>I got the approval to stay the night at the hospital with him and we got to video chat the volleyball group chat together. Everyone was very happy to know he pulled through. We hung up the group chat after an hour so Tooru could rest. </p><p> </p><p>“ If you scare me like that again Tooru I will kick your ass,” I threaten him and kiss him. </p><p> </p><p>“ I don’t plan on it, and I’m sorry for scaring you Iwa-chan, I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“ I love you too,” I say and I kiss him one more time and we fall asleep together in the hospital.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Mpreg 1: Kagehina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I am doing a huge Mpreg series. Don't worry I am working on a few other requests too. More to come soon :) This is part one with Kagehina. Sorry for name mistakes :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kagehina</b>
</p><p>Hinata Shouyou, or Kageyama Shouyou now. Shouyou has been married to Kageyama for almost a whole two months now and he couldn’t have been happier. He loves his husband so much and he is very content where he is in his life. He and Tobio had just moved into their home, newly wedded, and they both have jobs they love. Tobio has taken over his father’s company and he is his own boss now. He works crazy hours but he always makes time for his mate, Shouyou. Shouyou has a job helping out his old teammate and friend Koushi Sawamura, at his daycare. </p><p>Soon though Shouyou won’t be able to help out Koushi much. Shouyou is currently sitting in the bathroom of his dream home trying to not freak out. He has a test in his hand. Actually tests. Shouyou has taken four pregnancy tests and all four of them have the same answer on them. Positive. Shouyou is pregnant. </p><p>“ This isn’t real…” Shouyou says to himself looking at the four sticks he has laid out neatly on the bathroom counter. “ How am I going to tell Tobio?” Shouyou thinks to himself. He does the only thing that he can think of. Call Kenma, his best friend. Shouyou sits down on the bathroom floor starstruck and pulls out his phone and calls Kenma.</p><p>
  <i> “ Hello Shouyou, “ </i>
</p><p>Kenma answers almost immediately.</p><p>“ Hello, Kenma,” Shouyou says nervously into the phone.</p><p>
  <i> “ Are you okay Shouyou?”</i>
</p><p>Kenma asks, getting concerned. </p><p>“ Are you around anyone right now Kenma?”</p><p>
  <i> “ No, Testuro just left to help Koutaruo with something, are you okay this sounds serious?”</i>
</p><p>Shouyou sighs into the phone and switches it to video chat. </p><p>“ Look,” Shouyou says and points the camera at the counter. Kenma gasps.</p><p>
  <i>” I’ll be over in 10 minutes,”</i>
</p><p>Kenma says and hangs up the phone. Shouyou sighs again and becomes nauseous from his nerves. Shouyou quickly crawled to the toilet and blew chunks. He knew something was off about his body. He was getting mood swings and taking things out on his husband. He was also having these weird nausea spells. On top of that, he lost his appetite. Shouyou stands up and cleans his face. He hides the tests and walks out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to make some tea for him and Kenma. Shouyou hears a light knock on the door. “ Come in!” He shouts and takes the hot water off the stoves and pours it into two waiting cups. </p><p>“ You’re pregnant,” is the first thing Kenma says. </p><p>“ I know,” he says and hands Kenma a cup of tea. They both sit down at the table in the kitchen. </p><p>“ How far along are you?”</p><p>“ I have no idea. I took one today, it came back positive so I freaked out and went to the store and bought three more. They all said positive too. Plus I have been moody and I have been puking nearly every morning before work. I haven’t told anyone. You are the first person,” Shouyou explains to his friend. Kenma just stares at him sipping his tea before he speaks.</p><p>“ You’re telling Tobio right?”</p><p>“ Well duh but I have no idea how he will react.” </p><p>“ I’m sure it will be fine, if not I’m open to a poly relationship,” Kenma says casually making Shouyou laugh. Kenma stayed for another hour before leaving back home. Shouyou decided to cook a special diner for the announcement. He is very nervous but he hopes his husband will be excited for him. They haven’t been trying for a child. Tobio usually uses protection and Shouyou has never once been on birth control. Shouyou adds the finishing touches to the meal he has sat out in front of him and looks at the clock. Tobio should be home in a few minutes. Shouyou runs upstairs fixing his outfit and hair for the 50th time that night and waits by the door when the familiar car pulls into the driveway. </p><p>Shouyou watches his husband enter and he can’t help but feel his nerves go wild and he can feel butterflies in his stomach. “ Hello, Tobio,” Shouyou says and greets him with a kiss and helps him remove his jacket. </p><p>“ Hello to you too, what is all this for?” Tobio questions. </p><p>“ I just thought you deserved a nice meal for working so hard lately,” Shouyou says. Tobio raises an eyebrow. He has been with him for nearly six years, he can tell when Shouyou is hiding something. </p><p>“ You are hiding something from me, you better tell me now before I start jumping to conclusions,” He says and sits down at the diner table staring at all the delicious food in front of him. Shouyou sits down next to him and holds in his breath and releases. </p><p>“ Fine, but you gotta close your eyes and hold out your hands,” Shouyou says. Tobio looks at him suspiciously for a second and sighs. He holds his hands out and waits for Shouyou to tell him what to do next. Shouyou lets out a shaky breath and places one test in his hands. </p><p>“ Open,” Shouyou says and wipes his hands on his pants and tries to not get nauseous. Tobio opens his eyes and brings the object close to his face. It’s a positive pregnancy test. Once he sees the positive sign his eyes almost pop out of his head. </p><p>“ You’re pregnant?” He choked out. Shouyou just nods and feels like he is on the brink of tears. </p><p>“ Hey hey hey hey, don’t cry. This is real right and not some prank?” Tobio asks. Shouyou looks at him with fire in his eyes. </p><p>“ No it’s not a prank you dumbass, I am legit pregnant with your child. You are going to be a father, and…,” Shouyou was cut off when Tobio got up and pulled him in a hug and he put his hands on Shouyou’s stomach. </p><p>“ I’m sorry, I was just shocked by it all. I can’t wait to meet him or her, we may not have been ready but I am fully willing to take this on and help you every step of the way,” Tobio says. Shouyou is now crying happy tears and they stay like that for a few minutes before their stomachs growled. “ We better eat and I want you to finish your whole meal, you are eating for two now so you need to eat a lot,” Tobio lectured. Shouyou just rolled his eyes and laughed. Yeah, they needed this. Now they can’t wait to meet this child. Shouyou hopes that the child looks like Tobio, little does he know Tobio is hoping the baby looks like Shouyou.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Mpreg 2: Bokuaka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is part two of my Mpreg mini-series. I promise I am working on more spicy content and requests. I am just uploading this stuff in the meantime to keep my readers happy :) Sorry for the name mistakes :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Bokuaka</b>
</p><p>{ quick AU: I tried using their first names respectfully but as you can tell I get them switched up, so I just got creative and made it that way, I love you!}</p><p>“ Are you sure I can go to work Keiji?” Bokuto asks Keiji again. </p><p>“ Ko, I swear I will be fine. If anything happens I’ll call you, now leave or you will be late,” Keiji says and kisses his husband one last time before waddling to the couch where he will spend most of his day. Bokuto makes sure his beautifully pregnant wife made it back to the couch okay before he left for work. He has two weeks left and then he is off to help out his pregnant wife at home. You see Keiji is 8 months pregnant with not one child, not two children, but three. Keiji is pregnant with triplets and he doesn’t know how he is going to keep with all of this.</p><p>The day they found out was three days before the wedding. Keiji at the time wasn’t feeling well and he was gaining an absence of weight lately. He had to have his dress altered twice before the big day. Finally annoyed with it and his exercising and dieting were not working for him he and his close friends Yaku, and Kenma came with him to the appointment. Mostly because he felt nauseous and did not want to drive himself. Bokuto really wanted to go, but his job needed him that day due to short staffing, and the fact that he was going to be gone a month for his honeymoon and the wedding. Keiji remembers finding out when he was pregnant and telling his fiance at the time. Three days before the wedding they had found out. </p><p>The three of them got to the hospital and the nurse took one look at him and he knew Keiji was pregnant. He had Keiji take a test to prove it. </p><p>“ Congratulations Mr. Akaashi Keiji, you are very much pregnant,” the nurse said smiling. Yaku spat his drink out, Kenma nearly dropped his game and Keiji stared at him like he just witnessed something he shouldn’t have. </p><p>“ I’m what?”</p><p>“ You are pregnant and I’d like to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are,” the nurse said. Keiji had agreed and Kenma and Yaku surrounded him on the table and watched the screen light up. Soon there was an image on the screen. </p><p>“ Right there are the babies,” the nurse said. </p><p>“ Babies,” all three said at the same time. Keiji looks at the two and back at the nurse. </p><p>“ I’m getting married in three days can you tell me how many I am having and how far along I am?” Keiji asked. He had tears in his eyes staring at the screen. There are his babies. His and Koutarou’s babies. </p><p>“ Well, I hope you are prepared for this. You are about a month-long and you have triplets,” the nurse said. </p><p>“ Damn triplets Keiji?” Yaku says in a teasingly way.  Keiji is speechless. He is over the moon happy about this but three babies. Three of Koutarou’s babies are in him. He now has to mentally prepare for three Bokuto’s to be running around. The nurse printed off a picture and gave it to Keiji to take home. </p><p>“ Guys, don’t tell anyone until I tell Ko myself,” Keiji says, getting into Kenma’s vehicle. Well, Kuroo’s vehicle. Kenma drives it while Kuroo works. Kuroo, Boukto, and Lev all work in the same building. Yaku is still dating Lev. Kenma is engaged to Kuroo, but they don’t plan on getting married yet. Kenma pulls up to Keiji’s house and he waves his friends goodbye and walks inside. Before he walks through the door he hears a horn beep. His soon to be husband is home. Keiji waits at the door for his husband to come to him. </p><p>“ Hey there wifey, I got out early,” he says and kisses him quickly. Keiji has to hide his blush from the nickname Bokuto just gave him.  He pulls out the keys to the house and they walk in together. </p><p>“ I am not your wifey yet,” Keiji says smiling at him and sitting down on the couch. Bokuto laughs and plops down next to him on the couch laying his head in Akaashi’s lap. </p><p>“ How was your appointment today?” he asks. Keiji sighs he has to get this over with. He just wishes he had earplugs. </p><p>“ Well, I found out why I was gaining a ton of weight, and I’m only going to get bigger,”  Keiji says. Bokuto looks at him confused.</p><p>“ Are you okay Akaashi, I mean Keiji,” He asks sitting up. He laughs at him, getting their names switched around is going to happen for a while until they are used to it. </p><p>“ Yeah, I’m okay. Do you want an early wedding gift from me?” Keiji asked. Bokuto. No Koutarou loves presents so he can’t resist it when he gets an early one. Yeah getting their names corrected is going to be hard for them. One day it’ll be correct. </p><p>“ Sure!” </p><p>“ Okay, here it is,” Keiji hands him a photo. Bokuto stares at it for a second and starts hooting and hollering because he is going to be a dad! He stands up and picks up Akaashi and hugs him tightly. </p><p>“ Oh my god!” Bokuto sits down with Keiji on his lap now. “ We are going to be parents to a baby, I’m so happy!” He says and kisses his stomach and then him. Keiji laughs and runs his fingers through Bokuto’s hair. </p><p>“ Honey, we are having babies, not a baby.”</p><p>“ Yeah I know I want more kids too! We just gotta let this one, come out first, and then we can get another one in you. I promise I’ll keep you full baby,” he says and kisses his tummy again. Keiji just laughs at how clueless his soon to be husband can be. </p><p>“ No honey, look at the picture closer,” Keiji says and Bokuto stares at it closer. He doesn’t notice anything. </p><p>“ I don’t see anything Keiji,” he says and hands Keiji the photo. Keiji sighs and just decides to tell him. </p><p>“ Ko, we are having triplets. I have three babies growing in me,” Keiji tells Bokuto and Bokuto whips his head up to stare Akaashi into his eyes. </p><p>“ We are having three babies?!” </p><p>“ Yeah Ko, three babies. My next appointment is the very next day when we get home from our honeymoon. I just hope my dress fits me, oh and Yaku and Kenma were there with me and they know. I didn’t tell anyone else because I know how badly you want to scream it to the world. “  That’s when Bokuto starts crying. He buries his face into Akaashi’s stomach. </p><p>“ I’m going to have three babies with the man of my dreams. I must have done something incredible in my past life,” he sniffles. Keiji starts crying too. </p><p>“ I know, I’m so lucky to have you Koutarou, I love you so much,” Keiji says and they kiss deeply. </p><p>Keiji smiles at the framed photo of the ultrasound on the wall and then down at his enormous stomach. Yeah, he is happy. Akaashi’s phone dings on the table in front of him and he leans forward to grab it when he feels a sharp pain. </p><p>“ Ow, “ he says and looks at his phone. It was a text from Shouyou Kageyama. He texted him a picture of his pregnancy test with a smile. Akaashi texts back congratulations and stood up. Akaashi feels wet running down his thighs and he knows. His water just broke… Here come the triplets: Yuno Bokuto, Rin Bokuto, and Yukio Bokuto. Keiji called Bokuto and texted everyone in the group chat he created that he was in labor. Now the fun begins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Mpreg 3: Daisuga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>part three :) I'm working on other spicy content but in the meantime enjoy my mini mpreg series. :P</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>daisuga</b>
</p><p>Koushi and Daichi are currently sitting in their bathroom waiting for the pregnancy test. Koushi and Daichi are waiting for it to start showing answers. Koushi is sitting on Daichi’s lap who is sitting on the toilet staring at the stick just as hard as Koushi. They are trying to contain their excitement. The stick beeps and it's negative. Both of them sigh sadly. </p><p>“ We can always try again, hun, “ Daichi said hugging him. </p><p>“ I know, but I really thought I was pregnant. I can just feel it.”</p><p>“ We can try again in a few days, okay, and sometimes the tests can be defective. “ Daichi explains and picks up his sad husband and sets him on the bed. “ Now Koushi I have to go to work, try not to be so bummed out.” </p><p>“ Okay I’ll try, I love you, and be safe.”</p><p>“ Always my sweet sugar,” Daichi says and kisses him sweetly, and walks out the bedroom and out the doors. </p><p>Soon they became so busy with life they forgot about the whole baby situation. Daichi was busy at work with being the police chief and all. Koushi was busy trying to get a daycare started but he put a stop to that to help out his old friend and rival in volleyball Akaashi. Or better known as Keiji Bokuto. Keiji has just given birth to triplets and he needs help taking care of them. With being constantly busy the past few months Koushi has neglected to notice he gained a few pounds. Daichi noticed he had a small stomach the one morning he came out of the shower but he didn’t say anything for his own safety. Koushi has even gone with Shouyou a few times to Shouyou’s appointments when Kageyama couldn’t make it. Shouyou is six months pregnant with a baby boy. He has a big stomach and his feet are swollen. From the complaining, he has done. He has had a bad pregnancy. Constantly being sick, passing out with no warning, pain, and lots of it. He can’t wait to get this baby out. Shouyou comes by the Bokuto’s sometimes to help out there while the daycare is on hold. He can’t do much with his big stomach but he likes shaving the practice. </p><p>The triplets are around six months old now and they are all spitting images of Bokuto Koutarou. They all had silver hair and only one of them had Keijis blue eyes. They are all so full of Bokuto's energy as well. They keep Keiji on his toes and he appreciates everyone helping him out when they can. Yaku comes over a lot and Kenma comes over when he isn’t working on his games. Koushi stops every day and Shouyou comes when he is bored out of his mind which is usually every day. </p><p>Today is different for Koushi. He got up with Daichi and made him breakfast and saw him out the door. Today Koushi felt off. His stomach was turning into knots and the pain was just coming and going. It was strange. Koushi just ignored it and drove himself over to Keiji’s house. Once he pulled into their driveway he got hit with another wave of pain.<i> ‘ Damn this is really starting to hurt’ </i> he thought to himself. Koushi stepped out of the car and just invented himself into the house. He is met with Keiji who has three babies screaming and crying at him. Thrashing their chubby legs in the air as he changes their clothes and diapers. Koushi laughs at the ‘ please help me look’ Keiji gave him. </p><p>“ They are a lively bunch this morning,” Koushi said bending over to start to change and dress Yuno. Koushi finishes and grabs his stomach rubbing it. </p><p>“ You okay there Koushi?” Keiji asks, looking at his friend with concern. </p><p>“ Yeah don’t worry about me, my stomach keeps having these weird spasms. I am pretty sure it's from how hard Daichi went on me last night,” Koushi laughs and picks Yuno up and feeds him a bottle. Keiji just laughs at his friend's bluntness. Soon a familiar groaning friend comes waddling in. </p><p>“ I swear I am never getting pregnant again,” Shouyou says, walking in and Kenma following behind him. </p><p>“ You say that now but wait till you have a baby of your own. Ko already wants more,” Keiji says looking up from his spot with two babies in his arms sucking fiercely on the bottles. </p><p>“ You haven’t had these babies for even six months and he is already talking about more?” Kenma says. It sounded like a question but everyone knows how Bokuto is. It honestly doesn’t shock anyone that he already wants more children. </p><p>“ Yeah I want more kids too but I feel like the three I have now are a bit much,” Keiji says handing Yukio to Kenma. Keiji is feeding Rin. The door opens and shuts again. It’s Yaku. </p><p>“ Looks like I missed the morning struggle,” Yaku jokes sitting down next to Kenma. </p><p>“ Don’t worry you'll get the lunchtime rush,” Keiji jokes back. They all laugh. The babies during lunch are absolutely mad about their baby food. Each of them makes such a large mess when eating their food. </p><p>“ Hey Yaku can you take Yuno for me?” Everyone turns their attention to Koushi who is now sweating from the pain he is in. Yaku gets up and takes Yuno and hands right to Shouyou to help out Koushi. </p><p>Yaku grabs onto Koushi who is breathing hard. “ Koushi you don’t look so good are you okay?”</p><p>“ No, my stomach pain is getting worse for some reason,” Kosuhi says sweating and grabbing his stomach. </p><p>“ I am taking you to the hospital,” Yaku says. No one ever argues with Yaku because he is a scary person to piss off. Koushi just nods and gets up and suddenly feels wetness run down his legs. </p><p>“ Did I just pee myself?” Koushi asked them.</p><p>“ Looks like it, you guys better get going and keep in contact with us,” Keiji says sternly. They say their goodbyes and leave. Yaku speeding through traffic pulls up to the hospital and helps Koushi out of the car. Kosuhi at this point is in immense pain and he forgot his phone in the rush of leaving the house. Once they enter the hospital Yaku starts barking orders at everyone making everyone stop what they were doing and help Koushi. </p><p>“ Please someone call my husband Daichi Sawamura,” Koushi mutters out as he is stripped away of his clothes. Yaku grabs his hand and holds it tightly. </p><p>“ I called the station and Daichi is on his way,” Yaku says and squeezes his hand. A doctor walks in. </p><p>“ Hello, I am doctor George. What seems to be the problem here?” He asks, putting gloves on. </p><p>“ This morning I was getting these waves of pain and they got worse. Then when I stood up at my friend's house it looked as if I peed my pants,” Koushi says squeezing the shit out of Yaku’s hand as a wave of pain hits him. He actually shouts at this one. </p><p>“ Any chance that you're pregnant?” The doctor asks, moving to examine Koushi. Koushi froze. </p><p>“ We took a test but it was negative. I have no clue if I am,” Koushi said and Yaku stares at him. The doctor lifts the gown and shouts for a nurse. </p><p>“ I NEED A NURSE IN HERE STAT! THIS BABY IS COMING NOW! Congratulations Mr. Sawamura you are pregnant and in labor.”</p><p>“ WHAT?!” Yaku and Koushi both say at the same time. Koushi had no idea he was pregnant. My god, he drank wine at Keiji’s that one night but only a small glass since he had to be up early. He wasn’t prepared. Is the baby okay? How did he not know he was pregnant?</p><p>“ Okay Mr. Sawamura I am going to need you to push as hard as you can when I tell you too, I can feel it’s head,” The room became so lively with nurses running around with baby things. Koushi screamed as he was told to push and Yaku’s hand turned purple. Koushi had no time to take any pain medications or even let them put in an IV into his arm. That baby was coming and coming now. One more large push and the room became silent with only faint baby cries. Koushi and Yaku are both crying as a small baby boy is laid on Koushi’s chest. </p><p>“ Hi baby,” Koushi can only say as the tears run down his face. He has a son. He has a baby. He and his husband are parents. </p><p>“ OH MY GOD, I GOT HERE AS FAST AS I CAN… KOUSHI WHA…” Daichi stopped his words and stared at Yaku and Koushi. He sees a small baby on Koushi’s chest and just stares. </p><p>“ Congratulations dad, your son is very beautiful,” a nurse said and walked away. </p><p>“ Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come meet your son Daichi,” Yaku says and that's when Daichi passes out. </p><p>“ Daichi!” Koushi shouts and Yaku runs over to him and helps him wake up and come to his senses. During that time a nurse does what she needs for their son and brings him back. He is cleaned up and he is perfectly healthy. Absolutely nothing wrong with him. He is fully developed. Koushi holds his son close to him and he can’t stop smiling. Yaku finally slaps Daichi across the face and he wakes up. </p><p>“ What?” He asks</p><p>“ Go see your son stupid,” Yaku says and helps him up. Daichi walks over to Koushi and the baby and he can’t help but let the tears fall from his face. </p><p>“ Is this real?” Daichi asks. </p><p>“ Well, I sure hope so because that was very painful. Thank god I had Yaku here with me. I had no medications either, I had him naturally. “</p><p>“ Yeah and you broke my hand,” Yaku says showing him his hand which is clearly not broken. </p><p>“ You are so dramatic,” Kosuhi laughs at him. “ Do you wanna hold him Daichi?” Koushi asks his husband. He doesn’t say anything he just sniffles and nods. Daichi sits down on the chair next to the bed and holds his son. Yaku takes a photo of them and with the permission of Koushi, he sends it to the very large group chat they have. <i> First family photo. Suga had no clue he was pregnant but he and Daichi sure make a cute kid</i> Yaku turns his phone’s volume off because he can feel it buzzing like crazy. </p><p>“ Koushi what are we going to do, we have no baby things,” Daichi says to his husband. </p><p>“ Don’t worry the godmother is going to help you guys out. I’ll get a group together and we can get as much baby supplies as possible and I am sure Keiji has some things you can have,” Yaku says, staring at the baby. The baby has silver hair just like Koushi and the same mole under his eye. Only the mole is on the opposite side. Koushi and Daichi stay in the hospital for a few more hours before heading home to a surprise party. Keiji had tons of stuff for him and the rest of them had pitched in and bought what they needed. He couldn’t have asked for better friends and he definitely couldn't have asked for a better family. Even though he didn’t know he was pregnant. He is still very happy with everything he has going on in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Rope Bunny Daishou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the spicy request I got. I hope I nailed it :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cool crisp fall air makes everything that is about to go down much more enticing. Daishou Suguru is about to knock on the door of the person who is about to make his sexual fantasy’s dream come true. That person is no other than Terushima Yuui. </p><p>Terushima is praised for being a sex god. He has heard high praise come from Karasuno’s Yamaguchi Tadashi about Terushima. Yamaguchi doesn’t praise him as much anymore since he has a boyfriend. What Yamaguchi said to Daishou that got him interested was a secret kink of his that he used on Yamaguchi. Shibari. Daishou has always been fascinated by the amazing designs you can come up with. </p><p>Before Yamaguchi was in a relationship with Tsuskishima he messed around with Terushima. They explored many different things together, but the relationship was not going to work for them. Yamaguchi broke it off with him and started dating Tsukishima. Daishou has confined to Yamaguchi one night at a party and that’s when he was introduced to Terushima. They were talking about kinks together, mostly the alcohol making them talk, but Daishou didn’t care he made a close friend that night. Daishou mentioned some things to Yamaguchi and Yamaguchi assumed that they were made for each other. Yamaguchi gave Daishou Terushima’s number and after that, they talked for weeks. They even sexted a few times. </p><p>Finally, they both have a weekend off. Daishou was invited over to Terushima’s house with the promise of a weekend of a lifetime. Daishou has never wanted anything so bad in his life. He fucked himself on his dildo a few times before going over there because he doesn’t want to be cumming too soon tonight. A short train and taxi ride and he is there in front of Terushima’s house. Daishou swallows hard and tries to not get too eager. Daishou knocks on the door and waits. He is bouncing on the backs of his feet as he waits for the door to open and reveal the hot punk guy he has grown fond with over the past few weeks. The door opens and he is met with Terushima. Dasihou has never really talked to him before until they started texting and he has grown the biggest crush on him. Seeing him in person for the first time since they started talking almost takes his breath away. </p><p>“ Hello cutie, come in I am just finishing the set up now,” Terushima says moving out of the way for Daishou to walk through the door. The pet name made Daishou blush red and his whole body became heavy when he heard Terushima say he was finishing up. <i>’Is he wanting to get started right away?’</i> Daishou thinks to himself. Daishou takes off his shoes and realizes he hasn’t even said a word to Terushima yet. </p><p>“ You have a nice place,” Daishou says awkwardly. He doesn’t know what to do. It’s not like he hasn’t had sex before because he has. But he has never done anything like this before. </p><p>“ Thank you cutie, did you eat before you came?” Terushima says leaning against the wall as Daishou takes his coat off and hangs it neatly on the hook with the other jackets. Terushima nearly chokes when he sees Daishou wearing tight pants and a tight white shirt. <i> ‘He is so pretty</i> Terushima thinks to himself.<br/>
“ I did eat before I came, I'm sorry.”</p><p>“ Hey, it’s no problem at all. I was going to make you something if not.” They stare at each other in an awkward silence so Daishou decides to bite the bullet and just ask the question.<br/>
“ Are we… Do you wanna just jump right into this?” Terushima laughs. </p><p>“ Sure, follow me. I have everything set up. I just need you, so I can do the rest,” Terushima says and moves off the wall to start walking towards his room. Daishou follows behind him and tries to hide the blush from his face. “ Did you come up with your safe word yet?”</p><p>“ Yeah, I’d like to just use the traffic light system. “ Daishou says. Terushima nods and opens the door. Daishou nearly drops to his knees when he sees what is set up for him. On the bed placed neatly is some silk green rope, a riding crop, and lube. Daishou is really about to go through with this. Terushima stops him from walking into his bedroom and looks at Daishou. 

</p><p>“ When you enter we can start, I only go by yes sir or no sir past this point. I will not hold back and I will only stop once we are done. Or if you tell me red. I will ask for your color constantly and you have to answer me honestly. This is a trust thing. I won’t know whether to slow down or stop if you don’t tell me. You will probably slip into a headspace too. That’s okay, you can trust me. I trust that you will tell me how you are feeling when I ask so let’s get this started.” And like a switch that flipped in Daishou’s head, he feels compliant and ready to do everything Terushima says. He trusts him and he is ready for this. Daishou walks through the door and waits for instructions. The door is shut behind him and Terushima walks in front of him. </p><p>
 “ Take off all your clothes slut,” The word 'slut' made him chub up already. Being called such a lewd name is making him weak. 
</p><p>
  Dasihou takes off his clothes and floods them neatly on the floor. He is not self-conscious about himself because Terushima has already seen him naked in pictures and Daishou has always been okay with his body.  He knows he is beautiful and he does not need anyone to tell him that, though he won’t complain if they do. Once Dasihou was naked he put his hands behind his back and stared at Terushima for further instruction. Terushima has never had anyone who knew what they were doing before but Daishou is doing great for a beginner. Terushima doesn’t know Daishou has done his research on this and he knows what to do and what not to do during scenes. Daishou wants this to be perfect.
</p><p>
 Terushima says nothing. He stands up with the silk rope and walks over to Daishou. Terushima goes to work tying intricate knots designs around Daishou. Terushima moves the rope neatly around Daishou’s stomach, back and arms. By the time Tersuhima was done tying Daishou in his own unique shibari design, Daishou was on his knees with his hands behind his back and legs spread wide open. Terushima thought he was beautiful before but now he is breathtaking. It’s like he is staring at his own wrapped present. Terushima helps Daishou on the bed and helps him relax into a position he will be comfortable in. Considering he is going to be there in that position for a while. Terushima moves behind Daishou and strips off his clothing. Living Daishou alone and exposed. Daishou is rock hard and is desperate for release, but he knows to wait for instructions. Being disobedient leads to punishments and he isn’t particularly sure if he is ready for punishment.
</p><p>
 “ What is your color,” Terushima asks from behind him. 
</p><p>
  “ Green sir.” 
</p><p>
  “ Are you comfortable in this position?”
</p><p>
 “ Yes sir.”
</p><p>
  “ Good boy,” Terushima says and runs a hand down Daishou’s back to his ass. Terushima runs his index finger in between Daishou’s ass and makes Daishou whine and push himself back onto him. Terushima picks up the riding crop and spanks him with it hard making Daishou hiss. 
</p><p>
  “ So impatient, stay right where you are and don’t move, That is your only warning, or else I’ll give you more,” Terushima warns and rubs the spot that is welting up on Daishou’s ass. 
</p><p>
  “ Your body is mine tonight correct?”
</p><p>
  “ Yes sir.”
</p><p>
  “ That means I can do whatever I want with it and insert whatever I please right?” Daishou Shivers.
</p><p>
  “ Yes sir.
</p><p>
 “ Good, I wanna try some new toys I got, will you let me?” Tersuhima asks rubbing his hand on Daishou’s inner thigh making him shiver with need. Daishou is willing to do whatever Terushima wants. He needs this. He WANTS this. Daishou wants nothing to do with himself tonight. His whole mind, body, and soul at this moment belong to Terushima and all he wants is Terushima. He is willing to do whatever he wants to him.
</p><p>
  “ Yes sir,” Daishou says. Terushima laughs darkly and moves Daishou to his knees once again. Daishou can feel cold fingers rub his nipples making him gasp and moan. Daishou looks at what is in Terushima’s hands and its nipple clamps. He places one on his right nipple and then on his left. Once the two are placed on his nipple Terushima gives them a light tug. 
</p><p>
 “ How does this feel?” Terushima asks. 
</p><p>
  “ It feels good sir,” Daishou says. Terushima hums in response and grabs his next item of business. Daishou watches as Terushima grabs his dick making him suck in his breath and throw his head back. He doesn’t notice Terushima picking up a small metal rod and moving to his penis. Terushima enters it in making Daishou howl in pain and pleasure. It makes Daishou fall forward but Terushima catches him before falling and moves him back to on his knees. 
</p><p>
  “ This one is a bit intense. I have never used it before but since you were so willing and such a good boy for me I just had to use it on you. Be honest with me, how does it feel?” Terushima asked Daishou. He got close to his ear and whispered the last bit into Daishou’s ear making Daishou whimper and shiver. 
</p><p>
  “ It feels funny sir, my color is green sir,” Daishou said. Terushima never asked for a color but knew but smiled with the answer. 
</p><p>
  “ Good good, “ Terishima says and moves Daishou to his back. Daishou adjusts himself so his hands weren’t crushed or his shoulders weren’t in pain. Every time he moves the more intense everything feels and he feels like he is ready to explode. Every movement he makes he whimpers and moans. Daishou doesn’t know but it’s driving Terushima mad. 
</p><p>
  Daishou watches as Terushima moves on the bed and up close to him. Daishou stares up at him with need and want and like Terushima read his mind. Terushima shoves a finger dryly into his hole. Daishoul throws his head back and he can feel the metal rod adjust in him. He wants to cum so badly but is unable to do to the rod inside of his urethra. Daishou can’t help but cry out and let the tears fall from his eyes. All the sensations are getting to him and he needs release. He has never had an orgasm like this before. 
</p><p>
  “ I hear your cries slut, you are being so needy right now. Be patient or I won’t let you cum at all tonight,” Terushima warns him while lubing himself up. Before Daishou could even comprehend what was happening Terushima thrusts into him fully making Diashou scream. Terushima smiles evilly and starts to thrust rapidly into Daishou.
</p><p>
  “ What… is… your color slut?” Terushima says between thrusts. 
</p><p>
  “ Ah… gre… Green! Green! Ugh… please I need… I need ah…” Daishou can’t even form full sentences right now. 
</p><p>
  “ I know what need... and you will get it soon... fuck ...you are so tight,” Terushima says gripping onto Daishous hips and thrusts deep into him. Daishou can’t hold anything back. He looks so lewd right now with the drool running out of his mouth and the tears running down his face. 
</p><p>
  “ I’m close, I’m going to remove this and you will be able to release yourself,” Terushima says and thrusts into him a few times. He swears when he cums deep into Daishou’s ass and moves his hand to Daishou’s pretty cock. Terushima pulls the rod out swiftly and Daishou screams as his whole body twitches and convulses with the orgasm he is having. He shot cum all over himself coating his stomach. Crying and feeling fuzzy, Terushima moves him upwards and removes the knots freeing Daishou. All Daishou can do is cry and feel overwhelmed. He has never had an orgasm like that and all he can think is he can’t wait to do this again. 
</p><p>
  Terushima gently removes the nipple clamps and holds Daishou close to him kissing his head and wiping away his tears. Soon Daishou starts to come back to reality and tiredly looks at Terushima. 
</p><p>
  “ Hey your back, you really dropped after that,” Terushima says rubbing Daishous' wrist a little. 
</p><p>
 “ Whatever happened, I can’t wait to do that again. “ Daishou says. Terushima laughs and agrees with him. Let’s just say after that they have had many more encounters with each other thus blossoming a very healthy and kinky relationship.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Mpreg 4: Iwaoi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Again I am horrible at getting the names right so please don't rost me. Anyways this is part 4 of my mini-series this time talking about Iwaoi. I'll be doing more. This is my favorite series so far. My next mini-series is Hinata Harem :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Iwaoi</b>
</p><p>Tooru Iwaizumi is expecting a baby boy here soon. He has been so busy with the move into the packhouse that he barely has time to even think straight. You see what is happening right now is Kageyama’s company has bought the Company that employees Iwaizumi Hajime, Lev Haiba, Bokuto Koutarou, and Kuroo Tetsuro. So now all of them have been upgraded to their own boss in each department that they represent and they all run it. It was easier for everyone, especially their wives if they all moved into a packhouse. That way they can all help each other raise the children and stay together. Koushi and Daichi even moved in. Daichi didn’t feel comfortable leaving Koushi alone all the time considering he was investigating a dangerous case and he was worried about him.</p><p> </p><p> So Tooru Iwaizumi, Kenma Kuroo, Keiji Bokuto, Shouyou Kageyama, Koushi Sawamura, and Yaku Haiba are all living under one roof. The house itself is massive. It was actually built especially for them. Over twenty bedrooms, two massive kitchens, two massive living rooms, a massive backyard, and a pool. Everything was so large and roomy. The triplets were sharing a room and Shouyou’s son and Koushi’s son were sharing a room. Tooru is very pregnant and is due in a few weeks. The triplets are all now one years old and Shouyou’s son is nearing six months while Koushi’s is nearing seven. Tooru is massive. Keiji actually thought he was having twins from how big he was but the doctor swears up and down that he is just having one big baby boy. </p><p> </p><p>Right now they are all in the living room watching two out of the three triplets walking around. The one triplet isn’t quite walking yet but is a mommy’s boy. He doesn't leave Keiji’s side for very long. The other two children were laying on the floor laughing at the two triplets laughing as they baby talk to each other. It's very lively. Tooru sits up as one triplet walks over to him and offers him a toy. </p><p> </p><p>“ Thank you Rin,” Tooru says and takes it, making the baby laugh and touch his big belly. He gasps and rubs it. </p><p> </p><p>“ Bubba,” he says and pats Tooru’s stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“ Yes Rin there is a baby in there,” He smiles and looks at his mother who is sitting next to Tooru. </p><p> </p><p>“ Momma bubba,” Rin points. Yuno who is standing by his mom is also looking at it too. </p><p> </p><p>“ Yes Rin there is a baby in there,” Keiji says leaning forward to wipe some drool off his face. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma was the only one not in the living room with the others. He comes walking in slowly and tiredly. He was probably up all night again is what everyone is thinking. Kenma walks in and sits next to Shouyou and Shouyou’s son who was on the floor who saw him started to wail for him. He loves his Kenma. Grey is picked up by Kenma and he places a wet kiss on his cheek making him squeal with happiness. </p><p> </p><p>“ Good morning Kenma, glad you can join us,” Yaku says sarcastically sipping his coffee. </p><p> </p><p>“ Good morning guys, I was busy with some things in the bedroom. Tetsuro was going through some boxes and left it a mess.” Kenma says and starts to tickle Grey. Shouyou laughs and takes a picture of them. Grey looks just like what you would think black hair and blue eyes. Just like Tobio. His name was almost Tobio JR but Shouyou thought grey has a nice ring to it. Shouyou sends the picture to Tadashi who is overseas with his husband Kei. They are traveling around the world to help boost the company. Tadashi was going to stay behind and move in with the rest of them but he didn’t want to be away from his husband for too long. </p><p> </p><p>“ Also I wanted to show you guys this,” Kenma says reaching into his pocket and pulling out the test. It's positive and everyone squeals. </p><p> </p><p>“ Oh my god this place is going to be filled with rugrats,” Yaku says laughing as Koushi’s baby crawls over to him. He picks up their son Norman. They decided on Norman for the name because it was unique to them and Koushi just adored the name. </p><p> </p><p>“ When are you and Lev going to have kids? You are just the aunt that helps us out with everything and we want to return the favor,” Kosuhi says to Yaku. Yaku pails. </p><p>“ You guys will make fun of me though,” Yaku says and sets the squirming child down to crawl towards the triplets on the floor to play with them. </p><p>“ Try us,” Koushi said, laughing. </p><p>“ Well I talked to Lev’s mom a few nights ago and I was okay with starting a family of our own but then she mentioned how big Lev was as a baby and it scared me,” Yaku said and they all laughed at him. </p><p> </p><p>Koushi wipes his tears away. “ You are scared you are going to have a big baby, poor Shouyou pushed an eight-pound seven-ounce baby and Tooru is about to have a giant too, you can do it Yaku.” </p><p> </p><p>“ Yeah, you dick, do be such a cry baby. Just do it and get it over with.” Tooru says jokingly. Yaku laughs. “ We have been trying but we are in no hurry.”</p><p> </p><p>“ Kuroo and I weren’t trying either but it happened. I haven’t told him yet but I plan on it tonight,” Kenma says. </p><p> </p><p>“ You guys are going to laugh at me but I think I’m pregnant again,” Keiji said sighing. Everyone looks at him with a worried look. Tooru puts an arm around him. </p><p> </p><p>“ You better not have triplets again if you are,” Tooru said laughing. Everyone else laughs. </p><p> </p><p>“ I’m sorry Akaashi but that would suck so much,” Shouyou says. They all call each other nicknames and their maiden names too so Shouyou calling him Akaashi is no shock. </p><p> </p><p>“ I’m afraid of that,” Keiji says standing up to get a refill of coffee. Tooru slowly stands up as well to get some water. Before they can walk into the kitchen the door opens and in walks all their husbands. They must have gotten out early today. </p><p>The respected husbands go to their wives and greet them with kisses and kiss their children. Bokuto on the other hand gets attacked by three nearly identical triplets attacking him and he can’t help but laugh and pick them all up and kiss them all. </p><p> </p><p>“ Damn Tooru you look ready to pop,” Lev said looking at the very pregnant Tooru. Iwaizumi wraps his arms around Tooru and kisses his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“ Trust me I feel like I am,” Tooru says leaning into Iwaizumi. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma and Kuroo go up to their room to get ready for their dinner date that they planned. Kenma plans on telling his husband about the pregnancy during this. Koushi and his son Norman go to their room and wait for Daichi to come home, which won’t be till later. Koushi is going to feed his son and put him to sleep. Then he was going to get a bunch of chores done. Well attempt to at least but knowing him as soon as he lies down on the bed he is going to pass out. He wishes he had Asahi’s and Yuu’s energy levels. Those two are adventures. They take photographs and travel the world and are quite famous on social media for it. They occasionally will call all of them and check on them even make surprise visits. Shouyou who was texting Tadashi earlier mentioned they met up with them in Europe and they had spent a weekend together. </p><p> </p><p>Keiji with the help of his ball of energy husband was packing away their kids into the vehicle to go to their appointment.  Tooru and Iwaizumi were going to the same place as them but are driving separately. Tooru had many appointments coming up before the baby came. He was excited to see his little man. They all pack into the vehicles and leave. Shouyou and Kageyama are sitting on the couch with Yaku and Lev and they are watching the latest Avengers movie while his son slept in Tobio’s arms. It was peaceful for the most part. Nothing could prepare them for the news they were about to receive. </p><p> </p><p>Tooru and Iwaizumi pull up to the hospital and check in to their appointment. They can see Bokuto and Keiji walk in a few minutes later and they sit next to them. The two of the triplets are out cold and Yuno is wide awake in his mother's arms cooing quietly playing with his toy. Tooru can’t wait to have his son because looking at Keiji and Bokuto being so happy with their three makes him very happy. Tooru is called and he and Iwaizumi get up and walk towards the door. Yuno says ‘ Buh-bye’ to them, making Tooru’s heart swell. They have a new doctor today which shocked Tooru because he has never seen this female doctor before. </p><p> </p><p>“ Hello Tooru Iwaizumi I am Doctor Barbra O'Neil I am here as a replacement for Doctor Ivan,” She says with a big smile holding her hand out to shake. They both shake her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“ What happened to Doctor Ivan?” Tooru asks, getting onto the table with the help of his husband. </p><p>“ He got fired from his job, he wasn’t reading tests properly and he was misdiagnosing patients and he got sued and fired,” Doctor O’neil said and started the machine. She starts to move the ultrasound around and becomes concerned. Iwaizumi notices.  </p><p> </p><p>“ You okay there doc?” Iwaizumi asks, making Tooru become concerned. </p><p> </p><p>“ Um, I believe there was a mistake with your pregnancy,” she says, making Tooru become panicked. Iwaizumi puts his hand in his and squeezes as a sign to calm down. </p><p> </p><p>“ It’s not a bad thing but we are very lucky to have caught this now,” She said and she picks up the phone. “ I need an OR booked for right now I need to perform an emergency C-Section. She hangs up and wipes off Tooru’s stomach and puts the Ultrasound wand back. </p><p> </p><p>“ Mr. Iwaizumi, you have twins. You have a very strong boy and behind the boy is a small little girl. They are both healthy and I have heard both of their heartbeats, but the little girl is showing signs of fetal stress. With the angle they are both in it will be impossible to have them naturally and I am aware that your due date isn’t for another few weeks but I can assure you they will be fine. “ She explains and that's when nurses come in with a wheelchair to take them to the OR. </p><p> </p><p>“ Wait so you mean to tell me someone made a mistake and made my husband think he was having one baby when even my friends thought he was having more than one child? How does someone fuck that up?” Iwaizumi says, clearly mad about the situation, which could have been avoided. Tooru starts to cry, he has two babies in him. They are in pain and need to come out early. He just hopes they are okay. </p><p> </p><p>“ I understand you are upset, but right now we need to focus on these babies and get them out safely. Is there anyone you would like to call before we do this?” She asks. </p><p> </p><p>“ Actually, can we talk to Keiji Bokuto and Koutarou Bokuto, please? We live with them. They are the ones with the triplets.”  Tooru asks, trying to stay calm. The nurse nods and brings them to the hospital room where they were waiting for the doctor to come and see them. The door opens and Keiji sees Tooru in his freaked out state and gets concerned and so does Bokuto. </p><p> </p><p>“ No time to explain but Tooru needs to have an emergency C-section right now. The doctor made a mistake and he has twins. The girl is in fetal distress and needs to come out now,” Iwaizumi explains for his husband.</p><p> </p><p>“ Oh my god Tooru, I knew you had twins inside you. You were too big to just have a normal-sized baby. Be safe and I’ll text the rest okay?” Keiji said and Bokuto put his hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder because he could tell he was going to explode. Tooru nods and focuses on his breathing. </p><p> </p><p>They get into the OR and he is prepped for Surgery and so is Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi is holding Tooru’s hand and rubbing his knuckles because he can’t imagine what his husband is going through right now. Tooru is usually loud and cutely annoying and now he is quiet and on the verge of a breakdown. He has to stay calm though for the baby's sake. </p><p> </p><p>“ Okay I am doing the incision now,” The doctor says and cuts Tooru open. Iwaizumi leans above the curtain and sees them moving things around. He grimaces and moves back to Tooru. </p><p> </p><p>“ What are they doing?” Tooru asks his husband. </p><p> </p><p>“ We are just trying to get to the ovaries,” the doctor answers for him. A few minutes pass. “ Okay here comes the baby boy,” She says and pulls him out. The room fills with baby cries and Tooru starts sobbing and so does Iwaizumi. The baby is placed on his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“ Hi baby boy,” Tooru says look at him. Crying as he stares at his precious baby. </p><p> </p><p>“ Hello son,” Iwaizumi says, sniffling, staring at the child. The baby is taken away by the nurse who goes to clean him up. Tooru painfully watches as his son is taken away from him to be cleaned. He just had him and he wants him back already. They hear a very faint cry. It's almost inaudible to them. </p><p>“ It's a girl and a very healthy one at that,” the doctor says and hands the baby to the nurse. The nurse hands the baby to Tooru and Iwaizumi and Tooru sobs again. </p><p>“ Iwa-can look, it's our baby girl,” he says sniffling. Iwaizumi can’t find any words; he just cries silently as he watches her being taken away to be cleaned. </p><p> </p><p>Tooru is stitched up and put into a hospital room where he is now alone with his son, daughter, and husband. Tooru is breastfeeding both of them and he can’t stop looking at them. There is a love he has for them that he can’t describe. They choose the names already naming the boy Kiba and the girl Levy. </p><p> </p><p>“ If you keep staring at them you’re going to scare them,” Iwaizumi jokes. Tooru sticks his tongue out at him. </p><p> </p><p>“ Hajime you are staring at them too,” Tooru points out. Iwaizumi laughs. </p><p> </p><p>“ You know I don’t think I am ever going to get used to you saying my birth name,” Iwaizumi says and kisses Tooru. Tooru kisses back and hands the girl to Iwaizumi to burp her. Tooru has to stay in the hospital for a few nights until he is cleared to go home. </p><p> </p><p>At home, everyone was very shocked to find out about the birth of the twins, especially the birth of the first girl. They were also shocked to find out Keiji is pregnant again. They found at the appointment that he was about a month-long. Keiji was pregnant with triplets again. He wanted to kill Bokuto since it's his genes that got him pregnant with triplets twice now. Then Kenma has now told everyone his pregnancy news. Overall it's a good night. Yaku and Lev actually decide to try for themselves again. Even if Lev places a giant baby in him. Overall it is a good night in the packhouse with now seven children and more to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Hinata Harem Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the Hinata Harem series. Enjoy. ( I love you)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata Shouyou, Karasuno’s number 10. The small ball of energy with bright red hair and can fly on the volleyball court. Everyone admires the little guy. Some admire him in more ways than others. His team admires him for his amazing quick attack skills and the unlimited amount of energy he has. The other teams, on the other hand, see other things. They see Hinata as eye candy. They stare at his perfect bubble butt and thick thighs. They admire how naturally beautiful he is. They admire how quick he is to make friends with everyone. They especially admire how unbelievably innocent he is. </p><p>Hinata’s innocence turns all of them on in sick ways. Sure not every person on their teams is obsessed with him, but there are some members that are absolutely smitten with the sunshine. The great king and his childhood boyfriend/best friend Oikawa and Iwaizumi want the baby crow on his knees. Bokuto and Akaashi, the infamous couple from Fukurõdani Academy, want nothing more than to run their hands all over Hinata’s body. The Miya twins Osamu, and Atsumu Miya from Inarizaki High want to ruin his innocence. The awkward couple Kenma and Kuroo and the outrageously tall Russian giant Lev from Nekoma High want to see him shake with need and want. Then there is the guess monster and powerhouse himself, Tendou and Ushijima from Shiratorizawa Academy want to hear the little guy scream. Obviously, no one knows this but the couples and brothers themselves because if they told their teams their thoughts they would most likely spread rumors. The teams have mentioned before how cool it would be to have Hinata on their team but the respected couples and twin brothers have different thoughts. They would love to have them on their team, but not before having a bit of fun with the ginger first. </p><p>The only thing holding anyone back from getting Shouyou to themselves is the fact that the Karasuno team is always around him. Someone is always with him from that team. It is like they know what they are thinking and they protect their little prodigy at all times. When Hinata followed Tsukishima into the gym when he was receiving private blocking practice he was with someone. He even left with Tsukishima even when offered private lessons. Hinata doesn’t even use the bathroom alone anymore. He either has Sugawara with him, who is very protective of him, or Yamaguchi. He even walks around with the girl managers sometimes. He is never alone and that bothers all of them. That is until one day there is a training camp planned out of the blue. All the teams were invited to come and stay at a massive school for a week. During this week they were going to go through with this. They just don’t know that’s what the others are thinking of too. </p><p>The first couple to try to go through anything was Kenma and Kuroo. Lev wanted to join in with them because he voiced very bluntly to them how he felt about getting his hands on Hinata. Kenma just casually asked Hinata if he wanted to hang out after practice alone and Hinata excitedly said yes. He wanted to hang out with his friend he grew close to, but he doesn’t know what he is about to go through. On his way to meet up with Kenma, Hinata was stopped in the hallway by Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Hinata was texting on his phone about to text Kenma he was on his way when he stopped midway. Hinata turned bright red as he saw Iwaizumi pressing Oikawa hard into the wall with his tongue down his throat. Oikawa takes notice of his audience and smiles darkly. </p><p>“ Hey, Iwa-chan look who is watching us,” Iwaizumi looks behind him and sees the bright red ginger staring at him with big eyes. Hinata quickly hides his eyes, dropping his phone in the process. </p><p>“ I’m… I’m sorry!” He shouts quickly. Oikawa moves away from Iwaizumi and winks at him. Iwaizumi already knows what Oikawa was thinking and he is totally okay with it. Hinata wants to run away but for some reason, he can’t move anywhere. He starts to shake when he feels someone put a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“ It’s okay Chibi-chan, you can make it up to us,” Oikawa says, guiding Hinata to an abandoned room. Once inside Iwaizumi locks the door, but not before he picked up Hinata’s phone and pocketed it. </p><p>“ Make it up to you how? I am really sorry that I walked in on your private time, I didn’t know anyone was in this hallway,” Hinata explains and starts to look at his hands scared that they are going to yell at him. </p><p>“ With your body of course,” Oikawa says, smirking and walks closer to Hinata.</p><p>Hinata chokes on air. And stares at the two of them with wide eyes. “ What?” He rasped out. He starts to back up but does not go far because he is blocked by a desk. Oikawa grabs him and pulls him into his chest. He runs his hands through Hinata’s fluffy orange hair and Iwaizumi comes behind him and puts his hands on Hinata’s hips. Hinata shivers and tries to push them away but he is clearly much weaker compared to the two of them. He feels very small compared to them, and he doesn’t know what his body is doing but he is for some reason okay with this. He feels good and he feels hot, he has never experienced this before. </p><p> </p><p>“ I think it’s getting hot in here, why don’t we take these off of you,” Iwaizumi says into Hinata’s ear, making him shake and get goosebumps. Hinata can’t form words right now and he can’t even think straight. He feels compelled to do everything they say to him, he doesn’t understand why either. Iwaizumi runs his hands up Hinata’s side and slips off his shirt and before Hinata can say anything Oikawa smashes his lips onto Hinata’s. This is Hinata’s first kiss, <i> ‘ is this what it feels like?’</i> He thinks to himself. Oikawa moves his hand through Hinata’s hair some more and his other hand is holding him still. Hinata gasps as he feels his pants and boxers being stripped off of him and Oikawa takes that moment to shove his tongue down his throat. Iwaizumi pushes himself into Hinata’s back and starts to kiss down his neck. Making Hinata’s knees buck. Oikawa pulls apart to look Hinata over and he whistles at what he sees. </p><p>“ Damn Chibi-chan you are fucking gorgeous. You have no body hair on you.” Oikawa says making Hinata blush again. He tries to cover himself up but Iwaizumi grabs his hands and holds them tightly. Iwaizumi nearly nuts when he finally takes a good look at Hinata. He is very beautiful. </p><p>“ I don’t have body hair on me because my mommy says that it’ll help me be faster and make me more pretty,” Hinata says quietly. Oikawa can’t help but coo at him, he is too precious. Iwaizumi lets go of Hinata’s hands. </p><p>“ Here is what we are going to do little crow. I am going to fuck you and you are going to suck Oikawa’s dick while I do so. Okay, sweetheart?” Iwaizumi says and Hinata nods not really knowing what he is agreeing to. </p><p>“ Um... I’m not sure what any of this means but before we do this can I go pee… My, my thing really hurts and I’ve never seen it like this before, I think it’s because I have to pee so badly,” Hinata says, making Oikawa and Iwaizumi moan at just how innocent he really is. Iwaizumi grabs Hinata’s dick and it makes Hinata nearly scream. He tries to grab Iwaizumi’s hand and remove it but Oikawa has grabbed his hands and held them still. Iwaizumi starts to stroke Hinata up and down. </p><p>“ Iwaizumi please stop… I… I… Can’t…” Hinata tries to form a sentence and fails miserably. Hinata shoots cum all over Iwazumi’s hand and his stomach and even some on Oikawa’s arm. Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa stare in astonishment. Hinata is breathing hard and starts to cry in embarrassment. He didn’t mean to pee on them. </p><p>“ I’m sorry I didn’t mean to pee on you,” He cries. Oikawa wipes away a few tears. </p><p>“ You didn’t pee on us Chibi-chan. You just came for the first time in your life. Didn’t that feel so good?” Oikawa asks him and kisses him on the lips. Hinata nods his head yes. </p><p>“ Now, let’s have some more fun, Oikawa and I are going to make you feel so good now again. Don’t you wanna feel good too and help us out?” Iwaizumi asks Hinata. Hinata isn’t in a good mental state right now. All he can think about is feeling good again and making Iwaizumi and Oikawa feel good. “ Okay good now get down on your knees for us,” Iwaizumi instructs and Hinata falls to his knees in front of Oikawa. Oikawa takes off his shirt making Hinata blush and stares up at him. Oikawa smirks and lowers his pants and boxers allowing his painfully hard erection spring free. Hinata’s eyes look like they tripled in size as he stares at Oikawa’s dick. It’s much bigger than his. </p><p>“ You like what you see Chibi-chan? You should see Iwa-chan's, it's much bigger than mine,” Oikawa says and moves Hinata over to see Iwaizumi, and Hinata’s mouth drops open staring at his cock. Hinata has never seen anyone else’s dick before so seeing these two he feels rather small. Soon Hinata will be seeing much larger dicks and feeling them too, but right now he is about to receive his first two dicks. </p><p>Iwaizumi smirks and walks behind Hinata making Hinata try to follow him but he is brought back to reality when Oikawa moves him to face him again. Oikawa gets down lower so that way he is sitting on the floor in front of Hinata. Iwaizumi moves Hinata to all fours. “ Okay Tooru, show him what to do with his mouth while I work back here,” Iwaizumi said, putting his hands on Hinata’s lower back. </p><p>“ Okay, Iwa-chan, “ He says and looks at Hinata who is fighting to stay alert. Oikawa can’t believe how easily he slips into submission. He is pretty sure anything he tells him right now he would do in a heartbeat. </p><p>“ Okay, Chibi-chan I want you to grab my dick okay? Not too hard but enough for a grip,” Hinata lifts his hand shaking slightly, and grips it. “ Good now move your hand up and down for me, yeah just like that,” Oikawa praises and throws his head back. He may be receiving the worst hand job in his life but getting it from such an innocent boy is making it that much better for him. Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa and smirks. Iwaizumi moves his hands from Hinata’s back and starts to massage his ass cheek making Hinata moan very loudly. </p><p>“ Okay, Chibi-chan I want you to now put me in your mouth okay?” </p><p> Hinata looks up at Oikawa with his flushed cheeks.“ How?” He asked. </p><p>“ Have you ever sucked on a lollipop before?” Hinata nods. </p><p>“ Just like that but no teeth,” Oikawa instructs. Slowly Hinata lowers down and licks up his cock and sucks on the tip. This drives Oikawa crazy and it’s taking everything in him to not thrust into his mouth. Hinata nearly screams out when he feels a finger into his hole. “ Focus on me Chibi-chan, “ Oikawa instructs Hinata to go back to what he was doing. Soon Iwaizumi finds his prostate and inserts another finger. When Iwaizumi found that spot Hinata gasped out loud around Oikawa’s dick making Oikawa nearly cum right then and there but he was still holding back. Hinata cums again from the feeling of Iwaizumi’s fingers in him. Hinata gets hard right away again when a third is added into him.</p><p>“ I am going to enter now Hinata, it will hurt at first but feel so good afterward,” Iwaizumi said and positioned himself in front of Hinata’s hole. He enters in the tip making Hinata cry out and moan.</p><p> Oikawa grabs his head and forces it back to him. Iwaizumi thrusts into Hinata and Hinata shouts out in pain. He screams when Iwaizumi starts to move and Hinata can feel that familiar feeling again. Without thinking, Hinata lowers himself back down around Oikawa and sucks hard around him moaning. This time Oikawa can’t hold back anymore and he cums in Hinata’s throat making him gag and let it drip out of his mouth. Iwaizumi thrusts harder into Hinata’s tight virgin ass throwing his head back with a loud grunt cumming deep inside of Hinata and Hinata cums for the third time. After Hinata comes again he falls forward on Oikawa’s lap near passing out. Iwaizumi pulls out and the two of them get started cleaning him up. Hinata is out cold during this whole process. </p><p>Iwaizumi walks back over to his phone and stops the recording button. He secretly recorded this session for himself and Oikawa. Oikawa dresses Hinata and Iwaizumi picks him up. They didn’t leave any marks on his pale skin in case someone tries to raise suspicion. Iwaizumi carries Hinata to the part of the school that the Karasuno team was staying at and lies Hinata down on one of the floor mats. Iwaizumi and Oikawa put their numbers into Hinata’s phone and leave without anyone knowing they were there. </p><p>Hinata wakes up a few hours later to find he is alone in his camp. He sits up but regrets it and grabs his back. He checks his phone and sees a bunch of text messages from his team and Kenma. They all left to go look for him, but before he could respond he saw a text from Iwaizumi. <i> Hey Hinata, we had fun tonight. If you ever wanna do that again just text one of us. Don’t tell anyone either It’ll be our little secret :)</i> Hinata shivers because he thought that was all a dream. He texts his team his whereabouts and lies about falling asleep in an abandoned classroom. Hinata can’t help but think about what just happened and how badly he wants to do it again. Did Oikawa and Iwaizumi awaken something in him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Hinata Harem Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bokuto and Akaashi make Hinata feel good. { check my author note :)}</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was thinking about combining my Mpreg and Nightmare series into one. Should I? Or keep them separated? </p><p> </p><p>Also, I'm sorry if this sucks. I tried to make it good. I feel like y'all don't like my writing and I'm getting insecure lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--------------</p><p> </p><p>It has been a few days since the incident with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Hinata can’t stop thinking about all the stuff they did to him and it hurts his boy part. Hinata hides it as much as possible, thankfully thinking about volleyball has been a great distraction to him. He was doing so well not thinking about that stuff. He (keyword): was. Hinata was now in a practice gym with Bokuto and Akaashi. The Fukurôdoni power couple. Everyone is jealous of how perfect those two are together. Bokuto and Akaashi do almost everything together and they hardly spend any time apart. They complete one another in the best ways. Hinata was invited to private practice with the couple to learn some of Bokuto’s moves. He was very excited about it. That is until Bokuto got too hot so he took off his shirt. Then Hinata wasn’t doing too well. He was excited but in a different way now. Akaashi sets the ball to Hinata and Hinata messes it up for the first time that night. </p><p>“ Ah, sorry about that!” Hinata says embarrassed. Akaashi gives him a weird look.</p><p>“ Hey mistakes happen, it’s fine lets try it again,” Akaashi reassured him and reset the ball. Hinata went to jump to hit it the way Bokuto had shown him, but once he went to jump Bokuto came into his view and he got distracted. Thus messing up again. Hinata apologizes again and Bokuto puts a hand on his shoulder. “ Hey it’s okay, I think we did enough practice tonight. Wanna hit the showers with Akaashi and I?” Bokuto asked, wiping sweat off his face with the shirt in his hand. </p><p>“ Um sure,” Hinata said. Hinata feels stupid for agreeing to this because how is he supposed to hide his problem now. Hinata walks over to his bag to pack his stuff away. He is just out of earshot to Bokuto and Akaashi and they are having a very interesting conversation. </p><p>“ You took off your shirt and he got a hard-on. Did you see that Bo?” Akaashi whispered to his boyfriend. Bokuto swallowed the spit that collected in his mouth and licked his lips staring at the red-haired boy. “ I did that on purpose. I’m glad it worked. Akaashi I wanna touch him.” Bokuto said, whining to Akaashi. </p><p>“ Oh I do too, Bo trust me, maybe in the bathhouse we can coax him into it. I don’t like sharing you but I really wanna have some fun with him too,” Akaashi responded, making Bokuto get excited. They can’t wait to have some fun. They pack up their things quickly so the three of them could go to the bathhouse together. </p><p>They enter the bathhouse and usually they wrap towels around themselves, but Bokuto and Akaashi usually just go in naked together. Hinata felt strange being the only one without one so he did the same. He made sure to not look at them either because he did not want to become hard in front of them. Hinata doesn’t know how to handle being hard. He’s too scared to touch himself there and when he tries to pee like he did with Oikawa and Iwaizumi it doesn’t feel the same and it hurts. He sits in the bath first and Akaashi sat to the right of him and Bokuto sat to the left of him. Hinata didn’t think much about it, that is until Bokuto stretched his arms out and put one behind Hinata and the other to the other side of him. The sudden hand on his back made him shiver and he instantly became hard despite trying so hard not too. Hinata blushed and put his hands on his crotch in an attempt to hide it. Little did he know both Akaashi and Bokuto noticed it. </p><p>“ What’s wrong Hinata?” Akaashi asked him and also put his hand on his shoulder. Hinata blushes bright red. “ Um, nothing I promise,” Hinata said and tried to move to the other side. Bokuto grabbed him and pulled him back. </p><p>“ If it’s embarrassing you can tell us, we won’t judge you,” Bokuto says a little too closely to Hinata’s ear. Hinata blushes deeply and says something inaudible to Akaashi and Bokuto. </p><p>“ What was that?” Akaashi asked, getting just as close as Bokuto. </p><p>“ My boy part is hard and it hurts,” Hinata says embarrassed. That made both Akaashi and Bokuto chub up. </p><p>“ Oh? Do you know how to take care of it?” Bokuto asked him, putting his hands on Hinata’s hands. </p><p>“ No, Iwaizumi touched it for me and it felt really good, I tried to do it the way he did but it just felt weird and it hurt,” Hinata said quietly. Akaashi and Bokuto say ‘WHAT’ at the same time. </p><p>“ Iwaizumi touched you?” Akaashi asked. </p><p>“ Yeah, I was walking in the hallway to meet up with Kenma when I saw them kissing. They took me in the classroom behind them. And had me make it up to them for catching them. Iwaizumi put his boy part in me and I got to suck on Oikawa’s like a lollipop. I wasn’t allowed to use my teeth so I didn’t. They said I did a good job, but ever since I did that with them I’ve had this <i>problem</i>. “ Hinata explained everything to Bokuto and Akaashi. They were jealous, mad, and turned on all at once. </p><p>“ How would you like it if Akaashi and I showed you how to feel good?” Bokuto asked gently, removing Hinata’s hands. Hinata moans a little and nods his head yes not really knowing what he is agreeing to. Bokuto picks Hinata up and sits him on the floor above the bath. Akaashi and Bokuto both stand up and Hinata gasps when he sees their boy parts. Akaashi was around the same size as Oikawa but Bokuto, Bokuto was massive. </p><p>“ Okay Hinata take your hand and place it on your dick like this, follow Akaashi and I,” Bokuto and Akaashi both grab their dicks, and Hinata copies. Bokuto moves his hand up and down and Hinata tries to do the same but his hands are not enough for him. He does not like the way his hands feel around himself. </p><p>“ I don’t like the way my hands feel, can you guys do what Oikawa and Iwaizumi did and play with me?” Bokuto and Akaashi both came to that. Who are they to turn away such a beautiful offer like that? </p><p>“ Sure how about we show you something you probably never experienced before,” Bokuto says and wipers his idea to Akaashi. Akaashi seems to be more than okay with it. </p><p>“ Okay Hinata get on all fours for us,” Hinata moves and gets on all fours revealing his colorless hole to them. Akaashi moves in closer and spreads Hinata’s cheeks and licks his hole. Hinata howls at that and tries to close his legs from that but Akaashi grips his thighs and spreads them open. </p><p>“ What is that?” Hinata asks, trying to look behind him. </p><p>“ Akaashi here is going to eat you out and stretch you open. Once he finishes that We are going to fuck you together,” Bokuto explains. <i> Fuck you together?</i> Hinata thinks to himself. <i>What is that supposed to mean?</i></p><p>Akaashi runs his hot tongue over Hinata’s hole again and pushes it through his walls. Hinata shouts at this and cums all over himself. Bokuto watches as his boyfriend Akaashi licks open the small ginger and shoves his fingers into him. Akaashi is very good with his tongue and fingers. Bokuto will bottom when Akaashi wants him to, but most of the time Akaashi is in Hinata’s position. Bokuto thinks it’s the hottest thing in the whole world to watch the love of his life tongue fuck the small ginger. Bokuto moved to run his hands all over Hinata’s back making Hinata shiver. Akaashi rubs Hinata’s prostate making the ginger cum again. <i> He sure cums a lot</i> Bokuto thinks to himself. During this whole process, Hinata has cum twice whereas Bokuto and Akaashi have both cum once. </p><p>“ He’s ready, Bo,” Akaashi said, moving closer to Hinata. Bokuto walks over to his bag on the floor and grabs himself and Akaashi a condom. They are both clean and most likely Hinata too but you can never be too sure. Bokuto walks back to them. This is the first time Akaashi and himself are doing anything like this outside of their relationship. They both agreed Hinata is the only exception to this. If Hinata wanted to join them in a three-way relationship the two of them would agree in an instant. </p><p>Bokuto puts on the condom and Akaashi does the same thing. “ You should probably go in first since you are significantly bigger than me. Then once he is used to you I’ll enter,” Akaashi explained to Bokuto. Bokuto nods and inserts himself painfully slowly. Once he was fully in Hinata through his head back in pleasure and had a dry orgasm. Hinata didn’t cum this time to someone entering in him. He did with Akaashi’s tongue and both times Iwaizumi inserted things into him. Akaashi moves and enters into Hinata next. This time Hinata screams. </p><p>“ It hurts, I feel too full!” Hinata shouts. </p><p>“ Do you need one of us to pull out?” Akaashi asked, getting concerned for the small ginger. He knows how big Bokuto is and having something else in him besides Bokuto’s monster is probably really hard on the poor guy. </p><p>“ No, I’m okay. Please make me feel good,” Hinata said innocently. Bokuto and Akaashi are very determined to go through with this request. Both of them move in sync at the same time. Thrusting into Hinata at a steady pace. Each thrust makes Hinata scream and moan in pleasure. Hinata has never experienced this before and it feels so good to him. He feels good again. He feels so good it's making his vision go blurry. It’s definitely not from the tears in his eyes from all the pain and pleasure he is going through. Soon Hinata squeezes himself around Bokuto and Akaashi as he screams and shoots cum all over himself. In the midst of his mind-blowing orgasm Akaashi and Bokuto both experience, the same thing cumming deeply into Hinata, though this time Hinata didn’t feel hot liquid in him. </p><p>“ Holy shit ‘Kaashi, that was the hottest thing ever,” Bokuto says, trying to catch his breath and takes off his condom. Akaahsi does the same thing and moves Hinata into the water to clean himself up. </p><p>“ I have never felt that before, that felt so good. Thank you,” Hinata says and lets his body be scrubbed down by Akaashi and Bokuto. The two of them are running their hands all over his smooth skin and soaking in as much memory as possible about the small sunshine. Hinata feels so good right now. Their hands are moving all around his body making him feel floaty and good. His butt stings really bad, and he is sure he is going to be in too much pain tomorrow to practice like he did a few days ago. Not once did Hinata think this trip was going to bring him to feel so good. </p><p>“ Hey, Hinata you’re still with us right?” Akaashi asked him. </p><p>“ Yeah I am,” Hinata responds tiredly. </p><p>“ Okay we are going to get out now, would you like some help getting out as well and getting dressed?” Akaashi asked him again. </p><p>“ Yes please,” Hinata answered respectfully. Bokuto then picks up Hinata bridal style and carries him out of the bath. Both Akaashi and Bokuto help Hinata get dressed and help him to his room. When Bokuto knocked on the door Sugawara answered. </p><p>“ Thank god! Hinata you need to stop making me worried,” Sugawara said and crossed his arms over his chest. </p><p>“ Sorry Sugamama, Bokuto, and Akaashi were helping me feel better,” Hinata said, limping into the room to lie down in bed. It hurt to bed over and get to the mat but it was better once he was lying down. Sugawara took note of this and was about to question the Fukurôdani couple but they were gone. The only thing left was a note for Hinata. Sugawara picks it up and he debates on reading it. He decided not to since it's Hinata’s property. </p><p>“ Hinata you have a note here,” Sugawara says and hands it to Hinata. Hinata tiredly takes it. “ Thank you!” He says cheerfully and opens it. </p><p><i> Here is Bokuto’s number and my number. We had a good time tonight, sorry if you are a bit sore. Bokuto is very large. Hopefully, we can teach you some other ways in feeling good. We would even like to take you out sometime :) Thank you again Shouyou Hinata xoxo Bokuto and Akaashi. </i> </p><p>Hinata smiles and adds their numbers to his phone and sets the note down beside him and falls fast asleep. Sugawara, whose matt is right next to Hinata's, looks down and can’t help but read the note. Sugawara swallows down the answer bubbling in him because he doesn’t want to cause a scene. Plus he does not want to jump to conclusions. He doesn’t know if it’s dirty or volleyball related. He lies down with a scowl on his face and Daichi soon joins him. Daichi notices his boyfriend’s sudden mood change but doesn’t feel like getting his head chewed off so he decides not to question it. Sugawara is known to be unpredictable, so if he wants to tell Daichi, Daichi will listen. Until then it's best to stay clear that is until he reads the note for himself. Now he is the one with a confused scowl. Could this be why Sugawara was mad? If so he has a good reason to be mad now too, how dare those two show favoritism and train Hinata in volleyball in private. Daichi is jealous indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Haikyuu genderbender Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eventual smut. Kenma, Akaashi, Hinata, Sugawara, Oikawa, and Yamaguchi drink a gender bender potion. They are turned into females. ( I talk about being trapped in the wrong body and being transgender. I hope I did okay, if not please correct me. I myself don't identify as anything, mostly because gender to me is just a scam. My body says I'm female, my mind tells me I am both. I prefer no gender for myself, but I tried to make this make sense. Anyways check my note at the beginning )</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, I love you, and thank you for the nearly 20k reads. I may start a Patreon. Let me know if yall are interested. My insta is @alicialeighmiller in case you wanna private dm me or give me a follow. I would do Twitter but I personally dislike Twitter. At least I like TIK TOK. I swear if I become TIK TOK famous I will upload every single day three times a day :) Also again I hope I nailed the whole gender thing. I prefer no gender for myself that's why this was a little hard for me to write about. If I made a mistake please don't roast me, just correct me and I'll fix it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma is having a <i>no boyfriend’s allowed</i> sleepover and it is going very well. The boys over at his house currently are Sugawara, Hinata, Oikawa, Akaashi, and Yamaguchi. All the others that were invented either couldn’t make it or had other plans. Halloween is just around the corner so they are all sitting around Kenma’s table carving pumpkins and drinking tea. Everything was going great up until Kenma’s parents left for the weekend. That got everyone excited because that meant wine time. Kuroo brought Kenma some wine for them because his family has plenty of bottles to spare.</p><p> Little did Kuroo know that he gave Kenma his chemistry project instead. Kuroo’s family, since they love wine, have lots of empty bottles so he used it to place his experiment. He was trying to perfect a potion for Transgenders since they were born in the wrong bodies. Personally, Kuroo thinks gender is a scam. Just because the thing between your legs makes you a different person doesn’t change how you feel. Kuroo is mostly doing the potion for Kenma who is a boy, and people want him to be a boy. Kenma does not like being in this body because he feels better in female clothing and doing girl things. All of his friends support him along with his amazing boyfriend Kuroo, but his mom feels differently. Kuroo feels bad for Kenma because he understands what it feels like to be trapped inside your own body. Okay, maybe he likes being in his male body but Kenma has shown him how he truly feels about being inside his body. Kuroo just wants to help his boyfriend feel better; even though Kenma is perfect just the way he is. <br/>Kenma walks to his room and reaches under his bed for the wine that he had Kuroo smuggle over. Their respected boyfriends are too having a party to themselves at Kuroo’s house. Their party is a little more intense than their small get-together. Kenma likes how relaxing his party is. No drama or loud boyfriends. Just soft music playing and great conversations. Kenma walks back into the kitchen making everyone smile at him as he pops the bottle open and pours a glass to all of them. Kenma hands out the <i>’wine’</i> and they all drink it still making small talk amongst each other. </p><p>“ I wonder how drunk our boyfriends are right now?” Akaashi said making all of them giggle. </p><p>“ I doubt Tsuki is drinking, he told me he wasn’t drinking tonight,” Yamaguchi says finishing his glass of wine. It tasted sweeter than wine to him. He liked it. “ Hey I’m getting some more of this wine, does anyone else want a refill?” He asked respectfully. </p><p>“ Yes please, Kenma… Tell Kuroo his parent’s wine is delicious,” Oikawa says finishing off his glass and hands it to Yamaguci. </p><p>“ Yeah I’ll have a refill and yes I agree with Oikawa here, it’s very tasty,” Sugawara says handing his empty cup over to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi takes note that everyone’s cups are almost empty so he grabs the bottle and fills everyone’s cups back up. The bottle is now empty. </p><p>“ I wish he gave us more than just one bottle, but he quote on quote said ‘ you guys won’t be able to handle the alcohol content’. Honestly, I don’t even feel a buzz,” Kenma says taking another sip of the drink. </p><p>“ Now that you said something I don’t feel anything either, I just feel tired,” Hinata says yawning and finishes his cup. </p><p>“ Yeah, I just feel tired too,” Akaashi says agreeing. </p><p>“ Did this wine make up sleepy?” Oikawa says finishing his glass and yawning loudly. </p><p>“ Possibly, and it is getting pretty late, good thing we set up the living room early,” Sugawara says. </p><p>“ Yeah that is a good thing, I feel like I am about to pass out, I’m gonna lie down,” Hinata says stretching. </p><p>“ I agree with Shouyou, we can clean this up in the morning,” Kenma says getting up from his seat. They all finish off the tasty drink and crowd into the living room. Soon every one of them is out cold sleeping soundly. Throughout the night though each of them grew so ungodly hot that they took off their clothes and blankets. No one noticed that until the morning. The morning where it all begins. The first to wake up is Hinata considering he is used to waking up early. He was laying in between Kenma, and Yamaguchi. He sits up not noticing anything yet and feels something hairy on his back. He feels it and its hair. He pulls it and yanks his head back. That’s when he looks down and screams. </p><p>“ AHHH!” Hinata screams grabbing a blanket to hide himself. He looks around and everyone around him is in the same boat as him. Just not fully awake yet. </p><p>“ Guys, what the fuck?” Hinata says. That caught Sugawara’s attention since Hinata never swears. Sugawara sits up getting ready to go off on him and he looks around him and then himself. Thus making him scream and cover-up too. </p><p>“ What the actual fuck, guys get up!” Suga shouts making everyone now stir.</p><p>“ What the hell…” Oikawa says and feels his chest. His hand touches his breast making him shout in surprise and look down at himself. “ What the hell I’m a girl, you are all girls,” Oikawa says looking at all of them. </p><p>“ No shit, but why?” Suga says trying to keep his cool. </p><p>“ How did this happen?” Yamaguchi says looking around at everyone. He and Kenma both didn’t say much at the beginning because they were in too much shock. They all have long hair and big boobs. Along with a vagina that not any of them have ever experienced before, they are gay after all. </p><p>“ I have no clue how this happened but should we get ahold of our boyfriends?” Akaashi asks. It suddenly dawned on them how in the hell are they going to tell their boyfriends this and their families? And how long are they going to be like this? And most importantly how do they use a vagina? </p><p>“ That is a good question but how should we do it? Should we just invite them over?” Suga answered back. </p><p>“ I think that’s the best thing to do, but better questions yet, how did this happen? And how long are we going to be like this?” Yamaguchi says shyly. They are all covering themselves with blankets considering that they were naked and all in new bodies. Suga picks up his phone and texts Daichi telling him that he and the guys need to get to Kenma’s now. Now all they have to do is wait for them to arrive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry that was short and sweet but I promise more content is on the way. I have to finish my three mini-series on here. I just wanted yall to have a snippet of what is coming.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Haikyuu Genderbender Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wait for them to arrive was getting to be too much for Yamaguchi. He is on the brink of a panic attack and Suga takes note of it right away. </p><p>“ Breathe Yamaguchi, it’s going to be alright I promise,” Suga says from across the room. Yamaguchi starts to count his breaths and focuses on something else. Oikawa pulls the sheet he was covering up with, away from his body to fully access himself. Oikawa grabs his boobs and squeezes them. </p><p>“ You know I would have never thought I would have boobs. I have such a nice cup full,” Oikawa says squeezing them in front of all the others. Oikawa has always been open about his body. </p><p>“ It looks to me that we all have decent sized breasts, “ Suga says now looking at his own chest. </p><p>They quickly cover themselves back up when a jiggle of the door startles all of them. Here come their boyfriends. Yamaguchi moves closer to Hinata who holds his hand and rubs it as an attempt to calm him down since he has the worst anxiety. That’s when Oikawa stands up and runs to the door before it's opened and locks it again. Oikawa does not care that his body is out in the open for the others to see. Kenma’s house doesn’t have big windows in it so it's hard to see inside unless you are in the house. </p><p>“ Okay, I’m not ready for them to see us yet. What do we do?” Oikawa says ignoring the banging on the door. </p><p>“ Let’s run to my bedroom,” Kenma says standing up. The rest do as well and he runs to his bedroom everyone following except Oikawa who lets the door go and runs as fast as he can and into the room. Kenma slams the door shut and locks his door and throws a chair against the knob in hopes that keep them away until they can decide what to do. They hear the door open and footsteps coming towards his room. </p><p>“ On the bright side of things at least we are all very attractive looking,” Oikawa says standing proudly staring at all of them. Yamaguchi tries to hide himself and so does Kenma, not liking Oikawa staring at them. Suga is behind Oikawa and starts laughing. </p><p>“ Yeah and you are not flat no more,” Suga says making Oikawa turn around to look at himself. He does have a nice curvy ass now. He actually grabs it giving it a shake. </p><p>“ Yeah you’re right Mr or should I say Mrs. Refreshing,” Oikawa says, putting his hands on his hips. </p><p>“ You really have no shame do you?” Akaashi asks him. Akaashi is very insecure with himself so he is trying to hide himself from his gazing eyes. </p><p>“ Nope and neither should you, you’re beautiful,” Oikawa says. Before Akaashi could respond there was a loud knock on the door making Oikawa who was standing close to it jump. </p><p>“ Hey open the door, you guys asked us to come over here ASAP and we did. Are you guys okay?” Daichi says softly. </p><p>“ Kenma open the door,” Kuroo says after Daichi.</p><p>“ Yelling at them to open the door isn’t going to solve anything. Yams are you okay?” Tsukishima asks through the door making. Yamaguchi calms down to his boyfriend’s voice. Tsukishima always calms him down.</p><p>“ We are okay in a way,” Suga, being the true mom he is, responds. </p><p>“ What do you mean by that, open the door please and we can help,” Daichi says softly again. He is never harshly toned with his boyfriend at all. </p><p>“ Akaashi I miss you, let us in,” Bokuto whines, making Akaashi blush. Akaashi and Bokuto do everything together and they are hardly apart. This sleepover was the first party he has ever gone to without him. Akaashi misses him too, but he is not sure how he will react when Bokuto sees him in this new form. Akaahsi has big boobs, a vagina, and long black hair. All of their voices are still the same, just the bodies and hair are different on them. </p><p>“ What should we do? Should we let them in?” Suga asked the group in front of him. </p><p>“ No we should at least cover-up, I don’t want no one seeing me like this unless it’s Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says looking around for something to cover up with. </p><p>“ So why are we seeing you like this?” Akaashi asked.</p><p>“ Because we all have the same parts duh,” Oikawa replies back sassily. </p><p>“ I have clothes but mine are in the other room. My dresser was too big to fit in my room so I moved it to the spare room, “ Kenma says. They have blankets but that's all. Suga thinks of something. </p><p>“ All of you give us either your shirt or hoodie, I'll open the door just enough to grab that, and then when we are decent we’ll let you in,” Suga says.</p><p>“ Why?” Daichi questions, Suga gets mad. </p><p>“ Don’t fucking question me right now Daichi just do it,” Suga says angrily. Daichi flinches and takes off his hoodie. Thankfully they all had a jacket or a hoodie on. Everyone moves away from the door in case someone tries to break in and Suga hides himself and unlocks the door and opens it just enough to snatch the hoodies and jackets and slam it shut. </p><p>“ What the fuck is going on with them?” Kuroo asks annoyed because he wants to see Kenma. Daichi shrugs. </p><p>“ I’m sure we are about to find out real quick here,” Daichi replies back. </p><p>“ I’m starving so I hope they hurry up because I want food,” Kageyama says. </p><p>“ Of course you think of food right now,” Tsukishima says.</p><p>“ What’s that supposed to mean?” Kageyama spits back.</p><p>“ Hey, knock it off, now is not the time,” Iwaizumi and Daichi say at the same time. They both look at each other and turn away.</p><p>“ You two are such dads,” Kuroo says laughing. Before anyone could respond Suga’s voice was heard. </p><p>“ Okay, I will let you guys in now, but you have to promise you won’t freak out,” Suga says unlocking the door but not opening it yet. “ Something happened to us and we changed a bit, please don’t freak out on us,” he continued and opened the door fully. </p><p>The boys look inside and their mouths drop open and they get nose bleeds. In front of them were their boyfriends? No girlfriends? Boyfriends that were once their boyfriends? </p><p>“ Iwa-chan stop staring at me,” Oikawa says, blushing trying to shield himself from him. </p><p>“ How did this happen?” Iwaizumi asks. </p><p>“ We don’t know, we woke up like this,” Oikawa says struggling to zip up the jacket on him. He couldn’t get it past his boobs. </p><p>The guys all crowd into Kenma’s room and approach their girlfriends and get a closer look at them. </p><p>“ Akaashi you were beautiful before but now you are just, wow,” Bokuto says entranced by Akaashi’s beauty. Akaashi blushes and tries to hide his face from Bokuto. </p><p>“ So you guys just woke up like this?” Kageyama asks his red-haired girlfriend. </p><p>“ Yes Yama, we did. Last night we all got super sleepy from carving pumpkins and we ended up going to bed earlier. Throughout the night we all got super hot, we took off our clothes and when we woke up we were girls. “ Hinata responds to him pulling Kageyama’s hoodie down to hide his thighs more. </p><p>“ OH MY GOD!” Kuroo says and gets up from where he was talking to Kenma and runs out of the room. He comes running back with an empty bottle. “ Shit!” He says looking at it, making everyone stare at him confused. </p><p>“ Kuroo, do you mind explaining yourself?”  Kenma asks. <br/>“ I uh… Well, I gave you guys the wrong bottle of wine,’ Kuroo says, feeling sick to his stomach suddenly. </p><p>“ What do you mean Kuroo, stop being stupid, and explain yourself. “ Kenma asks, getting annoyed. </p><p>“ I uh… well… Um… I was doing an experiment. I was going to test this potion I created in the lap on Monday to see if I can actually change someone’s gender. I didn’t think it would work and well, guess what? It did! I can’t believe it worked holy shit!” Kuroo says getting excited now. Kenma picks up an empty pop can on the floor and throws it at him. </p><p>“ You’re an idiot, “ Kenma says annoyed with him now. </p><p>“ Well, since you changed us into girls. You can change us back right?” Hinata asked, being hopeful. </p><p>“ Yeah I can, but it may take a while or you all might change back on your own,” Kuroo says, opening his phone to look at some notes he took. </p><p>“ Drinking the whole bottle to yourself meant you will be like that for the rest of your life. But since you all drink some, maybe some more than others I predict you all may change back within the next month or two,” Kuroo says looking over some equations. The girls start freaking out now. </p><p>“ How are we supposed to play volleyball?” Hinata asks, starting to cry a little. </p><p>“ How am I supposed to face my family?” Yamaguchi says shaking. Tsukishima holds him into a hug and starts shushing him. </p><p>“ We will figure something out but for now we need to focus on what we should do now. You guys need clothes and need to eat something,” Daichi says, running his hand through Suga’s long hair. </p><p>“ I have some clothes we can use, for now, then we can go shopping for some and get some food,” Kenma offers. They all agree with Kenma. Kenma stands up and thank god Kuroo’s clothing is massive on him. Kenma goes to his dresser and pulls out enough clothes for all of them to wear. He walks back in. </p><p>“ All the boys leave so we can get dressed,” Kenma demands. With hesitation, they leave. The girls get dressed in Kenma’s clothing which is leggings and tee shirts. They all don’t have bras yet so their perky boobs and nipples are showing through the shirts. As they were getting dressed they decided that their boyfriends were going to pay for everything. Once they are dressed they were eager to leave and get into some clothes that actually fit them, but one thing is holding them back. How do they pee?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Nightmare Part 3 Kuroken and Bokuaka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part three of my horror story mini-series. :) Maybe the end of it I don't know yall seem to like it a lot so I'll keep it going. I don't care how long this book is. I am very proud of my work and I plan on it being over 100 chapters. I may break my stories down to separate stories altogether, but until then I will keep loading it here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{ No one's POV)</p><p>Akaashi wakes up because he can’t sleep for some reason. He lies still for a minute trying to figure out why he is awake when it dawns on him that Bokuto is not snoring. Akaashi, as weird as it sounds, finds Bokuto’s snoring relaxing. His snoring acts as a white noise for him and he helps him sleep throughout the night. Akaashi moves and looks over at Bokuto who is sitting up in the bed staring at something. Not blinking and not moving, which is strange to Akaashi. Bokuto is not one to stay still. </p><p>“ Bo?” Akaashi asks. Bokuto shushes him, not breaking his gaze. </p><p>“ If I look away or blink it may attack you again, it keeps telling me it wants to hurt you. I won’t let it. Don’t move Akaashi stay right there and don’t move,” Bokuto says very slowly and quietly. It makes Akaashi shiver because whatever is in the room with them he can suddenly feel its eyes on him. Akaashi is frozen in fear and tries to hold back his tears. If it’s the same creature that attacked him and Kenma in the basement then he knows that this isn’t just some nightmare. This is reality. </p><p>Suddenly there was a low growl heard throughout the room and a creak on the floor. Akaashi looks up and watches Bokuto’s eyes and head move with whatever is in the room. The creature must have walked out of the room because Bokuto shot up in a second from the bed to close the door. He comes back to the bed where Akaashi still hasn’t moved an inch. <br/>“ ‘Kaashi it’s gone okay, you can stop shaking now,” Bokuto says softly and pulls Akaashi onto his chest. He keeps rubbing his back and whispering sweet nothings to him. Bokuto occasionally will kiss his forehead and wipe away Akaashi’s tears. </p><p>“ Bo, I’m scared,” Akaashi says whimpering and he finally grips Bokuto’s shirt tightly. This being the first time he moved since Bokuto informed him of the night stalker. </p><p>“ It’s okay Akaashi, I’ll stay up all night if I have to, just to protect you okay. Just listen to my heart and follow my breathing. Try to sleep okay?” Bokuto tells Akaashi. He moved down the bed a little so Akaashi was laying right on him. Akaashi after a few minutes relaxed into his boyfriend and slowly drifted back to sleep. Bokuto is still wide awake watching the door and anything in the room that moves. He turned the light on to help him stay awake during this ordeal. He was ready to fight this thing if it had intentions of hurting his Akaashi. Bokuto looks down at his now peacefully sleeping boyfriend and he smiles. He starts to run his fingers through Akaashi’s hair and holds him tightly. Bokuto loves Akaashi, everything about him. He doesn’t care at all if he is currently drooling on him. He loves it. He stayed like this till the sun rose.</p><p>Meanwhile in Kenma’s bedroom with Kuroo. Kuroo is rudely awakened from his slumber when Kenma’s PC comes to life. Kuroo groans and rolls over to yell at Kenma but he realizes quickly that Kenma is asleep right next to him. Kuroo sits up to see what in the world awakened him when suddenly the PC’s power just went off. Kuroo looks around the room and he is about to get out of bed and investigate when something catches his eye. </p><p>Kuroo turns his attention to Kenma’s bedroom door as the doorknob slowly twists and the door pops open. The door painfully slowly opens all the way. It was already dark throughout the house but something darker than darkness itself walked in. Kuroo follows it with his eyes. He can’t make out any shapes yet but there is definitely something not human in the room with them right now. Suddenly a draft hits Kenma’s window and blows the curtain lightly letting some of the city light, and moonlight in. For the split second this happens Kuroo can see a goat-like figure with horns. The figure had crazy eyes and this smile that made Kuroo’s blood run cold. </p><p>“ Who are you?” Kuroo asks the creature. Not too loud but definitely loud enough to make Kenma stir. Kenma is a very deep sleeper so he didn’t wake up from Kuroo’s voice. The creature laughs this as if mocking Kuroo, the thing moves its crooked hand and points to Kenma. Suddenly Kuroo can hear whispers flying all around him not from the creature but different in human voices. <i>Kill him</i>. <i>Make him suffer</i>. <i> Take his soul</i>. “ Make him suffer,” one voice screams. Kuroo moves to block Kenma and then what is heard is little footsteps running out of the room with a child's laugh following. Kuroo looks up again and the creature is no longer in the room with them. Kuroo sighs and moves off of Kenma. He pulls Kenma close to him and does not fall back asleep after that encounter. Something is going on in this house and he is going to get to the bottom of it. If this is happening to Kenma, is the same thing happening to Lev? </p><p>Morning strolls around and Kuroo gets up from his sleepless night and goes to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. He was so out of it that he didn’t hear Bokuto walk in and Bokuto was so tired he didn’t notice Kuroo in the kitchen. Bokuto is looking down and so is Kuroo when they bump into one another making both of them jump and scream. </p><p>“ Ah!” They both shout moving away from each other. Once they realize who each other was, they calm down. </p><p>“ Bro, you look like you didn’t sleep at all last night,” Bokuto says grabbing a glass from the cupboard to also pour himself a cup of coffee. </p><p>“ I could say the same to you bro,” Kuroo responds, watching the coffee pot filled with coffee. </p><p>“ I saw it last night you know,” Bokuto says suddenly making Kuroo stop all movements and stare at his best friend. </p><p>“ I saw it too,” Kuroo said back to him. Bokuto’s eyes widened. </p><p>“ What should we do?” Bokuto asks him. Kuroo pulls out his phone. </p><p>“ I’m going to call Lev and see what he has to say about all of this,” Kuroo says and dials Lev. He puts it on speakerphone. The first time Kuroo was ignored so he tried again. This time Lev picked up groggily. </p><p><i> Uh, what, it’s like 7 in the morning, call me later</i> Lev is about to hang up when Kuroo cuts him off. </p><p>“ Listen here you tall Russian bastard, what the hell is going on?”</p><p><i> What the hell are you talking about Kuroo?”</i> Lev asked annoyed. </p><p>“ I’m talking about the fucking demon that’s haunting Kenma now ever since you gave him that stupid fucking game,” Kuroo says getting very angry. </p><p><i> I have no clue what you are talking about, I gave him a copy I got from some dude dressed in all black wearing. He was scary looking but told me that the game had great graphics and its life-changing. I haven’t tried the game out yet, I lied to him because I suck at videogames and I know he is good at them.</i> Kuroo loses it at this point. He is screaming at Lev waking both Akaashi and Kenma up at this point. </p><p>“ and I’m telling Yaku that you broke his grandma’s vase to you fucking jackass,” Kuroo hangs up and slams his phone down. Bokuto is just as pissed as Kuroo but he knows to hold back when needed. Kenma walks into the kitchen and walks straight over to Kuroo and pulls him into a hug. It instantly calms him down. Bokuto walks over to Akaashi and wraps him into a hug. </p><p>“ What’s going on?” Akaashi asks.</p><p>“ Kuroo called Lev to see why we are seeing this demon here and Lev said he never played the game because he is not good at them and gave it to Kenma to play. Since he knew he was good at the games. He said some guy wearing all black gave it to him, and now you’re caught up,” Bokuto smiles at him and pours himself and Akaashi a cup of coffee. </p><p>“ Well, what should we do?” Akaashi asks them. </p><p>“ I know someone who can help, I think,” Kenma says, pulling away from Kuroo. <br/>“ Oya? Who?” Kuroo asks.</p><p>“ He has not told anyone before because he doesn’t think anyone believes him. He has only ever told me this and I think his boyfriend may know too,” Kenma says pulling his phone out and typing a text out. </p><p>“ Again who?” Bokuto asks because the curiosity is killing him. </p><p>“ It’s Shouyou,” Kenma says and puts his phone away. “ I just texted him inviting him over.”</p><p>“ You mean Hinata right? Little Chibi-chan?” Kuroo asks.</p><p>“ Yes Kuroo,” Kenma sighs. </p><p>“ OHH, my little student. I love him! When is he coming over?” Bokuto asks, getting excited. Akaashi puts a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. </p><p>“ Well, he hasn’t responded yet, but I’m sure he will come over.”</p><p>“ If you don’t mind me asking how is he going to help?” Akaashi asks questions on why Shouyou of all people. I mean don’t get him wrong he loves Hinata just as much as all of them but he just wants to know why he is so secretive. </p><p>“ Well, Shouyou is a psychic medium. He can see spirits and communicate with them. He doesn’t like to tell people because his grandma was considered schizophrenic from it. His mom does not even know. He keeps it secret and hidden until he has to use his abilities. He trusted to tell me this because the one night at camp I saw him talking to someone outside, it was very interesting. “ Kenma explains. The others are shocked to learn this. It makes Hinata more interesting. </p><p>“ So why did you tell us?” Kuroo asks.</p><p>“ Are you going to be going around telling everyone?” Kenma asks back and Kuroo shakes his no. “ Then there’s your answer, he will help us as long as we help him by keeping his secret.” Kenma pulls out his phone and reads a text from Hinata. He is on his way with Kageyama. Hinata will hopefully have some answers for them. Hinata should be over within the next few hours and until then they just have to wait. As they are all standing in the kitchen just thinking about everything happening, the sugar that was on the counter flies off towards Kenma nearly hitting him if he didn’t jump out of the way. </p><p>Written in the sugar on the floor was one word and it made Kenma sick to his stomach. Akaashi, Bokuto, and Kuroo all look at it too and cringe. Written in the sugar was the word <i>die</i>. Kenma hopes to god the train doesn’t delay traffic today because he wants Shouyou here and fast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Take me away tendouxushijimaxoikawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oikawa finds a UFO, and aliens take him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love you guys, thank you for the 20k reads :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tooru Oikawa was walking alone. He was on his way home after a long day at practice. He usually walks home with Iwaizumi, but unfortunately, Iwaizumi had to stay behind and work on a school project. Which is totally fine to Oikawa considering he walks home alone a lot. Just for some reason, he feels like something bad is going to happen to him. Oikawa just puts his headphones in and continues his short walk home from school. </p><p>Oikawa takes a shortcut through the woods because it’s quicker than going around the block. The trees are changing color already due to the fall weather. He continues his walk until something catches his eye. He turns his head and looks into the distance. There is a silver metal object about the size of a car over there. Oikawa’s heart starts to race. He has always been interested in the unknown. He puts his earphones and phone away into his bag and slowly walks over to it. This is so fascinating to him, he was a believer before but now he really can’t believe what he is seeing. He pulls back out his phone and starts recording as he approaches it. The lights are off and the sliver metal is almost mirror-like making it nearly invisible to the naked eye. </p><p>“ Wow, if you guys thought I was lying before here is my proof, I can’t believe this is truly happening,” Oikawa says moving the phone camera around. He moves the phone with him when he turns. He is so intrigued by the ship in front of him he failed to realize two creatures were fastly approaching him. A twig snapping makes Oikawa spin around so fast that he dropped his phone. Standing in front of him were two very tall guys. One with bright red hair and one with olive green hair. They were humans, that’s what Oikawa thought at least. </p><p>“ Oh thank god, I thought you guys were something else. Do you guys see this, is this not incredible,” Oikawa says to the strangers and points at it. That’s when the red-haired guy moves at the speed of light and grabs onto Oikawa. Before Oikawa can even say a word or move. He is surrounded by darkness. </p><p>Oikawa lies limp in the red-haired man’s arms and he carries him onto the craft. The olive green-haired man follows him. They get into the ship and turn on their invisible shield. </p><p>“ I told you we would find our new experiment here,” The one with red hair spoke. </p><p>“ Yeah, you did. He is quite cute too, let’s get the table ready,” The olive-haired man moves to clear a few things off the table. The red-haired one undresses Oikawa nude and lies the unconscious man down onto the table. He ties Oikawa’s wrists back and maneuvers Oikawa’s knees upwards and spreads his legs open. He then straps him into that position. Oikawa’s body was exposed to them and their experiments. </p><p>The two of them came to earth in hopes of finding some creature worthy enough to carry their offspring. This creature to them, known species as Homosapien: human. This human is very attractive to them compared to what they have tried out before. According to their planet’s lore, humans are the most fun to play with. They make amazing noises and pretty faces when certain things are done to them. The two of them wanted to experience this for themselves. They tried two humans already but they weren’t nearly as fun as their people described. They are hoping for good results with this one. Slowly the human’s eyes flutter open and the human jerks the straps he is in. The other humans did the same as him, only this human isn’t screaming. This human just has stuff coming out of its eyes. </p><p>“ What?... Where am I?” Oikawa asks and pales when the two people he saw before come towards him. </p><p>The olive green-haired man spoke to Oikawa. “ Hello human, we would like to run a few tests on you, please be kind.” Oikawa’s eyes widened in fear. It hits him, these things were disguising themselves as humans and he was on a spacecraft about to be experimented on. </p><p>“ Please don’t hurt me, I can show you the earth and all our secrets if you want?” Oikawa tries to reason. </p><p>“ I like this one, he isn’t screaming like the others Ushi,” the red-haired one spoke. </p><p>“ What name do you go by Homosapien?” The one named Ushi says?</p><p>“ Oikawa Tooru, what are… What are your names?” Oikawa asks. He has calmed down some but he is still quite afraid. </p><p>“ I am Tendou Satori, this is Ushijima Wakatoshi,” Tendou says and points at Ushijima. Ushijima walks back towards the two with an object in his hand. Oikawa’s eyes widened in fear. The object is long and thick and connected to what seems like a computer monitor. Oikawa can’t find the words to speak right now, which is shocking considering how much of a social butterfly he is. </p><p>“ Tendou it’s ready, I want to see what this Homosapien can do,” Ushijima says and positions the object right to Oikawa’s ass. </p><p>“ NO PLEASE!” Oikawa shouts and starts shaking, Ushijima ignores him and inserts the object into Oikawa making his whole body shake. He is thrashing around but the binds holding him in place don’t let him go very far. The object is fully inserted and now is buzzing. Oikawa screams turn into something else, much to Ushijima and Tendou’s surprise. They watch his body part between his legs stand straight up and observe how his head is thrown back in pleasure. Soon a clear white substance shoots out of the part that’s between his legs. Ushijima stops the machine and Tendou puts some of the substance into a vial. Oikawa is breathing hard and he is crying again. Tendou takes a few of his tears into some vials as well. Ushijima picks up a need and pokes it into Oikawa’s skin and draws out some blood.  </p><p>“ P...please… let me… let me go,” Oikawa says sniffling. He does not like this experience at all. He has read horror stories about this but he never thought this would actually happen to him. </p><p>“ They beg nicely Ushijima. Oh is the test done, can he take our children?” Tendou asks Ushijima in their language. Oikawa can’t understand it but Ushijima seems to explain something to Tendou which makes him sad. </p><p>“ I did the test and he can only handle my babies, if he tries to take your child he may die.”  </p><p>Tendou pouts.” Okay Ushi, at least I can have a child with you, treat this one well. I can watch the whole thing at least,” Tendou says and pulls him into a kiss. Oikawa didn’t understand what they said at all but he winced when he saw them kiss. Their tongues are much longer compared to his human tongue. </p><p>Oikawa follows with his eyes as Ushijima takes off his clothes. Ushijima removes his shirt revealing the strong muscle build he has. He has strange purple, blue and pink veins visible throughout his chest. He then moves and takes off his pants making Oikawa wince at what he sees. Ushijima’s cock is the biggest one he has ever seen. It had to be at least over a foot long. He walked up Oikawa and then it clicked to him. </p><p>“ NO! OH MY GOD PLEASE NO!” Oikawa screams and thrashes around. He begs and screams but to no avail, he gets nowhere with this monster. </p><p>“ Hush human it will be done soon,” Tendou whispers to Oikawa and puts his hand on his head. Oikawa is terrified now. </p><p>Ushijima lines himself up with Oikawa’s hole and thrusts into him. Oikawa screams in pain at how deep Ushijima is inside him. He is getting no pleasure like he was before. All Oikawa can do is scream in pain and cry as the beast is thrusting into him. Oikawa eventually passes out from the pain and Ushijima shoots his seed into the poor boy. He pulls out and Tendou moves over to him. </p><p>“ Does he have your seed?” </p><p>“ I do believe so, we will need to bring him home with us until he gives birth.” </p><p>“ OHH, maybe after he births the offspring of yours he’ll be ready to take mine,” Tendou says excitedly. </p><p>“ I am sure of it, now Tendou unlock him from the straps, he will be compliant with us from now on with the seed. Maybe he will tell us about what humans do and help us better understand them,” Ushijima explains. </p><p>“ Maybe he will fall in love with us as Shirabu did with Semi, Semi took him from the earth and Shirabu claims he fell in love with Semi. I don’t know what that means but it seems like they are very happy,” Tendou says excitedly. </p><p>Ushijima smiles. “ I sure hope so. I think he is very pretty, I also think he will bring us many offsprings.” </p><p>They fly off and head back to their home planet called Shiratorizawa. There was a police report made about Oikawa’s disappearance and all that was found was his phone with the video he took of the aircraft. It has gone viral and he is still missing to this day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Hinata Harem Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 3 of my Harem series. I need more requests. Give me your ideas :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Hinata woke up and he was in a lot of discomfort from last night's escapades. Hinata sits up groaning as his lower back feels inflamed. Suga, who is lying next to him, hears his groans. “ You okay there?” Suga asks him quietly because the rest of the team is still asleep. </p><p>“ Yeah I am okay, I’m just a bit sore from Bokuto and Akaashi last night,” Hinata says and stands up slowly. Suga throws Daichi’s arm off of him and gets up as well, he helps Hinata limp to the bathroom. Suga knows now what is going on, and he is not happy. </p><p>“ Suga, you didn’t have to help me to the bathroom,” Hinata whispers and releases himself into the urinal. Suga does the same thing. They wash their hands and before they leave Suga stops him. </p><p>“ Hinata can I ask you something?” Hinata looks up at Suga. “ Sure,” he says. They sat down on a bench near the door making Hinata flinch when he sat down on the hard surface. “ I’m just going to be blunt, did Akaashi and Bokuto have sex with you last night?” Hinata gives him a confused look. </p><p>“ No, but they did make me feel good,” Hinata says blushing, thinking about their hands running all over his body and how good he felt. “ What do you mean by that? You can tell me I won’t say anything,” Suga says crossing his fingers. </p><p>“ Well, they played with my boy part and made me pee. I think that’s what they did, it felt so good. Much better than Iwaizumi and Oikawa,” Hinata says innocently. Suga clenches his fist tightly and unclenches. He is mad because he feels they were taking advantage of him. “ How did this happen?” Suga asks trying not to be too mad at this small innocent redhead in front of him. </p><p>“ It started when I was on my way to meet up with Kenma. I walked into a hallway where Oikawa and Iwaizumi were kissing. I tried to apologize but they pulled me into a room and told me I had to make it up to them. I felt weird, but it was a good weird,” Hinata says and pulls at his tightening shorts. He can’t help it because he loved feeling good. “ Then when I was at practice with Akaashi and Bokuto. Bokuto took off his shirt and I couldn’t help but feel that way towards him. I asked them to make me feel good in the bathhouse and they did. I was so tired after that, that I just fell asleep on them. They left me a letter too so that way I can contact them again if I want to feel good again,” Hinata explains and looks up at Suga, whose eyes are almost darkened with anger. Suga really can’t do anything about it since Hinata did consent to this. </p><p>“ Okay…. Well, just be careful alright? I don’t want someone to take advantage of you or hurt you, I suggest you watch some videos about this stuff so that way you learn a little more about all this. I’ll send you some links,” Suga says, pulling out his phone and starts sending links to Hinata. ” Today is a chill day so you can go into a private room and watch these,” Suga says and stands up helping Hinata up. Hinata is led to a private room and left alone in there. Suga is kind of guarding the door in case someone else decides to pull something and he wants to be there when Hinata is done. </p><p>Hinata sits down against the wall and starts to watch videos. He watches and learns what sex is, what to do, and what not to do. He also watches a video about kinks and how to make sex life more interesting. It intrigues him. It even makes him hard. He watches a video on proper masturbation, he wants to try it but he is so tired from yesterday that he doesn’t. He finishes the last video Suga had sent him and he looks at the recommended videos under the video and finds something that piques his interest. <i> How to make any guy want you</i>. Hinata clicks on it and soaks in all the information. <i>If you want your man's attention, wear less clothing, like booty shorts and crop tops. Show off as much skin as possible. Have a lollipop in your mouth. Those make good practice to give the proper blow job. Call them Daddy, they really love that. Be sure to bend over a lot too. Follow these steps and I’m positive you will have your man’s undivided attention.</i> Hinata smiles and clicks his phone off. He learned a lot today. </p><p>Hinata walks out of the room and walks towards his shared room. Hinata is feeling much better now thankfully. Now he wants to try out the stuff he just learned. He walks into the room and grabs a pair of shorts and a plain t-shirt. He walks over to a desk and grabs a pair of scissors. He cuts his shirt into a crop-top and shortens his shorts. He smiles when he is done and throws away the extra fabric laying on the desk. He then walks to the changing room. Once inside he changes into his new clothing and smiles at how pretty he looks in them. He can hear people in the gym practicing. Most people are either just hanging out around town or just hanging out in different clubrooms. Hinata walks into the gym and sees three people he recognizes: Kenma, Lev, and Kuroo. “ Hey, guys!” He shouts and runs into the gym. The three of them turn around to greet him and their jaws drop. All three experiencing a nose bleed. </p><p>“ H...hi Shouyou,” Kenma says and wipes his nose staring at him. </p><p>“ Chibi-chan, what the hell are you wearing, not that I care,” Kuroo says staring at him, mouth wide open. Lev is practically drooling. </p><p>“ Oh this, someone recommended me to wear this so I did. I think it’s nice and I can move a lot more,” Hinata says and stretches his body. “ So what are you guys doing?” </p><p>“ We are helping Lev with some spikes,” Kenma says. Hinata’s eyes widen. “ Oh! Can I join please?” Giving Kenma a pouty face. </p><p>“ Yeah, we would love for you to join,” Kenma says and looks over at the other two. The other two are clearly distracted somewhere else. Hinata jumps up in excitement and hugs Kenma. Kenma coughs awkwardly trying really hard to not show how hard he is. Kuroo and Lev get into their positions, which is behind Hinata, and stare intently at him. They nearly pass out when Hinata crouches over in a ready position for the ball to be set by Kenma. Kenma sets the ball and Hinata spikes it and lands. Kuroo and Lev stare in astonishment when Hinata lands back down that his ass has this sinful jiggle to it. </p><p>“ Yes that felt so good thank you daddy,” Hinata says, not realizing the daddy part, and stares at his red hand. Kenma becomes light-headed and stumbles a little. ‘What did Shouyou just say’ he thinks to himself and Lev and Kuroo are both starstruck at the name that just slipped out. </p><p>“ Shouyou, what did you call me?” Kenma asks and swallows hard after. He is very grateful for the ball he has in his hand. He places it in front of himself just in case Hinata sees it. </p><p>“ Oh, I’m sorry what did I say?” Shouyou asks innocently. Hinata thinks about it and realizes he did say, daddy. He blushes red. “ Oh, I’m sorry. I guess it just slipped out, I’m sorry Kenma.” </p><p>“ It’s okay Shouyou,” Kenma says, avoiding eye contact with him. He turns away from Hinata and walks towards his bag. “ I’m going to go back to our room guys, I’m tired,” Kenma says and Hinata pouts. Hinata remembers the video he watched about getting attention. He remembers a part of the video to act needy and beg. Hinata wants to play with Lev, Kuroo, and Kenma. All three of them. He wants to make them feel as good as him. </p><p>“ Why can’t we play anymore? I wanna play with you Lev and Kuroo. I think it would be so much fun. Please let's go have some fun,” Hinata says begging Kenma. </p><p>“ Yeah kitten, chibi-chan wants to have fun, let's play some more,” Kuroo says and picks up a ball. Lev picks up a ball too. “ Yeah Kenma I still got some spikes to try out,” Lev says and throws the ball in the air. </p><p>“ Actually I am quite bored of volleyball. I wanna play something else instead. I wanna try blow jobs on you three,” Hinata nonchalantly says. Lev missed the ball that fell down and it hit him in the hand, and Kuroo dropped the ball in his hand. Kenma stopped mid-walk towards his bag and whipped around to face Hinata. “ What? Why are all of you staring at me like that? I tried giving away hints that I wanted to play earlier but you weren’t reading them. If you three don’t want to play I can just call…” Hinata was interrupted. </p><p>“ Oh, we would love to play with you right Kenma? Right, Lev?” Kuroo says and walks towards the small ginger. Hinata shivers with excitement. He has been wanting this all day. He may be a little sore from yesterday but he doesn’t plan on having sex today. He simply just wants to blow them off. Maybe one of them is bigger than Bokuto. </p><p>“ Shouyou are you sure?” Kenma asks and looks at the other two who are too turned on to even realize what is going on. “ Yes Kenma I’m sure,” Hinata says and drops to his knees. “ Now who is first?” The three of them realize Hinata is being serious about this and who are they to pass him up. </p><p>“ I’ll go first,” Kuroo says confidently and pulls his dick out. Hinata smiles and waits for Kuroo to get closer. Once Kuroo is close enough to him, Hinata grabs his dick and licks up the vein before taking him into his mouth. Hinata gags a little at first but relaxes himself around Kuroo. Kuroo throws his head back as Hinata swirls his tongue around Kuroo’s tip before taking him down again. </p><p>“ Fuck Shouyou, where did you learn to do that? He is very good guys,” Kuroo says and thrusts into Hinata’s mouth, making Hinata gag. Hinata brings his other hand up and starts to play with Kuroo’s balls. Hinata’s cold hand touching his balls sent Kuroo over the edge instantly and came quickly and hotly down his throat. Hinata pulls off swallowing most of it and coughs a little. Kuroo falls back on his ass breathing hard at the orgasm he just had. That has been almost the fastest he has ever cum.</p><p>Hinata wipes the leftover drool and cum off of his face and looks between Kenma and Lev. He saw one video where this girl sucked two guys off at once. She used both of her hands and her mouth. She maneuvered her hand's certain ways that drove the two men crazy. Maybe he can do this to Lev and Kenma at once? “ I have an idea for you two. I’m going to do both of you at once,” Hinata explains and waves them to come closer. Both thinking with their dicks instead of their heads walks towards him. Once they are close enough Hinata guides them closer to him and he pulls out Lev’s dick and Kenma’s. Kenma’s is close to his size, whereas Lev had one close to Kuroo’s and Iwaizumi’s. Still, no one was bigger than Bokuto’s. </p><p>Hinata licked up both of them first before moving to stroke them at once. Hinata would lean over and deep down Kenma’s dick and then lean over and do the same to Lev’s. Kenma didn’t last long cumming all over Shouyou’s hand. He pulls his pants up and sits next to Kuroo breathing hard. They watch Hinata takedown Lev to the point where Lev was nearly all the way in. </p><p>“ Kuroo, he is very good,” Kenma says to his boyfriend. “ Yeah, he is, if you ever want to have sex with him he is your only pass,” Kuroo says and pulls his hard dick out again and starts to stroke himself off as he watches Hinata work his magic on Lev. Kenma gets super tired after he cums but he is fighting it off to watch in astonishment as Lev is throwing his head back in pleasure. Hinata moves into a position where his ass is sticking out and due to the short-shorts he was wearing his obvious bubble butt is sticking out. Kuroo stares right at it and cums into his hand.  </p><p>Hinata gags around Lev’s dick one last time before Lev can’t hold back anymore and pulls out of Hinata’s sinful mouth without thinking and cums all over Hinata’s face. Hinata wipes his face and licks some of it off of his lips. He stands up and smiles innocently at the three boys. “ Thank you daddies for letting me play, next time we play I want you inside a different part of me. I have to go now though because I promised Suga and Yamaguchi that we can go out for ice cream,” He smiles and waves goodbye as he runs out of the gym. </p><p>Lev falls to his knees and pulls up his pants. “ Did that really just happen?” He asked Kenma and Kuroo. Kenma is nearly asleep leaning into Kuroo. Kuroo stands up and picks up Kenma bridal style. </p><p>“ I think it did. I guess what Bo said was true he truly is not all that innocent and now I can’t wait to go further with him,” Kuroo says and grabs his bag and Kenma’s bag. Kenma wakes up a little and mumbles to Kuroo. “ Maybe I can try topping him,” Kenma said. He has never topped anyone before so maybe his best friend would allow it. “ Maybe kitten. Let's go back to our room and take a nap,” Kuroo says and walks off. Lev is still kneeling on the floor zoned out. He must have been sitting there for a while because Yaku walks in and glares at him. </p><p>“ I thought you were supposed to be in spiking practice. Where is Kenma and Kuroo?” Lev looks up at Yaku and stands up towering over him. “ They just left, I’m going to go take a cold shower, that took a lot out of me,” Lev said and started to walk away. Yaku rolls his eyes and walks away from Lev annoyed. He always has an excuse for something. </p><p>Hinata walks back into the room just as Yamaguchi and Suga walk in and see what Hinata is wearing. “ Jesus Hinata I can see your ass through those,” Suga says staring at Hinata’s ass. “ Yeah, that’s the point Suga. Also, I loved the videos you sent me. I learned a lot. Now let me get dressed and I’ll be ready m’kay daddy?” Hinata says and walks into the bathroom in the room and changes his clothes. Suga and Yamaguchi both blush a deep red. They normally call their boyfriend’s daddy, but being called that for a change does things to them. </p><p>“ Suga, what videos did you show him?” Yamaguchi asks. “ I only sent him a few links I thought would help him. I think he watched others too, I definitely didn’t send him the daddy one,” Suga says honestly. Yamaguchi nods. Hinata walks out of the bathroom wearing jean shorts he cut and another cropped t-shirt. “ Okay, let's go get food and ice cream now, I’m starving,” Hinata says and walks towards their door. Suga and Yamaguchi sigh and follow Hinata out. This is going to be a very interesting date.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Purely Innocent Tsukiyama and Kagehina poly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was a request and if you want a part two where their gang gets to meet them let me know! The request was for very innocent Yamaguchi and Hinata being corrupted by Kageyama and Tsukishima. I am proud of this work. I just hope yall like it :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama and Tsukishima met their angels purely by fate. The two of them are involved in a dangerous government gang. The gang has many names and there are people from all over Japan involved in this gang. Though the primary syndicates involved are Kageyama, Tsukishima, Daichi, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Iwaizumi. Then there are the ones who are their right-hand men. Lev being Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s back up. Tanaka, Asahi, and Nishinoya are Kageyama and Tsukishima, and Daichi’s right-hand men. Iwaizumi is a boss by himself. He works with the others but does his own job that helps the gang. They all trust each other with their lives and watch over one another. Especially when it comes to their love interests. They are all one big happy family. Kageyama and Tsukishima were the only single ones until that fateful day that God blessed them with their two angels. </p><p>It started out as a normal day for them. They made some deals and met up with a few clients. A typical day for the two of them. It all changed when someone whom they usually meet up with turned on them. The person set up Tsukishima and Kageyama. The two were beaten and battered. They were in rough shape. The people that did their biddings on them drove them deep into the woods where they thought they were abandoned. They left Kageyama and Tsukishima there to bleed out and die alone and with no help. That is until the angels showed up. </p><p>“ Tadashi over there!” </p><p>“ Oh my! They look really hurt. We have to help them Shouyou.”</p><p>“ I know we do. Let’s run back and get the sleds and then we can bring them back.”</p><p>“ Okay!”</p><p>The two angelic voices left much to Kageyama and Tsukishima’s demise. As fast as they left, they came back. They were both placed on a sled and dragged for a short distance before being moved. The two angels gently lifted each of them and placed them onto a soft bed. Tsukishima and Kageyama can feel their clothes being taken off, but not much after that due to them blacking out and taking in the warmth and soft touches helping them. <br/>------<br/>The two angels known as Tadashi Yamaguchi and Hinata Shouyou live in a small house in the woods. Their parents own all the woods around here and built the small house for them to live in alone. The two of them lived with their two moms their whole lives. They were homeschooled and never left the area. Their moms don’t come around as often as they should due to a busy work schedule. They are not brothers at all but they have been raised together and became best friends. </p><p>Their mother’s sheltered them their whole lives. They watch what their moms allow them and read what their moms allow. Their moms have strange rules for their boys. They can’t wear boy clothing. They can’t go past the road, because ‘ bad guys’ will hurt them. They don’t know what swear words, and to put it as nicely as possible. The two of them are purely innocent angels. All they do all day is read books their moms bring them to bake food and make food. They love going for walks in the forest and they love gardening their garden. Their moms don’t live with them but they do bring them supplies every month. New clothes and new books and new magazines. Their favorite books to read are romance novels. Finding these two boys in the forest made them happy. They think the boys are pretty and they are their boyfriends already. </p><p>“ Tadashi what should we do if our mothers come home? Do we hide our boyfriends?” Hinata asks his friend. “ Yeah, we will have to do just that. I don’t want them to leave yet, these are our first boyfriends,” Yamaguchi responds and finishes wrapping one of Tsukishima’s wounds. The two of them have wrapped Kageyama and Tsukishima in bright pink bandages and hello kitty band-aids. </p><p>“ Tadashi I can’t believe we finally have boyfriends. I think they are so pretty. Do you think they will give us roses and kisses like the books say?” Shouyou asks his friend with bright eyes. Yamaguchi smiles widely. “ I sure hope so! Maybe they will even take us out on dates!” Yamaguchi says excitedly. Shouyou is visibly shaking with excitement. They are very excited about their new boyfriends to do stuff with them. Like Take them on dates, eat ice cream with them, and even kiss them. Tadashi and Shouyou walked out of the room and into the kitchen where they decided to make them a very nice diner. They decided that since the two of them are injured they would make some soup and biscuits. </p><p>While the two angels are busy preparing a nice meal for their two boyfriends. Kageyama and Tsukishima wake up groaning. </p><p>“ We’re alive?” Tsukishima asks him, trying to sit up but quits when he is hit with a sharp pain. “ I’d rather be dead right now,” Kageyama groans. The two of them open their eyes fully and take in their surroundings. They notice they are in a very large pastel pink room, in two queen-sized beds pushed together, and covered in bright pink and other girly bandages. </p><p>“ Where the hell are we?” Kageyama asks, sitting up slowly. “ I have no idea, I don’t remember much other than two boys helping us,” Tsukishima responds, also sitting up despite being in pain. Kageyama vaguely remembers two boys with soft voices helping them into the beds. The beds had pale baby blue sheets and white fluffy comforters. Despite them feeling like they are in a child’s room they feel strangely safe and comfortable. Soon the familiar voices can be heard and the two of them look to the door and nearly die right then and there when two very beautiful boys in dresses come walking in. One was just slightly taller than the other. The one slightly taller was wearing a baby blue skirt and a lilac-colored top. The shorter one was wearing a yellow dress. They both had sunflower flower crowns on. The slightly taller one has green hair and is covered in pretty freckles. The smaller one has bright orange hair and beautiful pale skin. The two boys take Kageyama and Tsukishima’s breath away. Did they die and go to heaven?</p><p>“ Tadashi our boyfriends are awake,” Shouyou says to his friend. “ I see Shouyou,” Tadashi responds back smiling. The two on the bed want to say something about the boyfriend thing but they are more than okay with that. They would be stupid if they disagreed with that. The two of them move around to each boy to feed them dinner. Hinata is feeding Kageyama and Yamaguchi is feeding Tsuikshima. </p><p>“ I hope you are hungry, we made some soup and biscuits for you guys!” Shouyou says excitedly. “ Yeah! I made the biscuits and Shouyou made the soup. He makes yummy soup!” Tadashi praises his friend. Kageyama and Tsukishima can’t find words to say. They are too distracted by the two angels’ beauty. It actually distracts them from the pain they are in. Hinata and Yamaguchi start blowing on the hot soup and spoon feed the two strangers in their beds and even break up the biscuits for them to eat. Tsukishima and Kageyama have no clue when it was the last time they had food this good. Once the food was gone the two angels got up and took out their empty trays. Once they were out of the room Tsuikshima and Kageyama looked at each other. </p><p>“ So we’re their boyfriends?” Tsukishima asks his friend. “ I guess so. I don’t mind though. Did you see how stunning they are?” Kageyama asks, blushing. Tsukishima nods his head yes. “ Yeah, they are stunning, and honestly I’m quite alright being their boyfriends,” Tsukishima smirks. “ Did we die and go to heaven? Did we do something good?” Kageyama asks. “ I have no clue, but I’m not complaining. I wanna make sure those two boys are ours and no one is going to mess with them.” </p><p>“ I couldn’t agree more, so are we sharing or calling dibs on one?” Kageyama asks. </p><p>“ Well, I don’t mind sharing if you want to share,” Tsukishima replies to his friend. “ I’m okay sharing them two,” Kageyama responds. Before they carry on their conversations their two angels of pure innocence come walking in.  </p><p>“ Are you guys okay? Do you need more band-aids?” Yamaguchi asks the two of them. “ Do you guys want more food? Tadashi and I can make something else?” Hinata asks them. They two look at one another thinking the same thing. </p><p>“ No, we are good cuties thank you,” Tsukishima says, pushing up his glasses. Thankfully during the fight, his glasses were never ruined. Hinata and Yamaguchi blush a deep red. </p><p>“ He just called us cute,” Hinata whispers to Yamaguchi. “ I know, he is such a good boyfriend so far,” Yamaguchi whispers back. The two boys on the bed clearly heard the whispers but didn't say anything. </p><p>“ Why don’t you two come here and lay next to us, that way we can get to know you more,” Kageyama says patting the bed next to him.  Hinata and Yamaguchi rush over and get on the bed laying next to the two of them. Hinata cuddles into Kageyama and Yamaguchi cuddles into Tsukishima. </p><p>“ So what are your names angels?” Tsukishima asks the two of them. </p><p>“ I’m Shouyou Hinata.” “ I’m Tadashi Yamaguchi.”</p><p>“ Such beautiful names,” Kageyama says, making them both blush again. “ Um, what are your guy’s names?” Yamaguchi asks. </p><p>“ I’m Tobio Kageyama.” “ I’m Kei Tsukishimia.” </p><p>“ Wow, you have nice names,” Hinata says starstruck. “ Can we give you guys nicknames? I think Yama is cute for you,” Hinata says looking into Kageyama’s blue eyes. “ Oh! And Tsuki for you,” Yamaguchi says to Tsukishima. </p><p>“ I like those nicknames,” Kageyama says. Hinata smiles and gets up out of the bed. “ Well, Tadashi and I are going to go have a bath. Do you guys need anything before we head to our bath?” Hinata asks. Yamaguchi gets up and stands next to Hinata as well. </p><p>“ Hmm, why don’t you each give us a kiss before you go,” Tsukishima says, smirking. Both of the boys blush and climb back onto the bed and peck them each on the lips once and run out of the room to have their bath. Tsukishima throws his head back with a groan. </p><p>“ I don’t know about you Kei but it’s really hard controlling myself around them two. I wanna ruin their innocence,” Kageyama says. </p><p>“ I am right with you Tobio. Those two are so innocent. We should take our time with these two and keep them hidden from the others until we can’t do hide it anymore,” Tsukishima says to his friend. </p><p>“ We should stay here as long as possible and heal up before heading back,” Kageyama suggests. </p><p>“ Yeah, I agree. Plus I like being pampered and we barely know these two yet I’m already in love with them,” Tsukishima says wincing slightly as he adjusts himself in the bed. </p><p>“ I’m already in love with them too. Like I said before how did we get so lucky?”</p><p>“ I have no clue, we must have some good karma,” Tsukishima says in response. Soon the two angels come back wrapped in fluffy bathrobes. They were giggling about their conversation they had about their first kisses. The two of them make eye contact with the two boys on their bed and blush. </p><p>“ Can you guys close your eyes so we can get dressed?” Tadashi asks, blushing and holding the bathrobe close to him. The two of them smirk.</p><p>“ We are your boyfriends right?” Kageyama asks. The two angels nod their heads yes. </p><p>“ Well, didn’t you two know that boyfriends see their boyfriends naked. That means we have to see you two naked,” Tsukishima says. </p><p>“ Do boyfriends do that?” Hinata asks Tadashi. Tadashi shrugs his shoulders. “ We never had boyfriends before, but if they say that’s what they do it must be true.” <br/>Tsukishima and Kageyama fist bump each other with the other two seeing. The two on the bed, sit there and watch as the two angels drop their robes like no one is in the room but them. Suddenly their boxers feel tight and they groan and soak in the scene in front of them. Yamaguchi and Hinata slide up white lace panties that barely cover their asses and put on a long spaghetti strap nightgown tank top that came to their hips. The way the panties fit them it looks like they don’t have any on. It's quite sinful to them. The sun had already gone down and it's going on nearly 8 pm. That is usually their bedtime. The two boys crawl into their beds with the two injured boys and snuggle up to them. Something about having the angels cuddling up to them does something to Tsukishima and Kageyama. </p><p>“ You are very warm Yama,” Hinata says moving Kageyama’s arm around him so he can cuddle close next to him. Kageyama places his hand on Hinata’s hand, not daring to move it anywhere else because if he does, he won’t be able to hold himself back. </p><p>“ Tsuki I like cuddling with you, you are very comfy,” Yamaguchi says and he looks up at him and smiles. Tsuskishima can’t hold back and leans down and kisses Yamaguchi on the lips lightly and pulls away. </p><p>“ Yama can you turn off the light please I can’t reach it and I’m too comfy to move,” Hinata looks up at him pouting. They had turned off the lights in the room all except for a lamp. </p><p>“ Only for a kiss,” Kageyama says and smiles at the ginger. The sunshine angel leans up and kisses him on the lips and pulls away blushing. Kageyama reaches over and easily clicks the light off. Tsukishima and Kageyama both have the best night's sleep of their life. <br/>------</p><p>Fast forward to now, they have been with the two angels for over two months now. They have left and came back plenty of times and Kageyama and Tsukishima have managed to keep their angels pure for over two months. Nothing dirty but small kisses. Kissing them was their favorite thing in the world. They would leave them in the morning and meet up with their gang and after they were done with their jobs they would hurry back to their boyfriend's house. </p><p>Before they return home they usually stop into some stores and buy things for their boys. Their mothers haven’t noticed anything yet thankfully and they tend to keep it that way. They made sure Hinata and Yamaguchi would not tell their moms about them because they didn’t want their moms to make them stop seeing them. I mean it would not stop them, but they would have to do something illegal and they don’t want to kill their moms. </p><p>Currently, Kageyama and Tsukishima are in the mall shopping for some new clothes for their angels. They pick out some new panties and new clothing that they would look cute in. If something was too small on Yamaguchi it would fit Hinata perfectly and if Hinata had something too big for him it would fit Yamaguchi perfectly. Kageyama and Tsukishima want to have some fun with their boyfriends tonight. They feel two months have gone on long enough and tonight they were going to make them feel so good. They may fuck them tonight or they may just play with them. Kageyama and Tsukishima walk into a lingerie store and pick out something pretty for their boys. They picked out a pale green one for Hinata and a pale yellow one for Yamaguchi. They chose these colors because they have seen them in those colors before. They both think they look best in these colors. The two of them pay for their gifts and head out. They have Bokuto give them a ride to the opening in the woods and get out. </p><p>They have not told the others about their two boyfriends. Not yet at least. They know something is up but Kageyama and Tsukishima explained that when they are ready they will explain everything. No one really pesters the two of them. The two of them walk with shopping bags in their hands down the trail they have grown to be familiar with. Once the house comes into view they both smile with excitement. Their angels will soon be in their arms and giving them all sorts of kisses. They have a poly relationship and it's going great. Though there is a bit of a favoritism. Kageyama has a soft spot for Hinata and Tsukishima has a soft spot for Yamaguchi. They decided on dibbing whose virginity goes to who and then after a while maybe switching partners. The two walk into the house and sniff the air. Their angels always have dinner ready and desert ready for them. They even make them lunch for their jobs which is cute. Their angels keep them fed and keep them happy. And they would kill anyone that threatens to ruin what they have now. </p><p>As soon as they come into the house Hinata and Yamaguchi are on them giving them kisses and hugs. Murmuring about how they missed them. This happens nearly every day and not once has Kageyama or Tsukishima got annoyed with it. They could be having the worst day on earth and when they come here it gets so much better. </p><p>“ It smells so good in here, what did you guys make us for dinner?” Tsukishima asks and sets the bags down. They usually wait till after they are all done eating to open the gifts and Yamaguchi and Hinata are very good boys when it comes to that. They are very well behaved and well mannered. It is just more things that Kageyama and Tsukishima love about their boys. </p><p>“ We made something called pot roast. It’s an American dish that we found on the phone you gave us and Shouyou and I wanted to make it. Oh! I also made apple cinnamon carrot cake cupcakes. With cream cheese frosting. I can’t wait to try them,” Yamaguchi says excitedly and sits down at the table next to Hinata. The other boys follow their boyfriends to the table and sit down as well. They all dish out their plates and eat and talk about their days. Yamaguchi and Hinata talked about how fun the phone is that the boys got them. They share a phone because Tsukishima and Kageyama thought it would be better that way. They have their numbers in there only and when their moms come over they have to put it on silent and hide it from them. Kageyama and Tsukishima thankfully haven’t run into their mothers yet though there was a close call. Hinata and Yamaguchi are very good at hiding that from their moms. </p><p>“ Tadashi and I were scrolling through Pinterest and we found lots of fun crafts to do and yummy recipes. We also saw a bunch of cute kitten pictures,” Hinata says. Tsukishima and Kageyama could hear these two boys talk for hours and never get bored of how their eyes light up with excitement about something so small. The four of them finish their meals and desserts and move up to their bedroom. This is where Kageyama and Tsukishima are going to have some fun now. The two excitedly sat on the bed and waited for their gifts. Kageyama and Tsukishima hand them their lingeries and they open them and gasp. </p><p>“ Wow, it's so soft,” Hinata says. “ The color is super pretty,” Yamaguchi says holding it up. </p><p>“ Will you two go put those on for us? It will make us very happy,” Kageyama asks and smiles. The two nodded their heads excitedly and started to strip down right in front of them. Kageyama and Tsukishima have convinced the two boys that getting naked in front of them is a good thing and they don’t have to be shy. Tsukishima and Kageyama both sit down on the bed and the clear bulges in their pants are out in the open. They watch very intently as their two angels slide the lace on and help one another tie it. The lingerie fits perfectly on them. </p><p>“ How do we look?” Hinata asks, looking at the two of them. </p><p>“ Absolutely stunning,” Kageyama says. “ Come sit on our laps,” Kageyama pats his lap. As expected, Hinata straddles Kageyama and Yamaguchi straddles Tsukishima’s lap. “ Is your phone in your pocket Tsuki?” Yamaguchi asks. “ No, it's something else,” Tsukishima says. “ Now we are going to make you guys feel so good okay just let us do this okay?” He continues. They nod their heads yes. </p><p>Kageyama and Tsukishima lie the two on their beds and move in between their legs. They had discussed this previously about what they were going to do and they are sticking to that plan. First, they were going to jerk the angels off, then they were going to finger them open and prepare them for penetration. They both place their hands on their privates making both of them squeal and try to push their hands away. </p><p>“ No, let us do this. We will make you feel so good. If you need to hold each other's hand, do that,” Kageyama says and starts to rub Hinata. Hinata and Yamaguchi connect their hands and they hold it tightly. </p><p>“ A...ah… That feels weird Tsuki,” Yamaguchi moans. “ Yeah, Yama... That feels funny,” Hinata says. The two just smirk and continue to rub them. Their boy parts become hard. Their angels start moaning like crazy and their bodies covered in blush. Soon Tsukishima gets Yamaguchi to cum with a scream and not too far after Hinata comes with a whine. Both boys lean down and lick up the cum that was covering their panties and stomach. <i> Their angels taste so sweet.</i> </p><p>They both remove their angel's panties and they grab the lube. They move their angel's legs above their shoulders so that their holes are exposed up to them. They tried to cover themselves up but we stopped right away. </p><p>“ Stop covering yourselves up. Let us see you. If you two cover up again we will be angry,” Tsukishima says, making them two tear up. They don’t want to make them angry. Yamaguchi and Hinata hold hands again and try not to be embarrassed. They usually only let themselves see one another. Having their boyfriends stare at them exposed is embarrassing to them. </p><p>Kageyama moves and pours lube onto Hinata’s hole making him squeak in shock when the cold liquid hits his hot hole. Kageyama hands the bottle over to Tsukishima and he does the same to Yamaguchi. Kageyama slowly inserts a finger into Hinata making him produce the most loveliest sound. Yamaguchi starts making lovely sounds too. </p><p>“ Tsuki that feels good,” Yamaguchi breathes out. “ Yes, Yama I feel good too,” Hinata says. That’s when the boys move their fingers and brush their prostate making both of the boys arch their backs and let out the most sinful moan. Their flaccid cocks were now standing straight up. Kageyama and Tsukishima insert a second and third finger into their angels because they can’t hold back any longer. Their angels were going to feel so good. </p><p>“ I feel so full,” Hinata says moaning out. “ Me too Shouyou,” Yamaguchi says. </p><p>Kageyama and Tsukishima pull out, making them whine at the loss of friction. “ While we undress we want you two to kiss okay?” Tsukishima demands. Hinata looks at Yamaguchi and Yamaguchi looks at Hinata. They lean in and kiss each other just like they kiss their boyfriends. This is not the first time they have kissed. They kiss a lot, mostly just small pecks. The two boys quickly undress and move back on the bed making Yamaguchi and Hinata pull apart. Both of their eyes widening at their boyfriend's cocks. </p><p>“ Yama, Tsuki. Your boy parts are so big,” Yamaguchi says, staring at them. Hinata can’t even find words to say from how starstruck he was. Those words coming from Yamaguchi nearly made Tsukishima and Kageyama nut right then and there. The boys put lube on their cocks and position themselves again by them. </p><p>“ Okay sweet angels. This is going to hurt a lot at first but then feel so good,” Kageyama explains. “ Just lay back and relax and let us make you feel good,” Tsukishima finishes for Kageyama. </p><p>The two of them slowly enter in their cocks and keep going into them fully. During this event, Hinata and Yamaguchi cried out from the pain. They had big fat wet tears fall down their cute angelic faces and were slightly screaming in pain. The two boys give their angels a minute to rest and relax before thrusting into them. Their cries soon turn into moans thankfully for Kageyama and Tsukishima. The two angels are arching their backs and grabbing the sheets and one another's hand tightly. Soon they feel a familiar feeling of before and both scream when the release happens. This event of them cumming for a second time makes Tsukishima and Kageyama cum hard into their angels. They all take a minute to catch their breath before they pull out. Yamaguchi and Hinata are both still breathing hard and crying slightly. They both look so exhausted. The two boys pick the smaller ones up and take them into the bathroom where they clean them up and strip them of what little clothing they had left. Once they were washed up they helped them dress and tuck them into bed. </p><p>“ That was amazing,” Kageyama whispers to his friend. Tsukishima hums in response. They don’t want to talk too loud for fear of waking them up. </p><p>“ Tobio, is it possible to fall in love with something so hard that you will literally burn the world down if something happens to them?”</p><p>“ I think so Kei because I feel that way about these two and I’m sure you do too.”</p><p>“ I do, I love them a lot and I’ll be damned if something bad happens to them,” Tsukishima says and starts to run his fingers through Yamaguchi’s hair. Yamaguchi even when asleep sighs with happiness and leans into his touch. These two boys were smitten for these angels. They still have no idea how they got so lucky, but someone is looking out for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Catboy Hinata Shouyou ( Daisuga/BokuAka)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was a bit of a unique request. I hope I nailed it. If you request me to do part two I'll write about the heat and the mating process :) Let me know in the comments.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daichi, Bokuto, Sugawara, and Akaashi have always wanted children of their own. Daichi and Sugawara have just recently gotten married, and so have their two close friends Bokuto and Akaashi. All four of them are in a poly relationship of sorts. They live together and share expenses together. They don’t have sex with one another other than with their respected husbands. They are all just very close friends but discussed that if they ever had a chance to find someone who can produce them children they would share that person. </p><p>They are obviously gay and are obviously humans. The only way for them to have children is to find a female who will surrogate for them, or adopt, or adopt a hybrid. Hybrids are used for breeding purposes, but they come with a very big price. Every hybrid out there is very expensive and hard to get. They are all taken and when one is born they are placed into a sanctuary where they are trained to be obedient for their masters. </p><p>Suga wants children so badly that he became an elementary teacher. He loves his job. Daichi and Bokuto are in the police force. Daichi being the chief and Bokuto being the sheriff. Akaashi is an author. They all work very hard at their jobs and work around their struggles of not having a family. That is until a miracle of sorts happened. </p><p>There was a phone call placed for a woman in distress. Daichi gave the call to Bokuto who was near the location. Bokuto arrives at the small house and knocks on the door. </p><p>“ Police department, I received your call. Is everything okay?” Bokuto says and waits for a response. No one responds so in fears of the worst he lets himself into the house. “ Police, I am coming in. I mean no harm,” Bokuto says peacefully. He can hear sniffling coming from a room to the right of him so he cautiously walks in. Bokuto’s breath hitches at the scene he sees. There is a fragile old lady on the floor. The woman is pale and doesn’t seem to be breathing. Next to her was a small boy with bright orange hair and cat ears. A hybrid. He was crying and holding her hand. Bokuto walks over to the old lady and feels for a pulse. There was none. </p><p>The boy sniffles and looks at Bokuto. Bokuto’s heart breaks looking at the boy. “ Is… Is grandma gone?” The boy asks Bokuto. “ I’m afraid so…” Bokuto says and the boy lets out a sob. Bokuto picks up the hybrid boy and holds him close as he cries into his chest. Bokuto is shushing him and is rubbing his back soothingly. </p><p>“ Do you have any family I can call?”</p><p>“ No, grandma was my only family member. My mummy was a hybrid like me and was murdered when I was a baby. Grandma kept me hidden and protected me,” the boy sniffles and looks up at Bokuto. “ Will I have to go to a sanctuary now?” The boy’s eyes are red but something about this boy is drawing him in. There has to be something illegal about what he is about to do, but he doesn’t care. He picks the boy up and puts him in his car. </p><p>“ I’m going to call and report a few things. Can you stay here for me? I promise you won’t be going to a sanctuary,” The boy’s eyes light up for the first time making his heart swell. </p><p>“ Really?! Where will I be going then?” The boy asks curiously. </p><p>“ I am going to take you home with me where I, my husband, and our friends can protect and take care of you,” Bokuto says. The boy shocks him when he jumps up and hugs him tightly. Bokuto was stunned but hugged him back. Bokuto called for the medics and left it to them. It was clear she had a heart attack.</p><p>Bokuto went back into the house and grabbed a few things without the others noticing. He grabbed a teddy bear he thought meant something to his little cat boy and he grabbed a family photo. He doesn’t want the investigators to know about the boy. He made sure the small boy stayed hidden in his car until he told him it was clear. The boy had told him he was used to hiding and didn't have much in the house, just a picture and a teddy bear. Bokuto made sure to grab those things for him. After an hour he was cleared from the scene and instead of going back to the station he stopped at home first. Bokuto wrapped a blanket around the small hybrid and carried him inside without his nosey neighbors seeing. He walks in and sets him down and removes the blanket. The boy rubs his eyes at the sudden light change and clutches tightly to his teddy bear and picture. </p><p>“ Welcome to your new home!” Bokuto says to the boy. They still don’t know each other’s names yet, but he figured he would soon enough. His voice is heard by the two who were in the laundry room. They are obviously confused about his sudden arrival. Before either can question they nearly faint at the sight of the small hybrid. </p><p>“ Bokuto Koutarou what the hell did you do?” Akaashi says, staring at the boy. The boy turns and hides his face into Bokuto. </p><p>“ Look, I found him. His grandma just died. He has had a rough few hours. I told him he can stay with us. I don’t think this is illegal but just in case keep him here while I run back to the station and talk to Daichi,” Bokuto says and walks the boy to the couch. </p><p>“ You’re leaving me?” the boy says and tears are starting to form again. </p><p>“ I’ll be back home soon. But until then my husband Keiji” Bokuto points to Akaashi. “And my friend Koushi will watch after you. I promise they are very nice,” Bokuto says and motions Suga and Akaashi over to the boy. Suga drops down onto the couch next to the little boy and takes one of his small hands into his. “ I promise we are nice, we were just surprised to see you here,” Suga says softly. The boy calms down and without him realizing Bokuto slipped out. </p><p>“ That’s a cute teddy bear you have,” Akaashi says sitting on the other side of the boy. </p><p>“ Thank you, my grandma, made me it when I was younger,” he says and holds it close to him. </p><p>“ May I see that picture in your hand sweetie. I don’t want it to get crinkled or ruined so I’m going to just set it on the table here,” Suga says. The boy hands over the photo and Suga takes a good look at it. There is a frail old lady in it with him as a small child. His cat ears were so big on him back then. Suga smiles and sets the picture down onto the table. </p><p>“ So can you tell me how old you are and what your name is sweetie?” Akaashi asks and runs his fingers through his hair. The boy is purring as Akaashi is running his hands through his hair. He doesn’t realize it but the other two do and they coo at him. </p><p>“ My name is Shouyou Hinata, and I’m 17,” Hinata says and looks up at Suga and Akaashi with a bright smile. “ Oh, that is such a pretty name. I am Keiji Bokuto, though I still get called Akaashi a lot,” Akaashi says and kisses his cheek. Hinata blushes. </p><p>“ It is a very cute name. I am Koushi Sawamura, and I still get called Suga. I don’t mind it though,” Suga kisses his other cheek. Hinata is blushing hard. </p><p>“ I like your names too! “ He says excitedly. “ I do have a question though?” He says and the two of them look at the boy curiously. “ Are you guys my mates?” The other two boys laugh making Hinata blush and pout. </p><p>“ Well, only if you want us to be sweetheart,” Suga says. His eyes light up. “ Yes! I would love to! You guys are so kind to me. Grandma told me people are very mean and cruel so I can’t trust anyone. She told me that when she dies I’ll have to go to a sanctuary where people will be mean to me and spank me for talking,” Hinata says and hugs his teddy bear tightly. Akaashi and Suga’s eyes soften at the young boy. </p><p>“ We will make sure you don’t go to that awful place. You can live here where no one will hurt you,” Akaashi says. </p><p>“ Really?! I can stay! Oh, I’m so happy,” he says and jumps up hugging them both tightly. “ I’m so happy you’re my mates, does this mean we can kiss and I can experience a heat?” Suga and Akaashi look at one another as if to mentally think of an answer. </p><p>“ Yes we can kiss any time you want, but your heat? Have you ever had one?” Suga asks the small boy. </p><p>“ No, not yet. Grandma told me that I have to wait till I get a mate, she made me take pills but I left them at home,” Hinata replies back to Suga. </p><p>“ Okay then, when do you think your heat will happen?” Akaashi asks. </p><p>“ Um, I think within the next six months since I already took this month’s pill. Grandma told me that if I don’t take the pill every month I’ll go into a heat and if I stop taking it I’ll go into a heat within six months.” This means that within the next seven months he will have a heat, meaning their dreams of having children are almost real. </p><p>The three of them chat some more and grow more and more attached to the small cat boy. They are so happy that he was brought here. They just hope everything works out and they can keep him. Tsukishima Kei and Kuroo Tetsurou are their close friends. They have just recently been given hybrids by their families. So now they can ask them questions about having a hybrid, and what to do and what not to do. They haven’t met their friends hybrids yet but once it's a forsure thing that Hinata will be staying with them, they will be inviting them over. Until then they need to find a way to make sure the hybrid stays in their care. Three out of the four of them are totally smitten for him. </p><p>“ We will for sure help you with your heat no worries there sweetie,” Suga says and kisses his cheek. Hinata smiles and holds his teddy bear close to him in a way making Akaashi and Suga almost die from his cuteness. “ I’m so happy you guys are my mates, I was really worried I wouldn’t have someone nice,” Hinata says looking up between the both of them. Before either could respond to him the door bursts open. It’s Daichi and Bokuto. With the sudden loud sound of the door bursting open. It scares the poor hybrid making him squeal and hide his face into his teddy bear. Suga puts a hand on Hinata’s back. </p><p>“ You scared him Daichi,” Suga says and rubs soothing circles into the shaking cat boy. </p><p>“ I thought Bokuto was lying?” Daichi says walking over to the couch to have a better look at the cat boy. “ Come on Daichi, have I ever lied to you?” Bokuto says. Diachi ignores him and stares at the boy. As far as he knows hybrids have no rights or laws. Which to him is upsetting to him considering they are humans too. Technically if they claim the hybrid is theirs then that is all the proof they need. The only time they need paperwork proof in proving the hybrid is theirs is through legal actions, like a divorce. But none of them are planning a divorce. </p><p>“ Okay, so hybrids are technically free game in the legal world. They don’t have rights. Which is something I hate, because they are humans just like us. We don’t need any legal papers proving he is ours unless we get a divorce,” Daichi explains. The hybrid looks up from his teddy bear to stare at Daichi. Daichi’s heart flutters. Bokuto was right, he is extremely cute. Daichi continues, “ Therefore if we want to keep him, we can.” Bokuto jumps for joy and Akaashi and Suga both let out a cheer too. Hinata didn’t really listen to what Daichi said but he is happy with the energy in the room. </p><p>Daichi again continues explaining to the four of them about what Hinata is going to have to go through. “ He does have to go through a few classes though so we will have to send him to that. I do believe Kuroo and Tsukishima’s hybrids are going to be attending these classes too. These classes are about what hybrids are supposed to do, and what they are not supposed to do. Simple classes that only take five days to complete. I believe they start next week,” Daichi finishes explaining. Everyone is buzzing with joy to find out that they have a hybrid of their own now. It’s exciting. They can have children now and they each have a cute hybrid they can enjoy life with. They want Hinata to live a normal life, so they are not treating him the way other humans treat hybrids. </p><p>Other people treat hybrids as animals and slaves. They mistreat them so badly that most of them die in the care of their masters. Daichi has been involved in many cases involving the treatments of hybrids. He legally can’t do anything about it since there is no law. Daichi is planning on running for the government and once he gets into office he is going to change a few things. He will never forget the day he was sent to a domestic violence case in his first year of being a police officer. He witnessed a man beating a hybrid to the brink of death, and he couldn’t do anything about it. He plans on changing that. He will never mistreat this hybrid. His hybrid. If anyone hurts his hybrid he will absolutely lose it he thinks. </p><p>Flash forward to when Hinata’s classes are starting. Hinata is actually excited about his first class. He is super excited to see his newfound best friends. He grew very close to Yamaguchi Tadashi, who is Tsuishima’s hybrid, and Kenma Kozume, who is Kuroo’s hybrid. He has three classes a day. From noon to 3 pm it lasts. He is super excited about everything because this is his first time being out in a public place by himself. He feels so grown up. Since this is only five days Akaashi took it off from work so he can pick Hinata up from school and take him to school. During the time of Hinata living with them he has really gotten to know all four of them. He sleeps with them at night. He switches in between them every night. He has taken a bath with all of them and sometimes one on one with them and he gets lots of kisses from all four of them. Hinata loves his mates a lot.</p><p>Hinata is very happy that his mates made an art room designated for him. Hinata loves drawing and painting. At his grandma’s that’s all he would do is color, draw, and paint. His mate Bokuto even got one of his drawings tattooed on him because he loved it so much. Hinata drew an owl for Bokuto since that is his favorite animal. Hinata drew an owl with its wings spread out and added in some amazing details as well. Hinata’s drawings are amazing. He is very talented. His mates have his paintings and drawings hung all over the large house and Daichi has even taken one to put in his office. </p><p>Hinata kisses Akaashi goodbye and walks into the school building to begin his classes. There are actually quite a few hybrids in this school. His class alone has over 50. Hinata finds Kenma and Yamaguchi and they walk into the room together. His first class was about the basics of being a hybrid. What a heat is and what to do during a heat. The teacher explained that during their heats it is up to their mate in how they are supposed to get through it. Hinata was told by his mates something else entirely. Suga and Daichi made sure that Hinata paid attention to his classes, but only listened to them when being told what to do. Hinata made sure to take notes and he listened to every word the teacher said. He did this for his other three classes. He hasn’t said a word during the whole class and he overall was being a model student. That is until the third class came into play. The third class was about hybrid history. Hinata like in his other two classes paid attention to the teacher and wrote down notes neatly. He was very quiet and kept to himself the whole time. The class was down and Hinata stood up to leave when the teacher asked him to stay behind. The other hybrids left and found their mates to head home. </p><p>Akaashi watches from his car as all the other hybrids are let out. He watches Kenma and Yamaguchi get into Kuroo’s car and waved them goodbye as they leave. Soon it was just him in the parking lot of the school. Something is off and he can sense it. He pushes his glasses upon his face and opens his car door to go into the school to see where his little boyfriend was. That is until he sees Hinata running, running so fast as his life depended on it. Hinata crashes into Akaashi and lets out a sob. He grips Akaashi’s shirt tightly and sobs so hard into him. It's breaking Akaashi’s heart and pissing him off at the same time. He pulls out his phone and texts the group chat that Hinata was upset and they need to come here admittedly. What happened? He is wondering to himself. </p><p>“ Shouyou, shhh, please calm down sweetie. Breathe okay? What happened? Why are you upset?” Hinata just shakes into him sobbing loudly. Akaashi just holds him tightly and keeps rubbing his back. Soon there are sirens coming from the right and left meaning Daichi and Bokuto are coming and another similar car pulls up. Hinata is still sobbing quite loudly and Akaashi has never heard something so heartbreaking before in his life. </p><p>“ What happened?” Suga asks running over to them. </p><p>“ What’s going on?” Bokuto says and joins them. </p><p>“ What happened?” Daichi asks joining in as well. </p><p>“ I don’t know he hasn’t told me yet. He was the last one to come out of school. He came running super fast and just grabbed onto me and hasn’t let go yet,” Akaashi explains. Suga’s eyes soften and he crouches over and hugs Hinata from behind. “ Shouyou, you need to tell us what happened. Are you okay?” Hinata let's go of Akaashi’s shirt with his right hand and slowly shows it to his mates and they all gasp in anger. Hinata’s palm was bloody and bruised. Someone had smacked his palm, but for what? Before anyone can ask who did this to him an older-looking man comes walking out with Hinata’s bookbag in hand. </p><p>“ I wasn’t done with him yet, the little shits fast,” he says. Daichi and the others lose it. </p><p>“ Keiji please take Shouyou back home,” Bokuto says and cracks his knuckles. Akaashi looks at his husband and back at the teacher before getting Hinata into the car and driving off towards home. Bokuto doesn’t hold back, he punches the man hard across the face knocking him to the ground. </p><p>“ What the fuck were you thinking?” Daichi spits on him and kicks him hard in the stomach. </p><p>“ You guys should have heard him scream. It was so hot. Also, this is against the law. I can punish him if I want to,” the man smiles evilly. This time Suga punches him. </p><p>“ Jokes on you, they are the law and you messed with the wrong hybrid. You are lucky we aren’t killing you,” Suga says. There was a crowd that started to show up, and Suga jumped into his acting. “ He… He tried to rob me. Thank god the cops showed up. I was so scared. This man is so dangerous,” Suga says and Bokuto places cuffs onto the man. The crowd starts to applaud Bokuto for arresting such an evil man from the streets. The entire time the man is shouting he is innocent and he did no such thing. Sure Suga has falsely accused the man, but who is the judge going to believe. Two cops and an elementary teacher or a hybrid teacher. The teacher hurt their mate, he needed some kind of repercussion. The three hop into their vehicles and head home. Bokuto and Daichi had to return back to the station, unfortunately, but Suga was able to go home. </p><p>Once Suga gets home he walks to the bathroom where he hears his sunshine’s giggles and Akaashi’s voice. He walks in and sees Hinata sitting in Akaashi’s lap in the bathtub as they sit there and soak. </p><p>“ Hi Koushi,” Hinata says with a big smile. “ Come join us,” Hinata continues. Suga nods and strips himself and joins them in the bath. Hinata moves over to Suga and gives him a big hug and kiss. Suga returns the hug and kiss and Hinata moves to sit into his lap and relax. Suga grabs Hinata’s arm gently and looks at his hand instantly getting mad again, but calms down when Hinata pouts at him. </p><p>“ Can you tell me what happened Shouyou?” Suga asks calmly. </p><p>“ Only if you promise you won’t get mad, Keiji got mad and had to walk out. I don’t like seeing you guys mad,” Hinata says looking down at the water. </p><p>“ It’s pretty bad Koushi, I was pretty upset when he told me,” Akaashi says looking at the two of them. </p><p>“ Here Shouyou, why don’t you get out and get dressed and order a pizza for us?” Suga asks Hinata. Hinata excitedly gets up out of the tub to do just as he was asked. He loves pizza. He is so excited now. Once he is out of earshot, Akaashi speaks up. “ The teacher called him to stay after class because was mad at Shouyou for taking notes. He also said he reminded him of a mate he used to have and he wanted to see if they were similar so he made Shouyou hold out his palm and he hit him. Shouyou said he cried and screamed but that made the teacher hit harder. He said he was so scared all he did was run, he ran straight to me,” Akaashi explains and Suga punches the water. </p><p>“ That dirty fucking bastard. I hope Daichi makes it into the government so he can start making laws for the hybrids. I’m so sick of those sick fuckers getting away with abuse.”</p><p>“ What’s happening to that man?” Akaashi asks. </p><p>“ Well, when a crowd started to swarm in I made a false accusation about him trying to rob me. The crowd believed me. Plus if he tries to fight the case he most likely won’t win. Mostly because Bokuto and Daichi are my witnesses,” Suga says smugly. Sure this is illegal but that sick bastard hurt their mate. What were they supposed to do?</p><p>Not too long after their conversation the boys get out of the tub and join Hinata in the kitchen where he is excitedly waiting for the pizza to show up. He loves food. The two boys smile at how cute he is. They hope their children turn out to be as cute as him. They ran a small blood test on him and found out that the first time he gets pregnant he will most likely have twins. The second time he gets pregnant he should have triplets. Hinata has a gene in him where he can have more than one child at a time. They are very excited about starting their family finally. All that they have to do now is wait for his heat to hit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Parent teacher Daisuga with Kageyama and Tsukishima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was a bot of a strange request. I had to get creative and add my own twists. I hope I did okay :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The team parents of Karasuno’s team Daichi Sawamura and Sugawara Koushi are approached by two out of the four first years after practice today. It was strange to them because Kageyama and Tsukishima are not ones to do such things like this. They asked them to speak in private. So here Suga and Daichi are standing in the club room with the two first years who look incredibly embarrassed about something. </p><p>“ Okay, you guys got us alone, now what is the issue? Everything okay?” Daichi asks. They look at one another again and then back at the team parents incredibly embarrassed about something obviously. </p><p>“ We uh need some advice,” Kageyama says and starts to turn red. Suga giggles.” Must be some advice then. Just ask us we won’t judge,” Suga says and gives them a warm smile. Kageyama and Tsukishima look at one another as if debating on who is going to ask the question. It seems like Kageyama lost that battle. “ We want to have sex,” Kageyama says throwing both Daichi and Suga off. Their mouths drop open and also turn a little red. </p><p>“ Um, okay,” Daichi says awkwardly. “ Why did you come to us for advice?” Suga nudges Daichi in the stomach making him groan. </p><p>“ They obviously trust us enough to ask us this,” Suga says glaring at his boyfriend. </p><p>“ Well, we came to you guys because we know you two have sex. We want to have sex with our boyfriends but we don’t want to hurt them and we want them to feel good,” Tsukishima explains totally embarrassed about the whole situation. </p><p>Daichi and Suga look at one another as if they too are having a mental conversation. Daichi and Suga were actually talking a few days ago about how badly they want to sleep with everyone on the team at least one time.  They managed to convince Asahi into a threesome, which wasn’t hard at all. They even got the forgotten trio in, in some spontaneous orgy one time at a party. Daichi was the one who came up with the idea first and Suga is down for whatever. The two find this the perfect opportunity to cross off two more off their list. </p><p>“ Well, what would you like to know?” Suga asks them. They turn red again. </p><p>“ God this is so embarrassing. Well, how do you initiate it? And how do you prepare someone?” Tsukishima says. Daichi visibly smirks at them. “ How about I help you two? You two can fuck Suga and I will explain things as we go,” Daichi watches how visibly shaken Tsukishima and Kageyama get when he says that. Suga just laughs. </p><p>“ Yeah, you two can fuck me. That way I can make sure you guys are good enough for my two favorite babies.” The two stare at Suga like their eyes are about to pop out of their heads. </p><p>“ How can you say that so calmly?” Kageyama says. </p><p>Suga laughs and removes his shirt. “ Because we are more than okay with this and I truly want to make sure you two don’t hurt my babies. I know damn well you won’t hurt me because no one has ever fucked me better than my Daichi here,” Suga pinches his boyfriend’s cheek. Daichi leans down and kisses him on the lips. The awkward tension rises. The two first years are staring at them sucking each other’s faces not really sure what to do in this type of situation. They pull apart to look at them. </p><p>“ Well, do you two not want to learn how to do this?” Daichi says, clearly getting annoyed. The two look at one another for a second and nod their heads yes. They are only agreeing to this because they want to make sure their boyfriends feel good. </p><p>“ Perfect! Okay good, now get naked. I have to see what sizes you two are and if you know how to take care of yourselves,” Suga says looking at them. </p><p>“ Take care of ourselves?” Tsukishima questions, starting to get undressed like Kageyama. </p><p>“ Yeah, I have to see if you two take care of yourselves. You know, like keep the hedges trimmed well and how big you two are,” Suga explains. “ No one likes a full bush,” Daichi adds in. </p><p>Tsukishima and Kageyama shed off their boxers and Suga and Daichi both stare at them. They do take care of themselves. Suga and Daichi are proud. Next up was the size. Kageyama and Tsukishima both seemed to have the same size. Tsuksihima’s seemed to have more length and Kageyama had a thickness to it. </p><p>“ Tsukishima, you seem to be the perfect size for my Yamaguchi. He shouldn’t have to worry about taking you in and Kageyama. If you don’t be careful you will end up splitting my baby in half. Poor Hinata, even if you do, do this properly he will be limping. Good thing we are teaching you two how to do this properly because I fear you would have hurt them. Especially poor Hinata. “ Both Kageyama and Tsukishima are both shocked at how Suga is talking to them. He is definitely a strange one and takes his team mom job too seriously. </p><p>Daichi reaches into his bag and grabs condoms and lube for the two of them. Suga strips himself of the rest of the clothing that was restricting him. Daichi plans on sitting back and just giving them instructions. He may or may not jerk off too. </p><p>“ First a condom and a bottle of lube. Lube is very important especially for the first time.” Daichi says and hands them to the two awkward boys. Suga moves onto his back and moves his legs up so he is fully exposed. </p><p>“ Yes, lots of lube for the first time. Obviously don’t drown me but enough so that there is less of a burn. The burn gets better the more you have sex, but the first time is going to hurt,” Suga explains, and continues. “ This position I’m in is crucial. It’s a memorable position and a calming position. They need to see what’s going on and make sure you tell them how good they are doing. I’m not a nervous wreck but they will be. Make sure you reassure them constantly and be confident. Right now you too look very uncomfortable and awkward. Stop that and be men,” Suga lectures. </p><p>Tsukishima and Kageyama both sigh and swallow their pride. They place the condom on and approach Suga. “ Do you guys want me to show you how much lube you should use, or would you like to just guess?” Daichi asks and moves to the ground near Suga. He places Suga in his lap so he can have a better visual on where to guide them next. </p><p>“ Could you just show us?” Tsukishima asks trying not to sound embarrassed or awkward like he has. Daichi nods and takes a bottle from Kageyama. He pours about a nickel-sized amount on to Suga’s hole and hands it back to them. “ Okay, the next step is prepping. You will need to start out with one finger and then add more in when you feel it’s necessary,” Daichi says. </p><p>“ Preparing them with your fingers first will help lessen the pain of entry,” Suga explains. Kageyama and Tsukishima get on their knees and move closer to Suga. Kageyama moves one finger to Suga’s hole and sticks it in, not as gently as he should. “ Ow Kageyama not like that!” Kageyama pulls out and says sorry to him. “ Like this,” Suga says and guides Kageyama’s finger in. This time correctly. “ There now go slowly okay?” Suga says and Kageyama complies. “ Okay, now Tsuki you can put one in okay?” Suga says to Tsukishima. Tsukishima inserts one of his long fingers too. Both of them are moving them around in Suga, and Suga is trying so hard to be turned on by this but he just isn’t. He is just used to Daichi all the time. “ okay now both of you add in another finger,” Suga says and they comply. Now Suga is starting to feel good. He loves being stretched.</p><p> “ Hey Daichi, how should they do this, both of them fuck me at the same time or one on one?” Suga asks his boyfriend. </p><p>“ I think to get the full effect they should go one on one. I don't think they will last long, considering this is their first time,” Daichi looks up from where he was making eye contact with his boyfriend. He makes eye contact with the boys. “ You two should feel lucky because this is good practice to make sure you are not premature cummers,” Daichi says to the boys making them blush. </p><p>“ Okay Kageyama you’re first, go ahead and enter in me, slowly though okay? Imagine I’m Hinata, I’ll act like a nervous wreck if I need to,” Suga says to Kageyama. Kageyama chooses to ignore him and he enters in slowly at first. Suga hums. “ There you go now thrust your hips,” Suga says. “ If you roll them too, it makes for a better orgasm,” Daichi adds in. Kageyama does just that and starts to thrust. Suga throws his head back. “ Yes! Just like that. Holy fuck that feels good,” Suga says in between being thrusted into by Kageyama. As predicted he didn’t last very long. Kageyama pulls out breathing hard and falls back. Suga on the other hand wasn’t to his max yet.</p><p>“ You did so well, I’m sure Hinata will enjoy that very much,” Suga praises. Next Tsukishima was up and slowly inserted himself too. He didn’t last as long as Kageyama. Suga was still left dry. He gives words of encouragement because he knows Yamaguchi and Hinata will be very satisfied with this, he on the other hand wasn’t very satisfied. That’s when an idea comes to mind. </p><p>“ Daichi, would you like to show them how you fuck me?” </p><p>“ I don’t know Koushi that is a bit much,” Daichi says unsurely. </p><p>“ You two don’t have to do this with them the first time but maybe after a few times after doing it, Daichi here is going to show you how we have fun,” Suga says leaning up so Daichi can strip himself and get ready. Daichi sheds off his boxers and Tsukishima and Kageyama’s eyes widen. Daichi is packing. Though Kageyama and Tsukishima are still young they still have time to grow. </p><p>Daichi moves to Suga and doesn’t even bother going gentle. He roughly thrusts into him making Suga shout. Daichi picks up one of Suga’s legs and thrusts into him harder. Suga has grabbed onto the bench poll that was drilled into the floor for support. Kageyama and Tsukishima are jerking off at the scene in front of them close to the edge again as they see their trusted parent teammates fucking. Daichi grunts and shoots his load into Suga and Suga spurts cum all over his chest. They both smirk at one another when they hear Tsukishima and Kageyama cum. They all sit in the club room for a few minutes before getting up and getting dressed. </p><p>“ I hope I helped you guys out,” Suga says. </p><p>“ Yeah, you did for me thank you Suga,” Kageyama says and bows to him. Suga smiles at him. </p><p>“ Yeah, thank you,” Tsukishima says. Suga slaps his back hard. </p><p>“ Oh, it’s really no problem. If you guys need help again Daichi and I will give you a hand again,” Suga says in response. </p><p>“ Yeah, any time we will help you again. Before you guys leave just remember. Lube, condom, and prep. You guys got this,” Daichi says, smiling and joining Suga's side. They finish getting dressed and leave. </p><p>The next day, Hinata and Yamaguchi came up to them both in private. Asking them both the same thing. This time Daichi was more than happy to help them, Suga was the support this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Haikyuu genderbender part 3 Bokuaka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I plan on making this a long series. Any special requests for this series? I wanna add in a few pregnancy's and ovary struggles like someone having Endomitrious and PCOS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Bokuaka</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Well, It has officially been almost a month since the boys have transformed into women. Their families were shocked but learned to handle. School has permitted them to play volleyball as well considering it won’t last very long. It has been a process for them to get used to their new bodies but they manage. If anything it has made them closer as friends, and it definitely made their boyfriends more protective and prone to jealousy. When they go out and do group things if any man looks their way they get huffy and protective right away. The boys or girls now think it's cute. The first time they had sex with their boyfriends was a whole new experience. It was much different from before and more sensational. </p><p>Akaashi’s first time having sex with Bokuto was mind-blowing in his opinion. They did it three times last night and the experience was so good to him. He has been having these weird symptoms the past week. He is suddenly more hungrier and needy. He wants to be locked by Bokuto’s side and the worst symptom is being extremely horny. He tried to hold himself back from having sex with Bokuto for fears of getting pregnant. Last night he couldn’t help it anymore. The small makeout session on the couch sent him over the edge. “ Bokuto if you don’t fuck me right now I’ll go do it myself,” was all Akaashi got out that night. </p><p>Bokuto rushed them to his bedroom where they stripped down and fucked. Bokuto was surprisingly okay with the vaginal sex. He fingered Akaashi first, sticking two fingers into Akaashi’s soft flesh. It amazed him at how wet Akaashi was. He has only ever watched straight porn a few times considering he is a gay man, but since his lover is a female. He gets to experience this in a whole new way. </p><p>The first time he stuck his dick into Akaashi’s wet pussy he was nearly cumming. It was warm and tight. With every thrust he did into Akaashi made her tits bounce. Her boobs were Bokuto’s favorite. They were a good handful and squishy. He made sure to leave all sorts of love bites around them. After the first round, Akaashi wrapped his legs around Bokuto’s hips and said no to him. This sent Bokuto over the edge making him thrust even harder into her. This time she is screaming in pleasure. Akaashi came and so did Bokuto. They laid there together catching their breath before going a third-round sending them over the edge. Both fell asleep peacefully together. </p><p>The next morning Akaashi woke up feeling wet. Strange. It made him feel gross. His uncomfort made Bokuto wake up, and on top of the Akaashi is experiencing a sharp pain inside him. </p><p>“ You okay ‘kaashi?” Bokuto asks, looking at his uncomfortable girlfriend. </p><p>“ My stomach hurts a little and I feel wet,” Akaashi says and the two of them sit up in bed. Bokuto removes the covers and nearly dies. Akaashi eyes widen. They see red. </p><p>“ What the fuck is going on?” Bokuto shouts, staring at her. Akaashi starts to calm down because he remembers his girl cousin mentioned periods to her. </p><p>“ Relax Bo, I just started my period is all,” Akaashi says, spreading his legs to look. More blood starts to spill out and Bokuto in the midst of seeing it does the unthinkable. He shoves a finger into her. </p><p>“ Ow! Bokuto remove your hand,” Akaashi says, trying to push his hand away. </p><p>“ I’m just trying to stop the bleeding Keiji, you look hurt.”</p><p>“ Of course I’m hurting because your big meaty finger is in me. I just need a pad at all,” Akaashi squawks out. Bokuto pulls out his finger which is covered in blood. He looks like he is about to faint. </p><p>“ Here Bo, let's go shower together, and then I’ll text you a picture of what to get me and you can run to the store for me,” Akaashi says and stands up out of Bokuto’s bed. He suddenly feels really bad because he has blood all over his bed. Suddenly he can’t control his emotions. Akaashi starts crying, Bokuto gets up and runs over to her, and holds her tightly. </p><p>“ Hey, hey, calm down, why are you crying.”</p><p>“ Because I got blood all over your bedding,” Akaashi sobs out. Bokuto keeps shushing her and walks them into the bathroom. He starts up the shower. </p><p>“ You don’t have to worry about my bedding. I can change that at any time. Let’s have a nice shower and then I’ll run to the store and get you some pads,” Bokuto says to Akaashi. Akaashi looks up at him and sniffles. “ Will you get me Reese’s too.” </p><p>“ I’ll get you anything you want,” Bokuto says to her and kisses her forehead. They step into the hot shower and Bokuto starts to help her wash her body. He runs the cloth through her vagina and pulls back to look at all the blood. Akaashi cringes and Bokuto just smiles at her. <i> Absolutely nothing grosses him out.</i> Akaashi thinks to herself. They truly are soulmates. </p><p>On Bokuto’s way to the store, he got a phone call from Kuroo explaining how Kenma started her period and is very clingy to him. Kuroo loves the sudden attention and says it's the best thing that has ever happened to him. While Bokuto was shopping for Akaashi and on the phone with Kuroo he reaches to grab the last Reese's for his girlfriend when another person goes after it too. It’s Tsukishima. Bokuto tries to take it but Tsukishima grabs it back. </p><p>“ Kuroo, I think Tsuki is about to get his ass kicked,” Bokuto says. Before Tsukishima could do anything a store clerk walks over to them with a new box full of the chocolate bars. They both purchase three and pads without even saying a word to one another and head back home to their girlfriends. No one realizes though that all the girls are in sync with one another.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Foursome Bokuakakenkuroo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another request. I'm sorry if it sucks. I really tried to make it the way I thought you would like it. Thank you :) If anyone has any requests just mention them in the comments. Thank you again :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ God, I don’t want to go to work today,” Bokuto pouts. He wants to stay home all day today with his boyfriend Akaashi. Akaashi laughs and pats his head. “ At least you can work with your best friend Kuroo today. Just think Kenma and I will be here when you two get home from work,” Akaashi tells him. Bokuto just hums still pouting. His pout only gets worse when Kuroo and Kenma come walking in, meaning he has to leave now. He doesn’t want to at all but he has to so he can afford nice things for his Akaashi. </p><p>“ Come on Bokuto you have to get up now, I promise I’ll be right here when you get home,” Akaashi explains. With a loud overexaggerated groan he rolls off the couch he was laying on top of Akaashi on and gets up. He quickly kisses Akaashi telling him he loves him and kisses Kenma’s cheek making him give off a disgusted face. Akaashi giggles as Kenma wipes off his cheek and watches the two goofballs known as their boyfriend’s walkout. Kenma sits down on the couch next to Akaashi and takes a sip out of Akaashi’s coffee. </p><p>“ You look exhausted Kenma.”</p><p>“ I kinda am. I haven’t gotten much sleep lately. I have no clue why I can’t sleep.”</p><p>“ I can only sleep with Bokuto. His loud snore helps me sleep,” Kenma looks at him like he’s crazy. </p><p>“ I have never heard of anyone who is okay with snoring.”</p><p>“ I like it to think of it as white noise,” Akaashi says shrugging. </p><p>“ I swear you two were made for each other,” Kenma says.</p><p>Akaashi laughs. “ So were you and Kuroo, you have Kuroo so whipped.”</p><p>“ That may be true, but we still at the end of the day have two of the most immature boyfriend’s out there,” Kenma says. Akaashi nods his head agreeing. The two of them sit there and watch TV making small talk for about two hours. </p><p>“ So what are our plans for the day?” Akaashi asks his friend. They are both getting bored. Kema shrugs. “ How long are the guys going to be gone today?” Kenma asks.</p><p>“ Probably not back till 5 ish. Why what do you have in mind?” Akaashi asks. </p><p>“ I don’t know, we can try that double-sided dildo again if you want?” Kenma just says casually. </p><p>“ Yeah, that sounds like fun. I wonder if those two will ever find out that we mess around with each other?” Akaashi laughs. </p><p>“ I don’t know. I’m pretty sure if they found out about us they probably would not care. They would probably be more than okay with it,” Kenma answers. Akaashi stands up and so does Kenma. </p><p>“ Oh, I actually bought a new double-sided dildo. It vibrates.”</p><p>“ Really? I did not know they made those,” Kenma says and they walk into Bokuto and Akaashi’s shared room. Akaashi walks over to the chest by his bookshelf where he hides most of his sex toys from Bokuto and pulls out the new toy. He hands it to Kenma and Kenma examines it while Akaashi grabs the lube. </p><p>“ This is very interesting.”</p><p>“ I know right, I still haven’t used it yet but it’s definitely interesting. I can’t wait to try it out,” Akaashi says and takes off his shirt. </p><p>Kenma and Akaashi have only just recently been sleeping together without their boyfriends knowing. It started out with small kisses. Even in front of their boyfriends, they would kiss on the lips. After they left for work one day they decided that just kissing wasn’t doing anything to them. They never fucked each other, they would just sometimes jerk one another off, or blow each other off. Just recently they decided to use double-sided dildos. The two of them love that thing. Now that they have this new one they are buzzing with excitement. The time is 3:30. They have plenty of time to get off before their boyfriends come home and catch them. </p><p>Being caught scares them because they don’t want to ruin their relationship with their amazing boyfriend’s. Sure if it did come down to it they would date one another, but it still would not be the same. The two of them stripped out of their clothing and got on the bed. Akaashi lubes himself up first before handing the bottle to Kenma for him to do the same. They lube themselves up and place the toy into them. Both of them inch towards one another until it’s securely in them. Akaashi flicks the toy on and both of them are in pure bliss. </p><p>If one of them thrusts the other thrusts back. The rock back and forth into one another. “ Akaashi, Jesus this thing is amazing,” Kenma moans to Akaashi. </p><p>“ I know right, god I’m close already,” <i>” fuck.</i>” The word was heard by the doorway, and Kenma and Akaashi shot their heads at the doorway of the bedroom. There stood both of their boyfriend’s. Something snapped in Bokuto and Kuroo. <i> Here it is</i>  They both think. Here is where they are dumped. Instead of dumping them, the two do almost the complete opposite. It’s like they have either prepared for this or fantasized about this or both. </p><p>“ Well, Bokuto bro, looks like our boyfriends are having fun without us.”</p><p>“ Hmm, looks like Kuroo. Guess we are going to have to punish them for leaving us out,” Bokuto says, loosening his tie. Akaashi quickly sits up and shuts off the toy. He and Kenma both removed the toy. </p><p>“ Bokuto, I’m so sor…” Akaashi gets cut off. </p><p>“ No, you will be sorry though,” Bokuto says and slips off his belt. Kuroo has done the same thing. “ So Kuroo, what should we do with our naughty boys who think it’s okay to play without us?” Bokuto asks Kuroo. The sudden dominance from the two of them sends Kenma and Akaashi instantly hard again. This aside from them they never saw before, and it’s <i>hot</i>. </p><p>Kuroo and Bokuto walk to the front of the room and whisper to each other a plan. Making Kenma and Akaashi shiver. Kuroo and Bokuto turn around to face them now fast approaching them. Making Kenma and Akaashi get a little scared.</p><p>“ Here is how this is going to go down. We are going to spank you each ten times with our belts and then we are going to fuck you both so hard you will end up forgetting your name,” Kuroo says and snaps the belt in his hand. </p><p>“ Hey, Kuroo, why don’t you have a go with Akaashi and I’ll have a go with Kenma?”</p><p>“ Sounds good to me,” Kuroo says and they switch places. Why are Kenma and Akaashi not arguing over this? Better question why are they more than okay with this? </p><p>“ Both of you over the bed right now,” Kuroo demands. Kenma and Akaashi don’t want to make anyone upset so they quickly move over the bed exposing themselves. Bokuto and Kuroo raise the belts up and bring it down with a loud snap. Akaashi bites his lip and Kenma brings his finger to his mouth to bite on. They repeat the motion in a steady rhythm eventually making them cry out in pain. Fresh wet tears staining their cheeks. The sound of the belts dropping and clothes being torn off is heard. </p><p>Akaashi feels foreign hands on his hips moving him up onto the bed. The way Kuroo and Bokuto positioned the two were so that they could watch their designated boyfriends blow each other out. Akaashi makes eye contact with Bokuto who is staring into Kenma’s ass. Kenma looks at Kuroo who is licking his lips at Akaashi. </p><p>“ Let’s adjust them so that way they can jerk each other off as we fuck their tight asses,” Bokuto says flipping Kenma around. Kuroo does the same thing to Akaashi. “ Good idea bo,” Kuroo says and moves Akaashi. Akaashi and Kenma are now able to reach over and grab one another’s cocks. They start to jerk one another off when the two others enter into them. Kenma is used to Kuroo and Akaashi is used to Bokuto, so having the different sized lengths in them is strange. </p><p>“ Fuck Kuroo Kenma is fucking tight do you even fuck him?” Bokuto breathes out as he thrusts into Kenma. </p><p>Kuroo laughs lightly. “ I was about to say the same thing about Akaashi. He is as tight as a virgin,” Kuroo says. Kenma and Akaashi blush embarrassingly about how they are making jokes to one another during this situation. Kenma and Akaashi are stroking one another harder as they are close to their edge. Kenma comes first and then Akaashi. Bokuto and Kuroo weren’t far behind either. </p><p>Bokuto and Kuroo pull out of them and Akaashi and Kenma just lay there trying to catch their breath. “ Fuck,” Bokuto starts. “ That was the fucking hottest thing ever.”</p><p>“ I know dude, why didn’t you tell us you two were into one another?” Kuroo asks the two who are nearly asleep from the lack of energy. </p><p>“ What do you mean?” Akaashi asks. </p><p>“ What we mean is Kuroo and I have been looking for a way to approach you two and ask for a foursome. I guess this was the answer. I hope we can do this again soon,” Bokuto says. </p><p>“ I’m so down to do this again. Since Kenma is practically dead to the world, mind if we crash here?” Kuroo asks and gets up and picks up Kenma as well. </p><p>“ My door is always open to you broski,” Bokuto says and they fist bump and Kuroo walks out of the room. Presumably to clean up Kenma and probably find himself some dinner. Bokuto looks at Akaashi who is dripping with cum still. He is half asleep. Bokuto walks into the bathroom and brings out a wet rag and wipes him down. Then he picks up Akaashi and tucks him into bed. Bokuto throws on a pair of boxers and walks downstairs. Kuroo ordered a pizza and he walked over to join him. </p><p>“ Bro, I can’t wait to do that shit again,” Bokuto says. </p><p>“ Me either and next time I’m fucking you,” Kuroo says and snaps Bokuto’s ass with a wet towel. Bokuto shouts in pain and grabs a towel too. They both snap each other a few more times before calling a truce. They spend the rest of the evening watching a volleyball game and going back to their dead to the world boyfriends for a good night's sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Kiyoko and Yachi want Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short story written by yours truly :) I got bored and didn't have any more requests. Drop me some more :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyoko and Yachi want chaos. They wanted to see certain boys fall apart. So the idea of dressing up their boyfriend’s in female clothing came into play. There is not a real practice going on right now, but certain people from certain teams have come over because they have either been invited or just wanted to hang out. The only people in the gym right now are Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kenma, Kuroo, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Kageyama, Hinata, Bokuto, Akaashi, Sugawara, and Daichi. They are playing 6 on 6 for volleyball. During a small break, the two girls asked Oikawa, Sugawara, Akaashi, Kenma, Hinata, and Yamaguchi to follow them. They do confused but willing to help them with what they need. Once they enter the room Kiyoko locks the door. </p><p>“ What the hell Kiyoko, why did you lock the door?” Sugawara asks. </p><p>“ Yachi and I want chaos and we have an idea. We have your outfits picked out already,” Kiyoko explains. </p><p>“ Outfits? What outfits?” Oikawa asks. </p><p>“ These!” Yachi exclaims holding up the outfit. All the boys pale. </p><p>“ Again why do you want us to wear these?” Akaashi asks. </p><p>“ Don’t you think it’ll be fun to see their reactions,” Kiyoko asks them. </p><p>“ Well, maybe that would be funny to see their reaction. I’m in!” Hinata says excitedly. That’s all Kiyoko and Yachi needed. Hinata is that one person who can convince anyone into something. With his excitement, the others were more than okay with it now. They put on their outfits blushing at how they fit. Kiyoko and Yachi chose a white crop top and short shorts for them. The shorts barely covered their asses and the crop top just barely covered their nipples. The only one who is truly confident in how they look right now is Oikawa. The 6 boys walk out of the room and towards the gym. </p><p>“ I sure hope they like our outfits,” Yamaguchi says shyly. </p><p>“ I know Kageyama will, well I hope so. Only one way to find out!” Hinata says. The 6 of them walk in and all the balls and shouting in the gym become silent. </p><p>They all stare at their boyfriends. They walk up to their respected boyfriends laughing at how flushed their boyfriends are. Kenma and Akaashi didn’t make it far into the gym when they suddenly couldn't walk. Kuroo and Bokuto picked them up and ran off with them somewhere. Kageyama and Tsukishima are holding their noses up trying to stop their noses from bleeding. Yamaguchi and Hinata are trying to help them not knowing they are making it worse. Suga and Oikawa smirk as they walk up to their boyfriend’s. </p><p>“ Hey Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says smirking. </p><p>“ Hi, Daichi,” Suga said. </p><p>“ S...Suga, what are you wearing?” Daichi asks. Suga does a full-circle turn. “ What you don’t like it?” </p><p>“ No! God no! It’s just very um… very revealing,” Daichi says and he grabs his shorts to adjust himself. Suga smirks. “ I think the clubroom has a mess, we should go check it out,” Suga says and turns around and walks towards it. Daichi just swallows hard and follows his boyfriend to the club room. </p><p>Iwaizumi is trying so hard to keep his cool as Oikawa is rubbing his hands over his arms. He could not last it any longer. Grabbing Oikawa’s hand roughly dragging him towards the janitor's closet. </p><p>Yamaguchi follows Tsukishima to the bathroom only to be pushed up against the wall. Kissed roughly and shoved into an abandoned classroom. Yamaguchi was not expecting this but from Tsukishima’s advances, he was more than okay with this. </p><p>Hinata helped Kageyama clean off his face in the locker room and turned around too quickly falling over the bench giving Kageyama a full view. That was it for Hinata, Kageyama couldn’t hold back anymore and was on him in a second.</p><p>Kiyoko and Yachi who were up in the stands of the court are still laughing at what had gone down. They laughed even harder when some couples returned with their limping boyfriend’s hanging on for dear life. They wanted chaos. They got chaos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Nightmare part 4 Kuroken and Bokuaka and Kagehina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm working on 12 requests. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi drive to the train station to pick up Hinata and Kageyama. They are all very sleep deprived and stressed about the whole ghost/demon situation. A short half-hour drive to the station and they were there to pick up Hinata and his boyfriend Kageyama. </p><p>As soon as the familiar orange hair came into a few he was running towards them full speed and jumping into Bokuto’s arms. “ Hey Bokuto! Hey guys!” He shouts and hugs all of them. “ Hello there my disciple,” Bokuto says. “ Hey Shouyou,” Kenma says. Hinata looks at all of them. </p><p>“ You guys look rough,” Hinata says and holds Kageyama’s hand. “ Yeah it’s been a rough night, thankfully you’re here now Chibi!” Kuroo says and helps Kageyama with their bags. “ Did you guys get my text about taking out all the religious artifacts and pictures from the house and cover all the mirrors?” Hinata asks. Kenma nods. “ Good, Kageyama is going to record this for me. I want to have some evidence in case it gets out about my ability. I need to be able to have proof,” Hinata says. </p><p>“ Why would no one believe you?” Akaashi asks. “ Well, I tried to tell the team and Tsukishima just made fun of me the whole time. Kageyama tried to stand up for me but he was being ruthless so I thought I could record this session and have evidence,” Hinata explains. </p><p>“ Tsuki is still cold huh?” Kuroo asks. Kageyama nods. “ Yes, he is. He is an asshole. I wanna punch his stupid face,” Kageyama says. Bokuto and Kuroo laugh. “ Yeah he can be a dick,” Kuroo says. </p><p>The six of them squeeze into the vehicle. They stopped at a small diner and ate and relaxed a little before all the action happened. “ So this is how we are going to have to do this. I’m going to have you guys stay at Kuroo’s house and Kageyama and I are going to do the walkthrough at Kenma’s. Kageyama will broadcast the video to your phones so you can watch it as I do this. When we get near the house I’ll start my meditation and do my walkthrough,” Hinata explained. Kuroo looks at him confused. “ Kageyama is okay with you talking to spirits,” Kuroo looks at Kageyama. “ You’re not scared?” </p><p>Kageyama nods his head no. “ No, I’m scared at all. I’ve done a walk through with him before at my aunt's house. I always knew it was haunted but there were no bad spirits there. The only thing haunting the place was my great great grandfather. He was just making sure everyone was okay and was watching over us. He never meant no harm to anyone but you could always feel him stare at you, Hinata here helped me realize he wasn’t there to harm us and prove I wasn’t crazy,” Kageyama explains. Hinata kisses his cheek and continues his conversation with Akaashi and Kenma. </p><p>“ Wow, I hope he doesn’t run into that creature we all witnessed. We explained that to him over the phone but that thing is very scary,” Bokuto says. </p><p>“ I can only imagine. If anyone can get that thing out of the house it would be him,” Kageyama says. </p><p>They pay for their meals and start to drive off. They stop at Kuroo’s house first before going to Kenma’s. Hinata closes his eyes and zones out. “ Okay, I’m going to guide him to Kenma’s now. Turn on your phones and get ready for the broadcast to start,” Kageyama says and pulls out the camera. He gets himself strapped into the camera and walks down the street. One hand was guiding Hinata and one hand holding the camera. He starts the broadcast and helps Hinata up the stairs. </p><p>“ Okay Shouyou, we are here. You can begin now. I won’t say anything other than follow you around,” Kageyama says and holds the camera still and waits for Hinata to make his move. </p><p>Hinata opens his eyes and he can start to feel things around him. He slowly twists the doorknob open and opens the door. He is instantly hit with an overwhelming pressure. Something dark was in this house. Hinata walks in and Kageyama closes the door behind him. Kuroo, Akaashi, Kenma, and Bokuto are watching intensely at their phones as Hinata walks around the house. </p><p>“ Something is here, it’s mad that I’m here and does not want to show itself to me,” Hinata says walking towards Kenma’s room. “ The presence here is very strong,” Hinata starts as he walks around the room. “ But it is not here. This thing that is in the house did not come from the computer. There are three spirits here I can sense. Two are being held captive here while the one overpowers them. I’m just having a hard time locating them because it’s hiding from me,” Hinata says and walks out of the room. Kageyama feels a chill on his neck but he knows not to move or say anything during this in case of ruining Hinata’s walk. </p><p>Hinata walks towards the two other bedrooms and notices that the presence is not as intense this way. He walks back towards the front of the house and follows the pressure towards the basement. The basement is giving off a bad vibe to him. He knows there is something residing in there. This is where it's hiding. Hinata touches the doorknob to the basement and is hit with a vision. He is staring at the door while looking at the vision. To the screen viewers, he looks possessed. To Kageyama, he knows he is seeing a vision. Hinata sees two girls back in the 90’s talking, they are in the basement with a witches book in their hands. The two girls seem to be casting a spell. Hinata picks up information about why they were doing this. They wanted a guy's attention so they were selling their souls. Hinata watches in horror as a black mass forms from candle smoke and seeps into them. The two girls scream in pain and grab their chests. The demon they summoned has killed them and at such a young age too. Hinata starts crying from the feeling of mourning from the two girl spirits and he can feel their fear. </p><p>“ How awful, two girls have been murdered by this thing. It has been feeding off of energy for years. It is triggered by fear. Kenma playing that game triggered it hardcore and gave it the power to do more than just reside in the basement. The girls were no older than 15 and their lives were taken by this thing. I’m going to enter the basement now and try to force it out,” Hinata explains and opens the door. Kageyama shivers from the coldness of the basement hitting him and follows Hinata down the steps. Hinata looks down at the floor of the basement and bends down and scrapes at the paint.  </p><p>“ The original séance was performed right here and the circle is still here. Hinata reaches into his pocket, pulls out a pocket knife, and starts to scratch off the original paint to break the circle. Once Hinata starts to scratch at the paint Kageyama can feel something behind him. He knows to not move or do anything but focus on the camera and watching Hinata. He tries to ignore it but now it feels like something is touching his arm. </p><p>“ I knew trying to get this off would draw you out,” Hinata says and stands up. He puts the knife away and turns around. Kageyama does too. Kageyama can’t see anything but the people viewing the broadcast can. They all start to freak out and get scared for Hinata. </p><p>Hinata can see the figure. He is a tall goat-like demon. The demon has in both of his hands a leash and connected to each leash was a girl. They had their mouths sewn shut and no eyes. The girls were naked and looked disembodied. “ You are quite the pathetic creature, you know that?” Hinata says and the creature screams loudly at him. It was so loud it made Hinata flinch. Kageyama can hear a faint whisper but nothing more. The demon drops the leashes and runs behind Kageyama.</p><p>Hinata turns around and stares and watches the thing touch Kageyama. Kageyama can feel pressure on his shoulder but doesn’t move from his position considering Hinata gave him strict orders in not moving. Hinata crosses his arms over his chest and stares at the creature. “ You think you can hurt me?” Hinata asks. The demon smiles and does something Hinata was not expecting and scratches down Kageyama’s back making Kageyama scream in pain as it happens. Hinata is instantly pulled out of his meditative state and stares at Kageyama with worry. With his meditative state interrupted the demon was able to pick up Kageyama and throw him across the basement “ TOBIO!” Hinata screams and looks around the room for the spirit. He can sense it here and it is mad at him. </p><p>“ That’s it, I’m doing something I have never done before. My grandma warned me to never do this but I’m desperate,” Hinata says and he pulls out his knife again. He walks into the middle of the circle and cuts himself deep and lets the blood drip onto the circle. The demon suddenly becomes apparent to him. Hinata with quick thinking turns the knife around and drives it into the demon. The demon screams out and bright white light starts lighting the whole basement. </p><p>Hinata looks around for something hard and settles on a hammer near a toolbox. He starts banging the floor and destroying the circle while the demon is struggling with the knife. Kageyama is still holding onto the camera despite the amount of pain he is in. He does not think anything is broken but is still in pain. Hinata breaks the circle and the knife falls when the demon disappears. He quickly looks behind him and looks near the spot the two girls were. “ I may not be able to see you guys anymore but just know it's safe to leave you guys can go into the light. He will not hurt you no more,” Hinata says and he can feel the energy in the room become stabilized. Meaning they have passed on. Once Hinata thinks it's clear he runs over to Kageyama. </p><p>“ Are you okay?” Hinata asks, looking at him. “ Yeah I’m okay, just a bit sore and hurt but I’ll live,” Kageyama says getting up and shutting off the camera. “ I didn’t think the demon was that strong,” Hinata says, wrapping his hand up. “ Neither did I,” Kageyama says. The two of them hear the front door open and they see the four boys come running down the stairs into the basement. </p><p>“ Is it over with now?” Kuroo asks. “ Yeah, I do believe so. I do recommend that this place get blessed by a holy man and I do recommend that the floor where the seance circle was be torn up,” Hinata says. Kenma nods. “ Thank you Shouyou. We saw the demon look at you through the camera. It was super scary, and when it attacked Kageyama it took all we had to not run over here and help you,” Kenma explains. </p><p>“ Yeah, if Akaashi was not sitting on my lap I would have been right over here,” Bokuto says. </p><p>“ Well, everything should be okay and if it comes back then I’ll just battle it again. I felt so bad for the two girls who started this all,” Hinata says. “ Yeah, us too. I also think I should apologize to Lev considering it wasn’t his fault,” Kuroo says. </p><p>“ I wouldn’t do that just yet. Near Kenma’s computer, I felt a pressure there. It's small but growing. Once the holy man comes everything should be okay, I don’t think it's in the best interest to pay attention to it. It’s going to try and get a reaction from you. Once you ignore it a few times it will eventually go away. It feeds off of attention,” Hinata explains. Kuroo and Kenma both nod their heads at him. </p><p>The rest of the night they went to Kuroo’s house and hung out since no one really wanted to be at Kenma’s. Kenma promised on Monday he would call for a holy man to come over and bless the house. The broadcast was uploaded to the group chat and they all re-watched it. Kageyama flinched when he saw the demon. They were all chatting with one another when someone messaged them. </p><p>“ I saw your broadcast Chibi-chan and Iwa-chan and I would like some help at his house. It’s creepy. Do you mind checking it out?” Oikawa said through the text. This ensued Hinata’s mini physic medium business.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Hinata Harem Part 4.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry, this took so long to upload. I am on my period and I have very bad periods compared to others. I will be writing about my personal experience in one of my fanfics with the gender bender one. Anyways this is going to be a long series because there are so many Hinata ships and I want to include them all. I am working hard trying to get out as much content as I can for y'all. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this masterpiece. It took me three days :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All the volleyball boys get a week break from the summer training camp they had going on. Hinata was able to go back to his home and see his mother and sister again. Unfortunately, he was only able to see them for two days before they had to leave for his aunt's house on the other side of Japan. Hinata was left home alone for the remaining 5 days he was home. With boredom killing him he decides to look on that website Suga sent him when he was at the first training camp. He clicks on the site and looks through it. He sees an interesting title. <i> Do you want expensive things and be treated like a princess?</i> The title read. Hinata does want some new shoes and knee pads. His mom doesn’t have much money so he clicks on the video.  It was the same girl that gave him advice in getting attention. Her advice worked so far for him, so he trusted her. </p><p>Hinata clicks on the link and the girl appears again. <i> Hello there everyone! Are you sick of not having enough money to afford pretty things? Well, today you are in luck. I am going to tell you about a sugar daddy.</i> </p><p>“Sugar daddy?” Hinata questions. He has never grown up with a dad before so maybe this will help him. <i> How to get a sugar daddy is you need to wear cute outfits like what I’m wearing. They love lace panties and acting as innocent as you can. Although acting like a brat is fun. A sugar daddy can be a boyfriend or someone who you have slept with. They shower you with gifts and will get you anything you want. I found my sugar daddy when I was having fun with him. He gave me attention and he gave me presents when I asked.</i></p><p>“ I wonder if I can ask Kuroo, Kenma, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Bokuto, Akaashi, and Lev if they will be my sugar daddy. Oh! Maybe I can get Ushijima and Tendou too, and maybe some others. I can make a group chat!” Hinata thinks to himself and refrains from touching his phone to watch the rest of the video. <i> He is the best daddy ever. If you want a daddy too, you have to follow my steps. Step one, wear lace panties, and be sure to send him lots of pictures. Especially if he takes you shopping or buys you something. Try it on in front of him or send him pics in it. He will love it. Step two, make sure you give him lots of sugar in return. Kiss him, give him a blow job, let him touch you. He will love all the affection and you will love the attention as well. Step three be sure to always call him daddy. He will love it. Hmm, I think those are all my steps. Come back again for some more information. Oh! If he punishes you for being a brat it actually feels good so don’t worry about the spanking. </i> The girl ends the video with a wink. Hinata blushed when he heard the word spanking. Would they actually spank him? </p><p>Hinata closes his laptop and pulls out his phone. He goes through all of his contacts and picks out everyone he has had fun with so far and who he wants to have fun with. He is just going to ask them to be his sugar daddy. Maybe one of them will even buy him meat buns. </p><p><sub> Hinata Shouyou created a group chat called</sub><sup> My Sugar Daddies</sup> </p><p><b>Kuroo:</b> Ummmm<br/><b>Oikawa:</b> Chibi-chan?<br/><b>Iwaizumi:</b>...<br/><b>Kenma:</b> Hi Shouyou :)<br/><b>Lev:</b>...<br/><b> Atsumu:</b> ...<br/><b>Osamu:</b>...<br/><b>Ushijima:</b> Hinata Shouyou from the concrete?<br/><b>Tendou:</b> What is this???<br/><b>Bokuto:</b> HEY, HEY, HEY<br/><b>Bokuto:</b> Woah, I just now read the title of the group chat…<br/><b>Akaashi:</b> Shouyou? <br/><b>Kageyama:</b> Boke?<br/><b>Tsukishima:</b> What the hell is this?<br/><b>Bokuto:</b> TSUKI<br/><b>Kuroo:</b> TSUKI<br/><b>Tsukishima:</b> Ugh, why am I here? Is this a prank?<br/><b>Oikawa:</b> Chibi Chan created this group chat. Maybe if we can it he can explain himself. <br/><b>Shouyou:</b> Hey guys! I created this group chat in hopes of finding a daddy<br/><b>Lev:</b> A WHAT?<br/><b>Ushijima:</b> Excuse me?<br/><b>Tendou:</b> Huh? <br/><b>Kageyama:</b> A daddy?!<br/><b>Tsukishima:</b> Lmao King is dead, but why a daddy?<br/><b>Kuroo:</b> I’ll be your daddy<br/><b>Oikawa:</b> Iwa-chan and I will be your daddies<br/><b>Iwaizumi:</b> I would object but I’m fine with this<br/><b>Kenma:</b> Shouyou what do you mean?<br/><b>Bokuto:</b> Akaashi and I will show you what a real daddy does<br/><b>Shouyou:</b> Okay! Well I was told that if I want something I have to ask daddy and since I don’t have daddy. I was wondering if you all could be?<br/><b>Kuroo:</b> Oh I’m down, Kenma you down too?<br/><b>Kenma:</b> I am <br/><b>Oikawa:</b> Iwaizumi and I are down!<br/><b>Atsumu:</b> Osamu and I are on our way!<br/><b>Bokuto:</b> Akaashi wanna make me happy?<br/><b>Akaashi:</b> Yes Bokuto we can be his daddies<br/><b>Bokuto:</b> I’m so happy!<br/><b>Lev:</b> I’m broke but I can make you feel good at least<br/><b>Kageyama:</b> I can buy you meat buns<br/><b>Shouyou:</b> Ohhhh I want meat buns! Okay!<br/><b>Tsukishima:</b> I’m out <br/>                <i><b> Tsukishima has left the chat</b></i></p><p>Hinata pouts at the fact that Tsukishima left. He doesn’t understand why he is always so mean to him. Hinata is very happy now that he has daddies to make him feel good and give him things. He is horny right now, he wants to play with someone and he still wants new clothes and knee pads. The lady did say that if he acted like a brat and sent nice photos he may get what he wants. Hinata decides he should ask the group chat he created and see if he can get one of them to bring him some gifts. Maybe one of them will help him have fun. </p><p><b>Shouyou:</b> Okay! So since you are all my daddies now. I want to have fun, I’m bored and I want to go shopping. I need new knee pads and I want some pretty clothes. Please <i> Sends one attachment</i></p><p>Hinata sends a pic to the group chat with his knee-high socks on and a rather long t-shirt he owned. He thought this would be cute since he does not own anything cute yet, like panties and skirts. He wants them so badly though. He sends his address and laughs at all the emojis that were sent out. He wonders who will show up at his house first to take him shopping. Hinata decides to take a quick shower. He shaves himself smooth and rubs lotion on his skin. Trying to figure out what to wear he gives up but has an idea. Maybe, just maybe he can fit into Natsu’s clothes. His little sister is a tad smaller than him, but if his memory is working correctly his older cousin just gave her a bunch of clothes that no longer fit her. </p><p>Hinata walks into his little sister's room and finds the bag in her closet. He opens it and finds a cute A-line skirt and a light blue crop top. It had a small embroidered heart in the middle. Happy with the choices he made he puts them on. He looks at himself in the mirror. He is very satisfied with how he looks. The only problem was his underwear. It was leaving a weird line in the skirt. He tried to adjust them but it was not working in his favor. Deciding that it looks better without any underwear on he takes them off. Having that free feeling was making his boy part hard. He is trying to ignore it and hopes it goes away. He does not want to touch himself because his daddies will be mad at him if he did. The girl said daddies don’t like it when they touch what’s theirs. His parts belonged to his daddies, not him. Hinata keeps his knee-highs on and decides on his black vans for shoes. </p><p>Staring at himself in the mirror is reminding him of how much he looks like his little sister. Only older. Hinata noticed he has a feminine body, his thighs and butt are similar to a girls and his hips are more squishy. His face was soft and flushed. Hinata thinks he looks super pretty right now and he can’t wait to continue this style. He looks around Natsu’s room one last time and finds a sunflower flower crown and places it on his hair. He loves it. The outfit looks so much better now. Just before he walks out he looks over at Natsu’s makeup. He can’t help himself now. He applies some mascara and lipgloss and some highlighter. Now he really looks good. He walks out of her room and into his and picks up his phone. He reads messages about Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, and Kenma are on their way. Lev is being forced to practice serves with Yaku. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are on their way and so is Kageyama. Ushijima and Tendou are busy with their families, which disappointed Hinata. He really wanted to see them again. </p><p>The messages were sent out fifteen minutes ago. He can’t go out with all of them at once can he? That’s too many people. He does have the house to himself for the rest of the week, maybe they will all like to stay here with him for the weekend. His house is large enough. Judging by how far the Miya twins, Bokuto, Akaashi, Kenma, and Kuroo are traveling they’ll have to stay here. Hinata has not had any fun with Kageyama, or the Miya twins yet. Nor has he had any fun with Ushijima and Tendou. </p><p>Hinata can hear voices outside of his door. All the voices sounded like arguing. Hinata doesn’t like the arguing. He quickly opens the door to see Bokuto, Kuroo, the Miya twins, Oikawa, and Kageyama all at each other's throats while Kenma, Akaashi, and Iwaizumi just stood there silently watching as their lovers quarreled with the others. </p><p>“ Hey, stop arguing,” Hinata pouts. Everyone whips their heads towards the small ginger nearly dying where they stood at his outfit. Hinata crosses his arms over his chest. “ Stop fighting, no more, you guys need to behave,” Hinata says and points at them. The guys suddenly feel weak to their knees. Just what is this small ginger doing to them? </p><p>“ Wow, Chibi-chan… You look great,” Oikawa was the first to compliment him. </p><p>“ Yeah shrimp you look amazing,” Kuroo says. Kenma walks up to Hinata and pulls him into a hug. Hinata hugs him back tightly. Both Kenma and Hinata miss the jealous stares that the others give off. “ Where are the hugs for the rest of us?” Atsumu says approaching him. Hinata giggles and lets all of them give him a big hug. Once he gets to Bokuto, Bokuto picks him up and spins him around flinging his skirt up a little giving almost everyone a view of what was underneath. </p><p>“ I hope you guys don’t mind but I cleaned up my living room for you all to sleep over and we can order pizza later!” Hinata says excitedly to all of them. The rest of them stare at one another not sure how to respond. Of course, they are all going to stay, but how are they all going to get one on one time with their sunshine? All of them may not know it but they are all thinking the same thing, they will just have to fight for him. Without Hinata knowing. </p><p>“ I don’t know about you guys, but I think Hinata wants to go shopping, you ready cutie?” Atsumu asks wrapping an arm around him. </p><p>“ Yeah! I can’t wait to go shopping with you all. It’s going to be so fun!” Hinata exclaims and runs towards the biggest vehicle. Thankfully Bokuto and Akaashi had brought a van. “ We should all fit in here! I may have to sit on someone’s lap though, Osamu I’ll sit on your lap!” Hinata says excitedly and grabs his arm and drags him into the van. All of the guys pile in after them. Hinata on Osamu’s lap and Bokuto and Akaashi upfront. Kenma had no problem sitting on Kuroo’s lap and Oikawa didn’t mind sitting on Iwazumi’s. Kageyama was forced to sit between Iwaizumi and Osamu. Kuroo and Kenma and Atsumu got the back of the van to themselves. </p><p>They are all making small talk with each other up until they pull up to the mall. Hinata was excited and moved on Osamu’s lap to look out the window, making Osamu instantly uncomfortable. </p><p>Bokuto puts the van in park and they all pile out of the van. Hinata holds onto Kenma’s hand and they walk towards the first store. Everyone including Kenma’s boyfriend Kuroo is jealous of their friendship. Kenma is a rather shy person and only ever does things with Kuroo. Considering Hinata is there only pass Kenma is playing smart and it's pissing Kuroo off just like the others. So far Kenma is winning over all of them so Bokuto and Akaashi being the devious couple they are. Decide to draw Hinata to them by suggesting to go to the sports store for him to pick out new knee pads. Hinata being oblivious complies and takes Bokuto and Akaashi hands and walks out with them. The store they were in was a normal shop with cute stuffed animals. Hinata was drawn there because he liked the way the animals looked. Atsumu and Osamu both pick out a stuffed animal for him and hide their bags from the others because they want to win over the ginger. </p><p>They all meet in the sports store and get things for themselves. Bokuto and Akaashi both have purchased a matching pair of knee pads to match with Hinata. Hinata liked that he was going to be matching with them. Oikawa and Iwaizumi copied them and bought their own separate matching pairs. That angered Bokuto and Akaashi. Hinata was just excited because he got so many knee pads he wouldn’t have to worry about them for a while. </p><p>They all walk out and towards the next store. Hinata looked at all the stores and was pointing them out loud, and suddenly every one of them lost Hinata. He was just right next to Iwaizumi, where could he have gone? They all turn around and see him being pinned in some sorts by Daishou and Terushima. The two of them are crowding him and they all can sense his distress. All of the boys make their way over to the two of them. With the sudden amount of boys making their presence known to the two of them, Daishou and Terushima become scared. </p><p>“ Woah shrimp you have all these guys with you?” Terushima says and Hinata moves over to Atsumu who holds onto his hand. “ Yeah, he is with us. What are you two doing here?” Kuroo asks. </p><p>“ Jeez Kuroo, we can’t shop in the mall. We were just shopping when we saw how beautiful Hinata's hair looked and we wanted to have a little chat with him,” Daishou says. Kenma grabs onto Kuroo’s hand in an attempt to calm him down. Atsumu and Osamu walk Hinata away and the others stare at the two of them more before following them. Kuroo flips them off as he is dragged away from them by Kenma. The group of Hinata simps is dragged into the next store. This store has a bunch of female clothing in it. They were cringing until Hinata's eyes lit up at the clothing. He admittedly ran towards the shirt section and started picking a bunch of stuff. The boys all were watching as he was grabbing crop tops and skirts to fit him. Oikawa breaks away from Iwaizumi to help Hinata find cute clothing for him to take as well. Thus making all the others pick out something for him to either try on or wear. Hinata loves all of the outfits and wants them all. Akaashi and Bokuto collectively picked out two dresses they thought he would look super cute in. Kenma and Kuroo picked out a few shirts for him. Kageyama said some leggings would be adorable and the twins found some sweaters for him. By the time they were done Hinata had a whole new wardrobe. He was so excited. He never paid a dime either. They all chipped in and paid for everything. </p><p>They all carried his bags for him and they were walking down the outlet of the mall. They all come across Victoria's secret. Hinata runs in, making all the guys fight back the nose bleeds. Hinata picks up a pair of black lace panties with sunflowers on them. He holds them up to himself. “ Do you think these will fit me?” Hinata asks the group of guys behind him. None of them can form words as they all just nod their heads. Hinata picks out a whole bunch of them and drops them onto the counter. The lady starts to ring them all up and gives Hinata a weird look as he watches her ring them up. </p><p>“ Are you sure you can afford all these sweetie?” The lady asks. “ Yeah! My daddies will pay for them,” Hinata says casually making all of them blush behind him. The lady gives all of them a weird look and rings them all up anyway. She says the total and before anyone could react Kageyama slaps his card down. He paid for all of them by not splitting the bill with anyone. “ Wow! Thank you, Kageyama!” Hinata says and kisses his cheek and skips out the bag in his hand. They all walk out of the store and decide collectively as a group to return back to Hinata’s house. </p><p>Inside the car Hinata sat on Atsumu’s lap this time on the way back to his house. “ So, how am I going to pay you all back for all these things. Oh! I know. How about for the rest of the week I go on a personal date with all of you, I’ll do whatever you guys want,” Hinata says smiling. They ended up all agreeing to that. </p><p>They all pull up to Hinata’s house and get settled in. Hinata ordered food for them all and they sat in the living room waiting for the pizza to arrive. Once it does they all continue making small talk and crack roasts at each other. No one really knows who came up with the whole truth or dare idea but here they all are playing truth or dare with one another. Hinata is still in his outfit from earlier and he still has not put any panties on. Hinata is sitting in between Akaashi and Oikawa. Akaashi and Bokuto cuddled into one another and Oikawa forcefully bestowed himself onto Iwaizumi’s lap.  They were all going around in a circle giving them either a horrible dare or a terrible truth and whoever doesn’t comply has to take a shot. So far no one has chickened out of a dare or a truth, meaning they are not dirty enough. That is until it was Oikawa’s turn to ask someone and he is not one to go easy, one someone. </p><p>“ Oh, my turn. Hmmm. Chibi-chan, truth, or dare?” Oikawa asks, looking over at Hinata. Iwaizumi whispers into Oikawa’s ear about playing nice. Hinata flushes, he does not want to seem like a wimp. “ I choose dare!” Hinata says, happy with his decision. Oikawa gets a dark look in his eyes. He wants chaos now. “ I want you to show everyone in the room what you’re wearing under that pretty skirt of yours,” Oikawa says. Hinata turns bright red. He shyly stands up and lifts it up his thigh covering his front and his behind and uncovers his whole leg up to his hips before dropping back down embarrassed about what happened. The rest of the boys suddenly feel tight. It’s Iwazumi’s turn so he looks over at Kuroo. “ Kuroo truth or dare?” He asks. “ Dare,” Kuroo says. “ I dare you to lick the bottom of Bokuto’s foot,” Iwaizumi says. Everyone bursts out laughing and Kuroo makes a disgusted look towards Bokuto. Bokuto was wearing socks all day, how bad could his feet be. Akaashi makes a disgusted face and so does Kenma.</p><p>“ Kuroo if you lick his foot I won’t kiss you for a week,” Kenma says and Kuroo caves and quickly downs a shout. The Miya twins call him a pussy. The next one to go is Hinata. Hinata looks around the room. “ Kageyama, truth or dare?” Kageyama looks at Hinata. “ Dare,” Kageyama says. Hinata pounders for a moment. “ I dare you to sleep with me after the game tonight. I wanna pay you back for buying me panties,” Hinata says. “ Okay, sounds like a plan,” Kageyama says and smirks. The other boys are fighting their jealousy back. Then they remember they get an entire day with him. In the end it all works out. Akaashi goes and then Bokuto and then Kenma and then Kuroo. By the time it comes back to the start of the game Atsumu only Hinata, Akaashi, and Kenma are left with all three of their shots. “ Bokuto truth or dare?” Atsumu says. “ Dare!” Bokuto shouts. He has had two out of the three of his shouts so he is tipsy now. “ I dare you to kiss the homie,” Atsumu says. Bokuto tipsily grabs Kuroo and kisses him on the lips and they pull apart, wiping off their faces. </p><p>“ Kenma I have Bokuto germs get rid of them!” Kuroo says and tries to kiss Kenma. Kenma kept pushing him away but was quickly dominated and kissed a bunch of times. Bokuto looks at Akaashi with tears in his eyes threatening to spill out. “ AKAASHI I didn’t mean to cheat on you, forgive me!” Bokuto shouts. Akaashi just laughs and kisses him. “ Nothing can pull us apart Bo, calm down,” Akaashi says. They end the game before anyone could get any drunker and Hinata on his way of getting up to take Kageyama to his room he accidentally misses his step falling forward making his skirt fly up for a split second giving Bokuto, Kenma, Kuroo, Akaashi, Oikawa, and Iwazumi and full view of his ass.  Kageyama helps him to his feet. </p><p>“ Be careful Boke,” Kageyama says to him. Hinata says thank you and hugs and kisses everyone good night. He takes Kageyama’s hand and takes him to his room. The others are in the living room. </p><p>“ Not to brag or anything but Iwa-chan was the first one to take his virginity,” Oikawa says casually. The others look over at them. Iwaizumi smirks. “ Yeah, I was his first everything,” Iwaizumi says. The Miya twins and the others glare at him. Bokuto and Akaashi smirk. “ You may have had his first time but ‘Kaashi and I were both in him at the same time,” Bokuto says. They stare at Akaashi in astonishment. “ Yup, Bokuto and I both got to be buried inside him at once,” Akaashi says. </p><p>“ Wait! Bokuto was telling the truth?! No fair Kenma, Lev, and I only got BJ’s from him,” Kuroo says. </p><p>“ Wow, you all got more than what my brother and I got, which is nothing,” Osamu says. “ Yeah we didn’t get jack shit yet, you guys even got a flash of his ass before he left with that jackass,” Atsumu says jealousy. </p><p>“ Not to be an asshole but I bet Tobio-chan is balls deep into the sunshine boy right now,” Oikawa says. Everyone visibly becomes irritated. “ Just think though we each get one personal day with him, one whole day to do whatever we want with him, “ Oikawa continues. </p><p>“ Akaashi and I have never been on a date with another person before, we are willing to do this though as long as we take photos,” Bokuto says. </p><p>“ Shouyou is the only pass Kuroo and I gave to each other,” Kenma says quietly. </p><p>“ Well, let's try and get some shut-eye. We can think about what we can do with him on our private days,” Osamu says. Everyone agrees and one of them flips the lights off to the living room. Luckily for them, Hinata’s room is quite quiet. </p><p>Hinata brings Kageyama into his room and closes the door softly behind him. Kageyama sits on Hinata’s bed and swallows hard when Hinata turns around. Kageyama feels special right now because the others downstairs want this more than anything. “ Now time to give my first daddy some sugar,” Hinata says and pushes Kageyama so that he is laying on the bed. Kageyama looks up at him and feels himself harder instantly when Hinata sits on his lap. Hinata leans down and kisses him. Kageyama wraps his arms around Hinata and runs a hand through Hinata’s orange hair. Hinata moans into the kiss and rolls his hips into Kageyama. </p><p>Kageyama flips them around. “ Do you have lube and a condom?” Kageyama asks. Hinata shakes his head no. “ No, I’m sorry,” Hinata says sadly. Kageyama smiles at him. “ Don’t worry we can do it next time, how would you like to feel good?” Kageyama asks.</p><p>“ Me feel good? I want to make you feel good because you bought me all those pretty panties,” Hinata pouts. Kageyama thinks for a moment. “ Well, how about we both make one another feel good,” Kageyama suggests. “ How?” Hinata asks back. </p><p>“ For starters, we both have to take off all our clothes,” Kageyama says. Hinata blushes and removes the clothes. Kageyama removes his clothes as well. Hinata stares at Kageyama’s body and thinks about how attractive he is. It makes his boy part very hard. “ Here is how we can both feel good,” Kageyama says and adjusts himself on the bed. He guides Hinata over and moves him so his ass was directly in front of his face and Hinata’s face was at his cock level. “ I’m going to eat your beautiful ass out, and you're going to suck me off,” Kageyama says. Hinata nods and Kageyama slaps his ass lightly causing Hinata to squeal. “ I want a yes daddy or a no daddy. I don’t want no non-verbal answers,” Kageyama says. “ Yes daddy,” Hinata says and lowers his mouth down to lick Kageyama. Kageyama can feel himself twitch so before he is able to cum he starts to lick Hinata’s colorless hole. </p><p>Hinata can feel Kageyama’s tongue penetrate through him and he moans on Kageyama’s dick and drops down deeper onto him. Hinata gags a little but continues what he is doing. Hinata is thinking to himself about how big Kageyama is compared to the others. Nowhere near as big as Bokuto’s though, but it is much similar to  Kuroo and Iwaizumi’s. Hinata pulls off of Kageyama’s dick to let out a loud whimper when he feels Kageyama’s hand on his dick. Kageyama’s whole hand fit on him perfectly. Hinata leans back down and kitten licks the top of his penis a few times before going down. Kageyama grunts and bites his free hand when he cums all over Hinata’s face and Hinata cums all over his hand in return. </p><p>Kageyama gets up and grabs him a towel and wipes off his face and kisses him on the lips. “ Thank you daddy,” Hinata says, yawning. “ You’re welcome Hinata,” Kageyama says and cleans him, and Hinata up some more. He helps Hinata in a pair of panties and gives him his T-shirt to wear. Hinata looks adorable in his shirt. Kageyama throws his boxers back on and crawls into bed next to him. They both drift off to sleep in one another’s arms. Hinata can't wait for tomorrow to come though because he gets to spend all day with Iwaizumi. He made sure to plan an individual day with all of them, where they can do whatever they want. He is excited because the last time he was with Iwaizumi he was inside him. Maybe he will go inside him again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Purely Innocent 2 Tsukiyama and Kagehina poly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for not uploading in a few days. Work is short-staffed again and I have family coming for the holiday. I promise I didn't forget about this and I promise I am working very hard on these updates. Thank you for reading and thank you for showing this book some love. I'm nearly at 800 kudos. That is just amazing!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So maybe Tsukishima and Kageyama are not the luckiest men on earth. They knew eventually the world would have to meet their angels. They just didn’t expect it to be this fast. The gang they are rivaling has made an attempt at their members' lovers. Sugawara Koushi and Oikawa Tooru were enjoying tea together when someone tried to assault them. Thankfully an off-duty police officer stopped it before the person was able to attack the two of them. That event triggered something. Suddenly they are all on guard and talking about having them all in one spot until it passes over. </p><p>Bokuto was the one who found a home big enough to hold everyone. With everyone pitching in they had purchased a house large enough to fit everyone. Twelve bedrooms and 13 bathrooms. A large bathhouse, the house itself has a five-car garage. They are secluded in the woods, so far away from people. High tech security has been installed and they are ready for blood. Kageyama and Tsukishima hated being in the house with all those people but by the end of the day, they are able to return to their angels and see them. </p><p>The day started out as normal as any other day did. They would wake up, eat the breakfast their angels made for them, and share a kiss with each of them and leave. The other members of the gang don’t find it weird at all that they stay with them instead of coming home but they made sure they had room for them just in case they needed a place to stay. Bokuto constantly teases them about seeing their angels and he loves getting their blushing reaction. Eventually, they will introduce their angels to the group but until that day, the group will have to wait patiently. </p><p>With a goodbye kiss from their boyfriends, Kageyama and Tsukishima were out the door. They walk the trail up the hill and meet up with Kuroo and Bokuto in the vehicle. </p><p>“ Your boyfriends make your lunch again?” Kuroo asks driving off. </p><p>“ Yeah! Did they pack anything for us? Those cookies they made last time made me want to cry for how good they were!” Bokuto says excitedly looking at them. Kageyama laughs and hands him a bag of cookies for Bokuto to share with Kuroo. He gasps in excitement and admittedly chokes them down. </p><p>“ Are you even able to taste those?” Tsukishima asks snorting at how fast Bokuto is eating. “ Yeah! They taste great!” He attempted to say but with his mouth full no one understood him. Kuroo reaches over and takes a few to snack on. He takes a bite. “ God, those boyfriends don’t fuck around when it comes to baking. I can’t wait to meet them,” Kuroo says and eats the rest of the cookie. </p><p>“ One day we’ll let you meet them, just not right now,” Kageyama says looking at his phone. Tsukishima and Kageyama had programmed the phone that was used by Hinata and Yamaguchi to show them everything they do. Every text message they get or send out they get a copy. Every photo saved or taken they can see it. Every app downloaded and website visited they can see it. Currently, Tsukishima and Kageyama were staring at the cute selfie they had just taken. Yamaguchi was holding the phone and Hinata was over his shoulder smiling into the camera like Yamaguchi was doing. Tsukishima had saved it as his background and Kageyama did the same. </p><p>They pull up to the house to start going over some details about what was to be discussed at the meeting. They walk in and greet Akaashi, Kenma, Suga, and Tooru. Yaku and Lev were out running some errands for the house and Noya, Asahi, and Tanaka was already in the meeting room. Kageyama and Tsukishima walk in and sit down and soon the others come in as well. </p><p>“ Alright today’s discussion is about the Miya twins. I heard through my outside sources,” Daichi says and points to Asahi, Noya, and Tanaka. “ That they have something big planned with hurting one of us where it hurts most. We are not sure what that means but we are going to have to be prepared for anything. They were the ones who sent that spy out to hurt Koushi and Tooru. I found out through the police station reports I had hacked into,” Daichi explains. When he mentioned the attempted assault, Iwaizumi visibly tensed. He is still angry about that even when it happened nearly a month ago. No one blames him or Daichi for being so mad. If anyone of them was in their shoes they would be the same way. Before Daichi could speak again, Lev burst through the door. “ Guys! Kageyama, Tsukishima. Where do your boyfriends live?” Lev says and he is pail. He looks like he ran a marathon. This sent nervous chills through Tsukishima and Kageyama. </p><p>“ They don’t have an address, they live behind their mom's house in a whole other house,” Tsukihsima says. </p><p>“ Well, then their mom's house is on fire look! And there were two unidentified dead bodies,” Lev shows them a pic of the house. This sent Kageyama Tsukishima in a frenzy. They both hopped out of the room with the others hot on their tail. Tsukishima and Kageyama start up the van and whip it out of the garage. They park it for a few seconds for Kuroo, Bokuto, and Lev to jump in, and they take off. Daichi looks at the others. “ Let’s follow them in case they need help,” Daichi says and they leave the room. Suga stops Daichi. “ Is everything okay, the others just left in a flash and we are worried,” Suga says. Daichi leans down and kisses him on the forehead quickly. “ Yeah, I think something happened to Kageyama and Tsukishima’s boyfriend's. We will be back soon. I love you,” Daichi says and walks out the front. Tanaka is driving while Noya is sitting in the passenger seat. Asahi, Iwaizumi, and Daichi are in the back. They take off and head towards the side of the woods they normally pick the guys up at. They notice fresh tire tracks leading into the woods so they follow them. They notice the familiar van and hop out of the vehicle and head towards the strange looking cottage. </p><p>“ This cottage here looks to be far away from the fire, do you think everything is okay?” Noya asks. </p><p>“ I don’t know, I hope so though. And it smells like cookies, do you guys smell that?” Daichi says. </p><p>“ Yeah I do and it's making my mouth water,” Tanaka says. They approach the house and hear sniffles. Daichi looks inside the window and notices Bokuto, Kuroo, Lev, Tsukishima, and Kageyama standing there around two very girly looking boys. Kageyama is holding the red-haired one and Tsuksihima is holding the olive-green haired one. Daichi opens the door and lets himself and the others in and walks over to Bokuto for a report. </p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p>Tsukishima and Kageyama drive off quickly ignoring stop signs and pedestrians. No one can stop them right now. They whip the vehicle down a narrow path and barely put it in park when they run out. Bokuto, Kuroo, and Lev have a hard time keeping up with them when they run quickly to the house. They noticed it's not burning but you can see faint flames in the distance. Kageyama bursts through the door and he and Tsukishima run in. The sudden bang of the door opening makes Hinata and Yamaguchi jump in fright by the oven they were standing at. Kageyama and Tsukishima admittedly run over to them and hug them tightly. Yamaguchi and Hinata both hug them back without really knowing what’s going on. The two angels have barely noticed Bokuto, Kuroo, and Lev walk through the door to stare at the two of them. Yamaguchi was in a yellow crop top and black a-line skirt. Hinata was in a navy blue lace crop top and a black a-line skirt as well. They both had a white daisy flower crown on their heads. </p><p>“ What’s going on Yama?” Hinata asks. “ Yeah, what’s going on Tsuki?” Yamaguchi asks. They pull apart from their tall boyfriends and squeal in fear when they see Bokuto, Kuroo, and Lev standing there. They hide their faces. Kageyama and Tsukishima laugh and hold them close. </p><p>“ They won’t hurt you, they are our friends,” Tsukishima says to them. Sniffling Hinata and Yamaguchi pull away to look at them, they notice more people are in their house now. They have never been around this many people before so suddenly they become shy. “ Guys, these are our boyfriends. Shouyou Hinata, and Tadashi Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima introduces them. Slowly they peak around their boyfriends and look at all the super tall guys around them. Hinata has always been the more brave one so he says hi to them while Yamaguchi just waves. </p><p>“ OH MY GOD! Why didn’t you tell me they were this cute!” Bokuto says fawning over them. The oven dings so Hinata walks over and shuts it off and pulls out the cookies they had just made. “ If we would have known you all were coming we would have made more,” Hinata says and walks back over to Kageyama to hold his hand. Everyone’s mouths water when they stare at the cookies. Kageyama whispers something to Tsukishima and he agrees. </p><p>“ You guys can make yourselves at home, we are going to talk to them in private about what happened,” Tsukishima says. They all agree and the four of them make their way to their angel's bedroom. The rest of the group attacked the cookies in front of them drooling at how good they were. The pan was emptied in a matter of minutes. </p><p>“ So did they identify the bodies?” Iwaizumi asks finishing off the last of his cookie. </p><p>“ Yeah, it was the mothers of the two boys. They suffered a gunshot wound to the head before the house burned. I’m assuming whoever did this didn’t think to walk a mile into the woods to find this cottage. Thank god. I told Kageyama and Tsukishima and they seemed relieved but not. I think these boys are going to have to move in with us now, “ Lev says to the two captains. </p><p>“ From the looks of what they were wearing and how the house looks, to me it seems like they were sheltered. I don’t even see a TV or a radio,” Asahi says. Asahi has always been the observant one out of all of them. </p><p>Meanwhile, in the angel's bedroom, they were sitting in the bed. Tsukishima and Kageyama have to break the news to them. Hearing them cry is going to break their hearts but they have to do this for their sake. </p><p>“ Listen, angels, we have some bad news to share with you,” Kageyama says, making the two of them look up at them giving them their full attention. “ There was a fire at your mom's house this afternoon,” Tsuksihima starts. “ Your mother’s didn’t make it out in time, they have… they have passed on,” Kageyama finishes. Hinata and Yamaguchi start to tear up. “ You mean they went to heaven?” Yamaguchi asks, trying to hold back his tears. The two of them nod and they start crying. The two of them get on the bed with their angels and let them cry it out. Their sobs make them even shed a few tears of their own. </p><p>“ I know you guys are really upset right now, but for your safety we want you guys to move in with us at our house,” Tsukishima says to them. </p><p>“ Really we have to move?” Yamaguchi asks, sniffles and wiping his face. </p><p>“ Yeah, you two will have to move in with us, but you can decorate the room however you two would like and you guys can make breakfast, lunch, and dinner for everyone too. I’m sure they would love it,” Tsukishima adds. </p><p>“ When do we move Tsuki?” Hinata asks quietly. </p><p>“ Well we will move you guys tonight, I’ll have the guys downstairs help us pack your things up so we can get you out of here okay?” Kageyama says. Tsukishima lifts Yamaguchi off of him and Kageyama does the same to Hinata. “ Why don’t you two take a rest and we will pack everything up into the vehicles and by the time you guys wake up we will be ready to move to your new house. “ Tsukishima explains. The two angels nod and crawl under the covers and cuddle up with one another. Crying did take a lot of energy out of them because they fell asleep quickly. </p><p>Tsukishima and Kageyama kiss their foreheads and walk out of the room. They see the others are still there talking to one another quietly. “ Everything go okay?” Daichi asks. “ As good as it could, they cried themselves to sleep basically. Would you guys mind helping us pack this place up? We need to move them into our house,” Tsukishima says. </p><p>“ Of Tsuki-dude! Noya and I will run to the store quickly and get some boxes and another vehicle,” Tanaka says while walking out with Noya. “ Hey wait! I’ll come too so we can bring four,” Asashi says and walks out with them. </p><p>“ So where do we start?” Lev asks. Kageyama suggests that they start by going into the bedroom where the angels were sleeping and quietly pack away all their clothes and stuffed animals. Tsukishima and Kageyama know how upset the two boys would be if anything was forgotten. The angel's boyfriends decide it’s best to pack all their clothes, stuffed animals, and anything that seemed sentimental. Thankfully Asahi had brought another vehicle because the two boys had a lot of clothes and stuffed animals to pack away. They even packed their kitchen supplies and bathroom supplies. Thankfully their house was a small one because it did not have a lot in it. They managed to fill two vehicles full and the third one was pretty packed too. Kuroo had to sit on Bokuto’s on the way to the house. There was only one vehicle left and Daichi left that for Tsukishima and Kageyama to take separately so they had privacy. With the help of their friends, they managed to pack everything up within a few hours. </p><p>Once Tsukishima sees them leave he gives Kageyama the thumbs up. Kageyama walks into the bedroom and shakes them slightly. “ It’s time to wake up you two,” Kageyama says. They both stir and slowly but surely wake up. They gasped at how empty the room was. “ Where are all of our animals?” Hinata asks. “ They have been taken to your new home. Do you guys want to go there?” </p><p>“ Yeah I think so,” Hinata says looking at Yamaguchi for an answer. “ Yeah, let’s go, but you have to carry us,” Yamaguchi pouts. Very easily Kageyama was able to pick up Hinata and Yamaguchi both and carry them out of the room. Tsukishima meets them in the kitchen and takes Hinata. “ I have the car running and the guys texted me saying everything is at the house. “ Tsukishima says to Kageyama. Kageyama nods in response. They all get into the vehicle and drive off. Hinata and Yamaguchi have not been in a car in a very long time so they are both staring out the window at everything they pass. They are stopped at a stoplight and Hinata notices a dog. “ Tadashi look!” He says and points. Yamaguchi moves over to him quickly and they both fawn over the dog. They have never had a pet before but they saw many photos and videos of them. They stare at the dog and watch as it and its human companion walk away. The light turns green and they drive off again. </p><p>The two of them continue to stare at the world until they watch as they drive up to a very large house. “ Tsuki, Yama. Is this our new home?” Yamaguchi asks. </p><p>“ Yup, this is where you’ll live now. We will introduce you to all of our friends too. They live with us too,” Kageyama says. Tsukishima parks the vehicle in the garage and opens the door for the two of them to walk out. They walk out and follow them inside the house. Inside they gasp at how big the place is, as quickly as they were inside the faster they were to disperse. The two of them ran straight to the fish tank near the wall and stared at them with big eyes. </p><p>“ Wow! Look Tadashi, that one has really pretty colors!” Hinata says pointing it out. Yamaguchi's eyes widened and stared at it. Tsukishima and Kageyama knew this was going to happen but they didn’t mind one bit. “ This is so cool Tsuki!” Yamaguchi says, smiling at them.  </p><p>“ I see you two like the fish tank,” a voice says, making the two of them turn around. They start to get nervous again from all the people entering the room. Kageyama and Tsukishima move over to them and hold their hands. </p><p>“ Gah! They are so cute! I love your outfits so much! Hi, I’m Koushi Sugawara. You can call me Suga if you’d like,” Suga said with a smile. Yamaguchi and Hinata relaxed a little at his calm demeanor. “ Here I’ll introduce you guys to everyone okay?” Kageyama says and starts pointing. “ There is Bokuto and Akaashi, Kuroo and Kenma, Suga and Daichi, Lev and Yaku, Iwaizumi and Oikawa, Tanaka and Nishinoya and Asashi.” They all wave as their name was called off. </p><p>“ These two are Tadashi Yamaguchi and Shouyou Hinata,” Kageyama says. The two of them shyly wave hi. Suga coos again and whispers to Diachi how much he loves them already. </p><p>“ You will get to know all of them soon enough but for now I think we should unpack your clothes and get you settled in,” Tsukishima says. The two angels nod and bow to the others. “ It’s really nice to meet you all,” they both say. They follow Tsukishima and Kageyama upstairs and into their new bedroom. They spent the rest of the day unpacking and getting settled in. The two angels had a long day, they lost their mom’s and they moved. They are very happy they are all very nice to them so far. Hopefully, they can become close friends with all of them. The angels can’t wait to get to know everyone and make them food. </p><p>The four of them go into the larger bathroom and take a bath together as the couple they are. They washed up and went to bed. Tomorrow Hinata and Yamaguchi get to make everyone breakfast so they fall asleep to the thought of that. The thoughts of their mom’s dying leaving their minds completely. The angels cuddle into their boyfriends and fall asleep quickly. Despite Kageyama and Tsukishima being mad that their angels are now out in the open they are happy to know they are safe and sound here now and they will never be alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Genderbender Tsukiyama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I talk about what happened to me growing up only I left out the sad parts. I actually tried to kill myself from the amount of pain I was in. The surgery I had made me feel like a new person. I used Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to portray what had happened to me. Yamaguchi is lucky though since he had someone with him. I had no one other than the doctor believing me. I had seven endometriosis spots cauterized off of my right ovary. Also sorry for the lack of stories my life is insane right now between the holidays and work.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has become obvious to all the guys that they are now girls and not turning back any time soon. Thankfully all of their boyfriends who love them for them are not bothered by it. Girl or guy, they still love them and for that they are grateful. Even their families have learned to adapt to this, some were harder than others but they eventually got used to it. Kuroo was offered a full ride to college for the serum he created but it was a complete accident and he has no idea how he even created it. Kuroo turned down the offer because he was content where he was and he did not want to be far away from his Kenma. </p><p>Things were going great for everyone actually. No complaints were said other than Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi for some reason has been having a very hard time these past couple of months. He has been in constant pain and it’s affecting him mentally now. He told his mom and his dad, they blew him off. He explained it to his doctor and they gave him birth control. The birth control made him sick to his stomach and all he does is stay home and sleep. He goes to practice but when the wave of pain hits him he has to sit out. Tsukishima has been trying his damn hardest to help his lover. His heart hurts seeing him in this much pain. They haven’t had sex in a few months due to how painful intercourse is to him. The other guys who turned into girls help out Yamaguchi as well to the best of their ability. They feel bad for him. </p><p>Yamaguchi would hold a heating pad on his stomach during these events. The pad has burned him on more than one occasion. The pain is getting so intense and with the additive of birth control, he is done. He is now depressed and sad and has no motivation to do anything. Tsukishima would come over to comfort him and all Yamaguchi could do is cry and hold his side. Tsukishima has had enough of this and made Yamaguchi make a doctor appointment again and this time he was going to go with him. Tsukishima stayed the night at his house and got up the next morning with him and took him to the doctors. Once inside and the doctor walks in, it is a new one compared to his last one. This one is a female. </p><p>“ Hello, I’m doctor Macarella. I have looked into your history and you were previously a guy is that right?” She asked setting the clipboard down and shakes hands with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. “ Yeah, I was. It’s a long story, but I’m sure you have heard of it,” Yamaguci says quietly. She nods. “ Of course I have. I thought that was so cool,” She smiles sweetly. She sits down in a chair and gets closer to them. “ So why don’t you tell me what’s going on? I will not judge you at all. I am here to listen to you,” she explains. Yamaguchi wants to cry because finally, someone other than his friends and his boyfriend is willing to listen to him. </p><p>“ Well, it started a few months after my first few periods. My period became extremely heavy and long. I was on it for over two months at one point…” Yamaguchi looks down embarrassed. Tsukishima holds his hand and rubs it. “ I have had this intense pain like a sea urchin in my side. It hurts in my back and in my right abdominal side as well. It makes my right leg from my hip to my knee feel like there is hot water running down it. Then when I have sex with my boyfriend it’s extremely painful,” Yamaguchi blushed red when he spoke of his sex life. He was expecting the doctor to laugh at him but instead, she writes down a few notes and ponders for a moment. </p><p>“ I think I understand what is going on. I think you have something called endometriosis. It affects a lot of women every year and what you just described to me sounds like it. The only way for me to tell is to have laparoscopic surgery. It’s a small incision by your pelvis and belly button. You will go under general anesthesia and it will only take 30 minutes to do. Would you like to give it some thought?” She explains and asks. Yamaguchi shouts yes scaring them both. “ Sorry… But yes please give me the surgery I can’t handle the pain anymore,” Yamaguchi says. Tsukishia has stayed silent. </p><p>“ Right, I’ll schedule it for three days from now and send you home with a pamphlet. You will need to be out of work and school for a week and after that, you should be okay,” She says and leaves to set up the appointment. Yamaguchi gets dressed and looks over at his silent boyfriend, who is reading the pamphlet given to him. </p><p>“ You okay Tsuki?” Yamaguchi asked. </p><p>“ Yeah, I’m okay. You know endometriosis sounds serious. It says here extreme cases lead to infertility and it also matches all the symptoms you have,” Tsukishima says and points out all the information. “ It also says the surgery is the best thing, as much I hate you going into surgery. I know how much this will help you. I’ll be here for you every step of the way,” Tsukishima was tackled into a tight hug and kiss in front of a crowd of people making Tsukishima turns bright red. He pulls away from Yamaguchi to glare at her and she giggles. </p><p>“ Here you are, Tadashi Yamaguchi. Your surgery time is 9 am Wednesday. Don’t eat or drink after midnight on Tuesday,” The nurse smiles and hands him a packet. They say thank you and leave the building. Tsukishima takes them back to his house considering his mom made them dinner. Yamaguchi stays with the Tsukishima’s more than his own house considering his dad is still sore about the whole girl thing. Yamaguchi since he is 18 plans on not telling his mom or dad about the surgery either considering they would just lecture him about not being in pain. His mom even suggested therapy because she thought he needed therapy. Yamaguchi just does not like being around his toxic family and thankfully Yamaguchi’s boyfriend and his family treat her so well. Tsuki’s mom just finished dinner when they got home so he was able to eat a nice hot meal. During dinner, she told Tsuik’s mom about the surgery, and she seemed happy for him finally now getting the help she needed.</p><p>Wednesday comes fast and the surgery itself went fast. Yamaguchi is already home with Tsukishma recovering. Turns out he did have endometriosis and he was not crazy. The doctor managed to remove all of it. The whole day was spent sleeping and relaxing with his boyfriend. The next day however Yamaguchi woke up and started crying. Tsukishima heard the crying and got really concerned. </p><p>“ Tadashi are you okay?” Tsukishma asks quickly and rubs his back. </p><p>“ Yeah, I am. These are happy tears. I don’t have any pain anymore,” Yamaguchi says wiping his face smiling at Tsuksihma. </p><p>“ That’s great. I’ll go make us some breakfast. Remember we have to take it easy okay?” </p><p>“ Yes Tsuki, I know. I love you and I can’t wait for next month. We can start having sex again,” Yamaguchi says and smiles at him. Tsukishima swallows hard and walks out of the room. Yamaguchi giggles and rubs his stomach. Finally, he is pain-free after almost a year. He can now live peacefully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Hinata Harem Part 4.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the lack of uploads. Please don't kill me I promise I am still working very hard at everyone's requests.</p><p>Iwaizumixhinata</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata wakes up from his slumber next to Kageyama. He smiles and kisses his cheek before getting up and getting dressed. The house is still silent with snores and little to no movement. Hinata has decided since he is awake so early and he has a pretty outfit on, so he is ready to conquer the day. Hinata walks into his kitchen and very quietly starts making breakfast for all the guys staying over at his house. </p><p>Hinata is flipping a pancake when he feels strong arms wrap around his waist. He looks up and it is Kuroo. Kuroo smiles at him and offers him a helping hand. Hinata is more than happy to have help in the kitchen. Kuroo actually took over cooking for him and made him sit his ‘pretty little ass down and relax’. Hinata tried to argue but he didn’t want to make Kuroo upset. He sat down at the table and sipped on his coffee quietly. Laughing and giggling whenever Kuroo told him a cheesy joke or roasted one of the guys in the living room. With the way everyone was sleeping Bokuto was on one couch with Akaashi sleeping on him peacefully and right below them was Atsumu and Osamu. Osamu is far away from his annoying twin brother and closer to Kenma. Kenma and Kuroo had slept on the floor with them while Iwaizumi and Oikawa were on the loveseat. Iwaizumi is holding onto Oikawa while Oikawa sleeps peacefully on his chest. Hinata thinks it's a nice scene. It makes him kind of jealous because most of them are in relationships. Sure he can sleep with them and have fun any time but nothing further than that. He may be oblivious but he knows how relationships work. Hinata just doesn’t know yet that the couples that are having fun with him want them to join them. </p><p>Bokuto and Akaashi have agreed that adding him to their relationship would mean more fun times, and not just in bed either. Oikawa and Iwaizumi want to add him to their relationship so they can brag about having a beautiful boyfriend to people. Tendou and Ushijima haven’t given their reason yet but those two give off bad vibes to the others. Atsumu and Osamu both hate one another and hate the whole situation. They have bets placed on who will steal Hinata’s heart first. Of course, no one knows the twin's plans because if they did they would put a stop to their fun. Kuroo and Kenma both just love Hinata for who he is. They love his personality and they love how adorable he is. They just want to make him happy. Kageyama has had a massive crush on the tangerine since their first quick attack. He has never felt this way for a boy before. Tsukishima was into Hinata at first but he soon changed his mind to one of Hinata’s close friends and he is trying his hardest to get with him. All in all the only candidates to win over Hinata’s heart are Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Bokuto and Akaashi, Kenma and Kuroo, and Kageyama. Hinata just doesn’t know that. He thinks everyone has good intentions towards him, but he will soon find out in the next coming days. </p><p>“ Hey, Chibi-chan, why don’t you wake everyone up for some breakfast, it's just about done,” Kuroo says and kisses his forehead walking away from the stove to the cabinet near him. Hinata nods and gets up. He walks into the living room and opens the curtains. “ Time to wake up everyone, Kuroo and I made breakfast,” Hinata says cheerfully. Everyone stirs but does not quite wake up. Hinata looks over at the strange person that entered the room and its Kageyama. He walks to him and gives him a big hug. “ Good morning boke,” Kageyama says. Hinata smiles. “ Good morning Bakayama,” Hinata says. He then pouts. “ They won’t wake up and breakfast is going to be soon,” Hinata says. Kageyama sighs and then smiles evilly. “ Hinata why are you naked?” Kageyama says. Hinata looks at him confused and sure as hell everyone sat up quickly and grougly to look for their sunshine. </p><p>Hinata giggles. “ I’m not naked Kageyama, but now that you are all awake breakfast is going to be ready soon. Kuroo and I made it,” Hinata smiles and walks back towards the kitchen. Eventually, everyone is up and in the kitchen enjoying the food Kuroo and Hinata have worked so hard on to make. Once everyone was done eating they helped clean up the kitchen area and discussed what everyone was doing today. Most of them were going home and others didn’t have far to go. No one was going to bring up the elephant in the room which was the fact that Iwaizumi is the first one to have a date with Hinata. Everyone including Oikawa, who was Iwaizumi’s boyfriend, was jealous. Hinata gave everyone a big hug and kiss on the cheek before they all left. Most just left the house for a few hours instead of actually returning home. Oikawa made plans with his nephew to be sure he kept himself busy and distracted. </p><p>“ So where are we going for our date Iwaizumi?” Hinata asks, looking at him with his big amber eyes. </p><p>“ Well, I have never really been on a date before so I’m not too sure,” Iwaizumi says. </p><p>“ Really? You and the great king don’t go out on dates?”</p><p>“ Not really. I mean we do but we have been together for so long it's hard to tell what is a date and what isn’t a date. Usually, when we are alone we just spend it studying or cuddling and watching a movie. We don’t go out much,” Iwaizumi explains. </p><p>“ I see, well let's make this date lots of fun then! We can go ice skating!” Hinata exclaims excitedly. Iwaizumi pales. “ Alright yeah let’s go.” </p><p>Hinata runs upstairs and puts on a different outfit a little warmer considering they were going into an indoor ice rink. Hinata decides on a pair of black leggings and a plain white t-shirt, he pulls on a red hoodie as well. “ Okay, I’m ready Iwaizumi. Let’s go!” Hinata says and holds his hand. Iwaizumi smiles at his excitement and follows him out. He wants to do more things with Hinata but for now, he wants to enjoy this private date with him. He doesn’t want to pressure him into anything he doesn’t want to do. Lowkey though Iwaizumi doesn’t want to do anything sexual today. I mean don’t get him wrong who wouldn’t love to get their hands on Hinata, but today he just wants to have fun and enjoy this. Maybe this will win brownie points for Oikawa and himself in the end results of who actually wins Hinata’s heart. </p><p>Iwaizumi and Hinata reach the indoor skating rink and enter. There aren't many people out on the ice, just a few old couples enjoying themselves. Iwaizumi lets out a shaky sigh and watches as Hinata very easily skates out onto the ice. “ Come Iwaizumi! It’s fun!” Hinata says and skates away from him. Iwaizumi skates out onto the ice but stays close to the edge. Hinata is moving so carefree through the ice. He is very good at it. Iwaizumi can’t take his eyes off of him as he weaves on the ice and even spins on one foot. When he lands another spin he moves to Iwaizumi. “ Aren’t you going to come out?” </p><p>“ Um, well I would but I have never done anything like this before, and watching you do it makes it look so easy,” Iwaizumi says. Hinata giggles. “ I’m only good because my little sister and I come here almost every weekend. We love coming here. Yamaguchi sometimes comes here too and we skate together. He is way better than me, he can twist and jump and spin at the same time. It’s so cool to watch!” Hinata says. He grabs Iwaizumi’s hand and guides him out onto the ice. With a firm hand holding him Iwaizumi is skating. He soon gets the hang of it and gets a bit brave and lets go of Hinata’s hand. Iwaizumi is laughing as they are both moving so eloquently across the ice. Hinata moves closer to Iwaizumi and takes his hand. Iwaizumi slips a little and he falls down, taking Hinata with him. Iwaizumi lands hard on the ice on his back and Hinata lands on his stomach. </p><p>“ Oh my god I’m so sorry are you okay?” Iwaizumi asks freaking out lightly. Hinata bursts out laughing and then Iwaizumi does. “ That was fun, I haven’t fallen down in a long time. I almost forgot how that felt,” Hinata says looking at Iwaizumi. “ Yeah well I’m happy to bring back that memory for you,” Iwaizumi says, and gets up with the help of Hinata. “ Hey why don’t we go get some lunch, how does that sound?” Iwaizumi asks. “ Oh yes! Food sounds great!” Hinata says and they move off the ice rink. They both head to a small restaurant and order meat buns to eat outside. The whole day was spent talking about small things and getting to know one another. If it was possible Iwaizumi is even more smitten for the ginger now than before, but he does have to admit he misses Oikawa. Oikawa is looking forward to juicy details about today's date but having dirty sex just doesn’t sound pleasing to him. Being with Hinata is just enough and watching his eyes light up about something that excites him makes his heart skip a beat. </p><p>The two of them finish their food and return back to Hinata’s place. Hinata finds Kenma, Kuroo, Akaashi, Bokuto, Osamu, and Atsumu in his living room horsing around with each other and just having a good time. Before Hinata joins the excitement he turns to Iwaizumi. “ I had a lot of fun today thank you for everything,” Hinata smiles at him. Iwaizumi blushes. “ You’re welcome. I’m going to return to flattykawa now. Thank you for taking me ice skating. I had a lot of fun,” Iwaizumi says and leans down and kisses Hinata sweetly. Hinata kisses back and gives him a big hug before watching him leave. He walks fully into his house only to duck out of the way from a shoe flying at him. </p><p>“ Woah! Will you calm down Atsumu, you nearly hit Hinata!” Osamu says angrily. “ Oh shit sorry Hinata,” Atsumu says to him. </p><p>“ It’s okay guys! Oh, can we go into my backyard and play volleyball!” Hinata asks nicely. Who are they to say no to him? Hinata spends the rest of the evening playing volleyball with them and looking forward to his next date. He loves all of his boyfriends and friends so much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Mpreg 5: Bokuaka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm so sorry but I was told to make some Angst in this series. I hate crying and I cried writing this because it hit home for me. Anyways skip if you don't like heartache. This is about stillbirth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The packhouse is continuously growing. It has been a few months since Kenma’s pregnancy news. Yaku was the next one to announce his pregnancy. He and Lev finally did it. They are having a child together. Keiji’s triplet boys are all now a year and a half and the other children are growing fast as well. The house is still chaotic at times but everything is going great. Noya and Asahi have come back from their travels to stay with them for a while, and Tadashi and Kei have returned as well. Tadashi and Shouyou have grown closer together despite Kei and Tobio’s liking. They still have an ongoing beef with one another, but they hide it well, and believe it or not. They work very well together at work. It’s outside of work that things get iffy. If they are not throwing jabs at one another they are buying expensive things for their husbands and children. Tadashi is further along than Kenma, he is pregnant with a baby girl. Four of the packhouse omegans are pregnant. </p><p>Each day everyone either goes to work or does their own thing or helps one another out. It’s a nice cycle. Everyone has been helping each other out with the kids and with the pregnant omega’s. Tooru’s twins are reaching five months old now and Koushi and Shouyou’s babies are growing up at a fast pace too. Koushi wants to have another child but he wants to wait on that. His son is more than enough right now for him. Plus helping the others out with their children is satisfying his baby fever. </p><p>Currently, all the Omega’s are sitting in the massive living room with their children playing amongst themselves. The triplet boys are being loud and goofy as usual making the other babies in the room laugh and clap at them. Keiji the last few days has not been feeling the greatest and he has made that known to everyone. This pregnancy was different compared to the last one. He has had morning sickness nearly every day and he is so tired he can barely stay awake. If it wasn’t for the other Omega’s and Alpha’s in the house he would be lost. Keiji would especially be lost without his amazing husband. The triplets have even helped him out in little ways. They always make him feel better. Every day when he wakes up Koutarou is there to help him sit up, get dressed, and help him down the stairs. Keiji just stays downstairs all day long and relies on the omega’s to help him out with the triplet boys. It does hurt him and makes him feel bad for asking them to do so much for them but no one is complaining. Koushi and Yaku have been the two most helpful omega’s in the house. They clean, cook, and help out as much as possible. Before Keiji got pregnant again he was the one helping with all those things. He just feels useless right now. </p><p>Keiji today has felt more miserable than usual. He feels like someone is stabbing his back and his head is spinning. He can barely comprehend what his child is saying to him right now. </p><p>“ Look, mommy! It's a picture I drew with us! There’s you, daddy, me, Rin, and Yuno. I made sure to make your tummy big because you have our siblings in there!” Yukino says in baby gibberish. Keiji just smiles and nods and starts to feel a wave of hotness. Sensing the distress, Keiji is in, and the other omega’s turn to him. </p><p>“ You okay there Keiji?” Tadashi asks. He was sitting right next to him. He puts his hand on his forehead. “ You’re burning up!” Tadashi says. Koushi steps into action. “ Tadashi please watch after Norman for me. I’m taking him to the hospital, Shouyou help me to the car,” Koushi hands Norman over to Tadashi. Shouyou and Koushi got up and helped Keiji out of the house. The triplets were screaming and crying in distress as they watched their mom leave them. Kenma is trying to calm them down. Tooru’s twins start crying from the triplets crying and Norman and Grey start crying as they watch their mom’s leave the house. Tadashi, Yaku, Kenma, and Tooru are trying super hard to get the screaming kids to calm down as everything goes down. Shouyou and Koushi get Keiji into Koushi’s vehicle and buckle him in. Koushi runs over to the driver's side and starts up the vehicle he rolls the window down when he notices Shouyou is standing there. </p><p>“ I should come too…”</p><p>“ No Shouyou you need to stay here and help the others out with the children we will call or text you guys the details,” Koushi says. </p><p>“ Okay, just please stay safe and Keiji I hope you feel better soon. Your sons are in good hands,” Shouyou says and steps away. He waves goodbye and watches Koushi speed off. Shouyou sighs and walks back inside to chaos. Every child is crying extremely loudly and it breaks his heart. Especially when the Bokuto triplets are clinging onto Kenma as their lives depended on it. Tooru’s little boy and girl are crying. His own son along with Koushi’s son Norman is crying as well. Shouyou walks over to Tadashi who is holding Norman and Grey and he takes Grey and starts to sing to him lightly bouncing him up and down. Eventually, everyone calms down. Tooru had to leave the room with his twins to separate them from the others so they could potentially nap. Norman was asleep in Tadashi’s arms and Grey was being quiet and clinging onto his mom tightly. The triplets are still holding onto Kenma sniffling. Yaku made him over to them and helped Kenma calm them down. It went as well as it could. They are still clearly upset about their mom just up and leaving them. </p><p>At the hospital, Koushi is in the ER room with Keiji as they wait for Koutarou and the doctor to come in. Koushi is holding Keiji's hand and rubbing his knuckles to calm him down and help him relax. “ When Koutarou gets here, do you want me to leave or stay?” Koushi asks. “ Please stay,” Keiji weakly says. Having other omega’s around during a time like this is vital to them. Keiji had Yaku and Kenma there for the birth of the first batch of triplets. Now he has Koushi and soon his loud child-like husband. Speaking of loud husband Koutarou himself comes barreling through the ER and finds Keiji right away. </p><p>“ Keiji, sweet love of my life, are you okay? You look like you’re in pain, are you in pain my sweet love?” Koutarou says and kisses Keiji all over his face and holds his other free hand. Koushi smiles at how much Koutarou loves Keiji. It reminds him of how much Daichi loves him. “ I’m okay Ko, I’m just having some strange pains and I don’t feel very good,” Keiji explains. </p><p>“ Strange pains, oh baby that’s not good. Hang in their little guys,” Koutarou says and kisses Keiji’s stomach. Soon the doctor comes in and does his examination and ultrasound. He is staring at the screen longer than Keiji likes. Koushi keeps rubbing Keiji's knuckles to let him know he is there for him. Keiji is very grateful to have his husband and one of his best friends by his side. </p><p>“ Keiji Bokuto, I’m not going to sugar coat anything. You are 29 weeks along and you are in premature labor. Two of the babies in your stomach are fine and I can detect a fetal heartbeat but the one on the right side has stopped developing at 26 weeks. Your baby is stillborn,” the doctor explains. Keiji admittedly starts sobbing and Koutarou is crying as well. Koushi is crying but trying to stay strong for their sake. </p><p>The doctor gives them a sympathetic look. “ You are in labor right now and we need to perform an emergency c-section to save the other two. The other doctor who did your previous test should have caught this sooner. If it means anything you are about to birth to two girls and one boy. The boy is the one who did not make it. You did nothing wrong and there was no way to prevent this from happening. It’s very common in triplet cases that one will not make it to full term,” The doctor explains to them. Keiji can’t form real words right now but Koutarou can. He says thank you to the doctor and they shake hands. The doctor leaves and lets the nurses take over to prep Keiji for surgery.</p><p>“ Sir, you are going to need to leave for this,” one nurse said to Koushi. </p><p>“ No, “ Keiji says. “ I… I need him here,” Keiji says. The nurse nods and helps Koushi and Koutarou get ready for the delivery room. </p><p>They make it into the delivery room and begin the procedure. They remove the first little girl and present her to them. Keiji hasn’t been able to stop crying. He feels even weaker right now because one of his babies will be stillborn. He is very grateful for the two girls he has, but he can’t shake off that one of his children is dead. He feels like he failed his husband for this but he knows this is a normal thing, unfortunately. He wants to name the stillborn and give him a proper burial. He will celebrate his birthday with his girls and maybe he and his husband can get a tattoo for him. Keiji just has to keep thinking positively because his boys and now girls need him, and so does his husband. </p><p>The second girl is born and brought to them to see. Keiji is so happy to have two little girls in his life now. He just wishes the other one was alive. Next to be delivered was the stillborn. The doctor brings the baby to them. The baby is blue in color and lifeless. The other doctors and nurses leave with the two girls in the NICU. Koushi, Koutarou, and Keiji are staring at the small baby in his arms. They decided to name the baby Ena, meaning a gift from god. </p><p>“ I want to have a funeral for him, and I want him cremated so I can keep some of his ashes,” Keiji says sniffling. “ I agree, I also want to get his footprint printed so I can get a tattoo memorial on me,” Kouatrou says. </p><p>“ Would you guys like me to take a photo of you guys before the baby is taken away?” Koushi asks. Keiji nods and hands him his phone. Koushi snaps a bunch of photos of them. Koushi left the room for a few minutes to give the couple some alone time. He walked over to the NICU and looked at the two small girls in there and smiled. They are twitching and have pretty baby pink hats on their heads. They look so cute. Koushi feels arms wrap around him and he looks up. It's Daichi, he is still in his uniform, meaning he isn’t home yet. He texted Daichi that he was at the hospital with Keiji and he still has not told Daichi the news. It’s not his place to talk about that stuff. </p><p>“ Hey honey, I figured I’d stop in and say hi before heading home, have you been crying?” Daichi asks, getting scared for Koushi’s sake. Koushi tears up again. </p><p>“ Yeah I have, it’s not my place to say but I’m sure they won’t mind a visitor other than me,” Koushi says and takes his husband's hand and guides him to their room. Koushi knocks lightly. “ Hey, Daichi came to visit, he doesn’t know what’s going on but would you like him to come in?” Koushi says quietly. Koutarou says to come in and they do. Daichi can sense the sadness in the air and he can tell something isn’t alright. “ Hey Daichi, this is my son Ena,” Koutarou says and shows him to Daichi. Daichi notices he is blue and not breathing. He puts the pieces together himself and realizes the baby was stillborn. “ He is beautiful, he looks just like you Keiji,” Daichi says holding the lifeless infant. </p><p>Daichi after a few minutes of holding the baby gives it back to them and leaves to head home. They had asked him to keep the news to himself until Keiji and Koutarou were ready to announce it. They need time to heal. Eventually, they gave up and the doctor left with the stillborn. Keiji made sure that the girls were in the room when they took him out so that way he had a distraction. He loves his two little girls. He and Koutarou stayed in the hospital for a few days with their small girls. The triplet boys came and visited them too and were so happy to be older brothers to two little sisters. They didn’t understand what was going on. They know they have a little brother too but he was in heaven. They think that’s so cool but they don’t really understand what’s going on. The news of the stillborn hit the other omega’s hard. They felt so bad for what Keiji is going through. </p><p>A week has gone by and it's the day of the funeral. Koutarou and Keiji both have a necklace with some ashes in it and an an urn in their house. They have a small memorial for Ena. Everyone was crying at the funeral. The children didn’t know what was going on but they were surprisingly quiet and they couldn’t understand why everyone was crying. </p><p>Koutarou eventually got a tattoo for his stillborn son and Keiji got one too. Some days are hard for Keiji and others are okay. It’s going to take time to get over this but he will eventually be okay again. They named their daughters Mira and Angel. Their daughters are absolutely beautiful and he can’t help but wonder if Ena would have looked like them or one of the other boys. He misses him but he will never forget him and he will make sure his children never forget him either. Keiji just has to take it one step at a time. He couldn’t have asked for a better life and he loves his children with all his heart. Even his little Ena up in heaven, who he will see one day down the road.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Catboy Hinata Shouyou ( Daisuga/Bokuaka) punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is part two. Hinata is a brat and Daichi spanks him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been nearly three months and Hinata’s heat still has not come, but he is starting to show signs. His boyfriend’s, or people who don’t regard him as a human, his mates have noticed changes. Hinata is usually a well behaved sweet boy. He will do everything that is asked of him. He does all of his chores, helps cook meals, and helps everyone relax. They started noticing subtle changes in the hybrid's behavior. </p><p>The four of them obviously have done their research and found that right before the hybrid’s heat starts. The hybrid goes through stages. The first stage was eating, they eat an obscene amount of food. They will eat so much they’ll make themselves sick. They eat and store away the energy from the food while they are in heat, for extra energy of course. The second stage is the consent brat stage. This stage is usually the one that sticks throughout the whole process up until the hybrid has been bred. The hybrid usually becomes very disobedient and will not stop unless punished or given what they want. The third stage is the nesting process, where the hybrid will take clothes that his mates wear and he creates a nest with them. The hybrid needs the scent of his mates constantly, this stage also makes them very needy and attention-starved. The third stage also makes the second stage more prominent. This stage brings out the worst brat side. The fourth stage is the final stage. This stage can be painful for the hybrid. The hybrid will experience intense cramps and constant heat. The hybrid usually chooses to not wear no clothes during this stage and will not leave the nest it has created. When the cramps die down then the hybrid is ready to be bred. The hybrid will not have any memory of what is going on during this stage. The only thing on their mind is to be bred, filled up with pups. The heat usually lasts a whole week. After a week, and the whole process is done, the hybrid will sleep up to three days. After that, the hybrid will be okay and back to their normal self. </p><p>The start of this change is when Suga and Hinata were making dinner with one another. Hinata kept eating little snacks and he was eating an obscene amount before dinner was even done. Suga looked over and saw him eat a few cut veggies for the stew, which isn’t a big deal, but after the fourth time, he turned to him Hinata had eaten a few of the biscuits that were just taken out. </p><p>“ Hey, save some for the rest of us,” Suga said. Hinata swallowed his food. “ Okay! Sorry I’m just super hungry and I can’t wait for the food to be done,” Hinata says adding the last of the ingredients to the stew pot. “ I get that, why don’t you go wash up real quick, and then by the time you are done with that, the food should be ready and the others will be home,” Suga says and runs his hand through the hybrid's orange fluffy hair. The hybrid nods and runs off to get changed and take a shower. Suga finishes the rest of the meal and is about to start setting the table. The front door opens and Akaashi walks in. </p><p>“ Hey, Suga what’s up?” He says and hangs up his coat and scarf. “ Where is Shouyou?” He asks, walking into the kitchen to give Suga a hand. “ I told him to get washed up for dinner. He was snacking a lot before the meal so I hope he can finish his meal,” Suga says and sets the stew down in the center of the table. Akaashi looks at Suga. “ Koushi, did you just say he was snacking a lot?” Akaashi asks. Suga looks up at him considering he didn’t use his nickname. It takes Suga a second to realize what Akaashi just asked him. “ Oh my god, could he be starting his heat?” Akaashi shrugs his shoulders. </p><p>“ He very well could be, we should see if he eats dinner and if he starts acting out then we will know for sure. “ The door opens again this time there are two familiar voices. The hard-working husbands come walking in. “ Hey, guys!” Bokuto says and kisses his husband sweetly before sitting down. They say their hellos and greetings to one another before sitting down at the table. Before Daichi can open his mouth to ask where their sweet hybrid is, he comes running downstairs from his shower. He is wearing one of Bokuto’s shirts and his shorts. Hinata takes his spot in between Bokuto and Daichi and starts to plate his food. The rest of the group already had their plates filled with food and they are making small talk at the table. </p><p>“ I have been approved to run for governor now, I’m curious to see how far I get,” Daichi says. Everyone claps for him excitedly. It’s exciting news because Daichi has worked very hard to secure his spot and position as an important member of society. “ That’s super exciting Daichi, I’m so proud of you!” Suga says and kisses his husband. The distraction from the sudden buzz has everyone’s attention on Daichi so Hinata takes this as his chance to grab more food. He fills his plate again and starts eating again. He can’t figure out where on earth he is so hungry today. </p><p>“ Did you figure who you want to run with?” Akaashi asks. </p><p>“ Yeah I did, I asked Iwaizumi Hajime to be my vice president if I made it. Then the person to take my spot at the station is…” Daichi was cut off. </p><p>“ ME! He asked me! Keiji aren’t you proud!” Bokuto says. They laugh at his enthusiasm. “ Yea I am very proud of you Ko,” Akaashi says and kisses his cheek. </p><p>Hinata has been rather quiet at the table tonight. Daichi reaches into the pot to put more food on his plate when he notices it is nearly gone. “ Jeez the stew went fast, it was very good Koushi,” Daichi says. Suga looks at him. “ I had that thing full, did you all have seconds?” Suga asks. “ I didn’t but I am full anyways,” Akaashi says. “ I had a big plate but I was hoping for some more,” Bokuto says looking at the empty stewpot. Hinata gets very quiet now and stares at his plate. He just realized what he did and now he feels horrible. He had three full plates and he is still hungry. Suga looks at Hinata. “ Shouyou you did say you were hungry earlier, did you have seconds? It’s okay if you did. I just want to know the truth.” Hinata looks down at his empty plate and then back up at his boyfriend’s. “ I did have more than seconds I’m sorry! I’m just so hungry!” Hinata says and starts to get teary-eyed. </p><p>“ Heyheyheyhey it’s okay. No one is mad at you right?” Suga said and got up to pet Hinata’s ears. “ Yeah, Shouyou no one is mad at you, glad to see you have a good appetite though!” Bokuto laughs holding his hand. No one can really be mad at Hinata, he just wanted some extra food, there is nothing wrong with that. He is not eating everything on site so that's a plus. After convincing Hinata it’s okay he is dismissed from the table to help clean up and put things away. He did with a big smile on his face. Everyone spent the rest of the night talking about their day and what is going on tomorrow. Akaashi is going to be home all day tomorrow with Hinata considering he doesn’t have to do much more with his book. Just small edits that he can do at the house. Hinata loudly yawned and announced he was going to bed. He usually sleeps with the couples every night or he will sleep in his own room. No one really minded where he slept. If he fell asleep on their bed they would just gently lift him and move him to a better position. He is very cuddly in his sleep and will snuggle right into his boyfriends. Once Hinata left Suga announced that their hybrid will be starting his heat soon. “ So that means we have to watch out for him? Iwaizumi said when Tooru is in his stages he turns into a complete brat and he nearly had to punish him every day for the things he did,” Daichi said. </p><p>“ Kuroo told me that Kenma got very clingy and angry with him when he wasn’t getting enough attention,” Bokuto says. </p><p>“ So if he misbehaves then what should we do? We can’t give in every time and if we don’t do anything he could get extremely bad. I read stories about them breaking things on purpose and throwing tantrums. I even read about them getting violent, hitting their masters,” Akaashi says. The four of them pounder for a moment. Akaashi continues. “ I also read that certain punishments are very bad to use, and there are some that work wonders. One punishment that is not good for them is to be locked in isolation, another bad one is screaming at them, they hate being yelled at and it causes a lot of emotional distress. Another big one is violence. A lot of masters ignore this one though, they believe in beating them into starting their heat early, such as whipping them and beating them senseless,” Akaashi explains. No one is going to do those things to Hinata. Hinata was slapped on the wrist a few times but that was a completely different situation back then. “ I do have a recommendation though, I have read that it is the best way. I suggest spanking, just a heavy hand spanking with no implements unless necessary,” Akaashi says and looks at the others. </p><p>“ You mean to say spanking him is the best way to get the point across?” Suga asks. </p><p>“ I did hear Kuroo talk about how Tadashi freaked out on Tsukishima and he spanked Tadashi really good and after that, he was much better, Kuroo never did anything like that to Kenma though because he listened and did what he was told. I can ask Tsukishima if he has done it once or more than few times,” Bokuto says. </p><p>“ I heard Iwaizumi talk about spanking Tooru. Tooru had a full-blown tantrum and Iwaizumi spanked him for it. The next day he got mad and started pulling glass cups out of the cabinets and through them on the floor to break them. Iwaizumi said he used his belt on him and he quickly stopped his brat act for the rest of the time,” Daichi says. </p><p>“ Well, if I had to choose, I choose spanking but I don’t want to use anything else on him unless it’s necessary. He should not be that bad,” Suga says. They all agree on that because no one wants to hurt him. They love Shouyou and they love spoiling him. Hinata is a sweetheart to them, they have never had any problems with him because of how well-behaved he is. The only thing he ever did wrong was forgetting to clean up the kitchen and start dinner which is what Bokuto asked him to do before they left. Hinata was super excited to cook them all a big meal but he had fallen asleep on accident and forgot to do both things. He had a slight headache and fell asleep on the living room couch. Hinata felt so bad for not doing what he asked and he did cry pretty hard too. They all gave in though and forgave him, he had a headache so he had a very good reason. </p><p>The thing is, they didn’t know how wrong Suga was going to be. After that night the next morning, Akaashi was left alone with the hybrid. Hinata has continuously been eating that morning. Before everyone left for their jobs they all corrected him on this. First, he was eating his cereal at lightning speed, Daichi warned him to slow down so he wouldn’t get an upset stomach. Then Bokuto was nice and offered to make him some bacon. Hinata nearly ate the whole pack. Bokuto got just three pieces out of that, he said ‘ Jeez, I wish I had your appetite. Take it easy though Sho, the last thing we need is you to get sick’. Bokuto didn’t know that Daichi already warned him until they were in the vehicle on their way to work. Bokuto made sure to text Akaashi to make sure he wasn’t eating too much. The next person to warn him was Suga when Hinata was eating some grapes. Suga had just washed some to pack for his lunch when he looked over at Hinata taking a handful and eating them. “ Hey! Didn’t Daichi just tell you to stop eating, I just washed those for my lunch,” Suga says glaring at him. Hinata stares at him and continues to eat the grapes. “ I’m sorry, It’s just grapes. It’s not like I’m eating a whole bag chill,” Hinata says and walks away from Suga. 

Suga is stunned because he has never experienced Hinata saying anything like that to him, it was always tears and apologies and promises of never doing it again. Suga closes his eyes and lets out a sigh, he washes more grapes and finishes packing his lunch. After his class is out he is going grocery shopping. He is going to have to double up on the food and if Hinata is going to be snacking on everything he wants to make sure he is eating healthy. Akaashi walks into the kitchen before Suga leaves. “ Good morning Akaashi, hey I’m going grocery shopping after I get out, if you want anything or need anything just text me. Also please stand guard in the kitchen Daichi told me before he left that Hinata had a huge bowl of cereal and he stole my grapes,” Suga says. Akaashi laughs. “ Koutarou just texted me about Shouyou eating almost all of his bacon. I'll stand guard in the kitchen and he will eat lunch when I do. If he misbehaves we will use what we discussed last week,” Akaashi says and starts to pour himself a cup of coffee. Suga nods. “ I actually did some research myself and I agree on that punishment the best, I also I agree that if it gets very bad we use implements. Anywho I’m off, have a good day Akaashi,” Suga says and leaves. </p><p>Akaashi sighs and sits down at the table and starts to read the newspaper that was left on the table. Daichi and he usually read it every morning. Meanwhile, Hinata is upstairs in his art room. This room has become his favorite room, he comes here when he is sad or mad. He feels safe in this room. His teddy bear is sitting nicely in the corner of the room where he keeps other things that he does not want to get dirty. Hinata has been taking his mate’s clothing in secret ever since he got super hungry that one night and ate nearly the entire dinner. Hinata takes off Suga’s sweatpants and Daichi’s t-shirt and sets them in the corner where the other clothes are. He walks out of the room and back into Suga and Daichi’s room where he puts more of their clothes on. He walks back into his art room and starts to paint a sunset picture he saw. He tries to concentrate on the colors when he is hit with a sudden urge to snack again. Three out of the four of his mates have warned him not to eat too much more today but he can’t help it. He is so hungry it hurts almost. He cleans his brush and walks downstairs. He can hear light music playing and typing on the computer. Akaashi is sitting there typing and looking pretty engrossed into his work. Hinata thinks he is being sneaky by walking into the kitchen to find something to eat. He does not want anything healthy, no he wants the oreos that Bokuto keeps hidden behind the canned veggies in the pantry. He opens the door quietly and sneaks in. He starts to rummage around for the sweets when he hears someone clear their throat. </p><p>“ What are you looking for?” Akaashi asks. Hinata looks up at him. “ I was looking for a snack because I’m hungry,” Hinata says and continues to look for the Oreos. Someone must have moved them because he isn’t finding them. “ Well, I was told you are not allowed to eat anything else till lunch, which is in an hour and a half. Then I’ll make us something good,” Akaashi says. Hinata whines. “ But, that’s so loooong… I’m hungry,” he wines. “ I understand that but if you eat anything else right now you will get sick. I don’t want you getting a bellyache for overeating so be a good boy and wait till lunchtime. I’m only doing what’s best for you honey,” Akaashi says. That’s when Hinata does something so unorthodox that even he shocks himself by it. Hinata grabs a box of graham crackers and runs full speed away from Akaashi. He keeps running until he locks himself in the bathroom. Graham crackers were something he didn’t want, but it's food. He can’t believe he just did that, he almost feels powerful. He starts to eat the crackers in peace. </p><p>Akaashi is standing there in the pantry stunned. Did Hinata, the sweet hybrid that has never defined anyone just defy him. Should he be upset or should he just let him go? Akaashi walks over to his laptop and looks up why his hybrid is so keen on food. He understands the energy for it but what is the reason for needing it. He looks it up and all he reads is the energy. He reads that small healthy snacks are good for hybrids especially meals with high proteins. If the hybrid eats too much before their heat, especially unhealthy food it could affect his fertility. Akaashi nearly choked at that sentence. He needs to make sure Hinata is eating properly now and one important thing in the article reads that hybrids will choose food over water and drinks. He could become dehydrated. Akaashi sends the article to Suga, Daichi, and Bokuto before going upstairs to deal with the naughty hybrid. He really hasn’t done anything to earn himself a punishment yet but he definitely should not be eating an entire box of graham crackers. He needs healthy foods and high proteins. </p><p>Akaashi grabs a knife and pries the bathroom door open to catch Hinata in the middle of almost eating an entire pack of crackers already. “ Shouyou that’s enough, give me the box now.” Hinata pouts but gives up the box of crackers and the half-bag. Akaashi packs them into the box and closes it. He looks at Hinata. “ Now Shouyou, I need you to be more patient, okay. If you want a snack please ask one of us. We will make you one okay? “ </p><p>“ But I don’t like the healthy snacks you give me, I want Oreos and cookies, I want cheesecake,” Hinata pouts and crosses his arms over his chest. “ Well, I don’t know if you know this or not. But if you eat too many unhealthy foods it’ll become harder for you to conceive a baby. You need to eat healthily and drink lots of water. Now come on, out of the bathroom. I need to watch you drink a full glass of water and after that, you can have some grapes if you are still hungry,” Akaashi says and goes to grab Hinata’s hand. “ No! I want a cookie,” Hinata pouts again. He really wants sweets for some reason and he is hurting him for how bad he wants sweets. Akaashi sighs, Hinata should feel lucky that Akaashi has the most patience in the world. “ Look if you come with me and drink a glass of water, you and I can make cheesecake together for dessert tonight. That is after I watch you drink another glass of water at dinner and eat your meal,” Akaashi says. Hinata sighs and wipes the tears away and listens to him. “ Keiji I’m sorry I don’t know what’s going on with me,” Hinata says and sniffles. Akaashi wraps an arm around him and leads him to the kitchen. “ What’s going on Shouyou is you are getting ready to go into heat, you will be okay and we will be here to help you get through it okay,” Akaashi says and kisses him. Hinata sighs and pours himself a glass of water and drinks it down as Akaashi had asked him. Akaashi filled up a water bottle for him and told him to drink it throughout the day. Hinata does and listens well for the rest of the night, that is until it comes to dessert time. </p><p>Hinata pouts when a small piece of cheesecake is given to him. He purposely made room in his stomach for a big piece. He was good all day for Akaashi and his mates and they gave him a small piece like this. Hinata suddenly doesn’t feel like himself. Hinata visibly pouts at the small piece Suga cut for him. Hinata still eats it though because maybe he can get another piece. “ Wow, that was great! May I have another piece please?” Hinata asks Suga. “ No, that was enough sugar for you tonight,” Suga says. Hinata sees red. He slams his hands on the table. “ YOU SUCK!” he shouts and runs upstairs again, this time he runs into his personal room and locks the door, which is a rule his mates gave him. They told him to never lock the door. Hinata locked the door and flipped his entire art studio over to block the door. He did not want his mean mates coming in there. He storms over to his pile of clothes on the floor and grabs his teddy bear and starts to cry. ‘ Stupid mates, they don’t care about me at all,’ he says to his stuffed animal. </p><p>Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Suga is standing there stunned. They all are. “ He ran away from me earlier with a box of graham crackers and told me no when I asked to have them back. He locked himself in the bathroom then. I had to pry open the door and coax him in coming out,” Akaashi explained. Suga was still stunned, the little boy who he fell head over heels in love with just told him he sucked, he feels hurt. Did he really suck? Daichi notices his husband upset and he gets up. “ I’m going to knock him out of this brat stage now before it gets out of hand,” Daichi says, rolling up his sleeves. “ Now wait a second. You can’t just go in there pissed off, you will scare him or worse hurt him,” Akaashi says standing up. “ Well, something needs to be done, he hurt Koushi’s feelings,” Daichi says. </p><p>“ Look I’m fine, yeah it hurt but I know he didn’t mean it, Shouyou is going through a bunch of hormones and changes right now, of course, he got mad. I think he needs to be punished as well but I don’t want no one going in there without a level-headed mind,” Suga says. “ I could go in there and do it,” Bokuto suggests. Akaashi laughs. “ Honey I’m sorry but you spoil him too much, he just looks at you and you give in, we all know you could never,” Akaashi says. Bokuto pouts because he knows it's true. Bokuto is usually a stone-cold person, but when it comes to his close friends, husband, and hybrid he is pudding. He has a weakness. Akaashi is right. “ To be honest I don’t think Suga should either, you are an emotional person, especially right now, you would cry with him. I don’t think I could do it, so I do believe Daichi is the best bet,” Akaashi finishes. They agree, Daichi won’t hold back, but he also knows when to stop and when to not be too hard on the little guy.</p><p>“ Once I get done with him, he will be back to semi-normal. He will be apologizing to all of you as well,” Daichi says and finishes rolling up his sleeves. Before he walks upstairs to deal with the naughty kitty Suga grabs his arm. “ Please be easy on him, he is delicate, remember he is still our Shouyou,” Suga kisses him and walks away. Daichi sighs, he knows Shouyou is still Shouyou but if they don’t nip this in the butt right now he will keep acting out. Daichi gets upstairs and tries to open Shouyou’s door. It’s locked. </p><p>“ Shouyou, you know better than to lock the doors in the house, unlock it right now or you won’t like it,” Daichi says in a threatening but non-threatening way. “ No, go away,” Shouyou says stubbornly behind the door. Daichi twists the doorknob and uses his broad shoulder to knock the door inward, breaking it in the process. He moves the door and notices it's hard to push open. He pushes it open and sees the huge mess on the floor. All of Shouyou’s art supplies are laying on the floor paint on the floor and brushes and colored pencils laying everywhere. </p><p>“ Who do you think you are? Shouyou, you’re being a brat and you made a huge mess in here,” Daichi says. Hinata puts his hands over his ears. “ I don’t want to hear it, you’re mean!” Hinata says. Daichi has finally had enough; he walks over to the hybrid and picks him up over his shoulder. The hybrid starts hitting his back and kicks him. “ NO! LET ME GO, YOU BIG MEANIE! I HATE YOU! STOP IT!” Hinata starts screaming. Daichi brings him to his bedroom and closes the door. He sits on the bed and throws Hinata over his lap. He takes the hybrids pants and underwear off leaving him bare. Daichi moves a leg over Hinata’s kicking legs and he pins one of his arms behind his back. “ STOP IT!” Hinata keeps shouting and crying. </p><p>“ I’m sorry Shouyou but you need this, you are acting like a brat and you need this more than you think,” Daichi says and slaps him on the ass hard. Hinata screams and keeps shouting for him to stop it. Daichi slaps him a few more times before he starts to lecture him. Hinata’s pale bum is now a rosy pink color. “ You know why you are being spanked right now Shouyou?” Daichi asks. When Hinata doesn’t respond Daichi spanks him twice with more force this time. “ Owie! Ca--cause I was bad,” Hinata sniffles out. Daichi spanks him a few more times before he starts to rub the abused skin. “ You were very naughty Shouyou. I understand that you are about to enter into your heat, but this is no way acceptable,” Daichi says and spanks him swiftly five more times. Hinata is a wreck. He is crying so hard that his face and tummy hurt. He feels so bad for how he was acting and his ass hurts so bad. 

“ I---I---I’m s--sorry,” Hinata cries out. “ What are you sorry for?” Daichi asks and continues to rub his very red bum. “ I--- I didn’t listen,” He sniffles. “ I ma--made a mess and... and yelled at you and Koushi…” Hinata cries out. Daichi slaps his ass. Hinata cries out. “ You also yelled at Keiji too didn’t you,” Hinata nods his head and then yelps when Daichi spanks him again. “ I want verbal answers from you Shouyou,” Daichi says. “ Yes I was mean to Keiji too,” Hinata cries. “ I’m sorry, please stop, I'll be good,” Hinata says sobbing. “ I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson well enough yet, I think you need 10 more. I need you to count them and thank me as well. After I finish you are to go downstairs and apologize to Koushi, Koutarou, and Keiji,” Daichi says. “ Okay,” Hinata whimpers. His bum hurts so badly. </p><p>Daichi slaps his hand down in three quick motions. “ T--Three… Tha--Thank you,” Hinata says crying again. Daichi spanks him and leaves the last one to be the hardest. He slaps Hinata right on the sit spot really making him cry out in pain. “ Ten! Thank you daddy,” Hinata says and sniffles. Daichi nearly chokes on air. Did Hinata just call him daddy? Daichi lets go of Hinata and moves him onto his lap. He starts to rub his back and kisses him. “ You did so well baby,” Daichi says. He uses his shirt to wipe Hinata’s face up which was covered in tears, snot, and drool. He kisses his cheek again and stands the both of them up. Hinata looks up at Daichi. “ Please carry me,” Daichi picks him up and holds him like a toddler, and walks downstairs.

Hinata has his face buried in Daichi’s shirt as they make it to the living room. Suga gasps when he sees Hinata’s bright red bum. It even looks to be bruised in some places. “ Damn Daichi you did a number on him,” Bokuto says looking at his hybrid's bright red bum. Akaashi even winces too. Hinata pulls away from Daichi’s shoulder. “ I’m sorry for being bad,” Hinata sniffles. They all coo at him. “ It’s okay honey, it’s all forgiven okay?” Suga says. He nods and rubs his eyes. He is very sleepy now. Bokuto gets up and takes Shouyou upstairs to put him to bed and wash him up. Akaashi went with him to rub some lotion on Hinata’s ass so that way it doesn’t bruise as much. Daichi and Suga went into their room to get an early night as well. They all have to prepare to take off of work for a while until Hinata is over his heat. Once his heat hits they will not be able to leave him until it's over because it can cause a lot of distress on the hybrid and that’s how most miscarriages happen. Hopefully, after punishing Hinata, he should be back to being the good boy they all know and love. Hopefully, that is, and now all they can do is wait for his heat to hit so they can finally get their dream of having a family finally.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Hinata turns into a baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little story I wrote because I was bored and I wrote this like last month and forgot to post this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was having a great day team bonding. It was going so well everyone was getting along. Including Kageyama and Tsukishima which is surprising to Suga and Daichi. Everything was going very well until something strange happened. Yamaguchi and Hinata ran off together and went into a store. They came back and Hinata had a strange bottled beverage in his hand. </p><p>“ What do you got there Hinata?” Suga asks. Hinata opens it and drinks it all. “ I was thirsty, so Yamaguchi and I went into that store and I bought this yummy drink. I want to get more now, but the old lady was closing. She isn’t there now, she said that it would help my youth,” Hinata says and throws the empty bottle away. </p><p>Suga raises an eyebrow but chooses to ignore it. He watches as Hinata runs over to Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Kageyama. Hinata jumped onto Kageyama and Suga laughed when he turned red when Hinata kissed his cheek. Today was going great. </p><p>Suga turns to his boyfriend. “ Daichi today is going really well,” he says walking up to him and Asahi. </p><p>“ It sure is. No fighting, everyone is getting along well,” Daichi replies and wraps an arm around Suga. Asahi awkwardly coughs feeling like a third wheel when he out of nowhere he is tackled to the ground. “ ASAHI!” Noya shouts laughing. Asahi laughs and wraps his small boyfriend into a hug. Tanaka and Ennoshita walk up to them holding hands. </p><p>“ Tsukishima and Kageyama are actually being civil?” Ennoshita asks. “ Yeah, they have yet to get feisty with one another, it’s strange,” Daichi says. </p><p>The team continues their relaxation in the park where they decided to have a picnic and enjoy the nice weather. Everything was going great and life was great until panic ensued. </p><p>“ HINATA!” Kageyama shouts as Hinata just collapsed in his arms. The rest of the team gathers around him quickly to see Hinata out cold in his arms. </p><p>“ WHAT HAPPENED?!” Suga shouted and started to freak out. </p><p>“ I don’t know he just collapsed in my arm. He said he felt funny and just fell over,” Kageyama explained. Then Hinata just poofed into a black smoke making everyone temporarily blind. Everyone waves the smoke away and all there was left in Kageyama’s arms was Hinata’s clothes. </p><p>“ HINATA!” They all shout staring at the pile of clothes. There was a lump on the ground where his shirt was and it starts moving. Everyone is watching intensely as a very tiny baby with bright orange hair comes out. Hinata has turned into an 8-month-old baby. Suga falls to his knees and coos. Everyone else is staring at a naked baby Hinata. </p><p>“ What the hell?!” Kageyama says out loud. Baby Hinata looks up at all the boys staring down at him and starts to get overwhelmed. He starts to tear up. Suga then swipes him up and holds him. Hinata calms down. </p><p>“ Okay, we need a plan of action. We need diapers, baby formula, and food. Here is my credit card. I suggest you guys move quickly. Suga and I will stay here and figure out what to do,” Daichi says and gives the card to Ennoshita, who he deemed the responsible one. The team scatters to go get the things needed. Suga managed to wrap Hinata’s shirt around him to keep him from getting chilled. </p><p>“ What should we do about his mom? What should we tell her?” Daichi asks Suga. “ I can use Hinata’s phone and call her,” Suga says and picks up his phone and calls Hinata’s mother. She answers after three rings. </p><p><i>” Hello my son, nice to hear from you for once,” </i> Hinata’s mom says. </p><p>“ Hello, Mrs. Hinata. This is Sugawara Koushi one of his teammates. Hinata is going to stay at my house for the rest of the weekend is that okay?” Hinata’s mom laughs making Suga frown. </p><p><i> “ I couldn’t care less. I’m in America with his little sister. We moved last month but he stayed behind because he cares so much about volleyball. I could care less about where he goes. He lives at the house still because when we come to visit we still have a place to stay. He and I are not on speaking terms. He is lucky his father sends him a small allowance every month. That ungrateful….”</i> Suga hangs up the phone extremely pissed off about how his mom was acting. Daichi had heard the whole conversation. He was just as mad. </p><p>The team does not know this but Suga is a very rich person. He was kicked out of his house at the age of 16 and forced to move in with his grandmother. She had just recently passed away and left Suga with the house, a huge amount of money, and three vehicles. If Hinata was forced to stay a child for the rest of his life Suga was more than able to take care of him. </p><p>“ What kind of mother does that to her own son?” Suga asks angrily. </p><p>“ Obviously his mom. Don’t worry Suga we will take care of him and if he goes back to normal we will take care of him then too,” Daichi says and puts an arm around Suga’s shoulder. Hinata was busy chewing on his hand. He laughed when Suga pulled his hand out of his mouth and said yuckie. Without them noticing the rest of the team comes back except for Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. They all have their hands full of stuff. </p><p>“ Wow, that’s a lot of supplies. ” Daichi says and looks at them. </p><p>“ We didn’t really know what to get, so we just got everything that seemed right,” Asahi explains.</p><p>“ How long will this last?” Suga asks. Everyone shrugged their shoulders. Kageyama looks at Hinata with a sad look. “ I hope not for long,” he says sadly. Daichi puts an arm on his shoulder. </p><p>Nishinoya starts looking through the trash and pulls out a weird bottle.“ Is this the bottle he drank out of?” He asks showing everyone the bottle. </p><p>“ Yeah! That’s it,” Suga says and grabs the bottle. The back reads <i>that a small sip will set the person back a few years for a few days. A whole bottle will set the drinker back to baby form for a few months. The drinker will gradually get older as the days go on.</i> Suga has read the label out loud making everyone stare at the baby boy in his arms. So that means their teammate won’t be back to normal for a while. To say everyone is freaking out is an understatement. Maybe the old lady where they bought the juice from has an antidote. Until then Hinata will have to stay with Suga. </p><p>“ If we can’t get him back to normal in the next few days what are we going to do about the game?” Kageyama asks. “ We will need to train someone to do his quick attack…” He says quietly. </p><p>“ Let’s not jump to conclusions yet, he might be okay if we can get a hold of that lady,” Daichi says. </p><p>“ GUYS!” Yamaguchi shouts with Tsukishima following him behind as they ran up to the group. “ Tsuki and I went to the store Shouyou and I went too and the store just disappeared. Like the building is gone,” Yamaguchi says out of breath. </p><p>“ It’s true. Kageyama and I saw them walk in there. We went to the store to see if there was a phone number to call but the whole building is gone. We even asked the clerk next door and he said there hasn’t been a building there since the 1980s,” Tsukishima explains. Kageyama lets out a frustrated sigh. </p><p>“ Well, we can check back again tomorrow but until then I’ll keep him in my care. We can bring him to practice and the practice match against Nekoma next week,” Suga explains. Everyone agrees with him and soon after that their peaceful day became chaotic. Suga and Daichi head back home with a baby Hinata in their arms. Hinata had fallen asleep on Suga on their way home. Suga walks in and sets Hinata on the couch with a pillow blocking him from falling over. Daichi takes the things that the team bought and started putting them away. Suga is still in the living room watching Hinata very closely in case he falls by accident. </p><p>“ You are right in your element aren’t you?” Daichi says jokingly. Suga sticks his tongue out at him. “ Maybe I am, I have always wondered what it would be like to hold and take care of a baby. I’m excited,” Suga says. Daichi laughs and thinks Suga is going to be a great parent one day. </p><p>Hinata slowly opens his eyes and starts to whine but stops when Suga picks him up. “ Shh it’s okay Shouyou I got you, let’s give you a batch and get you dressed for the night.” Shouyou rubs his eyes and holds onto Suga as Suga takes him to the bathroom. Daichi follows behind to give them a hand. They both feel like real parents right now. It’s nice and Daichi can’t wait to make this real one day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Psychosocial Bokuaka part two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was a popular request. Next is daishou and Teriushima part two and after that, I may start a rare pair week or a DDLB week. Let me know what you prefer. More content is coming and thank you for the nearly 50k reads and over 1000 kudos. Like you have no idea how much this means to me. My life was meaningless until I started this book... It gives me a purpose.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Akaashi woke up to knocking on the door. He hears Bokuto’s soft snores next to him so he groans and gets up. He winces in pain because of last night’s escapades. He makes his way to the front door, not before putting on a bathrobe, and opens it. There are two officers. </p><p>“ Hello there, we are here in the neighborhood just checking if everything is okay, there was a prisoner escape late last night and we wanted to be sure everything is okay,” The officer says. </p><p>Akaashi thinks for a moment. “ No, nothing happened recently. I was up late last night doing my homework. I never heard or saw anything suspicious,” Akaashi replies to the officers. </p><p>“ Okay, very well then. Thank you for your time. Sorry for waking you,” The other officer says and they leave. Akaashi closes the door and watches them leave his yard before returning back to his room. He can see Bokuto was already up and getting dressed. </p><p>“ The cops were here,” Akaashi says and pulls the robe tighter when he gets a chill. Bokuto turns around and pulls up his pants. “ I saw that. Though I’m not scared of them. Why don’t you get dressed baby boy then I’ll help you pack up your things so we can be on our way,” Bokuto fixes his hair in the mirror and then faces Akaashi and watches him get dressed. He watches everything Akaahsi does from pulling up underwear to pulling a shirt on, then followed by a sweatshirt. Akaashi grabs a pair of shoes and ties them in place. “ What should I pack?” </p><p>“ If I were you I would pack lightly. Pack a few outfits and whatever you need to live, the rest we can get in Russia. Kuroo should be here in about a half-hour to pick us. We are driving there,” Bokuto says and helps Akaashi fix his hair. </p><p>“ We are driving there?” Akaashi asks. Russia is far away, they would be in a vehicle for three days straight if they took the vehicle. </p><p>“ Yes baby boy. Kuroo has his soulmate with him and I have you now. We don’t want to risk anything so we are driving. Along the way, we have different vehicles we are switching from and once we hit Russia we are free. Lev already has a place set up for us and ready for our arrival. Thankfully his soulmate isn’t a complete dumbass like him, so Yaku helped us out more than he did. Lev is meeting us halfway to drive the rest of the way,” Bokuto explains everything as Akaashi hands him things to pack in his bag. Akaashi packed a few shirts he loved, a few sweaters, a jacket, some socks, and underwear. He didn’t pack anything else other than his glasses and a few books he enjoyed reading. He did exactly what Bokuto asked and packed lightly. </p><p>“ So we are getting a ride from Kuroo? That’s his name right?” Akaashi asks. Bokuto zips up the bag Akaashi packed. “ Yes, baby boy, he and his soulmate we will be traveling with,” Bokuto says and fixes his shirt. Akaashi had given Bokuto some of his father's clothes to wear considering he was in prison clothing when they got there. Bokuto made sure to pack his prison clothes into a bag and stake with him. He wants to erase all traces of him being there. Akaashi walks out of his room and into the kitchen. He frowns at the bloodstain on the tile left behind from when Bokuto killed his dog. He is still upset about it but Bokuto buried the dog for him and gave him the collar. He is still upset but he can get over it.</p><p>Akaashi makes breakfast for them and packs a few snacks up for them to eat on the way to their destination. He finishes filling a few water bottles for them when Bokuto meets him into the kitchen. “ Kuroo is here and waiting for us, are you ready to go?” Bokuto asks. Akaashi sighs and nods. He is ready to leave. He was ready to start his new life and stay with the person he is destined to be with. Bokuto grabs his bag and the mini food bag they packed and out the door, they left. Akaashi left a small letter saying he was alright, that he found his soulmate and he is now living his life. With the letter placed neatly on the counter, they walked out. Bokuto opened the back door for them and they got in. </p><p>“ What’s bro! How was prison?” Kuroo asked and laughed as they drove off. </p><p>“ It was good and easy to escape! Besides bro look! I found my soulmate ain’t he adorable!” Bokuto says while hugging Akaashi and kissing his cheek three times. Akaashi laughs and pushes him away lightly. </p><p>“ Yeah he is cute! Did you see mine, Kenma say hi!” Kuroo says in the passenger seat. Kenma turns shyly behind the passenger seat and says hi shyly. He locks eyes with Akaashi’s and Akaashi locks eyes with Kenma’s. </p><p>“ How do I know you? Are you the one in my math class?” Akaashi asks. </p><p>“ Yeah I think so, I sat in the back mostly. You were the one who scored the highest in the class if I’m not mistaken,” Kenma says. </p><p>“ Do you two know each other?” Kuroo askes. </p><p>“ Yeah in a way, we took the same math class in school,” Kenma says. </p><p>“ Well, in that case, it’s nice to meet you Kenma. I’m sorry I never spoke to you in class. I usually keep to myself in school,” Akaashi says. </p><p>“ Yeah I did the same thing,” Kenma says and smiles at him. This being a new forming friendship. Bokuto smiles and hugs Akaashi tightly again. “ You made a friend already, you two are gonna be besties!” Bokuto says. </p><p>“ Yeah I don’t mind making friends, I know your situation is a little hard but if you trust them, then I trust them, “ Akaashi says to him. Bokuto smiles and kisses him. </p><p>The trip is going by fairly fast. Bokuto switched spots with Kenma and Kenma and Akaashi were in the back seat getting to know one another better. They actually have a lot in common. They both enjoy the harry potter series and they both mildly enjoy games. They also talked about one of Akaashi’s personal favorite book series that he had brought with him on the trip. Kenma has started the first book and Akaashi was on the third one being that it was his fourth time re-reading the series. Occasionally Kenma would look at Akaashi and talk about what he had just read and Akaashi would get excited about it. Bokuto and Kuroo would look back there to see what they were up to and both of them were so happy they are getting along well. It made them happy because they were nervous about it at first. They had no idea how the whole sudden move was going to affect them but so far they seem okay. Before they knew it, it was nighttime and  Kuroo and Bokuto had switched drivers. They had gotten into their new vehicle and took off. Akaashi and Kenma were still in the back and ended up leaning on one another's shoulders and sleeping. Bokuto and Kuroo whined at that because they wished they were in their spot. </p><p>Soon the sun was out and they had just arrived at the spot where they were meeting up with Lev. Lev was going to drive the rest of the way to Russia. They have to be discrete about it without anyone knowing they are sneaking into the country. Once they put the vehicle in park and decided to stretch a little Kenma and Akaashi watch as a tall guy comes out of the vehicle and walks towards them. “ Hey, guys!” He was covered in just as many tattoos and piercings as Bokuto and Kuroo. He was taller than all of them. He talked like he didn’t have an accent but was apparently fluent in Russian. They got into their new vehicle and drove off. When they approached the border they had to get creative in hiding. Bokuto had Akaashi squished up close to his body in a lead proof chest and Kuroo was in the same boat with Kenma. They had to stay that close for a half hour until they crossed over the borderlines of Russia. Akaashi felt bad for Bokuto because he was lying flat on his back in the chest with akaashi right on top of him. He kept kissing his chest and kept telling him encouraging words to help him relax. </p><p>Soon they crossed over the border and were able to get out and stretch now they are home free. “ Only seven more hours till we are at the destination. I had Yaku set up the guest rooms for you guys to relax for a few days before we start working,” Lev says. Bokuto and Kuroo start talking about what they had plans for with their jobs and what was to come next. Lev landed them an important deal but the deal could wait a few weeks before completing giving them plenty of time to spend with their soulmates and settle into their new temporary home. Kenma ended up finishing the first book of Akaashi’s collection, and they were talking about it. Akaashi has never had a friend like his books before. He was very happy about it. Kenma and him have grown so close these past few days. </p><p>Finally, after what seemed like days, they have arrived at their new home. Akaashi has never wanted a bath so badly in his life. They all got out and stretched out their bodies. “ Boy am I glad to finally be here,” Bokuto says and grabs Akaashi’s bag and walks inside. There was an amazing smell coming from the kitchen. Soon there was a much smaller male that comes out in his apron. “ Hello, guys! Welcome!” He says. “ Yaku!” Bokuto and Kuroo says and give him a hug. Lev walks over to his soulmate only to be smacked with the wooden spoon in Yaku’s hand. </p><p>“Ow,” Lev says. “ That’s what you get for not telling me when you would be here. I texted you like nine times thankfully I predicted the timing. Stop being so careless,” Yaku says and goes back into the kitchen. Kuroo and Bokuto laugh at him. Lev followed him back into the kitchen. Kuroo and Kenma walked off to go into their bedroom and get settled in. Bokuto took Akaashi’s hand and led them into their room. Apparently, Kuroo and Bokuto have already lived here previously so they chose their old bedrooms to stay in. They still had clothes to wear as well. </p><p>“ Okay baby boy let’s go take a shower,” Bokuto says and takes Akaashi’s hand. Bokuto starts the shower and takes off Akaashi’s glasses and sets them down neatly. Akaashi went to take off his shirt when Bokuto slapped his hands away. “ Let me, baby boy,” he says and takes his shirt off. Akaashi blushes in embarrassment as he is stripped of all his clothing and Bokuto takes off his clothing as well. They get into the shower and Bokuto starts to wash himself and Akaashi. Akaashi has taken note that Bokuto is very possessive of him. He can’t touch himself at all, Bokuto is doing everything. Even going as far as shaving Akaashi’s body. If he argues with him Bokuto either glares at him or slaps his ass. Akaashi just gave up and gave into his weird antics. But he would be lying if he didn’t enjoy it. He thinks it's nice to not have any control over anything he does. He was so used to taking care of himself that finally when someone else is taking care of him he doesn’t know what to do. He just enjoys it and stops resisting him. Bokuto has taken every ounce of dignity he had and he is surprisingly okay with that. </p><p>Once they have finished showering and dressed they go downstairs to see Yaku just finishing up dinner. He had the table set and ready to go. “ God Yaku,  missed your cooking so much,” Bokuto says drooling a little when he sees the dumplings. “ You’re drooling,” Akaashi says and wipes the drool away for him. Bokuto kisses his cheek quickly and starts filling his plate. Kuroo and Kenma come walking in; Kenma limping slightly. Akaashi looks at his newfound friend and blushes when he sees the giant hickey left on his neck. Akaashi knew right then and there what had gone down. Akaashi fixes himself a plate after the others have and he had smaller portions. Bokuto frowned and put more on his plate. “ You need to fatten up babe. You are perfect just the way you are but I would love it if you gained a bit more weight,” Bokuto says to Akaashi. Akaashi nods and eats the rest of the food despite being full. Usually, people would be very upset when told they need to gain weight but Akaashi is willing to do anything to make Bokuto happy. </p><p>Once they have finished their meals Kenma and Akaashi get to know Yaku a bit more. All three of them are talking to one another like they have known each other for years. Turns out all three of them have a lot in common with one another, with one big common factor being their boyfriends all act immature at times but they all love them. Kenma had met Kuroo a month ago when he was running from the cops when Boktuo got caught. Kenma was walking home from his grandma's when he had the sudden urge to go through an alleyway. He found Kuroo lying in the alleyway with a stab wound. Kenma had a weird urge to help him and he trusted the strange man despite his scary appearance. Yaku met Lev when he was being held hostage by one of their gang members; Yamamoto. Lev saved Yaku when he realized they were soulmates. Yaku has also voiced he enjoyed reading and video games just like Kenma and Akaashi so they were all very excited to show each other what they like and play a few games together.</p><p>Once they finished their talking session Kenma and Akaashi both yawned very loudly. They said their goodnights and went up to bed. Lev, Kuroo, and Bokuto were outside smoking a dab and talking about what happened and what the next step to their plan was. They soon turned in for the night too, Akaashi could smell the weed on Bokuto but found that he smelled nice, it was weed mixed with Bokuto’s cologne. Something about it is drawing to him.  He snuggles close to Bokuto and falls into a deep sleep. He can’t wait to see where things will go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. DDLB part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As heavily requested I am doing this DDLB series. I wanted a plot and a story with this. Just trust my process I promise yall will enjoy this. This is just the very first part. After this, I will be doing separate chapters of couples in little form and regressors and caregivers. This is going to be a very 18 plus plus plus story. NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE UNDERAGE I DON'T BELIEVE IN THAT STUFF!!!!!!!! These characters are in headspaces. If you don't know what DDLB is and this type of thing bothers you please read my other chapters. Also, let me know in the comments if you enjoyed this. I'm really trying to make this good. This is how I love reading them and I hope you enjoy it too :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shouyou Hinata has just started his new life in a whole new school. He is not ready to grow up yet and be a big boy. He misses when he was an only child, he misses being given strict rules, he misses being little. He still sleeps with all of his stuffed animals and still sucks on his thumb when he is sad or can’t sleep. His mom keeps reminding him of how much a big boy he is now and he hates it. He just wants to be cuddled and taken care of. This new school he was attending was an all-boys school. He has a dorm house he will be staying at with a group of guys. He doesn’t know anyone here. He knows he has to share a room with someone and he just hopes it is with someone cool. Shouyou’s new school doesn’t have a uniform policy like the other school he was at. He was given his mom's credit card to go clothes shopping with, he bought himself big boy clothes but he could not help buying himself some cute clothes as well. He was very glad he went shopping at a thrift store. </p><p>Hinata bought himself skirts, crop tops, t-shirts, jeans, high heels anything cute he could get his hands on in that store. He loves his clothes but before he went home he was sure to hide his girly stuff. He loves girly things, and he treats himself like a girl at times. He shaves everything because the body hair makes him feel gross. Shouyou can only hope that the new house and school he is going to will accept him for being himself. He filled out an application as honestly as he could so hopefully he is paired with people who like the same things as him. The day came quickly when he had to move out of his house and into his new school and house. His mom and little sister dropped him off at the school with his belongings rather quickly. His little sister had an appointment to go too so they left him at the house he was supposed to be staying at. Shouyou stares at the house before stepping forward with his belongings when the door slams open. “ Hello!!!” A loud voice shouts. Hinata was not expecting that and flinched a bit at the sudden loud booming voice. “ Bokuto! You are scaring the poor boy already,” another voice is heard. Hinata looks up and notices there are a few people coming out of the house to greet him and potentially help him carry in his bags. </p><p>Soon with the help from the loudmouth and the other ones his bags were inside and taken to his room. He found that he would be sharing a room with three others. Shouyou was fairly quiet and he was getting really nervous. All these new people surrounding him asking him a bunch of questions is overwhelming him a bit. He swallows hard and clenches his fist to hold back his panic attack that was boiling. He just wants to lie down on his bed and cuddle up with his teddy bear and fall asleep. Someone must have noticed because he can feel a hand on his dragging him out of the loud room and into a much quieter space. “ Are you okay? You look like you are about to have a panic attack, sweetie.”</p><p>Shouyou looks up and makes eye contact with someone who has a very calm demeanor about them. “ My name is Koushi Sugawara, you can call me Suga if you would like?” Suga says and smiles at the younger boy. Hinata smiles and says a small okay. Suga hugs him and something in Hinata cracks, not from the hug, but from the hug itself. He hasn’t had a hug in so long, this was the attention he was craving. He hugged back and he couldn't help but let a few tears fall down. Suga just shushes him and holds him tightly. Hinata feels safe and comforted for once. He feels warm. “ Listen sweetie, call it a mothers instinct but the minute I saw you I knew you were special. You want someone to take care of you don’t you?” </p><p>All Hinata can do is nod. He feels himself being lifted. Suga sat down on the bed and pulled Hinata onto his lap and started to rub his back soothingly. “ I know how that is, you want someone to make rules for you, take care of you right?” Hinata nods again. He actually feels himself visibly shaking, he has never had someone understand him like this before. “ Your name is Shouyou Hinata right?” Hinata again nods. “ Good good, okay so you are not the only one in this house that wants to be taken care of. We all have our littles here. You are sharing a room with Kenma and Yamaguchi and Nishinoya. They are all just like you Shouyou, special just like you. Kenma is in a relationship with Kuroo. Those two do things a bit differently and Yamaguchi does things a bit differently with Tsukishima. Asahi and Nishinoya do things differently as well. We all have our strange things here. Kenma loves being a kitten and a little, Yamaguchi loves being a submissive and a little, and Nishinoya likes being a little for his boyfriend, but he lets his brat side out a lot. If you wanted to be a little. I would love to help you out. I can take care of you the way you crave,” Suga says. Hinata continues to cry. </p><p>“ I--- I never thought anyone would understand me, how could you tell?” Hinata sniffles and wipes his face. “As I said, call it a mothers instinct or a lucky guess. No one in this house will judge you because we all have our weird thing. You also seemed like you were going to slip into a headspace when you first came. Do you often go into a headspace with no one around?” </p><p>“ I do sometimes. When my mom yelled at me or called me a big boy, I didn’t like it. She stopped caring for me when I grew up and paid more attention to my little sister. I just wanted the things she had but my mom said I was too big,” Hinata sobs a little again. Suga this time wipes Shouyou’s face. He kisses his forehead. “ I promise that I will take care of you and don’t worry the others will too. We all help one another out. My boyfriend is going to love you! We should go back to your room and get you settled in okay? Once you are ready we are going to have a meeting in the living room with everyone and go over the rules,” Suga explains. Hinata again nods his head. He really likes Suga so far. He is being very kind to him. Suga picks him up with ease and takes him back to his bedroom. </p><p>Once they are inside Shouyou notices that his suitcases have been gone through and all of his things have been neatly folded and put away. His bed was made and his stuffed animals were left out on top of the bed. Hinata smiles when Suga sets him down on the bed. He grabs his teddy bear and holds it tightly to him. That’s when he takes his scenery in. He sees that three other beds in his room were similar to his. Covered in stuffies and pretty bedding. Hinata wonders if they like the same clothing as he does. “ Do you like how they did your room? I had Akaashi and Yaku fix up your side of the room the way they thought you would like,” Suga says smiling down at Hinata who is hugging his bear looking around the room. “ Yeah! I love it, thank you so much for everything!” Hinata says. “ Well, since you have calmed down would you like to meet everyone in the house? It’s a large house and we all share our rooms with one another. There is a whole crew of us,” Suga says. </p><p>“ I think I’m calm. You promise they are okay with me?” Hinata says and looks down at his bear. “ I promise baby boy, now let’s go meet the crew, and go over the rules baby,” Suga says. Hinata stands up and takes Suga’s hand who was offering it to him and leads him downstairs where there was also a new person joining. They have two new people joining their house and everyone is very excited. Once downstairs Hinata can see the large living filled with bodies. He never realized this house could house this many people. “ Hey, guys!” Suga says and walks Hinata and himself over to a couch that Suga’s boyfriend was reserving for them. Suga sits down in his boyfriend's lap and Hinata sits next to him. </p><p>“ Okay, let’s get this meeting over with. We are going over the rules again just so the new members have an idea of what is going on. Right now let’s just introduce ourselves and then we can enjoy the pizza that should be arriving soon, and talk about the rules,” Suga’s boyfriend says. Shouyou links it together in his head that this man must be the one who makes this house possible. “ I’ll go first! My name is Bokuto Koutarou and this is my beautiful boyfriend Akaashi Keiji!” Akaashi just rolls his eyes and leans into Bokuto. “ I’m Kuroo Tetsurou and this is my kitten Kenma Kozume. He is a bit shy but once you get to know him he is wonderful,” Kuroo says and kisses Kenma on the cheek making Kenma turn a deep shade of red. “ Hi! I’m Lev Haiba!” Lev says rather loudly. “ Lev not so loud, you don’t want to scare anyone. Hello, my name is Yaku Morisuke,” Yaku says and huffs out a frustrated sigh when Lev picks him up and puts him on his lap. </p><p>A man with a beard speaks up next. “ I am Asashi Azumane,” then the boy in his lap pipes up. “ I’m Nishinoya Yuu!” He says excitedly. “ Um… Hello! I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi…,” Yamaguchi says shyly and then buries his face into Tsukishima’s shoulder. “ I am Tsukishima Kei,” Tsukishima says blandly and brushes Yamaguchi’s hair when he feels his boyfriend starting to shake from nerves. He and Kenma were holding back until they could trust the new people in their home.</p><p>“ Hi! I’m Oikawa Tooru and this is Iwa-chan!” Oikawa shouts on his boyfriend's lap. “ You don’t have to be so loud,” Iwa-chan glares at his lover. “ I’m Iwaizumi Hajime,” he says and squeezes Oikawa’s hip when he starts wiggling. “ I’m Kageyama Tobio, thank you for having me here,” Kageyama says and thanks the group in front of him. He was also new to the house. He was warned in advance about everyone’s different personalities and he was okay with it. He had no problem with it. Next up with Hinata. Hinata swallows the lump in his throat and introduces himself shyly. After he introduces himself. Daichi and Suga go next. “ I am Daichi Sawamura and this is my boyfriend Koushi Sugawara,” he introduces them. After the introductions were out of the way that’s when the doorbell rang. Meaning the pizza Daichi had ordered has just arrived. Right on time. </p><p>Daichi gets up along with Kuroo and Bokuto and they take the pizzas into the kitchen while Daichi pays the bill. Everyone has a slice of pizza, some having more than one, not naming any names at all: Bokuto and Kuroo. Once everyone has food in front of them Daichi begins to speak. “ Since I was deemed president of the house…” He was then interrupted by Bokuto. “ You mean daddy number 1,” Daichi glares at him. “ As I was saying since I am the president of the house my vice president and I came up with all of the rules. Iwaizumi being my vice president. We have some set rules and set punishments in place if said rules are broken,” Daichi explains. “ I feel it’s important for me to go over these rules again since some have been added and changed. Iwaizumi would you like to go over the rules and I’ll go over the punishment list, or would you like me to go over both?” Daichi asks his V.P. “ I can go over the rules if you would like? Considering we have added a few because of certain house members not naming any names: Bokuto and Kuroo,” Iwaizumi says. Bokuto and Kuroo nearly choke on their pizza because they know what is about to be said.</p><ul>
<li> No swearing to by any littles, this includes the caregivers. </li>

<li> Your grades have to be decent, if you need help with tutoring ask anyone in the house for help. We will help you. We expect good grades. </li>

<li> No sex or anything remotely sexual in public spaces. We don’t need to see that.</li>

<li> If something is bothering you, let us know. We can help you feel better and/or make the situation better for you.</li>

<li> Absolutely no bullying is allowed here, no name-calling or kink-shaming is allowed. </li>

<li> When someone provides you with a meal here please say thank you, use your manners. Manners here will get you a lot of things, please always use them and be respectful. </li>

<li> If your caregiver is doing something you don’t like and the said caregiver has wrongfully punished you or did something that made you uncomfortable come to either Me or Daichi.</li>

<li> Under no circumstances are the littles allowed to touch themselves without permission from a caregiver or boyfriend. </li>

<li> No lying, we can tell if you are telling the truth or not. Lying will not get you far in this house. You will regret it the minute we find out you are lying. </li>

<li> Littles are only allowed to be punished by caregivers and/or boyfriends. No little is allowed to punish another little at all </li>

<li> When the caregivers and/or boyfriends have given you a bedtime. Listen to them. This rule also applies to ‘ If you are told to do something do it now’. </li>

<li> We want you to be comfortable. If you want to wear girl clothing go for it. If you want to walk around naked go for it. This house is a no judging house.</li> 

</ul><p>Iwaizumi sits back down after going over the rules. Hinata tries to take in mental notes of them. He thinks he can follow them just fine. Next up is Daichi, he is about to go over punishments. Hinata does not like the word punishment. He was never really punished as a child but he saw his cousin suffer a good spanking and that honestly scares him. He can only hope he is a good boy for them. </p><p>“ So the punishments here apply to the caregivers and the littles. You can either suffer a good spanking or a time out. Depending on how bad you are is how severe the punishment will be. Iwaizumi and I are the only ones allowed to punish the caregivers if we see fit. The caregivers with our permission are allowed to punish the littles. The caregivers are Yaku, Akaashi, Kosuhi, Asahi, and Oikawa. Bokuto, Lev, Kuroo, Tsukishima, and now Kageyama you are allowed to punish the littles and obviously, the respected boyfriends of such littles are in your care. All the rules apply to everyone unless they are specified for the littles. Any objections or questions?” Daichi asks. No one says anything. “ Okay then the meeting is adjourned,” Daichi says and gets up with his empty plate to disregard it. </p><p>Hinata finishes his small piece before watching everyone in front of him. He watches as Kenma makes a mess of his face with the pizza and Kuroo wiping it off and kissing him sweetly. Everyone in the room is all cuddled up next to each other and talking to each other about their days. Hinata looks over at Kageyama who is having a conversation with Iwaizumi. Hinata feels a bit lonely but he also feels so at home here. If he is allowed to enter in his headspace and feel safe then he will. He is feeling slightly tired so he stands up and throws his plate away in the kitchen where he saw Daichi texting on his phone. </p><p>“ Hey Shouyou, do you need something, sweetie?” Daichi asks. </p><p>“ No thank you,“ Hinata says and squeezes his teddy bear tightly. Daichi sets his phone down and really looks at Hinata. “ You look exhausted how about I have Suga take you up to your room and get you ready for bed,” Daichi asks. Hinata nods and quietly says yes, please. Hinata realizes that Daichi can read him just as well as Suga could. Daichi walks off into the living room and whispers something to Suga who was laughing at Oikawa. He nods and gets up. </p><p>“ You tired baby? Let’s get you washed up and ready for bed,” Suga says and picks Hinata up. Hinata snuggles into Suga and allows him to take care of him. Suga has taken off all of his clothes. Hinata was blushing at this but just allowed it.</p><p>“ You are going to be my baby aren’t you. You don’t want to be a small 6-year-old headspace, do you? You want to be a baby don’t you sweetie?” Suga asks. Hinata pouts and nods his head yes finally allowing himself to age down. Sugawara smiles and kisses his cheek. He cleans Hinata’s face up and helps him brush his teeth. Then he helps him to his bed. “ How would you like it if I bought you some diapers and possibly some sippy cups. Would you like that baby boy? Be my baby?” Suga asks as he tucks Hinata snuggly into his bed, turning on the designated night lights to the room. “ Yes mommy,” Hinata says sleepily. Suga smiles widely, he has always wanted to be a mother to someone. Having Hinata call him mom was the greatest feeling in the world. Suga tucks him into his bed and waits for him to fall into a deep slumber. Suga kisses his forehead and walks out of the room and into his room he is sharing with Akaahsi, Yaku, and Oikawa. He grabs his phone to make a list of everything he needs for his new baby. </p><p>The rooms in the house are huge and made to hold a lot of people. They are all hoping that one of the bigger frat houses opens up soon so they can all move into there and potentially have their own rooms. Having sex in that house is hard considering there are people everywhere. Daichi shares a room with Kageyama, Asashi, and Iwaizumi. The room next to theirs is Kuroo, Bokuto, Lev, and Tsukishima’s room. Four huge bedrooms and four bathrooms. They wish they had a bigger place but they make it work. Suga was making a hefty list on his phone when Daichi came walking in. “ Hey babe,” He says and greets him with a kiss.  “ Hi Daichi, so we finally have a baby,” Suga says excitedly. Daichi’s eyes light up. “ We have a baby?” </p><p>“ Yeah Shouyou wants to be a baby, I know Nishinoya is a little spaced 7-year-old and when Oikawa wants to be in headspace he turns 6. Yamaguchi is just milking the spoiled brat one but he is very well behaved and belongs to Tsukishima. Kenma only trusts Kuroo, Yaku, Akaashi, and Bokuto. Now we have Shouyou and he wants to be the best little which is baby! So I’m adding a bunch of stuff to the cart. I have diapers and sippy cups and onesies,” Suga goes on and on with his happy rant about everything. He is so happy about it. </p><p>“ I can’t wait, then babe. He is going to be so good for us,” Daichi says and kisses his boyfriend sweetly. He is so happy to see Suga this happy. They can’t wait to spend the next few years here in the school with everyone in the house. The unique house that everyone feels home and safe in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. DDLB part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you so much for the 50k reads. I cried this morning. Also, trust the process of this series. This is only the beginning. I have not gotten into the juice yet. I love you guys, also my story is on Tik Tok now... I like cant.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week had gone by rather quickly for Hinata. He was sad about it, he didn’t want to go back to being his older self. Suga had bought him diapers and sippy cups and a pacifier. He was so happy about it. Hinata has never felt so loved in his life. Between Yaku, Suga, and Akaashi he was very well taken care of. Oikawa helps him too but he mostly does his own thing with his boyfriend Iwaizumi. Hinata will admit he shed a few tears last night before allowing sleep to take over. He really does not want to go back to being a big boy, but he did not want to disappoint the others. He did notice when he woke up the next morning the others who he had befriended were not happy about it either. Asahi was helping Noya get dressed as he was still half asleep. Kenma was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as Kuroo woke him up, promising him some cuddles before class and Yamaguchi was still laying in bed trying to wake up to Tsukishima’s gentle touches. </p><p>Suga was the one to wake him up and help him out of his little clothes and into something more adult. Hinata was still quite sad about all this but he did promise he would try his hardest today for Suga. The house was in a frenzy now everyone was eating and getting their stuff together before leaving. Hinata found he shares a lot of classes with Kenma so he was excited that he has a few classes with him. There was one class he was nervous about and he knows no one in there. Hinata planned on walking with Kenma to their first class together. They both have two classes in a row with one another and then one near the end of the day. Kenma kisses Kuroo sweetly before following Hinata out the door and onto the campus. The two made small talk about things and talked about almost anything. Kenma and Hinata both found that they have a lot in common with one another. Soon their conversation ended when they walked into class and got situated. </p><p>The day seemed to drag on for Hinata. He took many notes and scored the highest score on the random beginner's quiz they had at the beginning of his last class; calculus. Hinata is actually very smart, he has never had a bad score in his entire life, he was always a straight-A student and did everything by textbook. He was often bullied for this but he usually would ignore those comments. When the teacher called him up to the front of the class and declared he had the highest marks he was a little irritated by that because three boys in his class were giving him the stink eye. Hinata wanted to cry when they glared at him, all he wanted to do was go back home where he felt safe and secure. Thankfully he just has to endure this last period then he can meet up with Kenma and walk back to the house. </p><p>The rest of the class period was going over a few formulas that he already knew but he wrote them down anyway just in case he is graded for notes or there was another surprise test. After Hinata sat his pen down the bell rang. He lets out a relieved sigh and collects his belongings and walks out of the class. He was about to round the corner where he was going to meet Kenma when suddenly he was grabbed harshly and yanked into an empty hallway. </p><p>“ You are a pretty one arent you?” The one boy says as he holds Hinata still in his arms. Another boy walks up to him. Hinata recognizes that these boys were the ones from his last class. “ He’s a smart one too. Hold him still for me, I want to knock him down a few notches before he lets his brains get to him,” The other boy says. Hinata starts shaking and crying. He can feel himself slipping into a headspace but is too afraid to even speak. The boy who is not holding him down kicks Hinata into the stomach making him scream. The boy goes to slap Hinata across the face when suddenly the boy is thrown off of him. The other boy holding Hinata in place lets go of Hinata. </p><p>What had happened was someone unexpected had taken a wrong turn at the school. He was irritated and pissed about the school being so big. This person was Kageyama Tobio. Kageyama had turned down the hallway and saw two boys holding another boy down. He could care less about the beef, he usually keeps to himself but when he saw who it was he lost it. This was the boy he had fallen for the minute he saw him. This boy was Shouyou Hinata, the little of the house. Kageyama is okay with him being a little, he finds it cute. So when he saw Hinata with fear in his eyes and fresh tears staining his cheeks Kageyama lost it. Kageyama grabbed the boy who was about to slap the boy he had grown a crush on and slam him to the floor. The boy who was holding Hinata dropped him and went to help his friend. It’s two against one. The one boy who had Hinata pinned punched Kageyama twice in the face. Kageyama acting on instinct and full of adrenaline blacks out for a few minutes. During the minutes he blacks out Hinata looks up from where he was hunched over and watches as his hero knocks the two boys out, breaking one of their noses in the process. </p><p>Kageyama comes too and walks over to Hinata. “ Hey, you okay?” Hinata starts crying and holding his stomach. Kageyama sighs and takes Hinata's bookbag off of his back and picks up the small tangerine boy bridal style. Kageyama walks with him in his arms all the way back to their home where everyone who was talking and being loud goes dead silent at the bruised face of Kageyama and the sad face of Hinata’s walking through the front door. </p><p>“ Dear lord what happened?” Daichi asks and runs over to them. The rest of the group flinches when Hinata lets out a gut-wrenching sob when he feels a sudden hard pain in his stomach. Suga jumps into action along with Yaku and Akaashi who take Hinata from Kageyama and bring him to the couch. </p><p>“ What happened was two boys were beating the crap out of him for no reason so I fought them off and saved him. He was kicked in the stomach pretty hard,” Kageyama says, trying to go over to him. Hinata is sobbing into Suga when Yaku lifts his shirt and looks at the nasty bruising forming. Akaashi and Yaku are trying to be doctors so they have experience in wounds. “ Nothing looks broken but he may have eternal bleeding, the only way to tell is an ultrasound,” Yaku says. “ I agree with Yaku, we should take him to the medical department and use the ultrasound,” Akaashi says. Suga picks up Hinata and before they leave Yaku walks over to Kageyama. “ Those look pretty nasty, Lev will you please wrap him up, or Iwaizumi, or Daichi?” Yaku asks. </p><p>“ I can, I just got a new kit today,” Iwaizumi says. He was planning on being an athletic trainer along with Lev and Daichi. Yaku nods and leaves with the others. Kageyama is forced to sit on the couch and watches as they start to bandage his knuckles and fix the wound on his cheek. </p><p>“ You must have fought them off pretty hard dude,” Bokuto says from the couch. Kuroo and Kenma were thankfully upstairs and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were studying. Asahi and Noya have not come home yet but they did have a later class. </p><p>“ What was I supposed to do, let them beat him up? He was crying and the one had a knife in his back pocket, thankfully I knocked him out before his friend came on me. Both of them tried to fight me but I was a bit stronger and if I’m being honest I blacked out,” Kageyama says honestly. Daichi nods his head. He would normally punish someone for fights but Kageyama was protecting Hinata, who he has a soft spot for, so he was okay with it. </p><p>“ Next time just try and reach one of us or go to an adult. I don’t want our house to have any violence in it,” Daichi says. Kageyama just nods and looks at his hand that just been wrapped. Daichi gets a phone call and he leaves the room for a few minutes before returning. </p><p>“ Shouyou does not have eternal bleeding but he is in pain. He says the boys were mad at him in the last class he was in and they wanted to ‘ knock him down a few notches’. Suga said they were going to the dean's office to report the assault,” Daichi says. </p><p>“ Will he be in any trouble?” Iwaizumi asks and points at Kageyama. “ No, he shouldn’t be. He was only standing up for Shouyou. Plus there is surveillance footage. They will be caught,” Daichi says and takes a seat next to a napping Oikawa. </p><p>“ Good because if he was going to be in trouble I would go in there and explain why he shouldn’t be, we have your back Kageyama,” Iwaizumi says. </p><p>“ Thanks, now that you are done bandaging me, I’m going to go to my room and study a bit before dinner, when Hinata gets back let me know. I just want to see if he is okay,” Kageyama says and walks off. </p><p>“ I hate to say this, but I think he has a small crush on the little guy,” Lev says. “ I agree with you on that because I have noticed it,” Daichi says. “ I noticed it too, especially that one day when Akaashi and I were taking care of him, he was very intrigued by him,” Bokuto says and stands up. It was his and Akaashi’s turn to make dinner for everyone and since Akaashi is not there currently he is going to need to get a head start. </p><p>Hinata eventually cried himself to sleep on the way back from the medical wing, Suga was carrying him and holding him tightly. Yaku and Akaashi were both super angry about the boys hurting him. Hinata did not do anything and all three of them feel like momma bears. When they got back Akaashi went straight to the kitchen to help out Bokuto and Yaku went to help Lev with his homework. Suga took Hinata up to the littles room and laid him down on the bed. Before Suga walked away Hinata grabbed his shirt. </p><p>“ Can you please ask Kageyama to come here?” Hinata asks. Suga nods his head yes and kisses his forehead before walking off. Soon Hinata can feel another person on his bed. He looks up tiredly and sees Kageyama. “ How are you feeling?” He asks. “ I’m okay now because of you, thank you for protecting me,” Hinata says and sits up slowly and holds his teddy bear close to him. “ Of course, you don’t have to thank me,” Kageyama says and blushes because he is not used to being this nice to people. Hinata leans over and kisses his cheek and lets his lips linger there for a few minutes before retreating. Kageyama turns bright red and feels like his heart is going to jump out of his chest. </p><p>“ I’m going to go back to studying, you should take a nap. I’m sure once dinner is done someone will wake you,” Kageyama says and stands up. Hinata nods and cuddles into his bed and puts his pacifier in before closing his eyes. Kageyama walks out of the room and holds the cheek that was kissed and smiles. He is completely smitten for Hinata.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. DDLB part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anyone have any requests for this little mini-series. I know yall want a Terushima and Daishou BDSM fanfic and I plan on finishing that one up soon. I also want to write more about Hinata being a psychic But This DDLB series is just so much fun to write about. Let me know in the comments :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house is buzzing with exciting news. A few of the students that were living in one of the bigger houses had moved out. Meaning now they can move in. This was great news. Now there will be more rooms and more space. Having sixteen people in a house was torturous at times but considering they were all close friends, some much closer than others were able to work around these obstacles. The new house they were moving into was a few miles away from their current house. This house has eight bedrooms now instead of the four bedrooms plus a liveable basement, a large kitchen area, and living space. This house even has a bathhouse connected to it. Everyone is super excited about the move and considering they all had good grades they got a discount on the house. </p><p>The new living arrangements were easy to decipher out. Daichi and Iwaizumi got their own room, Oikawa and Sugawara got their own room, Yaku and Akaashi got their own room, Tsukishima and Kageyama got their own room, Bokuto and Kuroo got their own room, Asahi and Lev got their own room, and the littles all shared the basement area together. They agreed to stay down there so there was an empty room for studying and storage. The basement was redecorated and made into something fun. They have all their stuffies and little attire all in one spot. On top of that, they have their own full bathroom down there. It took almost a whole week to get everything moved in and situated. There were some bumps on the way but they were easily fixable. </p><p>In case there was any confusion the housemates all have decided collectively that it would be best to not room with their significant others. Rooming with their loved one would either cause unnecessary drama or a ripple in the relationship. They still sometimes fall asleep in their rooms with their lovers but it’s nice to have their own space and bed to themselves. </p><p>Currently, all the housemates are settled in and some are getting ready for their jobs they have taken on. Daichi, Iwaizumi, Bokuto, Kuroo, Tsukishima, Kageyama, and Lev have all got a job at a local YMCA. They all either help others out with their workouts or do lifeguard duty at the pool, or run the front desk. This is a nice job for all of them but the others are having a hard time finding jobs of their own so they just stay with the littles considering when they are in headspace it is not recommended to leave them alone. </p><p>The working housemates are about to leave, they give their hugs and kisses goodbye and leave. This time there were no tears, usually, Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Kenma would burst into tears about them leaving but they were distracted by Akaashi reading them a book. Sugawara and Oikawa were in a weird mood today. Normally they were helping and good caregivers but some days they can drop. Today was one of those days. Sugawara and Oikawa both have dropped into headspaces of eight-year-olds. Now Yaku, Akaashi, and Asahi had six littles to deal with today all by themselves. Which was perfectly okay, that's only if Oikawa and Sugawara behaved. Usually, when they drop like this they become devious. </p><p>Akaashi finished the book and smiled at how excited the littles got about the ending. He read them <i> The Jungle Book</i>. They loved it. Now that the book was done they were quick to get bored. Yamaguchi came up with a great idea and brought it up to Hinata first. Hinata is in the youngest headspace of a three-year-old. He giggles excitedly and claps his hands saying yes to him. “ What has made you excited, Shouyou?” Yaku aks. “ ‘Gupshi wans to mak cookies!” Hinata squeals out excitedly. “ Making cookies does sound like a fun idea, how about we make cookies?” Yaku asks the littles making them all very excited. Christmas is just around the corner so making sugar cookies and decorating them with frosting is almost a given. The kitchen has now turned into a disaster zone. Akaashi and Yamaguchi are working on making the second batch of dough. Asahi, Nishinoya, Sugawara, and Oikawa are working on making frosting and organizing the sprinkles. Hinata Kenma and Yaku are rolling out the dough and cutting them into fun shapes to bake. Everything was going great so far, everyone was having a lot of fun and even some cookies have cooled off now so that they can get decorated. </p><p>Nishinoya was frosting a cookie when he accidentally knocked all the hot chocolate he had next to him on his lap. Thankfully it had cooled off significantly but he still needed new clothes. Asahi picked his boyfriend up and took him downstairs to get a change of clothes, leaving Sugawara and Oikawa to do their own thing. Being in their little mindset they both reach for the same colored frosting at the same time. </p><p>Oikawa yanks it away from Suga, Suga was not happy. He yanks it back making Oikawa now mad and gets up with it in his hand. Suga is holding the bowl in one hand and Oikawa is doing the same. “ Give it to me stupid!” Oikawa says. “ No, you give to me! I had it first!” Suga shouts back. “ You aren't being very Mr. Refreshing right now!” Oikawa says. Yaku was about to stop then when he was distracted by Hinata pulling out the cookies. Oikawa let go of Suga, making him fly backward and hit Hinata, making Hinata fall forward and grab the oven to stop his fall, burning his hand very badly in the process. Hinata screams. Yaku threw the pan down to attend to Hinata who is a mess in this state of mind. Oikawa and Suga stand there with wide eyes at what had just happened. They know they are in big trouble right now. Kenma is crying because his best friend is crying and in pain and Yamaguchi and Akaashi are standing there not knowing what to do. Yamaguchi starts to get tears in his eyes as well because he is getting overwhelmed with all the noise in the kitchen and his friend is hurt. </p><p>Asahi comes flying up from downstairs when he hears Hinata’s crying. Noya was in his arms looking at just as shocked and worried as him. “ What happened?” Asahi asks. Yaku goes mom mode now because Asahi pulled him out of his state. “ Both of you two need to go to your room right now and don’t come out until I or someone else comes and gets you,” Yaku demanded the two naughty boys. Both afraid hurry up and run up to their room. Yaku moves the cookie tray over with an oven mitt and closes the oven. He takes Hinata in his arms and holds Kenma’s hand. “ We are going to go downstairs and take care of his hand. You guys can continue until we get back,” Yaku says. Akaashi and Asahi nod. </p><p>Akaashi notices Yamaguchi tearing up. “ Hey, no tears little one. Why don’t you and Nishinoya decorate a few cookies? Remember the dinosaur ones you were able to shape, you could decorate them for Tsukishima when he gets home,” Akaashi suggests calmly. Yamaguchi completely forgets about the yelling that just happened and is excited now to color the dinosaur cookies. Akaashi puts the last of the cookies in the oven and starts to clean up a little. Asahi helps the others with decorating before walking into the kitchen to help Akaashi clean up. </p><p> </p><p>Back with Yaku, he is currently trying to get Hinata to calm down. He doesn’t blame him for being in pain though because the burn is a nasty one. Hinata is now sniffling and Kenma is holding his other hand and patting his head. “ You be okay Shouyou,” Kenma says, and Yaku coos at this. Kenma is not normally a very affectionate little but when it comes to Hinata it shows so much love and cares for his friend. Yaku loves it. Yaku finishes wrapping Hinata’s hand and kisses it for him. “ Is it all better now?” Yaku asks the little. “ Yesh fank you,” Hinata says and wipes his face. Yaku smiles and kisses his cheek before walking them back upstairs to the kitchen. </p><p>“ Why don’t you two help Tadashi and Yuu with the decorating? I bet they left you lots to decorate,” Yaku says as if they were listening, Nishinoya pipes up. “ Yeah! We saved the kitty ones for Kenma and a few gingerbread men for Shouyou! You guys can help us!” Nishinoya shouts excitedly. “ Yuu inside voices please,” Asashi reminds his loud boyfriend. “ Sorry Asahi,” He chirps and continues to sprinkle on chocolate chips onto his cookie. The littles are all at the table now decorating and babbling at each other. Yaku walks into the kitchen to help with the rest of the cleaning up. </p><p>“ I wish I was here to help sooner. I'm sorry,” Yaku apologizes. “ No, it’s okay. You had your hands full. Also, should we just order take out for dinner tonight? The kitchen is a little full don’t you guys think?” Akaashi suggests. “ Yeah, that sounds great. I’ll even go pick it up, can you guys handle this alone or do you want me to bring someone with me?” Asahi asks. Yaku and Akaashi look at one another before deciding they can handle it. Akaashi gives Asahi his credit card, which was actually Bokutos, to use for food tonight. Asahi walks over to his boyfriend. “ Hey, Yuu. I’m gonna go get us some dinner. I'll be right back I promise.” </p><p>“ Okay daddy, but can I please get a kiss first,” Nishinoya asks nicely. Asahi smiles and kisses his boyfriend, earning a giggled ew from the others. He then leaves to pick up the food. Yaku and Akaashi are still cleaning up together and talking about how they should handle Suga and Oikawa. They never head space but they do on some days, just like Akaashi and Yaku. “ Should we punish them or wait till Daichi and Iwaizumi come home?” Akaashi asks Yaku. “ Well, if you think about it this way, we would be going easier on them, but I do think with the space they are in they should be handled by Daichi and Iwaizumi. They will leave more of a mark on them, “ Yaku says and shutters when he says mark. He has never had the wrath from Daichi or Iwaizumi but he has witnessed the aftermath of the punishment given to them. Oikawa and Sugawara got into a huge fight a few months ago about something super petty and Iwaizumi and Daichi laid a heavy hand down on them and the bruises that were left looked terrifying. They may be easier on them since they are in headspace. Last time they weren’t in any headspace. </p><p>Everyone in this house has had their fair share of punishments from each other or by the president or vice president. The only ones who weren’t punished in the house yet were Hinata, and Kageyama considering they are still fairly new to the house, and they follow the rules well. Yaku has been punished and has gotten punished by Lev. Akaashi is the same with Bokuto. Kuroo has never been punished by Kenma but he has had a ‘special’ meeting with Daichi when he got into a verbal argument with his chemistry teacher. Turned out Kuroo was wrong and felt pretty stupid about the fuss he caused. Tsukishima still has not had a punishment yet either but he and Kageyama despite following the rules correctly have been getting into small fights in their room. Making snide comments to one another. Daichi has threatened them once and they seemed to calm down after that. Though it is getting hard. </p><p>“ All done!” Yamaguchi shouts from his seat. Yaku and Akaashi walk over and see their work. “ Wow! You guys did so well! These look so yummy,” Yaku praises making them all smile wide. “ ‘Kaashi wook. I make owl for you and ‘kuto,” Hinata says and proudly shows two cookies with attempted owls on them. Akaashi smiles wide and kisses his cheek. “ These look so cool. I love it! I bet when Bokuto comes home he will be so excited to see this,” Akaashi says, and Hinata giggles. Akaashi and Yaku start to clean up the littles and their decorating area when the other guys get home and help Asahi carry in the food. “ Hi, daddy!” Yamaguchi squeals when he sees Tsukishima. “ Tadashi don’t call me that around the others okay,” Tsukishima says. “ I’m sorry Tsuki, but look I made us dinosaur cookies!” Tadashi says excitedly. Tsukishima looks at the cookies and smiles. “ They look delicious baby thank you,” Tsukishima says and kisses his boyfriend on the lips. </p><p>“ Where is Tooru?” Iwaizumi asks. “ And where is Koushi?” Daichi asks. Yaku pushes off of Lev’s embrace and pulls them into the hallway for some privacy. </p><p>“ Tooru and Koushi were in a little headspace and got into a fight over frosting near the oven and bumped Hinata when he and I were taking hot pans out of the oven. Hinata burned his hand really bad from this so I sent them to their rooms. Remember before you two go storming up there they are in a fragile mindset so be careful with them,” Yaku warns them about their headspace. Daichi and Iwaizumi nod at Yaku and thank him before retreating upstairs. </p><p>Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the others were showing off their cookies. Hinata made a special cookie for Kageyama too and Kageyama was very grateful for it. He thought it was cute. Bokuto was over the moon about the owl cookie and took a picture of it to have as a screensaver. The rest of the night went great for the littles and they even gotta eat one of their cookies that night with the promise that they will sleep well that night. </p><p>The two naughty littles on the other hand were shaking in their shared room. They were scared and they could not get their adult minds back at all no matter how hard they tried. Both were whimpering on their beds and silently crying. They have been left in their room for about a half-hour before someone knocked on the door. When Suga and Oikawa saw Iwaizumi and Daichi they freaked out. Oikawa ran into Suga’s bed and held him. “ NO NO SPANKIES!” Oikawa sobbed and held onto Suga who was crying just as hard. Daichi and Iwaizumi look at one another before deciding how they should go about this. </p><p>“ Don’t you two think you deserve one though? You hurt Shouyou’s hand and argued again after we were very clear last time you were in this situation. What do you think?” Iwaizumi asks. “ Koushi you know better. That is your baby, you know that right? How could you be so reckless?” Daichi lectures. Koushi sniffles. </p><p>“ Here is what is going to happen, Koushi you are going to come with me to my room and stay the night there with me and Iwaizumi is going to stay here tonight, now come on let’s go,” Daichi says and picks up Suga who is still crying. Once they left Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa who is an absolute mess right now. </p><p>“ You need to calm down Tooru,” Iwaizumi says and sits next to him hyperventilating. “ Deep breaths okay,” Iwaizumi says and starts to rub his back. Oikawa eventually calms down and cries himself to sleep. Iwaizumi was going to punish him but he was really contemplating it with his little space. He will just save it for the morning. </p><p>Daichi gets into his room and closes the door. Suga looks down at his feet and sniffles. “ Baby you know what you did already, how about we just do ten tonight and call it good,” Daichi asks Suga. Suga sniffles and nods. Daichi guides him over to his bed and bends him over his lap. Daichi knows in this mind space Suga is very sensitive. He gives him ten swift spankings to his clothed bottom. Normally he would do more and bare but because of how delicate he is he left it this way. Suga was crying really hard and hiccupping by the time he finished. </p><p>“ All is forgiven now, I bet you had a long day today, let's try to get some sleep, baby,” Daichi says. Suga nods his head yes and wipes his face. Daichi helps him strip out of his clothes and into his sweatpants and t-shirt. They crawl into bed and have a peaceful night of sleep. Tomorrow will be a whole new day for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. DDLB part 4.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The other half of this chapter will be uploaded. I'm beginning to think this series is just about my obsession with punishments. Anyway, get ready for the next part because it will be juicy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nishinoya Yuu loves his boyfriend/daddy Asahi so much. The man is super gentle to him and gives him lots of cuddles and care. Noya loves it, loves the attention and him so much. The man has such a gentle nature to him and he is not too strict with him. They do have their own personal rules for one another and they respect them to the best of their abilities. Noya really tries to be good for his boyfriend especially in a little space. Right now he is not being a good boy at all. Noya broke a rule. </p><p>Noya is currently in his bed and he was woken up from a dead sleep to wet sheets and PJs. Noya has wet the bed again, this was the fourth time this week. Noya wasn’t even in little space either considering they have school in the morning. “ Shit,” he whispers out and gets out of his bed. He can’t just keep changing the bedding and his pants all the time. He just did the laundry yesterday and now he is going to have to do it again today somehow. They only have one laundry room in the house and it's usually a fight to whoever can get their first. Noya quickly changes his pants and gets ready to take off his bedding when Hinata wakes up to his movements. Noya pails but he knows he can trust Hinata. He can trust everyone in the room he shares with because they all help each other out with their problems in secret without their boyfriends and caregivers knowing. Right now the only ones in the room are Yamaguchi, Hinata, and himself. Kenma had fallen asleep with Kuroo in his room that night. </p><p>Hinata looks over at Noya trying to change his sheets and he gets out of bed to help him out. “ Did it happen again?” Hinata asks. Noya looks down sadly. “ Yeah, I don’t know why I keep doing this. It’s embarrassing. I get that it's okay when I’m little but when I’m not in headspace it's mortifying,” Noya answered honestly. </p><p>Hinata moves to one side of his bed and Noya moves to the other and they quietly take off the sheet and put it in the laundry basket. Noya has no more bedding now until he does laundry next and he is worried Asahi will find out. Asahi is a gentle giant that will help him out with anything and everything. But when Asahi is mad or upset. He knows how to use his hands and he delivers a heavy hand onto poor Noya. Noya is petite compared to him, he is much smaller in size compared to him. Whatever Asahi does to him he feels it twice more. When they make love Noya struggles for a few days to walk or sit right, when he is punished he can’t sit properly without being in pain. The last time he was punished by his gentle giant of a boyfriend was when he was caught cheating on a test. Asahi spanked him so hard that it knocked him into a little space. He couldn’t sit or walk right for three days. </p><p>This time around Asahi had made it a new rule in their relationship that he can’t wet the bed anymore. Noya has broken this rule not once, not twice but four whole times this week. He actually used up all the spare bedding he had, Yamaguchi had and Kenma had. The four boys who share the large basement know about this and have promised to keep his secret and help him out when it happens. They all have things that happen that they hide from their significant others. Kenma has a panic attack sometimes and will crawl into bed with Hinata and fall asleep with him. Kuroo is a very jealous boyfriend and if he were to find out that his precious kitten was sleeping with another boy he would freak. Kenma also stays up late and plays his game when Kuroo has strict rules on that. Yamaguchi sleeps as late as he can when it's time for school and will only get up when Noya shakes him awake. When Yamaguchi has five minutes to spare he uses that to his advantage and hurries quickly to get ready. Tsukishima likes it when he is up and ready on time, he has never found out he gets up late and rushes to get ready that's why he is out of breath not because he came up the stairs too quickly. Then Hinata is super addicted to his pacifier even if he is not in little form. He is just comforted by it and he loves it despite being told that it can cause problems with his teeth and cause mouth sores. He doesn’t care as long as he has it. One time he lost it and they all had to help him find it because he can’t sleep peacefully without it. Then Noya obviously has his bedwetting problem. </p><p>They all work together and help each other out in their large room and thankfully no one has been caught yet. They even swear to one another down there which is strictly forbidden in the house. The time currently is 3 am and Noya still had time left to sleep a little before they had to be up in the morning. Hinata offered him to sleep in his bed and Noya graciously accepted. Noya runs to the bathroom real quick and empties his bladder just in case it happens again and he crawls into bed with Hinata. </p><p>The next morning comes with the alarm blaring. Hinata groans and hits the clock. Noya gets up not wanting too but he has to so he can come up with a story in case someone other than the four of them comes downstairs. Hinata flicks on the light to their bedroom and Yamaguchi didn’t even flinch at it. He is still dead to the world. Hinata walks over to him and shakes him lightly. “ Tadashi it’s time to get up,” Hinata says sweetly. This causes him to stir so he is slowly waking up. The basement door opens and closes and they know it’s Kenma from his light steps down the stairs. Kenma reaches the bottom step and sniffs the air. “ Okay, don’t get mad or worried but it's starting to smell like piss down here,”  he says and walks over to his dresser to get dressed for the day. Noya curses under his breath. </p><p>“ I’m sorry you guys. I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Noya says looking down with tears forming in his eyes. “ Hey, accidents happen. We can get some air fresheners down here and when we get back from class I’ll help you with the laundry,” Hinata offers. Noya smiles at him. “ Thank you Shouyou.” </p><p>“ I also have some laundry that needs to be done and I think Tadashi does too, so we can all help you out. I understand the whole accident thing. It happens without knowing. If you want you can talk to Akaashi or Yaku about it. They are in medical school and they may have some answers,” Kenma suggests. “ I don’t know if I want anyone else knowing. I just feel so bad because I don’t drink before bed and I use the bathroom before bed so why am I doing this? I don’t even wake up until after it's done with,” Noya says sadly. “ Well, you could always wear a pull up at night while you sleep. When I am little space Suga always puts one on me before going to bed and it helps me,” Hinata suggests. </p><p>“ I don’t mind it during little space but when I am not in little space it's mortifying…” Noya says. “ We’ll help you figure it out, don't worry,” Kenma says and smiles at him kindly. “ Thank you guys really. I don’t know what I’d do with you guys,” Noya says honestly and finishes getting dressed. A few minutes pass and they are about ready. Hinata walks over to Yamaguchi. “ Tadashi you are now in the red zone.” Once the red zone came out of Hinata’s mouth Yamaguchi sat straight up. “ Shit, I overslept,” he says and scrambles around the room to get ready. Kenma tossed him his shirt and pants and Noya gave him his socks and hairbrush. They all truly help each other out. </p><p>Once the four of them are ready they walk upstairs to everyone zooming around grabbing breakfast and their school work. Drinking coffee and tea. The four of them walk into the kitchen for some breakfast and their favorite morning drinks. Mornings are always chaotic in the house. Everyone is trying to get their things together, get their lunches if needed, and get their breakfast. They all move around each other and try to not step on anyone’s toes. Eventually, the house grows smaller and quieter as people start to leave for their days to begin. Kenma and Hinata usually leave together because of their similar class schedules Bokuto, Kuroo, Daichi, Lev, Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Iwaizumi all have very similar classes as well. They have similar majors. Asahi is taking a few of the same classes as Oikawa and Suga. Noya has a few classes with Hinata and Kenma but not till later. His first-class has no one familiar in it. Akaashi and Yaku have identical schedules so they always work together in their classes and travel together. This is how it usually goes in the morning, except today. Today Asahi has only three classes to take considering two of his professors, who are husband and wife are now at home on maternity leave. Therefore now he has a few classes only online. That gives him time to stay home more and clean and have more time to cuddle with his amazing boyfriend. </p><p>Asahi had just found this out and were not able to tell his boyfriend this morning considering he had to get to class. He is usually home by two. Asahi had just finished his last class for the day and were able to go home. He is the only one home at this time. Asahi decides to start deep cleaning the house. It is already fairly clean considering they are all very neat people but he doesn’t mind taking on some chores. He has swept, mopped, did all the morning dishes, and even has dinner going for his housemates. He is now working on some laundry, he decides to go downstairs into his boyfriend's room and wash his clothes for him too to save him some work. When Asahi opens the basement door he is hit with a small smell. It’s not too strong but once he is fully downstairs it is more prominent. Asahi wrinkles his nose up and walks over to his boyfriend's basket which is super full compared to the other’s. Asahi walks over to the pile and nearly gags when he smells the pile of dirty laundry. Asahi grabs all the soiled bedding and clothes and brings them upstairs to the laundry room. He starts the sheets first and then goes back downstairs to spray the basement with Febreze. Once it smelled good again he went back upstairs he pulled out his phone and sent Noya one text: We need to talk. Asahi is mad. He is mad that his boyfriend has hidden this from him for so long and he is mad that no one has said anything about it. Surely one of the other boys would have said something to him. </p><p> A few hours have passed and now the house is slowly filling up again. The first ones to arrive are Suga and Oikawa. They come home and see the rage in Asahi’s eyes, which is not a very usual thing. “ You okay there Asahi?” Suga asks. “ No, I’m not,” Asahi says coldly and finishes off the dinner he angrily made. Oikawa took this as a cue to walk away. He knows Suga is much closer to Aashi so he wanted to give them some alone time. “ Do you want to talk about it?” Suga asks. </p><p>“ Noya is having ‘ little accidents’ and he didn’t tell me and the basement stinks because of him,” Asahi says. Suga gasps. “ What? Are you going to call him out on it or…” </p><p>“ I might, I don’t know yet. I’m just wondering why none of the others haven’t come up to me yet to tell me. It makes me wonder if they are all hiding something,” Asahi says. Suga’s eyes widened. “ I think they are hiding something, should we call them all out on it?” </p><p>“ I think we should wait till Daichi and Iwaizumi get back. They may have a better idea of what I should do,” Asahi says. “ Well, they should be here in 5 minutes. We can ask them while we wait for the food to warm back up,” Suga suggested. Asahi nods. A few minutes have passed, Daichi and Iwaizumi have come home. All the others have either gone to meet up with their boyfriends or have gone to work out before coming home. Iwaizumi went upstairs to his boyfriend's room to ‘study’ while Daichi and Suga helped Asahi figure out what to do. “ To me, it does sound like they are all hiding something. I don’t think calling them out on something like this would work, but maybe we can set up some secret cams in their room and catch them in the act,” Daichi suggested. “ I mean obviously we will have to get Kuroo’s and Tsukishima’s permission. We could record them for a few nights and see how many rules are broken,” Daichi finishes. Suga and Asahi nod their heads at his statement. It sounds like it’ll work. </p><p>Later that day Noya asked Asahi if they had to talk and he said nothing to him and just kissed his head. He washed all of his laundry for him and pretended he never found anything. Meanwhile, Kuroo and Tsukishima were okay with the whole secret camera thing. Tsukishima was always wondering why Yamaguchi was out of breath and Kuroo was always wondering why Kenma was so sleepy. None of the boys downstairs are aware of this and are going to be in for a shock when they find out they get caught red-handed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. DDLB part 4.5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I know this is short but help me with the punishments! I need some ideas. I want spanking but how far should I take it and what should I do?! Help!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is after dinner now. The littles were in their room for the rest of the night to work on their homework and settle down for the night. Little do they know there are three hidden cameras with audio, hidden in their room. Nishinoya was the last of the four to come downstairs and he seemed pale. </p><p>“ Hey, you okay Yuu?” Hinata asks his friend. “ Yeah, I’m good. Guys, I think the gods have my back this time because my ass is saved,” he says and they look at him confused. <i> Meanwhile upstairs all the caregivers and housemates are secretly listening in on their conversation. Hearing Noya swear has sent them all into shock and wanting to hear more.</i> “ Asahi did my laundry today and he never called me out on my accidents or anything, I think I’m in the clear now,” Noya says proudly. </p><p>Hinata cheers. “ Yea! I was so worried about you. Oh! I have news for you guys. Kageyama has asked me out today. He got Sugamama’s permission and asked me out today. I can’t wait till Sunday. That’s our date,” Hinata says. </p><p>“ Jeez, Shou it’s about time he asked you out. It was getting pretty pathetic watching him act so shy around you and shit,” Yamaguchi says. “ I know right, but I’m happy now. What do you guys have for homework? Kenma and I have three assignments,” Hinata says, sighing and pulling out his books. </p><p>“ I have just one assignment and I’m almost done with it,” Yamaguchi says, writing down a few answers. “ I don’t actually have homework tonight thankfully,” Noya says, laying on his bed to relax a bit. “ Shouyou I’m almost done with this game could I just borrow your answers for the assignment?” Kenma asks his friend. Hinata was on Kenma’s bed with him while Kenma was playing with his handheld device and Hinata was working on his assignments. “ You know I always got your back Kenma,” Hinata says smiling at him. Kenma pauses his game to quickly kiss Hinata on the lips and go back to his game. “ This is why you guys are my best friends,” Kenma says. </p><p>“ Aw Kenma you are so sweet! I love you!” Hinata says and places his pacifier into his mouth to help him concentrate. “ You guys will never believe what happened in my trig class today. I was working on my assignment when Terushima came up to me and gave me this to use. It's a vape that smells like blue raspberries,” Yamaguchi says. This gets Noya’s attention. “ A vape? Isn’t that like super bad for your lungs?” Noya asks. </p><p>“ I have no idea. Terushima took a hit and blew it out in the classroom and it smelled so good. Here let me try it,” Yamaguchi says and takes a long hit from it before blowing out the smoke and coughing obnoxiously. Hinata pats his back and takes out his pacifier. “ Wow, that does smell super good,” Hinata says sniffing the air. Kenma and Noya sniff the air too and agree with him. Yamaguchi stops coughing. “ That hurt. I don’t think I can do that ever again. It didn’t taste good either,” Yamaguchi says and drinks some water out of his water bottle. </p><p>Noya picks up the vape and takes a hit from it. He starts coughing like Yamaguchi. “ Holy shit…” Noya coughs. “ Yeah that’s horrible, I don’t recommend it,” Noya says and gives it back to Yamaguchi. “ I think I might just throw this away. I hate this,” he says and puts it back in his book bag. </p><p>“ Fucking stupid bitch, god damn it!” Kenma rages as he dies in his game. “ God this game is so hard,” Kenma says. “ All done! Here Kenma you can use my answers,” Hinata says and kisses his forehead before getting up out of the bed. Kenma pulls out his work and copies his work down. Hinata goes to his side of the room and grabs a set of clothes. “ Anyone wanna shower with me?” Hinata asks the four boys. “ Yeah, I just finished I’ll take one!” Yamaguchi says. “ I’ll take one after I finish my homework,” Kenma says. “ I can join you guys!” Noya says and runs towards the bathroom with them. As they shower Kenma finishes off his home and places his assignments neatly in his bag and puts Hinata’s homework away neatly. He was smart enough to double-check it before closing the bags. Kenma gets up and joins them into the shower which is nearing the end for the other three. Yamaguchi gets out first and Hinata stays to help Kenma clean up. </p><p>The four of them are very close friends and always do these things together. Baths together sleep together if needed, but they don’t dare to tell their boyfriends because their boyfriends are very strict and get easily jealous. <i> Currently it takes them all they have to not storm down there and catch their boyfriends in the act. They have all promised to give it a day to accumulate considering they are in the privacy of their own room. Tsukishima is fuming about Yamaguchi vaping. Asahi is just as mad. Kuroo is fed up with how naughty and touchy his kitten is being with Hinata. Kageyama and Suga are both very pissed about Hinata using his pacifier. And everything else.</i> </p><p>The boys are now all showered and dressed and ready for bed. Yamaguchi lies down and like clockwork, he texts his boyfriend good night and that he loves him very much. Kenma and Noya do the same thing and then that’s when they all play on their phones later than what they should. “ Guys, I have a legit question, what would happen if our boyfriends find out what we really do down here?” Noya asks. “ I know if Asahi finds out he would probably beat my ass,” Noya answers his own question. “ I’m pretty sure Tsuki would beat my ass too,” Yamaguchi says. “ I’m actually too afraid to think about what Kuroo would do to me. I break a lot of rules down here. He has never punished super hard before but I have a feeling he would have a very heavy hand,” Kenma says. Hinata laughs. “ I haven’t been punished yet. I’m pretty sure I could just sweet talk myself through it. Act like I don’t know anything or did anything wrong,” Hinata laughs. “ Yeah Shouyou Sugamama loves you, but I’m pretty sure if you push him far enough he may snap on you. Maybe he’ll let Kageyama deal with you considering you are a thing now,” Noya says. Hinata shivers. “ Kageyama scares the shit out of me and turns me on at the same time.” </p><p>“ Same Asahi.” “ Same with Tsuki.” “Same with Kuroo.” They all agree with him. Soon they all fall asleep. <i> The guys upstairs have canceled their classes for tomorrow and the four downstairs as well. The only ones who are still going to class are Akaashi, Bokuto, Lev, Yaku, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa. They wished the others luck before turning in for the night while the others stay up, or take turns staying up to watch how the boys are behaving. Yamaguchi didn’t fall asleep till close to 1 am and after he fell asleep Kenma woke up and crawled into bed with Hinata who was sucking on his pacifier peacefully. Around 3 am Noya wakes up in a frenzy, taking his sheets off and stuffing them in his basket, and changing his clothes. He crawled into Kenma’s bed since it was empty and fell asleep in his bed. Then the morning rolled around. Their caregivers are wide awake and full of caffeine to get them through what is about to happen. They witness Yamaguchi not waking up till five minutes too with everyone helping him get ready and get their stuff together. Once it was time for them to walk upstairs they hit stop recording and wait for the naughty boys to walk up.</i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The four boys are giggling and walking up the stairs to the main floor of the house when they notice how quiet it is and how no one is moving. They are all sitting on the couch and have a disappointed look in their eyes. All four of the boys that were downstairs are now freaking out with how they are acting. “ What’s going on?” Hinata asks. “ Why don’t you all come to join us in the living area please?” Daichi asks. The four boys pale a little and sit next to their significant others. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daichi doesn’t even say anything, he just hits the play button on the TV making all of the boy's eyes go wide with fear when they see what is being played. Noya tries to run but Asahi grabs him and bear hugs up tightly to his lap. Daichi then fast forwards the video surveillance to certain parts that make all the boys sick to their stomach. They know how much trouble they are in now.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. DDLB part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The littles are punished. Next chapter we run into some new characters. Enjoy! Thank you for all the feedback and support. Y'all are amazing and this story is almost at 60k hits. I'm shaking... I tried going viral on tik tok but no one seemed to care lmao.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The four boys stare at Daichi who is standing there glaring at them. The four of them are already on the verge of tears, and they are all almost sick to their stomachs. “ I honestly have no words, you guys know the rules and the consequences when they are broken. I don’t have to repeat myself because I know you are all smart so I’m just going to get into this,” Daichi says and pulls out a big black bag. This big black bag has struck fear into everyone in the house. This is the ‘big’ black bag. Inside this bag are paddles, canes, and other corporal punishment implements along with the embarrassing age play aspect. The minute Daichi pulled out the bag Yamaguchi let out a sob. </p><p>“ I wouldn’t be crying yet Tadashi,” Tsukishima says coldly into his ear. Tadashi wipes his face. Daichi starts laying things out on the ottoman in the living room. Suga is getting the age playthings together right next to him. “ I’m only going to say this once, you guys have brought this onto yourselves. I have contacted all of your professors and they have given you a week off from schooling. Thankfully your grades are excellent. That however does not help your case any. Shouyou you have lost all pacifier privileges and Kenma you have lost all your gaming consoles. You guys have also lost all phone privileges for the next month. If you need a phone use someone else’s. Hand them over,” Dachi says. The four of them reach into their bags and hand them to their boyfriends. Kenma hands his bag to Kuroo so Kuroo can pull out his three different handhelds. “ This is how we are doing this. Noya, Asahi has graciously decided that you guys get the basement for yourselves. You two can go whenever Asahi is ready,” Daichi says. Then Asahi stands up with his tiny boyfriend in his arms and grabs the age play bag and a wooden paddle and takes his leave downstairs. Noya is shaking in his arms. </p><p>Kuroo stands up and throws Kenma over his shoulder before collecting his stuff and going to his bedroom. Tsukishima stands up and grabs a wooden spoon and a bag. “ Tadashi,” is all he said before Yamaguchi sniffled and got up to join him. Hinata is now left in the living room with Kageyama, Daichi, and Suga. He is already crying but not hard crying yet. He broke rules, they weren’t as severe as the others but he did break rules. He has never been punished before and he isn’t used to being scolded or yelled at. He is shaking and scared out of his wits. He wants to crawl back into bed and suck on his pacifier which is about to be confiscated. </p><p>“ Tobio you have just recently asked our little Shouyou out, is that correct?” Daichi asks. “ Yes sir,” Kageyama responds. “ I think you two make such a cute pair!” Suga says happily but turns his face back to normal. “ Then you are okay with how things go in this house, is that correct?” Daichi asks. “ Yes sir. “ </p><p>“ Good to know. So I’m dubbing you to caregiver ranking now and Hinata is your responsibility now. Koushi and I are more than happy to give you a hand with this just know that. I want to know if you are comfortable punishing him right now. I know you two have just recently gotten together. That is why I’m asking if you wanted to do this or if you wanted Koushi or I to do it?” Daichi explains. Hinata is sitting next to Kageyama shaking and sniffling because he is embarrassed about how they are treating him right now. He knows if he is getting punished it’ll be in front of all three of them and he is very scared and sorrowful. </p><p>Kageyama pounders a moment before looking at his newly acquitted lover before deciding. “ I would like to do it, but I have never done anything like this before. Would you mind helping me? I don’t want to actually hurt him,” Kageyama says responsibly. “ How responsible of you, of course, we can. For starters, you need to get rid of all his pacifiers. We have all six of them with us but he has a personal one that has been obviously hiding from us,” Daichi says. Kageyama nods and looks at his quivering boyfriend. “ You heard him so where is it?” Kageyama asks him. Hinata shakes his head no. He can’t give it up. It is the only thing that gives him comfort and he can’t sleep without it. He is more than attached to it, he is addicted to it. He can’t give it up easily. </p><p>“ Shouyou please don’t make your punishment worse. Just give us the pacifier and we can get this over with quicker,” Daichi says and crosses his arms over his chest. “ I… I can’t sleep without it though,” Hinata whines and starts to cry. He is on the verge of dropping down to his little mindset and they don’t want him to drop just yet. Not before they can properly punish him. Kageyama then takes Hinata’s school bag and digs down to the bottom of the bag and pulls out what looks like a pair of glasses but inside was his precious pacifier. “ This is what is causing your mouth sores. The sores that you have been hiding from everyone. Don’t think I didn’t notice the way you would flinch when you ate something hot or when you drank lemonade,” Kageyama says and hands the pacifier over to Suga. </p><p>Suga stands up with the flashlight turned on on his phone. “ Open your mouth, I want to see how much damage you have,” Suga demands. Hinata lifts his head up and sniffles before opening his mouth. Suga grabs his chin and tilts it up more and makes him stick his tongue out. Suga gasped when he saw three big open sores in his mouth, one on top of his mouth. The other two on his tongue. “ No more pacifiers period,” Suga says and walks away. Hinata cries again. He is not fully sobbing yet but Kageyama knows he will be soon. “ Before we start this punishment process Tobio. It is important to know that once you are done dishing this out you must make sure he drinks lots of water so he is not dehydrated. I can guarantee that once the punishment is over he will not be himself. He will be in his little form and then we can show you where to go from there,” Daichi explains to Kageyama. </p><p>“ This is how the punishment process is going to go. Shouyou you need to take all of your clothes off. Once you are stripped you are to bend over Kageyama’s lap. You are lucky this is your first punishment because if this was a third or fourth one I would have had Tobio use an implement,” Daichi says. After Daichi was done instructing Hinata, he slowly stood up and started to strip himself of his clothes. He has no dignity whatsoever right now. He feels embarrassed and exposed right now. Every time he took a piece of clothing off he handed it to Suga who would fold it neatly. Once he is stark naked he bends himself over Kageyama’s lap and puts his thumb into his mouth, something he has not done in a long time. “ Okay, I would give him twenty with your hand and if that doesn’t work, which is doubtful we can add more and use something else. I’m assuming you know how to spank someone?” Daichi questions him. “ My dad had a heavy hand when I was a child, so yes I know how too. Just let me know if I’m not doing it right,” Kageyama says and rubs Hinata’s bum a bit before delivering the first smack to his ass. Hinata gasps and whines out when the first hit was delivered to him because it scared him. </p><p>Kageyama was delivering his spanks in a hard and swift action. Hinata didn’t start sobbing until he was five in. He fully entered his little mindset when Kageyama hit eleven. He started to thrash and scream nearing twenty. He was screaming sorry and full-on sobbing to the point where Suga had to intervene. “ I think this is enough, he is going to make himself sick,” Suga says and brushes Hinata’s hair slightly. Hinata is sobbing into the couch. “ I agree with Koushi, you did enough. I think he has learned his lesson,” Daichi says. Kageyama nods and picks up Hinata and holds him close to his chest. “ Shhh it’s over, you’re forgiven now baby,” Kageyama says. Suga and Daichi are shocked because they never told him to do that but they think it’s cute. Once Hinata starts to calm down he is lifted by Kageyama who is laid down on the couch. “ Koushi is going to dress you now, I’m going to go get you some water,” Kageyama says and walks away. Suga walks over to him and puts a diaper on him and an adult onesie. Kageyama walks back in and picks up Hinata and puts the baby bottle of water into his mouth and he sucks on it till he starts falling asleep. </p><p>“ Wow, Tobio. I had no idea you were so good at this,” Suga comments. “ I did some research so I don’t accidentally make a mistake,” Kageyama says honestly. Suga coos at them and Daichi just smiles at him. Daichi knew Hinata was the only one out of the four boys who got off on an easy punishment. The one’s he felt bad for the most were Yamaguchi and Noya. </p><p>Meanwhile in the basement Noya is currently sitting on his bed shaking in fear as Asahi is pacing back and forth angrily. “ What were you thinking?” Asahi begins. Noya tries to speak. “ No! Don’t speak Yuu. Jesus! Jesus my Lord and savior please help me,” Asahi says and stops and looks at Noya who is crying quietly on his bed. “ Yuu, I don’t even know where to begin… You took a hit from a vape, you were swearing, you were staying up late, you have been wetting the bed so much that your mattress is going to have to be thrown out! Just WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!” Asahi shouts at the end. Noya sobs into his hands and says sorry to him. “ No, you are not sorry yet but you will be,” Asahi says and grabs Noya by the forearm and drags him to the bathroom. “ I want all of your clothes off,” Asahi instructs. Noya shivers and does as he is told quickly so he doesn’t upset him not more than he already did. Once he was naked he looked up at Asahi. “ My plan was to wash your mouth out with soap and make you hand wash your sheets, but I don’t think that will get my point across. I’m going to use this wooden paddle on you. I’m not going to stop until you tell me to. Afterward, you are going to be a baby for a week and after that, you will not be allowed into bed without a pull-up on. If you can go a week without wetting the pull up you can go back to wearing big boy clothes. “ </p><p>Asahi explains this and Noya starts to shake and sob a little bit. Asahi bends him over the counter of the bathroom and puts Noya in a certain position so he has enough swing room and the perfect angle to really leave an imprint on him. Noya grabs onto the counter and Asahi spreads his legs a little more than what they were. Noya makes eye contact with Asahi through the mirror. Asahi puts his hand on Noya’s lower back. “ I love you, Yuu. But you deserve this. After we are done we are going to go back to my room and we are going to rent a movie and cuddle.” Asahi removes his hand from Noya’s lower back and moves behind him. Noya watches in the mirror and blushes when Asahi is staring at his ass. He can’t help but shiver when Asahi runs a warm hand over his ass before lifting the paddle. </p><p>With a loud <b>thwack</b> Noya’s whole body jerks forward. Asahi rubs his hand over the abused skin that is already forming bruises. Asahi shakes his head and rains the paddle down three times really hard. Noya yelps and starts to cry. Asahi brings it down again, he does it in increments of three. By the time they reach twelve Noya is sobbing over the counter and his ass looks like he sat in blueberries. Asahi bring the paddle down three more times and Noya screams. “ I HAD ENOUGH DADDY I’M SORRY!” He sobs and falls to his knees. Asahi sat the paddle down on the counter and pulls his sobbing smaller boyfriend into his arms. He is whispering sweet nothings to him and rubbing his lower back and running his hand through his hair. “ You took that so well baby,” Asahi says and kisses his forehead. Asahi very easily picks up Noya and lays him down on his bed. Asahi wraps him in a diaper and puts one of his oversized hoodies on Noya. The sweater when he is standing up goes past his knees. Noya had calmed down significantly and he is now just sniffling and whimpering every time something just barely brushes against his ass. </p><p>Asahi picks him up and brings him upstairs to the second staircase of the house to bring him to his room. On the way to his room, he walked past two bedrooms that were occupied by Kuroo and Tsukishima.  He can hear sniffling, he knows Noya can hear it too when he cuddles into Asahi deeper. Once inside his room, he lies Noya down and turns the TV on, and gets his bottle ready. Asahi turn on Disney plus and picks out some random avengers movie to watch. He crawls into bed with Noya held close to him as he sips on his bottle and closes his tear-stained eyes and drifts off into a peaceful nap. </p><p>It was discussed earlier that Bokuto and Lev would crash in their boyfriend's room that night so Asahi and Kuroo had the night to themselves. Yaku and Akaashi were more than okay to have their goofy boyfriends in their beds tonight for cuddles. They have horror movies picked out and snacks ready for their night. Iwaizumi, Daichi, Suga, and Oikawa are going on a date that night but once they are back they plan on staying in their own bedrooms. They had it all figured out. </p><p>Kuroo was grateful he had his room to himself today because that meant he can punish his naughty kitten accordingly. Kenma has hurt him, as much as he adores Hinata, he is sick to his stomach knowing they were kissing and sleeping with one another, and on top of the other things he has done. Kuroo has never fully punished Kenma, but that was going to change. </p><p>Once they were in his room Kuroo made Kenma take off all of his clothes before getting anything started. Kenma is sitting on Kuroo’s bed with a sad look on his face. He knows he hurt Kuroo, and he deserves everything that is coming to him. Kuroo stares at him for a few minutes before taking Kenma’s chin and making him look him in the eyes. “ Kitten, you have been naughty haven’t you?” </p><p>“ Yes daddy,” Kenma says, verbally staring at Kuroo’s dark eyes. “ I want you to tell me all the rules you broke. I know you are a smart boy baby, I need to know everything so I know how to help you correct this,” Kuroo says. He lets Kenma’s chin go because he knows Kenma won’t break any more rules. Kenma looks up at him and doesn’t break eye contact with his boyfriend. “ I was staying up late playing my games. I was swearing. I cuddled with Shouyou and let him kiss me and I willingly kissed him, and I used his answers on my homework because I was lazy and did not want to do it myself,” Kenma says to Kuroo. Kuroo hums in response. He is satisfied with his answers. “ Good kitten. Now I don’t mind you being close with Hinata. I know you two are just close friends, but I have to ask. Who do you belong to?” </p><p>“ I belong to you,” Kenma says. Kuroo smiles and brings his face closer to Kenma’s before kissing him softly. “ Good to know baby, now you have lost all your game privileges for a long time. I don’t care if you get close with Shouyou but don’t kiss him anymore or else you will be right back here. You are going to stay with Bokuto and me for a few days before I allow you back down there. Also with your homework, I will be the one to help you from now on and I will make sure you have it done before you do anything. Your grades are important kitten. Now we are going to do this the only way I know you will learn from this kitten,” Kuroo finishes. He stands up and goes into the bathroom he shares with Bokuto, Akaashi, and Yaku. They have a bathroom attached to their room. Kuroo fills the tub with warm water and Kenma shivers from what is about to come his way. Kuroo comes walking back, picking Kenma up and carrying him to the bathroom. Thankfully Yaku and Akaashi have not come back from their classes yet so he is able to have the whole bathroom to himself. Kenma lets out a shocked gasp when he is lowered into the bathwater. Kuroo picks up his wooden hairbrush and Kenma’s eyes widen in fear. </p><p>“ Here is what we are going to do. I’m going to hit you ten times, it's a low number because this is actually quite painful, baby. You don’t need to count these. After we are done we are going to relax a little bit,” Kuroo says to him. “ Yes Kuroo,” Kenma says sadly. Kuroo kisses Kenma’s head and moves him over the side of the tub so his butt is sticking out for him. Kuroo learned this technique from when Daichi punished him and Bokuto for cheating on an exam and they were nearly expelled from it. </p><p>Kuroo moves the hairbrush in his hand so the wooden part is facing out. Kuroo smacks down onto Kenma making Kenma whimper and cry out at every smack to his ass. Kuroo would stop after the first few to re-wet Kenma’s ass with water to provide more of the sting. His kitten was already sobbing quietly at just seven swats in. Kuroo starts swinging again, making Kenma actually cry out this time. He moves one of his hands to block Kuroo from hitting him again. “ Kitten move your hand or I will hit it,” Kuroo demands. Kenma moved his hand back to wear it and Kuroo reapplied water to his ass and decided to finish this quickly. The last hit from the brush brought a new sounding sob from Kenma. Kenma is usually a quiet crier and is usually a fairly silent person. Right now he is sobbing rather loudly, shocking Kuroo. Kuroo hits the drain to the tub and pulls him out and wraps a towel around Kenma. He picks up his sweet boyfriend and lies him down on the bed to dress him in his age play gear. He puts a diaper on him and gets ready a bottle for him. Kenma was dressed in Kuroo’s old volleyball jersey. Kenma was not asleep but he did have hooded eyes staring off into space as Kuroo fed him a bottle and held him closely. </p><p>Kuroo almost regrets doing this to his baby but he knows he needed it. If he didn’t punish him, Daichi would have. Daichi scares Kuroo so he does not want Kenma going through anything like that. Kuroo Kept a strong and safe grip on Kenma as he bottle-fed him and watched as he faded into sleep and into his headspace. Kuroo knows Kenma is going to hate this constant age play because he has voiced it before. Kenma is just going to have to deal with it. </p><p>Lastly, we have Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi knows he was in the wrong, he knows he pissed Tsuki off. He knows he is royally fucked right now. Tsukishima has voiced to him before that he does not like disobedient boys. </p><p>Yamaguchi was instructed to strip out of all of his clothing and had to stand in the corner with his hands above his head. Tsukishima was sitting on his bed with Yamaguchi’s clothes neatly folded next to him. Tsukishima made Yamaguchi stand in the corner mostly so he could cool himself down first before punishing his lover. He doesn’t want to accidentally hurt him or let his anger get the best of him. Tsukishima knows Yamaguchi is smart and knows he knows what he did wrong. He does not need him to tell him. Tsukishima is different compared to the other caregivers. He is strict and he gets his point across when he needs to. What Yamaguchi did was completely unacceptable. “ Tadashi come here,” Tsukishima demands. Yamaguchi lowered his hands that were above his head and shakenly walked over to him. Yamaguchi is on the verge of a panic attack. Tsukishima can tell. He pulls Yamaguchi into his lap and lets Yamaguchi sob into his shirt. </p><p>Tsukishima lets him do this until he has calmed down. “ Are you okay now?” he asks the quivering boy. Yamaguchi nods his head yes. “ Okay then. Get over my lap Tadashi,” Tsukishima says emotionlessly. Yamaguchi moves so he is over his lap. Tsukishima moves his leg over Yamaguchi’s so he isn’t thrashing around on his lap. Tsukishima grabs the wooden spoon and instructs Yamaguchi to keep his hands planted on the floor. Tsukishima begins to thwap Yamaguchi’s freckled ass hard and swiftly. Yamaguchi is sobbing and saying “ Tsuki I’m sorry.” Yamaguchi is hiccuping as his ass is assaulted by the small wooden object in his hand. Yamaguchi’s ass is turning a nice red-purple color. Tsukishima wanted bruises that’ll last. He finishes off with a satisfied twenty hits on each cheek. Yamaguchi is sobbing and hiccuping so hard he didn’t even know he finished. Tsukishima moves Yamaguchi to lie on the bed. He puts his diaper on him and places him in a dinosaur onesie. Tsukishima was going to make him a bottle but he didn’t want to leave his boyfriend alone in such a valuable position. He crawls into his bed and holds him tightly allowing him to softly cry into him. “ Tadashi that better be the last time I ever have to punish you,” Tsukisihima says to him. “ I be good boy,” Tadashi says softly. Tsuikishima leaned down and kissed him on the cheek and then on the forehead. Tsukishima plans on giving him a bath when he wakes up and then giving him a bottle. Tsukishsima is holding back his tears though secretly because punishing his boyfriend had to have been the hardest thing he has ever done. </p><p>All the naughty littles have been forgiven and are now on day one of their week-long embarrassing punishment. During this punishment of forced ageplay, they are not allowed to do anything alone. They are not allowed to speak big boy words, they can’t wear big boy clothes or use the big boy bathrooms. It is going to be a mortifying week for them but after that, they should be back to normal right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. DDLB part 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New friends?</p><p> </p><p>Check the huge comment I made at the bottom. I have some things I went over😊❤</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week has passed for the littles. Today is their first day back to being in their older mindset. Kuroo and Tsukishima decided to go downstairs every day to make sure their boyfriends are awake and ready on time. Since this is their first day of being back as adults it was hard to get going at first for them. Hinata had a hard time getting dressed and so did Noya, but they helped each other out. They apparently took too long because Kageyama and Asahi had come downstairs and helped them the rest of the way. </p><p>An hour passed and everyone was on their way to their classes for the day. Classes came and went rather fast today. They were all in their last classes for the day. Everything was going great up until Yamaguchi was in his last class. This class was a fairly easy one for him and he personally loved this class. He didn't know anyone in the class and they all kept to themselves in the class. Halfway through the class, Yamaguchi was handed back the test he took at the beginning of the hour. Somehow he managed to fail it. His whole world felt like it was going to end. He knew he scored higher than what was graded but because of how shy he is he doesn’t want to say anything. This is causing him to become uncomfortable now. He wants to cry and now he has to use the restroom very badly but he doesn’t want to interrupt the class. Plus he is sitting next to a very strong and intimidating man by the name of Ushijima Wakatoshi. Yamaguchi is trying to hold himself together to the best of his ability when Ushijima himself looks over at him and his test in front of him. </p><p>Ushijima knew better than to look at someone else’s test but he realized that his answers were the same as his and he scored higher. He is rather confused. He also noticed that the boy sitting next to him is trembling and shaking rather hard. He seems to be on the verge of a breakdown and they still had thirty minutes left in class. “ Tadashi is it? Would you like to use the restroom with me? I noticed your answers are the same as mine and I had a perfect score. I would like to look it over,” Ushijima whispered to him. Yamaguchi nodded his head but admittedly felt stupid because he felt as if he was going to slip into a little any minute now. Ushijima went up to the professor who was grading a few papers and pardoned himself and Yamaguchi from the class. Yamaguchi grabbed his things and left. All Yamaguchi wants right now is Tsukishima. His Tsuki. </p><p>Yamaguchi walked out of the class with Ushijima and into the restroom where they were going to see what went wrong on his test. Turns out he did get them all right and the teacher has made a mistake. Ushijima explains this to Yamaguchi and that’s when he can’t hold it in anymore. Yamaguchi has an accident and starts crying really hard. Ushijima's eyes widen but then realizes what is going on. He too has a few littles at his house. He is an avid caregiver at his house along with a few of his housemates. Ushijima bends down to the crying boys' level. “ Shhh, it’s okay little one. I have a few littles of my own at my place. Let’s go back to my dorm and we can call your daddy and let him know where you are,” Ushijima says and picks up the weeping boy and carries him off. Ushijima’s dorm was not very far away from the class they were in and on top of that Ushijima’s father is friends with the professor’s class they were just in. </p><p>Once they get to his house Ushijima brings him to the little’s room. In the little’s room, there was Goshiki and Shirabu playing quietly together while Semi was reading a book. They all look up at Ushijima when he walks in with Yamaguchi weeping into his shoulder. Semi stands up and walks over to them. “ Are you okay little one?” Semi asks sweetly. Yamaguchi shakes his head no and Semi just frowns at him. Semi changes his clothes and puts Yamaguchi in Goshiki’s spare clothing before bringing him back out two the two boys who were now coloring with Ushijima. </p><p>Semi lowered him down and offered him a coloring page which he takes happily. “ Hiya new friend! Here is a crayon to color with,” Goshiki says happily to him. Yamaguchi takes it and starts to color on his page. Semi smiles at them coloring and turns his attention to Ushijima. “ So what happened, who is he?” Semi asked. </p><p>“ His name is Yamaguchi Tadashi and he is in my last class of the day. He seemed to be doing okay when suddenly the professor decided to fail him on his test. I looked over his test and he got all the same answers as me. I have no clue why he failed. I think it is unfair,” Ushijima explains. </p><p>“ That sounds unfair. Does he have a caregiver? We should call them and let them know he is okay and safe. School is almost out and we don’t need him having a panic attack. I know if Shirabu was not in our meeting spot I would have a panic attack,” Semi explains. </p><p>“ I understand and I am not sure, he looks familiar though, I do believe I have seen him with Oikawa a few times,” Ushijima says and reaches into Yamaguchi's book bag to retrieve his phone. Ushijima notices it does not have a lock on it and his lock screen and screensaver are of him and another man with glasses kissing. Ushijima went into the contacts and found a contact name of ‘ My daddy Tsuki &lt;3’. Ushijima smiled at contact and decided to call it since school had just gotten out. After two rings someone picked up. </p><p>
  <i> “ Tadashi where are you?”</i>
</p><p>“ Tadashi is safe here with me. I am Ushijima Wakatoshi in dorm house number eight. He had an accident in the bathroom and was upset about what had happened in class today. I’ll explain it in more detail when you arrive,” Ushijima explains. Tsukishima says okay and that he was on his way. His voice was full of worry as well. </p><p>Ushijima let Semi know about what had just happened and he nodded his head. He was reading Shirabu a story on his lap while he held him closely. Goshiki and Yamaguchi were both about finished with their coloring page and making baby talk with one another and becoming close friends. There was a loud knock on the door and before Ushijima or Semi could go to the door it was opened for him. “ Mr. Minlia! How is it going?” The familiar voice of Tendou rang through the house. Ushijima and Semi looked at one another before rolling their eyes. Their obnoxious sometimes little brat is home. Ushijima walks out into the hallway and beckons Tsukishima to come over. Tsukishima rolls his eyes at Tendou’s annoying ways and walks towards Ushijima. Once he is in the doorway of the room Yamaguchi makes eye contact with his boyfriend. “ Tsuki!” Yamaguchi exclaims. </p><p>Tuskishima picks Yamaguchi up in bridal style and kisses him. “ Hey, Tadashi ready to go home?” Tsukishima asks. He nods his head yes and rubs his eyes tiredly. Tsukishima thanks Ushijima and even explains about the other littles at their house. Ushijima and Tsukishima traded numbers and are going to plan a playdate. Turns out Semi knows Sugawara and Oikawa from a class they are in and it will make it easier for them to plan this. Goshiki was sad to see his new friend leave but with the promise of seeing him again made him excited. </p><p>Tsukishima returns home and helps Yamaguchi feel better and explains everything that happened today to Daichi. Daichi is angry about the teacher but happy nonetheless about how the situation was handled. Daichi was actually excited about the whole playdate idea because he had no idea there were others just like their house. Daichi talks to Iwaizumi and his boyfriend about it and now they are all in agreement to planning a playdate. Hinata, Yamaguchi, Noya, Kenma, and now Shirabu and Goshiki are all going to be potential best friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. BDSM chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I am going to be posting the bedroom scenes. Also, I decided to keep my note up because I feel like that was the best way for me to get my information out. Also if the creator of I stole your jams on youtube could hit me up that would be great! I want to do a chat with you and post the aftermaths on here as a bit of a collaboration. I really wanna do that, not with just that channel. Any channel that would like too :) I want to write a prank aftermath so badly lol. Also if you see anyone repost my stuff just know no one has asked for my permission. This is illegal. please report them or tell me and I'll do it myself. Thank you guys! &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daishou and Terushima have been in their healthy relationship for about a year now. They have grown together as a couple and have even moved in with one another. All is good in their relationship.</p><p>Currently, they are getting ready for a party they were invited to. Daishou is not happy about a certain old Nekoma player that will be there but he didn’t have the heart to tell that to his boyfriend. Yet his boyfriend can since the mild discomfort coming from him. </p><p>Terushima has developed a close friendship with Daichi Sawamura and Bokuto Koutarou. This friendship has gotten him an invitation to Daichi’s party that they were attending that day. This party was an interesting one, known as a BDSM party. Daichi had invited all their close friends, which came as a shock for Terushima. He had no idea his friends and old sports rivals were kinky little fuckers. Terushima knows how uncomfortable his boyfriend is knowing he is going to breathe the same air as his worst enemy, but with the promise of other people going there he was okay with it. </p><p>Daichi has a big enough house to be throwing this large party. He has invited everyone he knew that was into this sort of thing. His soon-to-be husband Koushi was the one who suggested it. What brought the idea on was Koushi wanting an orgy and thought that this was the best idea. At this party, their friends can dress however they want and they all have<i> hall passes</i>. Each couple invited has had a conversation with their significant other about this and found that they were okay with sharing each other for just one night. The couples that were invited were the ones who were into these kinds of things. Which was a lot of their friends. The couples being Daichi and Suga, Bokuto and Akaashi, Kuroo and Kenma, Terushima and Daishou, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, Hinata and Kageyama, Ushijima and Tendou, Semi and Shirabu and Goshiki, Atsumu and Sakusa, Kita and Aran, Osamu and Suna, Hanamaki and Mattsun, and Iwaizumi and Oikawa.</p><p>All of their friends were going and they all have designated bracelets to wear at this party of what they are or want to be that night. Red means dominate, no one can top this person. Purple means they are switches, they can be both top and bottom. Blue is for bottom. They even have a certain color code to follow with. There are a few that are into certain things like pet play and being a brat. The pet players wear green and the brats wear pink. </p><p>This party was going to be interesting. Daishou is wearing a blue bracelet and Terushima is wearing a red bracelet. They made sure they had eaten dinner and were properly groomed and cleaned out. The party wasn’t until 9 pm and it was nearing the time for them to take their leave. Before they left Terushima made sure to roll up a few extra blunts for him and his friends. They did not want to do this stuff sober by any means. Weed and alcohol were the only things approved for this event because they all wanted to trust one another. </p><p>During this event, there were a few strict rules that Suga and Daichi have made very clear in their invitations. Rule one was everyone had to abide by the traffic light system. Red means stop it is becoming too much, yellow means to slow down, and green meaning everything is okay. The second rule was no other drug paraphernalia other than weed and alcohol and tobacco. The third rule was not going into their own personal bedroom. The fourth rule was no one is to enter an occupied room until that couple is done. The fifth rule was they have to do aftercare. The rules were very simple to follow, which made the party seem more fun. </p><p>Once Terushima was done rolling up the last of his blunts he packed them away neatly and followed Daishou out to their car. Within a short twenty-minute drive they show up. There are already a few cars in the driveway meaning they are not the first couple to arrive. Daishou and Terushima get out of the car. Daishou waits till Terushima comes up to him before they make their way to the front door. Daishou and Terushima both proclaimed their love for one another before knocking on the door. </p><p>Terushima raised his fist and knocked loudly at the door. Daichi opened it and let them in not without greeting them first. Daichi is wearing suit pants and a tight white button shirt. He also has a black-tie on around his neck. Daishou can’t help but think he is the hottest thing ever. </p><p>Once inside they are greeted by the other people who have already shown up. Maki and Matsun were there along with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Terushima is guessing they traveled together. The other ones there were Bokuto and Akaashi and Kenma and Kuroo. Daishou had to squeeze his fist at the sight of Kuroo and because he knows he has to bite his tongue. </p><p>Maki and Matsun were both wearing purple bracelets and they were holding hands with one another laughing at whatever was on Mattsun’s phone. Their outfits were normal street clothes. Maki was wearing black skinny jeans and a pink Nike shirt. Mattsun was wearing a white Adidas hoodie and matching black sweatpants. Oikawa was wearing black leggings and a teal blue long sleeve. He had a pink bracelet on. Iwaizumi was wearing black sweatpants and a grey hoodie. He had a red bracelet on. Bokuto was wearing something similar to Daichi, only he had a few buttons unbuttoned to show off his chest some, and he had a red bracelet on. Akaashi was wearing jeans and a grey sweatshirt with an embroidered blue Nike symbol. His bracelet was purple. Kuroo was wearing black dress pants and a white button-down. His tie was untied and showing off his chest and his shirt was untucked a bit. His bracelet was red. Next up was Kenma. He had something that shocked Terushima and Daishou when they first saw him. </p><p>Kenma was wearing black thigh highs with cats on the top. He had a black short skirt on and a black crop top that just barely covered his nipples. The shirt had a kitten written on it. He had a pair of ears on top of his head and a tail hanging out of the back of his skirt. He was wearing a choker that said daddy’s kitten on it and he had a green bracelet on him. Terushima couldn’t help but stare at the cat boy. He is probably going to be a hit tonight. Just before Terushima could ask Daichi where his husband was, Suga comes walking in with his school girl outfit and places some snacks down on the table. He was wearing a pink bracelet. </p><p>Soon the others started to trickle in. Kageyama and Hinata were the next ones to arrive. Kageyama was wearing jeans and a white shirt. His bracelet color was red. His boyfriend Hinata was wearing something breathtaking. Kageyama wanted to glare at everyone who whistled at his lover but he knew he agreed to share him for this one night. Hinata was wearing white knee high socks on. A very small pastel pink skirt and white lace panties. He was wearing a white short-sleeved crop top with a sunflower in the middle. He also was wearing makeup and a white and pink rose flower crown. His bracelet was pink. This surprised a bunch of people because he does not come off as a brat. The next two to arrive were Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Yamaguchi was Terushima’s ex but Terushima was shocked to see him still even if it had been a few years. Tsukishima was wearing a purple bracelet and was wearing jeans and a white shirt with a red and yellow flannel. Yamaguchi was wearing black leggings and a yellow long sleeve shirt. He had a blue bracelet on. </p><p>The next people to arrive were Ushijima, Tendou, Shirabu, Goshiki, and Semi. Ushijima was wearing a red bracelet and he was in all black. Black dress pants and a black button-down shirt. Tendou was wearing a dark purple shirt and grey sweatpants. His bracelet was purple. Shirabu was wearing jeans and a light grey t-shirt. His bracelet was blue. Goshiki was wearing jean shorts and a navy blue long sleeve. His bracelet was blue. Semi was wearing skinny jeans and a black shirt with some Japanese writing on it. His bracelet was red. </p><p>Aran, Kita, Sakusa, Atsumu, Osamu, and Suna all arrived soon after the others did. Suna was wearing black leggings and a black hoodie. His bracelet color was blue. Osamu was wearing grey sweatpants and his old high school hoodie. The bracelet color for him was red. Sakusa was wearing something nearly identical to Ushijima which made Atsumu snicker. His bracelet was purple. Atsumu was wearing skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with the white Nike symbol on it. His bracelet color was blue. When they had arrived being the last of the group. Suna had brought some edibles with him, homemade pot brownies, and cookies. Aran and Kita were both wearing the same outfit. They both have black dress pants on and grey button shirts with black waistcoats on. They both have black gloves on as well. They are both wearing a red-colored bracelet. Kita is a top and so is Aran, Kita will only bottom for Aran and no one else. </p><p>While everyone was waiting for the others to arrive they all just made small talk and passed around a few joints to one another. No one has brought up anything about the party yet because guests were still arriving and people were still reminiscing on the old days of being back in high school. Everyone eventually showed up and that's when the party started to begin. The party was decided like this. </p><p>All those who are bottoms, brats, or pets all got their own room with a number on it. Hinata was in room four, Suga was in room five, Oikawa was in room three, Kenma was in room two, Daishou was in room six, Yamaguchi was in room seven, room number one was being shared by Goshiki and Shirabu, Atsumu had room eight and Suna was number nine. Suga had contacted them in advance about how they wanted their rooms set up and what they would need in the room. This is how everything was decided. Inside a pot all the bottom’s numbers for their rooms have been placed in. They each have their number in there three times. Then there is a separate dish for what position they would have to endure. Observer, top, and then the golden ticket one. The golden ticket one is the pass into any room of their choice and they can either observe or be a part of the scene. Top’s would be the one’s controlling all the fun and pleasure during these scenes. The observers will be sat in the living room with access to the cameras in the bedrooms to watch. During the scene’s no one is allowed to enter until everything is done or if the bottom uses a safeword. </p><p>This whole plan and set up was mostly designed by Suga and everyone is very impressed by how much time and thought he has put into this. Before the numbers and such were drawn the bottoms have left the room to retreat into their own designated rooms. Suga has them set up the exact way the others had asked for. Some of the bottoms need help getting into their positions so they helped each other out. Once they were all settled in Suga would call Daichi letting him know everything was ready and they would begin drawing names. Once a name has been drawn there was no switching or picking anything it was simply the luck of the draw. </p><p>Daichi drew his number and position and then pocketed it and walked around the room allowing all of them to draw. No one knew what room number was which, Suga made sure it was a complete surprise to whoever got the number and choice. Once everyone had their numbers and positions they opened them and nodded before heading to their destinations. Those who drew the: Room number zero card are automatically observers. The unlucky ones to have drawn these cards are Makki, Matsun, Kageyama, and Tsukishima. Makki and Matsun were down with it, but Kageyama and Tsukishima were furious. They will now have to watch their loved ones be touched and handled by others. They don’t show any anger or hurt by this because they did agree to this. Makki and Matsun were already discussing all the drama that they were about to witness. They were excited about the chaos. </p><p>Once, everyone, had their numbers and positions pulled and looked at they all stood up and headed to their destinations. The fun begins. </p><p>Akaashi and Bokuto both have reached room number two. How did they both end up with the same number? Both of the positions they pulled were top as well. As much as the two soulmates want to discuss this they opened their door to find Kenma sitting nicely on the floor with his eyes glued to the floor and his hands neatly behind his back. He was in a headspace and was ready to do as master, please. </p><p>Kuroo has reached door number six and he is hoping that he has someone attractive. Mostly he is hoping for Hinata or Oikawa for instance. He opens the door and regrets all his life decisions for a moment before walking in fully and closing the door behind him quietly. Maybe he doesn’t regret it, because this could be a blessing now that he thinks about it. In front of him was a beautifully naked Daishou. He was tied in shibari, ropes crossing all over his body very beautifully. He has a blindfold around his eyes and his hands are tied behind his back. Sitting in his semi-hard dick was a shiny rod restraining him from cumming immaturely. Kuroo can only assume he has a plug fashioned inside him as well. Kuroo was disgusted at first by seeing his old rival. Now he is smirking because he was about to make his rival his bitch for the night. </p><p>Moving on to the next room number eight Osamu was standing in front of it praying to the lords above that he did not get his own brother. He would flat out refuse this and swap places with one of the observers if he must. Instead, he walks on and is delighted to see Suna who is in nothing but a black silk bathrobe. The robe is draping off of his shoulder scandalously and he has an opera-length cigarette holder in his fingers with a lit joint at the end. When Osamu and Suna make eye contact with one another they both smirk. </p><p>Ushijima was standing in front of room number three. He sighs not knowing what is on the other side but he feels bad for whoever it is. He is in a sour mood thanks to Tendou relentlessly teasing him and purposely arousing him. He knew whoever lies behind this door he was going to completely ravish them. When he opens the door and enters he is a bit shocked to find that it is the one and only Oikawa Tooru in front of him. There was a stripper pole in the room and he was in heels and in a very scandalous outfit. Ushijima closes the door behind him and smirks when he sees Oikawa has his back turned to him. Oikawa hears the door close and he turns around and nearly faints when he sees Ushijima standing there. “ No! Ew!” Oikawa says. Ushijima’s eyes turn black and he cracks his knuckles. Tonight was going to be very interesting. </p><p>Semi approaches room number one and he sighs out loud before entering. He has never been with anyone else other than Shirabu and Goshiki. He is not too fond of this whole sharing idea but he was curious to see who he would be with. Turns out the gods were in his favor, because when he walked through the door and saw both of his angels on the same bed making out with one another. He knew right then and there he was about to enter on cloud nine. </p><p>Terushima walks confidently up to his door of choice, number seven, and enters with full confidence in getting a haul out of this, and nothing could have prepared him for the sight he is about to see. Terushima was literally left speechless and his jaw hit the floor when he saw Yamaguchi on the bed, tied in shibari and in a maids outfit. Yamaguchi blushes bright right when he makes eye contact with him. “ My my little Yam’s. This brings back memories, does it not,” Terushima says with a smirk and closes the door behind him. Yamaguchi knows that if Tsukishima was watching this, that he would be fuming. ( Spoiler alert: he is)</p><p>Sakusa was the one who drew the golden ticket. He was quite happy with this because he has his choice of where he wants to go and who he wants to be pleased by. Sakusa wants to stick with Atsumu because he knows his boy is clean. He is tempted to stop in and see Hinata but he wants to see his sometimes brat of a boyfriend be utterly wrecked by someone else. Sakusa uses the camera’s and finds his boyfriend and makes his way to room number nine. Sakusa walks in to see he isn’t the only one in his room. Kita and Aran are too in there. Atsumu was tied to the chair only wearing his pants. He was tied up, gagged, and blindfolded. Kita and Aran make eye contact with Sakusa not really knowing what to do before Sakusa answers for them. “ Ravish him,” is all he says before finding a place to sit in the room. </p><p>Tendou is humming a happy tune before walking into room number five. He was looking forward to any of them. He was going to show whoever is behind the doors that his hands are magical. He walks in and the room is set like an office. In the corner was the schoolboy himself Sugawara Koushi. Kneeling in the corner with his nose pushed in it. His hands behind his back and his skirt tucked into his panties. On the desk was a series of spanking implements. Suga has heard someone enter but he is too far into this scene that he knows better than to speak. Tendou can’t wait to play with his naughty little school girl. </p><p>Lastly, there was Hinata. Hinata was in a bedroom surrounded by some of his favorite stuffed animals. He is sitting nicely on the bed and waiting patiently for whoever was going to come through that door. Kageyama had pounded into him earlier about how he needs to be a good boy for whoever is with him. Hinata has a buttplug plunged into him so he was stretched and ready for his daddy, or daddies for that matter. He was going to show them how much a good girl he can be. Hopefully, he can be good for them, at least he tries to be. Things were taking too long for him and his boy part was already hard and hurting. Hinata does something forbidden and lewd and starts to palm himself. He knows he should stop in fear of punishment, but maybe he can sweet-talk his way out of it if he has someone nice. He has Bokuto wrapped around his finger. Maybe he will get lucky and be with him. Hinata had just slipped his hand into his now soaking panties when the door opened and closed. Hinata whimpers when he pulls his hand out and looks up at two pairs of dark eyes staring at him. Daichi and Iwaizumi. Hinata was so fucked now. </p><p>Makki and Matsun both high and drunk are giggling as they randomly scroll through all the cameras. They laugh out loud at a few of them and even snap a few photos. The other two on the couch who was watching their own lovers in their predicaments. Kageyama is extremely jealous yet satisfied at the fact that the two men he has admired both in high school were going to be fucking his naughty boy. He was weirdly okay with it and extremely turned on. Tsukishima on the other hand was beyond upset. He hates this stupid party and he can’t stand this. He now has to watch in horror as HIS Yamaguchi has this intimate moment with his ex-boyfriend. Tsukishima did sign up for this, after all, he might as well enjoy this, or at least try to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. BDSM UshijimaxOikawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I love you guys! Thank you for your constant support. I love yall so much!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa Tooru has always had this weird rivalry with Ushijima. Oikawa to say the least can’t stand this man. Even after high school he still can’t stand him. He will be civil with him during parties with their friends but he has never gotten further than acquaintances with this man. </p><p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi had gotten a strange invitation in the mail from none other than his best friend Koushi Sugawara. He and Iwaizumi were completely okay with this party because they wanted a bit of spice added to their sex lives. Oikawa was just hoping he would get someone hot like Kuroo or Bokuto because who doesn’t have a crush on them. Instead, Oikawa is standing in front of Ushijima all in his glory. </p><p>Oikawa decided for his scene that he would do a nice seductive strip dance for his person or persons and give them a good time. He made himself as beautiful as he does when he's alone with his Iwa-chan and went all out for this in hopes of getting what he wanted. He is wearing an aquamarine laced lingerie with heels. He had shaved the previous night and used lotion to make sure his skin was nice and smooth. He used a highlighter to highlight his collarbone and face. He put clear lip gloss on and mascara. He chose a mascara that would run down his pretty face and leave streaks because Iwaizumi loves his face like that so he only assumed the others would. </p><p>When Oikawa agreed to this whole thing he certainly did not take in the fact that he could get Ushijima. Oikawa knows that the only way out of this room is to finish the scene or safeword out. When Oikawa hears the door open to the room he turns around to see who it is his instant reaction was “ Ew, no,” he says with his nose crinkled. Ushijima did not like that. He did not like that at all. He cracks his fist and walks over to the chair in the room where the paper was that contained the list of do’s and don'ts and the scene for tonight. </p><p>Oikawa crosses his arms across his chest and huffs when Ushijima is reading the list. Oikawa knows he can’t back out of this. </p><p>Ushijima reads <i> Scene: Tooru is waiting for you to come home so he can give you a much-needed stress-relieving exercise. Tooru is going to do a dance for you and let you take full control over him. Tooru is green in most things. His reds include Nipple clamps, scat play, piss play, choking, and blood play. Tooru is a brat. Have fun and stay safe!</i></p><p>Ushijima sets the paper down and then takes his seat on the chair. “ Well Tooru you may begin, you better do a good job at relieving me or I’ll do it myself and trust me, you won’t like it,” Ushijima says in his monotone way. Oikawa bites back his comment but does what he was meant to do. </p><p>Oikawa as much as he is not going to like this he goes for it. He turns his music on low and starts his dance. He decided on the same dance he used for Iwaizumi for his birthday last year. Oikawa turns around and walks towards the pole making sure to sway his hips and walk like a model. Oikawa bends down right in front of Ushijima to give him a nice view. Oikawa plans to tease him relentlessly during this time. Oikawa climbs the pole a little and swings his body around while rolling his hips to the beat of the song. He smirks to himself when he sees Ushijima’s hardened member in his pants. </p><p>Oikawa licks his lips and slut drops to the floor and seductively crawls towards Ushijima’s lap. Oikawa runs his hands over Ushijima’s thighs and circles both of his thumbs on Ushijima’s member, smirking when he hears a small grunt from him. Oikawa kisses up his clothed thigh and kisses the bulge before taking the zipper between his teeth and pulls it down. All the while his mouth is working on the bulge his hands are running up and down his thigh. Ushijima is getting pissed because he knows he is teasing him on purpose. </p><p>Ushijima is slowly losing his patience. Tendou was no help earlier and now he has this slutty brat right in front of him. Ushijima has patience but it is thin. Oikawa thinks he is being sly by his small touches and teasing aspects. He thinks he can make Ushijima break apart. He’s confident he can. </p><p>Ushijima feels Oikawa unbutton his pants finally and he feels a hot tongue over his boxers. He isn’t feeling relief at all at this point in time. So he takes matters into his own hands. Oikawa can feel strong hands under his armpits and then he can’t feel the ground. The next thing he can feel and see is the bed. Oikawa was thrown onto the bed face down and his hips forced up. He feels Ushijima lay on top of him and presses his member into his plump ass, and shoves his leg in between Oikawa’s legs. He can feel a strong hand on his hip and one firmly grip his neck. When Oikawa felt the strong hand on his neck his whole body froze in place. He feels Ushijima’s hot breath against his neck. </p><p>“ Who do you think you are Tooru Oikawa?” Ushijima asks. </p><p>“ You just said my name, that’s who I am,” Oikawa sasses back. Ushijima grips his neck harder and presses himself more onto Oikawa. “ You need an attitude check you brat,” Ushijima says into Oikawa’s ear, making Oikawa shiver. </p><p>“ Is that a threat?” Oikawa stupidly responded. Ushijima laughs behind him. “ If it was a threat it’s not going to be an empty one. Do you think you can just tease me like that and get away with it? You must be stupid. Here is how this night is going to go. I’m going to push you to your limit. I’m going to have you crumbling apart from me. By the time I’m done with you, you won’t even know your name,” Ushijima says hotly into Oikawa’s ear and then he licks it. Ushijima grips his neck again, only slightly not enough to do any damage. He pulls his hand away and lifts off of Oikawa a bit this time just holding him up so his ass was straight in the air. Ushijima lifts his hand and smacks Oikawa’s ass so hard that he nearly screams. Ushijima then takes the lace panties that Oikawa was wearing with his lingerie set and rips them off of his body so hard that it hurts Oikawa’s cock. Oikawa feels so exposed right now and embarrassed by how hard he is at how much he is being manhandled. </p><p>Ushijima sticks a dry finger deep into Oikawa’s hole making Oikawa produce a lewd sound. “ You will not cum until I tell you, you can. If you want something you are going to need to be the proper slut I know you can be and beg for it you whore,” Ushijima says and twists his finger around making Oikawa jolt when his prostate is brushed. Ushijima moves his free hand down Oikawa’s stomach and flicks his nipple causing Oikawa to have a sensory overload. Oikawa is breathing really hard, his cock is full and needs to be released so badly. He is moaning and in so much bliss he is crying from it and drooling. </p><p>“ You look so beautiful like this slut, tears streaming down your face and your whole body wanting more, tell me what you need?” Ushijima says and adds in another finger not so gently. Oikawa doesn’t know what he needs, he wants some release for sure but he also wants something more in him, and with the way Ushijima’s hand is on his hip he can’t roll his hips into his fingers for release. </p><p>“ Please, plea… Please give me your cock. I need it, please stop teasing me,” Oikawa pathetically begged Ushijima. “ And why should I do that, you seemed to think it was okay to tease me earlier. Am I not allowed to return the favor,” Ushijima says smirking and brushes his prostate again. Oikawa screams and throws his head back. “ PLEASE PLEASE I’M SORRY, PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR COCK,” Oikawa sobs and looks at Ushijima with his tear-stained messy face. Ushijima smirks and drops his pants allowing his dick to be released finally. He flipped Oikawa around so he was facing him. He moves Oikawa’s legs over his shoulder and he grabs onto one tightly. When Oikawa flipped over he nearly cried at the sight of Ushijima, he felt so much shame saying this. Ushijima was packing. He was large and thick. Oikawa is visibly shaking with want and fear of not walking for the next few days. </p><p>“ I’m going to fuck you so hard you slut,” Ushijima says and shoves himself dryly into Oikawa. Oikawa throws his head back screaming so loud he is pretty sure the whole house heard him. He is moaning and screaming as Ushijima thrusts deeply into him. Oikawa can feel himself about to burst. </p><p>“ I’m going to cum!” Oikawa shouts out loud. Ushijima grabs his cock and places his thumb over his slit making Oikawa scream. “ OH MY GOD PLEASE! PLEASE I NEED TO CUM! PLEASE!” Oikawa cries out in anguish.</p><p>“ You can come if you tell me what your name is,” Ushijima grunts out and thrusts faster into him reaching his max. </p><p>“ Please! I’m a slut! I’m a bratty slut!” Oikawa says. With that Ushijima let's go making Oikawa cum super hard. He screams in release and can feel hot liquid pour into him when Ushijima reaches his max. Ushijima pulls out of him slowly and looks down at Oikawa laying on the bed looking absolutely wrecked. Oikawa was slipping in and out of consciousness as Ushijima cleaned his body up. Ushijima couldn’t help but smile at him, he has never heard Oikawa be this quite before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. BDSM TendouxSugawara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Double update :P</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tendou walks into his room and sees a very peculiar scene in front of him. He is in love with it. In the corner knelt the one and only Sugawara Koushi. He had his hands behind his back and his skirt tucked into his panties. Tendou knew how much fun this was going to be. He knows Suga can sense someone in the room but he is trying to keep to the scene. Tendou walks over to the desk and reads his paper. <i>Scene: Koushi has been sent to the dean's office for correction. Suga has had three uniform infractions. Has been caught cheating on his exam and has been late to class three times this week. When given a detention Koushi threw a fit and made a scene distracting other students. The dean must muster up an ideal punishment as seen fit. Koushi has no limits or reds. </i> Tendou thinks it’s funny how the note was written considering he was the one who created it. </p><p>Tendou cracks his knuckles and thinks for a bit. Staring at Suga kneeling in the corner trying his hardest not to move. Tendou can see he is starting to squirm by staring at him for so long. “ You have quite the infractions here Mr. Sugawara Koushi,” Tendou spoke suddenly, making him jump. “ The staff was right on sending you here to me, I feel like you need this don’t you think?” </p><p>“ Yes Senpai,” Suga says respectfully. Tendou smiles at him, he can’t wait to start his fun. He walks over to the desk of implements and decides on a thin wooden paddle. “ Why don’t you get up and come here my young Kouhai,” Tendou says. Suga raises up slowly from his kneeling position rubbing his knees slightly from being stuffed up in a corner for so long. Suga stands up and faces Tendou blushing lightly at what is about to come. This has been his number one sexual fantasy for so long and he is trying really hard to not get too excited and ruin the scene. Tendou on the other hand just wants to see how far he can take things. He has seen a porn once where a girl was spanked to the point of cumming. He thinks he might just do that for Suga. he can always get off with his Ushi Gushi later if need be. </p><p>Tendou sits down in the chair in the room and beckons Suga to come forward. Suga steps in front of him and Tendou reaches under his skirts and pushes his panties all the way down to his ankles. Tendou then stands up and walks them over to the desk. He bends Suga over and flips his skirt up to reveal his whole ass to him. Tendou can’t help but run his hands up and down Suga’s pale cheeks and give them each a light slap. “ Let’s see here, you were late to class three times, you had three uniform infractions, you talked back to the teacher, and you cheated on a very important exam. This is a big deal you know. I would say this has landed you quite the hefty punishment my young Kouhai. This thin paddle should leave a nasty impact on your poor bum and attitude don’t you think so? “ Suga says a ‘yes, senpai,’ before waiting for further instruction. Tendou gets an idea in his head and moves some things around on the desk. Tendou places a piece of paper and a pen in front of Suga making Suga give him a confused look. </p><p>“ I want you to write all your infractions down as I dish out your punishment. I want the front and back of the paper filled,” Tendou says and rubs Suga’s ass a little more as if to warm it up. </p><p>“ Yes Senpai,” Suga says and picks up the pen to start writing. Once Tendou sees he is writing he picks up the thin piece of wood and begins the punishment. He wants to just give him 25 but he thinks that might not be enough. Once he hits 25 he will see where Suga is at in the scene. Tendou raises the paddle and snaps it down hard onto Suga’s but making a loud crack sound echo through the room. Suga made a small noise but didn’t move. Tendou brings the paddle down three more times hard and swiftly making Suga buck his hips a little and release a small noise. Tendou places a hand on Suga’s lower back. </p><p>“ Try not to move or I will start over again,” Tendou warns and brings it down again three more times. Tendou watches in awe as Suga’s skin turns pink then red and then swollen up from each hit. Each time Tendou brings down the paddle he watches Suga’s body flinch, he hears Suga sob, and he watches the skin turn a different color. He would occasionally run his hand over his welted ass and listen to Suga hum at the soft content. Suga was sobbing, writing his lines and waiting for more of his punishment to come. Tendou would bring the paddle down hard and swift in increments of three. Tendou is up to number twenty-one and he can hear Suga release this guttural moan and watch his body spasm. Tendou bends over and looks to see the bottom of the desk covered in Suga’s cum. Tendou was fascinated. He just witnessed someone cum completely untouched and all because he was receiving a hard punishment. Tendou delivered the last four harder than the others watching Suga thrust his hips away in pain. Hearing Suga scream in pain and pleasure from this was a big turn on for him. And Suga looked oh so good covered in red and purple splotches. </p><p>Suga’s ass resembled smashed blueberries. Tendou sat the paddle down and rubbed Suga’s ass in a nice and slow way. “ I can keep going if you’d like but I don’t think you can handle it anymore,” Tendou says softly. “ That was the best orgasm I have ever had,” Suga says and moves to stand up straight letting his skirt fall down. </p><p>“ Glad I was of service, now why don’t we get you in the bath and soak your body in the hot water. I’m sure you are in a lot of pain right now,” Tendou suggests. Suga nods his head and follows Tendou to the nearest restroom to take a bath. He feels sticky from sweating so much and from cumming. He feels floaty right now like he is on cloud nine and he can’t wait to do it again. </p><p>Meanwhile, in the living room, the four observers are all watching in shock as either their lovers or friends get absolutely wrecked, and there is no shame in the fact that they are all getting off in front of one another. Makki and Mattsun are practically dry humping one another from across the room. Tsukishima has his hand on his cock and he is pumping it furiously as he watches his boyfriend get wrecked by his ex-boyfriend. Kageyama is doing the same thing only watching as his precious boyfriend is getting double penetrated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. BDSM SunaxOsamu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is super short. I felt like if I kept adding things it would have been boring.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suna Rintarou was so sleepy, yet he was wide awake in his designated room. He blames that on the amount of cannabis he has consumed. He has had two edibles, a few hits from a pen, and two joints. He hasn't been this baked in a few years. Suna's scene was probably the most boring one out of all the rooms considering he wanted only sex. His plan was to just be completely submissive to whoever came through his door and let them take control over him, or he would take full control over them. It was merely their choice. He doesn't care who walks through that door, he was ready for whoever it was. He was smoking out of his favorite pipe for the last time tonight. He was feeling the full effect of being high now and he wants nothing more than to have fun. His nerves were all heightened now. </p><p>Having sex when you are high is probably one of the best things in the entire world, to Suna that is. His whole body feels alive, all of his nerves are coming to life and he can feel all of the blood in his body move. He loves this feeling. It doesn't help that he feels super exposed ether. The entire he is wearing is a black silk bathrobe. He loves this robe because of how oversized it is and how scandalous he feels in it. This robe makes him feel so sexy and he loves wearing it around his house with his boyfriend as well. Suna hears the door open to the room and looks in the direction of the door opening. Suna smirks as soon as he sees the familiar face of his boyfriend. Osamu Miya. Osamu smirks back and walks in closing the door behind him. </p><p>“ Well, aren’t I lucky?” Osamu says, taking off his shirt. Suna puts his joint out and stands up letting the robe fall off of his body. “ I think I’m the lucky one here,” Suna says while walking up to his boyfriend. Osamu smiles at him and pulls him in for a kiss. </p><p>The two of them are kissing hungrily at one another running their hands over one another. Suna moves his hands down his boyfriend’s back and down to his ass. Suna moves his hands down his boyfriend’s pants and grabs his bare ass making him squeal. “ Hey!” Osamu says, pulling off his boyfriend. Suna giggles and moves to sit down on the bed. Osamu pulls his pants off and gets on the bed with his boyfriend. “ ‘Samu you better fuck me good tonight,” Suna says hotely into his boyfriend's ear. “ Oh trust me I will baby, I’m going to make you feel so good,” Osamu says and starts to kiss down his neck. Suna loves when his boyfriend kisses all over his body. The way he makes him feel from this is like he is floating on air. </p><p>Suna leans up from the kisses and starts to kiss Osamu’s body before Osamu moves too far away from him to start to play with Suna’s ass. Suna feels a familiar finger enter into him. “ Baby you don’t need to prep me. Just go for it,” Suna says. " Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you. I've never gone in dry before," Osamu says. Suna laughs and moves his legs up a bit to give him a better view. Osamu takes this as an invitation and slowly inserts himself all the while kissing Suna’s mouth as Suna groans and moans from the burning sensation in his lower region. Osamu starts thrusting deeply into his boyfriend while Suna scratches up his back and makes all sorts of filthy noises. </p><p>" I never knew you were this tight Rin," Osamu says grunting. " That's because we haven't done anything like this before. Now stop talking and fuck me more," Suna demands. Osamu follows his demand and thrusts harder and faster into Suna's ass. Suna throws his head back in pleasure. " Fuck 'Samu I'm close baby," Suna says deepening his nails deep into his back. " Me too babe," Osamu says and thrusts into him further. </p><p>Osamu and Suna both reach their climax and are both sweating profusely and feel extremely dirty. “ I feel gross,” Suna says tiredly. “ I do too, but I’m also too tired to move. I had way too many hits from Terushima’s pen today,” Osamu says looking sleepily at his boyfriend. Suna had already fallen asleep and Osamu couldn't help but laugh at him. They are both covered in sweat and semen. Osamu feels gross but they both need a nap right now. Although this nap might not be a short one considering the both of them could sleep for days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. BDSM HinataxIwaizumixDaichi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I feel like I need a holy chapter after all the smut I have been uploading lately lol. I promise this book won't always be spicy I like making sappy stories, horror stories, and comical stories. I have a plan for my nightmare series on here. I can't wait to get started on that. Anyway, I hope y'all are enjoying this. I really appreciate all the feedback and your ideas. I seriously have the greatest fans :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata was growing extremely impatient waiting for his daddies or daddy to arrive. His boy part was standing proudly and it was starting to hurt. He tries to move around and be a good boy, but the butt plug he has fastened in his ass keeps brushing his prostate making him ache even more. Hinata whines and moves his hand to palm himself. This is absolutely forbidden by Kageyama. He knows that he will be punished severely if caught touching himself without permission but he can’t help it anymore. He can maybe sweet talk his way out of this if it is someone who will listen to him. He hopes it is maybe Bokuto because he has him wrapped around his little finger. Hinata moves from palming himself over his panties to allowing his hand to touch his bare cock. His panties were soaked in precum already and he was whining at the contact. He doesn’t want to stop. Not any time soon that is. </p><p>That is until the door opened and closed. Hinata whimpers and quickly pulls his hand out of his panties and looks up to see two pairs of dark eyes staring at him. Daichi and Iwaizumi. Hinata knows he is fucked now. There is no getting out of this at all. “ So it would seem our little angel here couldn’t keep his hands to himself,” Iwaizumi says and hands the paper over to Daichi to read. </p><p>The scene was: <i> Hinata Shouyou was waiting patiently for his dad(s) to get back from work so he can play with them. Hinata has a lot of strict rules and when one rule is broken he must be punished by daddy(ies). Hinata only has one red and that is being ignored. He also does not like being referred to as a boy during these scenes. He is baby girl. Hinata has a buttplug in him for easy access. His true daddy wanted his baby girl to be ready for whoever gets him in the draw.</i></p><p>“ So it would seem. Do you have anything to say for yourself, you naughty girl,” Daichi says to Hinata. Hinata whimpers. “ I’m sorry daddies, it was hurting me,” Hinata pouts. Iwaizumi laughs. “ You know the rules, baby girl. No touching yourself. Your body belongs to us.” </p><p>Daichi moves closer to Hinata and makes Hinata look him in the eyes. “ I want you to take off your panties and give them to me.” Hinata gulps and stands up from the bed and removes them. He hands them over to Daichi who inspects them with Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi whispers to Daichi what his idea was and Daichi seems to agree to it. Hinata is getting mad because it’s like they are ignoring him. He hates being ignored. He was about to protest when Daichi demanded something from him. “ Open your mouth.” Hinata opens his mouth wide, and Daichi shoves his panties into his mouth making him whine and gag around it. </p><p>“ Now baby go to Iwaizumi for your spanking. You need to be punished for breaking the rules,” Daichi demands, smacking Hinata’s ass as He walks past him. Hinata whimpers when Iwaizumi puts one leg on the bed and drapes Hinata over him. Hinata has to grab Iwaizumi’s thigh to stay balanced because his feet and hands can’t touch the ground. He can also feel his boy part rubbing against Iwaizumi’s pant leg and he is really turning him on more. Hinata feels his cheeks being pulled apart. “ That is such a cute plug you have there,” Iwaizumi says looking at it making Hinata blush. The buttplug was sliver and had a bright pink gem. Daichi licks his lips, staring at it before Iwaizumi lets go. Hinata as little as he is, he has a nice sized ass. It's perky but also resembles a bit of a bubble butt. It is not a lie that everyone has stared at this ass once or twice. It’s pure perfection. Kageyama was a very lucky guy to have this as his own. Iwaizumi and Daichi both feel extremely lucky to have this once and a lifetime opportunity to have this boy in front of them. They both get to have a taste of what Kageyama gets every day. They can’t wait to watch this boy wreath under them. </p><p>Iwaizumi looks at Daichi. “ So how many should this naughty angel get?” Daichi pounders for a moment. “ I think he needs ten. Once you finish we’ll see how much a good girl he is and see if he can take us both at the same time,” Daichi says. Iwaizumi lifts his hand and heavily lets it down onto Hinata’s ass. There was a loud whine and a crack that followed from it. “ I think that is a great idea Daichi,” Iwaizumi says and smacks Hinata’s ass again. Hinata muffles out a few words but it's too muffled to be coherent. Hinata has never experienced something like this before. Kageyama spanks him and fucks him a lot, but he has never experienced anyone else do things to him. Kageyama was his first everything and right now he feels like a complete virgin. </p><p>Each time Iwaizumi spanks his ass super hard, the plug inside him goes deeper. Hinata feels unfortunate right now because the plug Kageyama put in him before this whole thing was the biggest size. So with every spank, he gets he feels the large foreign object touch his prostate. He knows that if he cums now he may not be able to cum again tonight. He is holding back because he has to be a good girl for his daddies. Iwaizumi and Daichi are both staring at the now pink ass and watch as it jiggles and darkens in color when Iwaizumi spanks him. Hinata is drooling now because of the panties being stuffed in his mouth and he has fat tears running down his pretty face. He wants to cum so bad. </p><p>Iwaizumi smacks him one last time and then moves him off of his lap. Daichi pulls the panties out of Hinata’s mouth. “ Are you going to be a good girl now?” Daichi asks. “ Yes, daddy,” Hinata says dryly. While he was being distracted by Daichi, Iwaizumi was undressing behind him. “ Okay baby come here,” Iwaizumi says. Hinata turns around and stares at Iwaizumi’s cock. He hates to think this but he is pretty sure he is bigger than his boyfriend’s. Hinata is scared now. He walks over to him. Iwaizumi bends him over and spreads his bright red cheeks and pulls out the plug. Iwaizumi watches in awe as Hinata’s walls try hard to keep the toy inside him. Greedily trying to hang on. He watches Hinata’s hole stretch open and then close, leaving a gap open from the loss. “ Beautiful,” Iwaizumi says before pouring some lube onto the smaller boy's hole. Daichi joins them on the bed now nude as well. </p><p>Iwaizumi moves into a position easy for him and Daichi to enter in and puts himself inside Hinata first. Hinata cries out as he feels himself stretch around whoever is behind him and he tries to roll his hips in want. He tries too before Iwaizumi slaps his ass super hard with no warning or time to prepare, making him scream. “ Keep still. Daichi still has to enter inside your naughty hole,” Iwaizumi says and moves over. Daichi lines himself up with Hinata and inserts himself into Hinata painfully slowly. “ Uh, ah,” Hinata says as he stretched to the max. The two of them are in so deep that he can feel his bladder being touched and he thinks he can feel them in his stomach. Daichi and Iwaizmui and thrusting into his ass making Hinata scream with pleasure and now sensations he has never felt before. He feels so stretched and so good. His whole body is on fire, it feels like for him. </p><p>Hinata can feel himself getting close to cumming and he can't hold back from clenching around the two men inside him. “ Uh! Daddy, I’m about to cum! Please let me cum!” Hinata shouts out. “ Go ahead baby girl release for us,” Daichi says. Hinata lets his body relax and cum. Hinata cums all over his stomach and his arms almost give out. Daichi cums deep into Hinata and Iwaizumi follows soon after. When they pull out Hinata can feel all the cum in his ass come out and drip down the back of his thighs and down his legs. Hinata is feeling fuzzy and can’t really tell what is going on right now, all he can feel is soft hands rubbing his body and a warm wet cloth cleaning his sensitive hole and thighs. He can hear two people praising him as he lets himself be consumed by sleep. </p><p>“ I haven’t had an orgasm like that in a long time. I also have never seen someone pass out for being fucked so hard,” Iwaizumi says to Daichi as he cleans Hinata. “ I have only witnessed it once when Suga and I played very hard. But if I could have Hinata again I’d be so grateful. That boy is truly a work of beauty. Suga has always wanted a threesome with him and he is going to be so jealous when I tell him who I got,” Daichi says, putting his boxers on. “ Yeah, Oikawa will be jealous too because he always talks about how cute he is. I bet everyone in this house wanted a piece of him tonight,” Iwaizumi says. Daichi hums in agreement and looks down at the sleeping boy. His face was still wet from the tears he shed and he had his thumb in his mouth. Hinata looked so innocent in his sleep. Daichi almost wants to ruin it but decides against it because of how much energy the little guy just burned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. BDSM TerushimaxYamaguchi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you guys for all of your support. The account got taken down thankfully and I feel a sense of release. I know my stories are going to get stolen again, considering I'm getting very popular. That's why I trust y'all when you tell me someone has stolen my work. Thank you again seriously. Also all the comments you guys left me I definitely didn't cry, nope not at all. I sobbed... I felt so loved and appreciated. Thank you again so so so much. I love y'all!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamaguchi Tadashi, the shy pinch severe from Karasuno. Yamaguchi was always a shy and timid person. He only ever had one friend up until highschool. That said friend was his now-boyfriend Tsukishima Kei. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi did not start their relationship until their senior year of high school.  During high school, however, Yamaguchi had developed a relationship with Terushima. Terushima and he started dating his first year and it lasted for a year. Terushima was Yamaguchi’s first for everything. He took Yamaguchi’s virginity and first kiss. </p><p>They broke up with a mutual understanding that school was getting hard and Terushima was going to be going off to a trade school. They had a healthy relationship and a healthy breakup, but it eventually got nasty. When Yamaguchi and Terushima broke up, Tsukishima swept in and professed his love to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi has always loved Tsukishima so of course, he was okay with going straight into their relationship. Yamaguchi has tried to keep his friendship with Terushima during this, but Tsukishima was not okay with it. The two of them hated one another badly. Just like Daishou and Kuroo. Tsukishima and Terushima would always glare at one another when seen in public and turn the noses up at one another. This strained the friendship of Terushima and Yamaguchi to the point where they would only talk at said parties like this. Well, this is the first party like this but there have been plenty of other parties. </p><p>No one saw it coming when Terushima got Yamaguchi’s room number. Terushima was in shock when he opened the door. Yamaguchi was just as shocked as he was considering what position he was in. Yamaguchi was tied to the bed wearing something that made Terushima’s mouth water. “ My my little yam’s. This brings back memories does it not?” Terushima says with a smirk. He closes the door behind him and walks up to Yamaguchi taking in the full scene of him. Terushima reads the scene paper but he already knew what he liked and didn’t like so he didn’t pay much mind to the paper. </p><p>Terushima licks his lips and stares at Yamaguchi making him blush like crazy. Yamaguchi was tied in shibari and in a skimpy french maid's outfit. His long freckled thighs have fishnet stocking going up them. Yamaguchi was tied to the bed in a way where his cock and gaping hole were on display. He also had a gag in his mouth, making him unable to speak properly. The shibari he is tied in is with a dark purple rope and is wrapped around his thighs and his cock is restrained in the ropes as well. Yamaguchi was absolutely breathtaking in this position. Terushima stares at him a few more seconds before deciding on what to do to him. “ I bet wherever your boyfriend is right now I bet he would be fuming to know I have you now,” Terushima says with a smile. “ Now, let’s have some fun, my sweet little yams,” Terusihima says and ditches his shirt. </p><p>Yamaguchi lets out a muffled noise when Terushima gets on the bed right in front of his cock and open hole. “ I haven’t had dinner yet, so you’re going to be my meal,” Terushima says and licks his lips again before going down on Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi can feel Terushima’s hot tongues run from his crack all the way to his perineum. Yamaguchi muffles a gasp and yanks on his restraints when he feels the wet tongue. Terushima’s tongue ring runs over his hole and he swirls his way to Yamaguchi’s balls. Yamaguchi is bright red at this point and his cock is painfully hard. Terushima loves looking up from his meal every once in a while to see Yamaguchi fall apart with his tongue. Yamaguchi has always been a sensitive one and he loves it. Terushima licks his balls on more time before sucking on Yamaguchi's inner thigh right next to his balls. Terushima is going to make sure he leaves a few marks on him just to spite his annoying boyfriend. </p><p>Yamaguchi is whining into his gag and Terushima knows what he wants. Yamaguchi always begged so nicely for him, but tonight he just wants to see him fall apart. Yamaguchi had tears falling from his face and a disgusting amount of drool running out of his mouth and down his chin and neck. Terushima thinks it's the hottest thing ever. </p><p>“ Relax baby, I’ll give you what you want soon. I gotta savor my meal,” Terusihima says and licks Yamaguchi's face where his tears were before ripping the gag off. He decided he wanted to hear Yamaguchi scream. He also wants his boyfriend to know how good he is making him feel too. Terusihima gets off the bed to shed his pants and at the site of his cock Yamaguchi audibly whimpers. It has been a while since he has seen this cock and Yamaguchi wouldn’t be lying if he said he didn’t miss it. He would never say that though, especially if Tsukishima finds out. When Yamaguchi looks closer at his cock he notices it is pierced now. </p><p>“ I know you’re looking at my piercing, yes it hurt, and yes it’s going to feel so good,” Terushima says smiling darkly at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi gulps and blushes again when he gets on the bed. Terushima slaps his dick a few times on Yamaguchi’s hole before slowly inserting himself. Yamaguchi lets out a series of moans and gasps when Terushima and his foreign object enter into Yamaguchi’s tight walls. “ Don’t hold back anything baby. I want your four-eyed boyfriend to hear us,” Terushima says and starts thrusting into Yamaguchi. </p><p>“ OH MY GOD TERU!” Yamaguchi shouts and starts to pull on his restraints hard. He has never felt anything like this before and it feels so good to him. Yamaguchi moans were silent whimpers at first, but now he is nearly screaming. His cock hurts so badly, but he knows he can’t get any release at all until Terushima releases him. “ Teru please! Release! I need to cum, uh, please, please, PLEASE!,” Yamaguchi shouts loudly. He feels Terushima take off his ribbon and Yamaguchi spurts all over his stomach. Terushima pulls out of Yamaguchi and cums off his hole and cock. Both of them just lay there for a minute trying to catch their breath before Terushima un-tied Yamaguchi.  “ I’m pretty sure Tsuki is going to be really mad at me for this,” Yamaguchi says to Terushima while he puts some of his normal clothes back on. “ Ha, well I hope he saw everything. I sure missed you Yam’s but I love my little rope bunny now and I can’t let him go,” Terushima says putting his boxers on. “ I’m happy I was able to get you two together. You two are a good match,” Yamaguchi says smiling at Terushima. “ Yeah I forgot you were the one who set us up, thanks for that,” Terishima says. </p><p>“ No problem!” Yamaguchi says and leaves the room to join his boyfriend in the living room. Once Yamaguchi was in the living room he made eye contact with Tsukishima. He knows when they get home, he is fucked. He also noticed that he had gotten off too, just like Kageyama who was getting up to join his boyfriend in his room. Yamaguchi walked over to his angry boyfriend and noticed that Makki and Mattsun were practically having sex right in front of them. “ Come on Tsuki, I’m tired. Let’s find an empty room and go to bed,” Yamaguchi says. Tsukishima says and gets up to join him. They found an empty room and took a shower together, surprisingly there were no sexual activities that night. But when they got home the next day Yamaguchi got his back blown out twice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. The boyfriend challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I saw this video on YouTube. Kageyama's Tangerine is the channel name. This creator made a chat video about this and I wanted to make my own version. This idea was sooo funny and cute! Enjoy and also go check that channel out! Also another fun channel you should check out is called Mexicansurveys. He is my best friend and he is super funny because of how awkward and real he is. He is the horny Mexican anyone needs in there life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa was sitting on his bed bored out of his mind when he got a sudden idea. He wants some chaos since Iwaizumi is ignoring him to study. Oikawa pulls out his phone and messages the group chat that was created a few months ago for the bottoms. The group chat name was “ Bottoms Gone Wild”. </p><p><b>Oikawa:</b> Hello my volleygays! &lt;3</p><p><b>Hinata:</b> Hey Great King!</p><p><b>Suga:</b> Oh god… 0.o</p><p><b>Noya:</b> Ooo I sense CHAOS :) :)</p><p><b>Yamaguchi:</b> Hi!</p><p><b>Kenma:</b> Hi Shouyou</p><p><b>Hinata:</b> Hi Kenma! :)</p><p><b>Akaashi:</b> I can only see this going one way.</p><p><b>Yaku:</b> Just when I thought today was going to be normal…</p><p><b>Oikawa:</b> Oh come on! It’s not that bad. Any gays. I have a boyfriend challenge for you guys if you’re all interested. </p><p><b>Hinata:</b> I’m in!</p><p><b>Kenma:</b> I’m only in because Shouyou is in.</p><p><b>Yaku:</b> I’m only doing this because Kenma is in. </p><p><b>Akaashi:</b> I wasn’t going to do this until Yaku agreed…</p><p><b>Yamaguchi:</b> I hope Tsuki doesn’t get mad…</p><p><b>Noya:</b> HELL YEAH BRING IT!</p><p><b>Suga:</b> I swear to god if this is anything bad…</p><p><b>Oikawa:</b> &gt;:D Okay! So the challenge. Send your boyfriend a scandalous pic of yourself and admittedly after say oops wrong person. If they ask who that was meant to say your bestie!</p><p><b>Hinata:</b> Kageyama is gonna kill me</p><p><b>Akaashi:</b> Damn it… Guess I’m not walking tomorrow</p><p><b>Suga:</b> Same…</p><p><b>Oikawa:</b> Good luck !&lt;3</p><p>Oikawa puts down his phone and gets up to take a pic of himself. Oikawa decides to put Iwaizumi’s Godzilla shirt on since he stole it. Iwaizumi has been looking for it for a week. Oikawa knows that once he sends this he is going to be in for it. He slips all of his clothes off except for his socks and Iwaizumi’s shirt. Oikawa sits on his knees in front of his mirror, he makes sure to make it known that his ass is shown and the shirt is in the photo as well. He was in a weird angle that hurt him to be in but he managed to get it just right.</p><p>Oikawa smirks when he sees how well it turned out and hits the send button. He laughs a little and climbs onto his bed, then sends the oops wrong person. He waits for him to open the text message. Meanwhile, Iwaizumi was being a good model student studying for his geometry exam when he was hit with the photo. Iwaizumi chokes on his own spit and then frowns when Oikawa sends him the next text. </p><p><b>Iwaizumi:</b> Um what do you mean wrong person? Who was that meant for shittykawa?</p><p>Iwaizumi throws his sweater on and his shoes and walks out of the house to make it to his boyfriend's house because he is now mad and horny. Oikawa laughs when he senses the anger that comes from the text he was just sent. </p><p><b>Oikawa:</b> I meant to send that to Suga, sorry, and also this shirt is mine now. If you want it so bad come take it off of me ;P</p><p>He sits in his bed waiting for Iwaizumi to respond but frowns when he is left on read. Oikawa was about to respond with something witty when Iwaizumi was suddenly in his bedroom making him jump. “ How did you-” he was cut off. “ I came to collect my shirt,” Iwaizumi says and gets on the bed with Oikawa. Oikawa knows now from the way Iwaizumi has his hand on his thigh that he was about to be royally fucked. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Daichi was jogging lightly on his treadmill minding his own business and listening to music. He was trying to burn off some energy he had pent up that day. He increased the speed a little more to start going faster when his music was interrupted by two text messages from his boyfriend. He sees ‘ Wifey’ had sent an image and then followed up with an ‘ oops sorry wrong person’. </p><p>Daichi was about to respond to his sweet future husband when he opened the phone to see an image of Suga smirking in the photo with absolutely no clothes on. Daichi trips on the treadmill and falls hard. He quickly gets up ignoring the fact that he just scraped his knee and busted open his chin. He shuts off the treadmill and tries to call Suga who just ignores him. </p><p><b>Daichi:</b> Suga this is not funny, answer the phone</p><p><b>Daichi:</b> Who was that photo for</p><p><b>Suga:</b> Relax it was just for Tooru</p><p><b>Daichi:</b> TOORU? Why does he need a photo like that, actually don’t answer that</p><p>
  <b>Daichi:</b> I’m on my way, you better be ready because Daddy is mad.
</p><p>
<b>Suga:</b> Better hurry Daddy ;P
</p><p>
Suga laughs at the last text but can’t help but get excited. It has been a while since they have done something like this. Daichi and he have been busy with school, with the club, and with life in general. Suga is going to have to thank Oikawa later for this. He definitely is not looking forward to not being able to walk for a few days. 
</p><p>
---------------------------------

</p><p>
Kenma is not happy. He hates that he agreed to this whole text thing. Kuroo lives right next door to him and to make matters worse Kenma’s parents are not home. Kenma knows that once this picture is sent and when he brings Shouyou’s name in this. He is going to feel the wrath of Kuroo. Or the wrath of Kuroo's not so mini thing. They have practice tomorrow as well and Kenma is going to be made fun of by the team. He does see this as a positive because he knows once Yaku gets there he will be in the same state as Kenma.
</p><p>Kenma bets anything that Yamamoto is going to be the first to notice their state and he will bring everyone laughing with him. While everyone laughs at them Lev and Kuroo will be the ones standing there with a stupid look on their faces.  Kenma puts on his cat ears and some red lace panties. He puts the camera up in the air and snaps a photo. He sends the picture and follows the picture with an oops wrong person. 
</p><p>
Kuroo on the other hand was working on his chemistry homework when he got the text from his kitten. Kuroo’s mouth started watering at the image, but then gets confused by the next text.
</p><p>
<b>Kenma:</b> Oops wrong person
</p><p>
<b>Kuroo:</b> Kitten? It’s me, you didn’t send that to the wrong person.
</p><p>
<b>Kenma:</b> Actually I did. I meant to send that to Shouyou
</p><p>Kuroo gasps at that text and then stands up and storms out of his house and straight to Kenma’s. When Kenma heard the door open and close and then the quick steps to his room he knew he was fucked now.
</p><p>------------------------------
</p><p>
Yaku sighs for probably the fifth time today. He has no idea what he is doing with his life. His giant giraffe of a boyfriend is going to wreck him when he gets this image. Yaku knows he is not going to walk tomorrow and he can already feel his anger boil when he has to go off on Yamamoto for making fun of him.  Yaku decided that he was going to take a pic of himself in Lev’s shirt that is like a dress on him and move the shirt up a bit to show off his thigh and just the bottom part of his ass.
</p><p>
 Once Yaku takes the photo he cringes at how scandalous he looks in it and then hits the send button. He then follows it with a sorry wrong person. He was waiting for a response when he heard a loud thump outside his bedroom door. Lev admittedly barged in making Yaku jump slightly. 
</p><p>
 “ What are you doing here, how the fuck did you get here?” Yaku asked.
</p><p>
" Who was that pic meant for?” Lev asked.
</p><p>
 “ Akaashi,” Yaku says “ Now tell me how the hell did you manage to get here so quickly."
</p><p>
“ I was already here when you sent the text. I was bored and decided to come over. I was here for about a half-hour talking to your mom before you sent me this photo. And why does Akaashi need to see this photo of you Yaku?” Lev explained everything and Yaku couldn’t help but blush knowing his mother knows Lev is here with him. Yaku thinks it's cute that Lev and his mother have such a nice relationship.
</p><p>
“ Look there are some things you don’t need to know,” Yaku says and moves to close the door and lock it. “ Now, you are going to fuck me and we have to be quiet or else my mom might walk in. “ Yes sir!” Lev answers. Yeah, they weren’t quiet.
</p><p>
-----------------
</p><p>
Akaashi is sitting at home, all alone in his small house. His parents are both working late tonight so he is feeling a bit lonely. This boyfriend challenge thing that he agreed to seems fun and a good way to get his boyfriend here quickly. Akaashi knows whatever he sends to Bokuto he knows Bokuto is surely going to come over. Bokuto lives three blocks away from him and a simple nude mirror selfie will get his attention. Akaashi stands in front of the mirror, pokes his butt out, and smiles. Once he snaps the photo he sends it to Bokuto.
</p><p>
Bokuto was in the middle of doing some stretches before he started his weight lifting when his phone dinged. It was a text message from his sweet Akaashi. Bokuto opens the phone and spat all the water he had in his mouth. 
</p><p><b>Bokuto:</b> AKAASHIIII 
</p><p><b>Bokuto:</b> You are so freaking beautiful!
</p><p><b>Bokuto:</b> I love you!!!!!!
</p><p>
Akaashi smiles at the text messages and realizes he did the challenge wrong. He doesn't care though. He texts Bokuto to come over and Bokuto within seconds said he was on his way. Akaashi has no doubts that he is probably running the whole way here. Akaashi doesn’t bother to put on any clothes when he walks out of his room and towards the front door to unlock it for his boyfriend. He sends him a text saying the door is unlocked and to make sure he unlocks it on his way in. Then he goes back to his room and waits for his goofy boyfriend to come in and completely wreck him.
</p><p>
 --------------------------------------
</p><p>
Asahi had just gotten home from church with his family. He was very happy and feeling good especially with what they had talked about during worship today. His mom and dad had gone over to his neighbors to visit with them while Asahi stayed behind to work on his Japanese literature homework. Asahi was about to start on this homework when he got a text from Noya, his little demon.
</p><p>
Asahi smiles when he picks up the phone because he knows his boyfriend was going to say something to make him so much happier. Noya always makes his whole night and day so much better. He loves him so much. Asahi smiles and unlocks his phone and drops it when the image of Noya’s asshole fills the screen.  He then follows it with an ‘oops wrong person text’.
</p><p>
 <b>Asahi:</b> NOYA!</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
<b>Noya:</b> Yes
</p><p>
<b>Asahi:</b> I’ll be there in five minutes... be ready.
</p><p>Noya smirks at the text message because he knows he is going to have to explain himself. And he knows his asshole is about to be wrecked. Asahi on the other hand had completely diminished his happy aura and allowed it to be taken over by his lust. And to think he was just at church praying for forgiveness of all the sins he had committed just that week. His little demon is about to be exercised.<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------
</p><p>
Hinata had been teasing and bothering Kageyama all day today by just texting him like crazy and constantly messaging him. Hinata was giggling as he put on Kageyama’s jersey and his long white socks. He was giggling evilly because he was going to send this lewd photo to Kageyama. Hinata laughs when he snaps the photo and sends it with the caption. “ How do I look Kenma? :3”
</p><p>What Hinata didn't know was Kageyama was on his way to his house to put a stop to Hinata’s antics when he got another message from him. Kageyama thinks it's another stupid meme or selfie of his cute tangerine. No, it was worse? The photo itself sent Kageyama running, but the caption. Oh, the caption has sent Kageyama over the edge. Hinata knows how to push his buttons like no one else.
</p><p>Hinata frowns when he is left on open. He was about to start spamming when the three dots appeared. Hinata watches as the message pops up but he is confused. The message simply said, “ Kenma isn’t the name you will be screaming tonight, open the window. “ Hinata walks over to his window and opens it. Kageyama pops up scaring him slightly but he steps out of the way for Kageyama to climb through. Once Kageyama was in his room he shut the window. Kageyama takes off his shoes and before Hinata can get a word out he is picked up and thrown on the bed. Just like the others… Hinata is fucked.
</p><p>
 -----------------------------------------
</p><p>Yamaguchi was at the Tsukishima’s house for the night. He was currently in the bathroom of the house taking a quick selfie of himself before saving it. He took a photo of himself with no pants on in the mirror and smiling. He also had his middle finger in his mouth to add more of a lewd effect. Yamaguchi dresses and walks out of the room. He joins Tsuki at the dinner table where his mom had prepared a meal for them. Before Tsukishima takes a bite of food Yamaguchi hits send. He doesn't even bother sticking to the challenge. Tsukishima opens the phone and drops it making his mom look over. His nose starts bleeding and he quickly picks up his phone.
</p><p>“ Kei your nose is bleeding are you okay?” Tsukishima’s mom asks.
</p><p>
“ I’m okay mom,” he says and takes the cloth his mom handed him.
</p><p>“ Are you going to be okay Tsuki?” Yamaguchi says with a smirk. Tsukishima’s mom walked out of the room for a second to grab another cloth for her son.
</p><p>“  I’ll be fine but you are not gonna be,” he says glaring at him. Yamaguchi pales and gulps. Okay, maybe he went too far…
</p><p>The next day all the bottoms had a hard time during school and practice. The other teammates have been snickering at them. The tops all had smirks on their faces because they know why they can’t properly perform.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. BDSM AranxKitaxSakusaxAtsumu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is my first attempt at subspace. I hope it nailed it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Atsumu got situated in his room he knew whoever the person or person was going to enter through the doors was going to hurt him. He knew how much a douche he can be at times. He just had a gut feeling that he was going to get some people that would just love to torture him. God, he hopes he doesn’t get his brother because he would quit this whole thing in a second. </p><p>Atsumu here's the door to his room and then closes. He then heard the door open and close again. Three people? Atsumu hears a familiar voice. “ Ravish him,” his Omi said. Atsumu listens to him sit down and then a dark laugh. “ Well, Aran. We got ourselves annoying slut here,” Kita says. Astumu thinks ‘ Oh shit anyone but them.’ Atsumu’s intuition was right, he is royally fucked now. </p><p>“ Kita, bring me the bag,” Aran demanded. Kita hands him a suitcase and Sakusa watches in the corner as Kita opens the case and brings out some toys. Kita brings out the electric shock nipple clamps first and hands them to Aran. Aran flicks Atsumu’s nipple to get them hard so he can attach them. Next Kita lights a few candles and sets them on the nightstand. Sakusa is watching in awe at how well set up Aran and Kita are. He knows Kita and Aran are both tops but Kita is only bottom for one person and that is Aran. Kita then pulls out a collar and fastens it around Atsumu’s neck. He then attaches a leash to it. Aran then pulls out a riding crop. The case must be empty now because Kita had returned it to where he had it last. </p><p>Kita rips the blindfold off of Atsumu’s face, making him take in the scene. He sees Sakusa sitting in the room watching him intently. His vision was blocked by Kita who slaps him hard across the face. Atsumu was thrown off by this and stares up at him almost as if he is glaring. “ Eye’s on the floor,” Kita says slapping him again on the other cheek. Astumu adverts his eyes to the floor. </p><p>“ It’s time you were trained pet,” Aran says and yanks the leash down, making Atsumu fall to his knees on the floor. Kita undoes his hands and allows Atsumu to put them on the floor. “ Hands and knees,” Kita demands. Atsumu does as he is told. Aran drags the riding crop down his back and down his ass. He then brings it back to Atsumu’s ass and brings it down hard making a loud snap. Aran then takes the leash and forces Atsumu back up to a kneeling position. Each time Atsumu is yanked by the leash he groans and he can feel his breath being temporarily limited. “ You are our pet tonight. Your boyfriend over there is going to watch as Kita and I ravish you. We don’t plan on fucking you but we do plan on making you scream,” Aran says into Atsumu’s ear. </p><p>“ And to add to that I want to hear you beg,” Kita says and picks up a flogger hitting it against his hand. Aran takes off Atsumu’s gag because the two of them want him to scream tonight. They want to see Atsumu completely broken, they want him to sub drop. While Atsumu is on his knees Aran is moving behind him. Kita takes Atsumu’s hands and ties them in a sophisticated knot, then the rope is strung up over a rafter making Atsumu stand up straight. Kita then puts the blindfold on him again. Atsumu is now suspended in the air, blindfolded and exposed when Aran shoves his pants off. Kita grabs Atsumu’s flaccid cock harshly and secures a cock ring on him. </p><p>“ I have so much I want to do with this annoying slut, I just don’t know where to start,” Kita says to Aran. “ Oh, we can start here,” Aran says and picks up a remote. Aran hits the button sending an electric shock to Atsumu’s nipples. Atsumu shouts out at the shock of it. “ Oh tonight is going to be fun,” Aran says and walks over to Sakusa. “ Here, you can hit this button whenever you want to. I know you are supposed to be an observer but what’s the fun in that.” Sakusa smirks and hits the button, making Atsumu thrash. He loves this toy. </p><p>Kita grabs a candle and brings it to Atsumu’s chest. Atsumu has no clue what is happening but he can suddenly feel a heat on his chest making him hiss in pain as hot wax drips down on him. “ Make sure you thank us after we are done having our fun, we prefer it if you call us masters,” Kita says and lets some of the wax drips on this nipple that was red from the clamp. “ Uh, thank you, master,” Atsumu says, trying to follow instructions. He doesn’t want to push his luck tonight. He is truly afraid and weirdly turned on. </p><p>Atsumu can feel a shock in the chest again, making him stutter out a thank you master. He can feel himself chub up from all this. “ Aran look, our little pet is enjoying this. You truly are sick,” Kita says and flicks the flogger down, snapping Atsumu’s thigh. “ Thank you, master.” Kita laughs and looks at Aran. “ Look at him following the rules for us like a good little slut.”</p><p>“ I see, now how about we turn things up a bit,” Aran says. Kita smirks because he knows what is coming next. Aran grabs an item that Sakusa didn't even see and it shocks him seeing it. Aran has a vibrating wand in his hand. He turns it on and runs it down Atsumu’s chest all the way to the most sensitive part of his body. Aran makes sure to slowly and agonizingly move the wand on Atsumu’s balls and inner thigh. Atsumu is so turned on he is literally shaking. Sakusa has moved to start palming himself at this point as he watches Atsumu get broken. Sakusa hits the button making Atsumu scream. “ Thank you, master!” He shouts. He was so turned on he didn’t realize one of them had left the room and returned. Kita had left to grab their secret weapon. This is a grey area for all of them. Kita had gone out of the room to retrieve an item they left in the freezer. He returned and smiled at Aran. </p><p>Aran takes the item and inspects it. This item was a dildo meant for temperature play. It gets super ice cold, almost like an icicle. Aran secures his glove on his hand and moves behind Atsumu. Atsumu squeaks when he feels himself get spread and then howls in shock when the cold foreign object is inserted into him. Aran starts to thrust it into enjoying the sounds Atsumu is producing. Atsumu can feel the electric shock hit his nipples again and he can feel the flogger being brought down. At this point, Atsumu can only hear buzzing and feel a sort of high he never felt before. Atsumu can’t explain how he feels because he doesn’t even know what is going on. Atsumu just lets the darkness take over him. </p><p>Aran, Kita, and Sakusa were not expecting Atsumu to collapse. They might have pushed him a bit too far. Sakusa was up in a split second the minute Astumu went limp in the binds. Aran quickly took the toys off of him while Kita had cut him down. Sakusa is holding Atsumu trying to get him to come back. Atsumu is conscious but not fully coherent. He was in deep subspace at this point. “ Look he has to be in a very deep subspace. Just don’t leave him alone and wait till he wakes up,” Kita explains while Aran packs away their tools and toys. Sakusa is not mad at them at all for this but they are all in shock from this because Atsumu has never just passed out before. When he comes back from wherever he is they can only hope he won’t be mad at them. </p><p>Aran and Kita leave to stay in an empty room that has not been dirtied and leave Sakusa and Atsumu to themselves in the room. Sakusa is on the bed with the blankets covering the two of them holding Atsumu tightly and brushing his blonde hair. Sakusa didn’t sleep that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. BDSM KurooxDaishou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yeah sorry about this... also thank you guys for your support and ideas. I'm working on tons of them :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo walks down the hallway looking at the rooms on his way to find the number he had drawn. He is hoping for someone attractive, someone has had fantasized over. He has fantasized over Hinata and Oikawa before and he is hoping for one of them. Kuroo finds his room number and opens it. Kuroo admittedly scrunched his nose up in regret. He closes the door quietly behind him and walks into the room. Kuroo thinks about turning in and switching places with one of the boys out in the living room and realizes that this could potentially be a blessing. In front of him was a naked Daishou. He was tied in shibari, ropes crossing all over his body very beautifully. He had a blindfold over his eyes and his hands were tied behind his back. </p><p>Kuroo observes that Daishou’s semi-hard dick had a sounding rod in it, preventing him from cumming. Kuroo only assumes that he also has a butt plug secured inside him as well. Kuroo went from being disgusted by this to smirking because now he can see his old high school rival scream for him. Kuroo bends down and removes the blindfold from Daishou’s eyes, and watches as they adjust to the light and then widen when he sees Kuroo. </p><p>“ Well, buddy aren’t you a lucky one,” Kuroo says to him. Daishou glares at him. “ This has got to be some sick prank,” Daishou says. Kuroo bends down and grabs Daishou’s chin and forces him to look up. “ Oh, it was the luck of the draw. Now let’s see here,” Kuroo says and walks over to the table to pick up the scene for the night. “You have no hard limits or reds. So that means you are down for whatever. So I plan on having some real fun with you. I’m going to have you get so lost from this that you might pass out. I’m not holding back tonight slave. Now I’m used to a well-trained pet, let’s see if you can compare to my kitten tonight,” Kuroo says and pulls off his pants. Daishou wants to argue with him and fight this but he agreed to this and he is regretting it badly now. Of all the people in the house he gets his old high school enemy and lord only knows what Kuroo is going to do to him. </p><p>Kuroo is now completely naked in front of Daishou and he grabs his dick and strokes it a few times before making Daishou suck it. “ Suck it you slut,” Kuroo demanded and Daishou leaned forward to get his mouth around Kuroo’s dick. Kuroo laughs and pulls away a bit, making Daishou frustrated. Kuroo flicks his hips forward and Daishou puts the tip in his mouth. Kuroo then grabs Daishou’s face and thrusts his hips, making his cock go straight down Daishou’s throat making him gag instantly. “ You better now use any teeth if you know what’s good for you,” Kuroo says. Daishou starts to move his head and open his throat more to take in more of Kuroo’s cock. Kuroo lets Daishou suck and drool over his cock for five minutes. He holds himself back enough to drive Daishou crazy. Kuroo pulls out of Daishou’s mouth and stands in front of him. “Open your mouth wide and stick out your tongue,” Kuroo demanded. </p><p>Daishou does this and Kuroo cums all over his face, tongue, and mouth, purposely. Diashou gags some from the taste of the hot seed on his tongue when he swallows it, almost making him want to vomit. “ You should see how disgusting you look right now. Terushima would stick his nose up at you for how nasty you look,” Kuroo says, degrading him. “ Now that I came I think I have to take a piss too. What do you think, can you be my urinal?” Kuroo says and stands over him. Daishou wants to argue and he wants to block him with his hands, but they are bound behind his back. Plus for some strange reason, Daishou is enjoying this. This is more extreme than what he is used to and for some reason is okay with this. Kuroo doesn’t hear him say anything, now as much as Kuroo hatest this guy, he is still a human, and he knows there are limits. “ I need a color slut,” Kuroo says, making Daishou look up at him. Diashou was not expecting Kuroo to be kind like that. “ Green,” was all Daishou says. </p><p>Kuroo smirks and brings Daishou into the bathroom that was connected in the room and helps him into the bathtub. Kuroo was all for peeing on him on the floor, but a pissed off Suga as something he did not want to endure. Kuroo leans over him and Urinates all over Diashou’s chest and watches as his piss runs all over Daishou’s chest and nipples. “ Wow look at that, you truly are disgusting, who gets hard from getting pissed on,” Kuroo comments, making Daishou feel embarrassed. Once Kuroo was done pissing on him he untied his hands and positioned him over the side of the tub. </p><p>Kuroo has Daishou over the side of the tub and spreads his ass open only to reveal that his assumptions were right. Daishou had a bright shiny buttplug in him. Kuroo yanks it out and sees how truly big it is. “ With the size of this, I bet I could just,” He thrusts into Daishou making Diashou throw his back in pleasure. “ Thrust right inside you, look at you making all these lewd noises. You’re filthy, covered in piss and my cum and you are hard as a rock, absolutely disgusting,” Kuroo says and starts to harshly thrusting into Daishou. Daishou’s arm went and his face planted into the tub and his whole body would have gone with it, if it weren’t for Kuroo’s iron grip on his hips. Kuroo uses all of his strength and picks Daishou up and shoves him into the shower wall. Kuroo rips the sounding rod out of Daishou and watches him shout in pain and pleasure from the pressure of the tool being gone. Kuroo grabs Diashou’s dick and forces it to stand straight on his stomach. </p><p>“ You’re going to cum on yourself. Go ahead and go when you feel the need, you filthy slut,” Kuroo says and rolls his hips harder into him. Kuroo can feel himself getting close to the edge and pulls out of Daishou to cum all over his back. Daishou with a few more pumps from Kuroo’s strong hand cums all over his stomach. Kuroo let’s him down in the tub slowly before walking out of the bathroom to retrieve his clothes and to look for something to clean him up with. Kuroo throws his boxers on and walks out of the room looking for one. He runs into Aran and Kita in the hallway.</p><p>“ Hey, do you know where the clothes are?” Kuroo asked them. </p><p>“ We were wondering the same thing. Atsumu needs them,” Kita says and the three of them start looking together. In the hallway, they can hear the moans for two rooms and loud slapping noises. Kuroo can hear a familiar moan from his kitten but he knows he can’t do anything about it. He decides to distract himself by asking Aran and Kita about what happened with Atsumu. “ So what exactly happened?” Kuroo asks. </p><p>“ He sub dropped and passed out. Omi is in the room with him now trying to get him to calm down and clean him up. He should be fine in the morning,” Aran said. Kuroo was shocked that someone as tough as Atsumu had passed out. Aran and Kita must not have held anything back. They eventually found what they were looking for and returned back to their rooms. Once Kuroo walked into the bedroom he saw Terushima standing over Daishou talking to him. Terushima had removed the shibari and was letting the tub fill with warm water. “ Hey,” Kuroo says walking in. </p><p>“ What’s up Kuroo,” Terushima says to him. “ Oh, nothing. I left to get this to help clean him up, but it looks like you are already doing that, “ Kuroo says to him and hands him a cloth. Daishou is just barely coherent. He is super high and finally, the full effect of it is taking over. He is close to falling asleep. Terushima takes the cloth from him and starts to wipe down his body. Not wanting to be a bother Kuroo walks out of the room and just in time because Bokuto came running towards him in a frenzy. “ Kuroo! We have a problem Kenma is having a seizure!” Kuroo and Bokuto both ran back to the room and Kuroo was sick to his stomach.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. BDSM AkaashixKenmaxBokuto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I hate cliff hangers so here you go :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma had been feeling funny today. He didn’t bother telling Kuroo because he didn’t think it was that big of a deal. He was able to take a nap before they had to get ready for the party that night and started to feel a lot better. Kuroo had helped him get ready for the party by picking out his outfit and toys for the night. Kenma loves the outfit because he always feels so pretty in it. Kuroo smiled at how beautiful his boyfriend looked and they left for the night. Kenma and Kuroo were smoking a joint together and then kissed one last time before Kenma had gone to his room and waited for his master. Kenma kneels down and glues his eyes to the floor. He secures his hands behind his back and waits patiently. Kenma feels high already and he is extremely horny. He hears the door open to his room and close. Two pairs of feet are standing in front of him, so now he knows he has two masters to please for the night. </p><p>Bokuto and Akaashi stare at Kenma kneeling in front of them and they both smirk. Akaashi leans over and picks up the scene for the night and shows Bokuto. Bokuto smiles and nods at it. “ You can look up now kitten,” Akaashi says. Kenma looks up at them obeying the orders. “ Wow, Keji is very well trained. Kuroo-bro did a nice job,” Bokuto says. “ He did,” Akaashi says, agreeing with him. </p><p>“ Kitten, what would you like to do tonight?” Akaashi asks. “ Kitten would like to please his masters,” Kenma says obediently. Akaashi smirks. “ Good kitten, now Kotarou here needs his cock sucked, would you mind doing that for him,” Akaashi says. “ Yes master,” Kenma says and moves over to Bokuto. Before he starts he remembers his rules. “ Master, may I remove your pants?” Kenma asks. “ Yes kitten go ahead,” Bokuto says. Kenma reaches his hands up and unbuttons his pants and lowers them along with his boxers. Kenma looks up again. “ Master, may I suck your cock?” Kenma asks. “ Wow, such good manners. Yes, you may kitten,” Bokuto says. Kenma starts to kitten lick the tip of Bokuto’s limp dick feeling it grow in size as Kenma handles it with care. Kenma takes the member into his mouth and sucks him off like it was second nature. “ Wow, Keiji. His mouth is so nice. He is doing such a good job,” Bokuto says. </p><p>Bokuto feels himself grow close to the edge and he tries to pull away when Kenma pulls off of him. “ Kitten would like your milk, may I drink it?” who is Bokuto to deny such a nice request. Bokuto shoves himself back into Kenma, making him gag. The gagging sensation was all Bokuto needed to cum into Kenma’s mouth. Kenma swallows it all down and even licks Bokuto clean. Akaashi smiles at him and so does Bokuto. “ Kitten you did such a good job taking Kotarou’s cock. How would you like a reward now?” Akaashi asks him. </p><p>“ Kitten would like an award thank you, master,” Kenma says. Akaashi smiles and helps Kenma up onto the bed. Kenma when he moved to the crawling position on the bed he suddenly felt funny again but dismissed it for being too high. Kenma can feel his tail buttplug be removed and replaced with a hot wet tongue. “ Kotarou does such a nice job at eating people out. He always satisfies me,” Akaashi says and brushes through Kenma’s hair that had kitten ears attached to them. </p><p>Kenma moans and feels hot from this. He loves being eaten out, but he also loves pleasing his masters more. “ Master Keiji, while Master Kotarou eats me, may I suck you off?” Kenma asks Akaashi. He doesn’t like that Akaashi has had no action. Akaashi leans down and kisses his cheek. “ I can’t deny such a sweet request, thank you for thinking of me, kitten,” Akaashi praises him and removes his pants. Kenma feels Bokuto’s hot wet tongue protrude into him and he moans. His moan is quite similar to a cat's purr making Bokuto and Akaashi both impressed. Akaashi gets on the bed and positions himself in front of Kenma. “ You don’t have to ask kitten, I give you permission,” Akaashi says to him. </p><p>Kenma takes Akaashi’s member into his mouth and starts working his magic. Akaashi moans out loud at this, he knows now how good Bokuto had just felt. Bokuto slips a finger into Kenma and starts to brush his prostate, making Kenma moan in ecstasy around Akaashi’s cock. Kenma feels dizzy as he can feel himself grow closer to the edge. He doesn’t even hear what Akaashi says when he feels hot cum run down his throat. Akaashi pulls out after he cums, making Kenma drool a little. Kenma's breath starts getting more gaspy as he is closer to the edge of cumming. He is moaning out loud now making Akaashi and Bokuto smirk at the noises Kenma was producing. Akaashi can hear people talking outside their door but pays no mind to it. </p><p>“ Are you getting close to cumming kitten?” Akaashi asks Kenma. Kenma can’t form a coherent word right now when he feels Bokuto’s strong hand stroke his dick. Kenma gasps one last breath and cums all over himself and Bokuto’s hand. “ Jeez Kitten you made a mess,” Bokuto says and wipes his handoff. Akaashi was going to say something of praise to kitten when he saw Kenma starting to shake. Kenma’s eyes roll into the back of his head and he starts convulsing in the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“ OH MY GOD!” Akaashi says and moves Kenma to his side. Bokuto had just put his boxers on and whips around to see Kenma’s state. “ GO GET KUROO!” Akaashi demands. Bokuto nearly trips as he runs out of the room full speed. He runs into Kuroo at a convenient time in the hallway “ Kuroo! Kenma is having a seizure!” Kuroo’s face dropped and he ran back with Bokuto and into the room. Kuroo looks at the bed when Kenma has just finished shaking and he is blue to the face. He is now breathing super hard into Akaashi’s lap. Akaashi had wet tears in his eyes because he had never experienced this before. </p><p>You see Kenma has epilepsy. He will have a seizure at random and most of the time no one knows it's coming, not even him. Kuroo knows about this condition and all of their friends know about the condition as well. Kenma has not had a seizure in four years, so for him to have one now is scary. “ I did what you told me too in case I ever witness one. I turned him on his side,” Akaashi said and started to brush Kenma’s hair. “ You did good Keiji. I think I’m going to take him to the hospital,” Kuroo says and picks Kenma up. </p><p>“ Um no, you are not. You are way not okay to be driving. I can drive because I didn’t smoke or drink anything tonight,” Akaashi says. Getting dressed. The rest of them get dressed quickly and go out to Bokuto’s vehicle. Bokuto had a spare hoodie in his car so Kuroo was able to take all of Kenma’s kitten attire off and put that on him. They sit in the back of the car and drive to the hospital. On the way, there Kenma had conscious a little and threw up all over Kuroo and the back seat of the car. Kuroo flinches at the hot vomit but doesn’t do anything because of the delicate manner his boyfriend is in. Bokuto in the passenger seat hands him some paper towels. </p><p>Within 15 minutes they were at the hospital and thankfully it was a slow night so he was able to get admitted right away. Akaashi, Bokuto, and Kuroo sit around Kenma’s bed and wait for the doctor to get in there. “ You two can go home if you’d like. You don’t have to be here,” Kuroo says. Bokuto walks over to him. “ Bro as much as we would love to, we can’t. You two need us, and we gotta make sure he is okay,” Bokuto says and hugs Kuroo. Kuroo is quite shaken up because of how long it has been since he had a seizure. </p><p>The doctor walks in with some test results. Apparently what had caused the seizure was the orgasm he had and the fact that he had been sick prior. From him feeling sick and the orgasm and staying up late, all those factors had a part in it. Because of how late it was, the doctor kept Kenma overnight and had sent Akaashi and Bokuto home. Kuroo did not sleep at all and waited till Kenma woke up. When Kenma did finally wake up he was embarrassed and was near tears when Kuroo had informed him of everything, and on top of that his phone had been blown up by the others hoping he was okay and doing well. By the time they were discharged, they had run into Atsumu and Omi who were also checking in. Kuroo was surprised to see Sakusa in the hospital. Turns out he was there and admitting Atsumu because he passed out was not something to joke around about. Atsumu felt fine but he did hurt his arm from collapsing. </p><p>When Kuroo and Kenma finally got home, Kenma had taken his medications and they took a shower together. Despite it only being noon the two of them went straight to bed after their shower. Before Kuroo fell asleep he got a promised message from Sakusa informing him that Atsumu had actually broken his collarbone and they were on their way home. Who knew injuries were going to happen?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Requests!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello my sweet fans 😊 so I'm having a hard time remembering who requested what so could you guys use this a request thing? I just want to make sure I get everyone's requests. I would hate to hurt someones feelings. So if you had already requested something, please repost it underneath here so I remember to do it and start working on it😊❤</p><p>Also if you are going to comment hate on my stories, they will be deleted. I'm a very fragile person 😔 and I dont like being called a dumbass for things... I write the way I think is right. I know I have grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes. I have dyslexia so some things are harder for me.🥺 I do have plenty of very nice comments on here and they always make me smile and make me feel like I'm worth something. I thank you for that. </p><p>Thank you!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Kidnapped part two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay so I just wrote this and I like where this is going. Protective Akaashi is low key hot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been three months since the kidnapping took place and Akaashi and Yamaguchi have entered into a Stockholm stage. Yamaguchi is head over heels in love with Tsukishima despite what he had done to him. Akaashi had fallen deeply for Bokuto but still feared Kuroo. Kuroo had moved on from Akaashi thankfully when he had found himself a new boy.</p><p>During these three months, Yamaguchi and Akaashi had met the other person that lived in the house and witnessed Kuroo bring home a whole new person. The other person that lived with them was Oikawa and he had taken a ginger-haired boy whereas Kuroo had taken a blonde boy. When Akaashi asked Bokuto about it he found out the two of them were brothers and that Kuroo and Oikawa had their eyes out on them for a while. Akaashi was so happy when Kuroo had moved on from him, but now he feels bad for the blonde boy because he knows how harsh he can be. The two boys from the glance he had at them seemed innocent and seemed like sweet boys. They don’t deserve this at all. </p><p>The first night of them brothers being here all Akaashi could hear was screaming and crying. He was genuinely upset about this because the boys sounded young. Akaashi would curl close to Bokuto and block his ears and hide his face because he knows he can’t do anything about it. </p><p>A whole week had passed since the two boys had been brought into the home and eventually, Yamaguchi and Akaashi got to meet them. Oikawa, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Tsukishima had to go to ‘work’ and the rest were left alone. The house was completely break out proof and you genuinely would feel trapped inside this home. Akaashi felt bad for the two boys who were hugging each other crying about everything. Yamaguchi made them some tea and explained what happened to them making them get a bit more comfortable around them. Akaashi was observing the boys and noticed they were covered in hickies and bruises leading him to believe they had been assaulted in some ways. This honestly makes Akaashi want to protect them and shield them away from the hands of their captors. </p><p>Akaashi calmed them down enough for the two of them to explain who they were and where they came from. Hinata Shouyou and Kenma Kozume. They were stepbrothers through marriage and were both the same age. When Akaashi was told their age his stomach had dropped. They were only 16. Akaashi asked if they had been touched and they hadn't been touched yet, which surprised him, but they were kissed and forced to do some things. Hinata was forced to bathe with Oikawa and Oikawa was kissing him all over his body. Oikawa had told him he was trying to savor him. When it was Kenma’s turn he explained how he was forced into a shower, kissed, and groped at. Kenma was too afraid to fight him. Kuroo too explained how he wanted to savor Kenma and keep him as pure as possible. Akaashi is happy with that answer but saddened by it at the same time considering that he had to deal with Kuroo’s harsh side in his early days here. </p><p>The four of them continued small talk and getting to know one another before the others returned home from ‘work’. They were covered in dirt and dried blood meaning one of two things to them. They all went their separate ways to get themselves cleaned up before joining them in the kitchen. The first one who finished getting cleaned up was Tsukishima. Tsukishima walked into the kitchen and got Yamaguchi to stand up from his chair, then he sat down and pulled Yamaguchi into his lap and kissed his cheek. Yamaguchi was not used to affection like this and he made him happy. He was terrified of this man at first but now he is so in love with him. If Yamaguchi had the choice to be free he would choose to come back and be with him. The next one to arrive was Oikawa. He picked up Hinata by his thighs and placed him on his lap just like Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Hinata is a very small person, he is the shortest one here, and he was built similarly to a girl. He had very feminine hips and from what Akaashi saw, a bit of a bubble butt. Kenma was only an inch taller than him and had a similar build to him only a little more meat to his thighs. </p><p>Hinata was bright red and flushed while sitting on Oikawa’s lap and avoided all eye contact by keeping his eyes glued to the floor. Bokuto and Kuroo came walking in together laughing about something and shoving one another playfully before seeing Tsukishima and Oikawa holding their beautiful captees in their laps. Thus making them pull their captees in their laps. Akaashi stood up and willingly sat in Bokuto’s lap kissing his cheek where he saw a bruise. Kenma was lifted and placed into Kuroo’s lap and when he was lifted he let out a small squeak. “ So what did you four do all day today?” Bokuto asked. </p><p>“ We drank some tea and talked,” Akaashi responded. “ Oya? What did you all talk about?” Kuroo asked. Akaashi wasn’t going to respond, but he knew Kenma would not respond for himself and he did not want to see him get hurt. “ We just got to know one another today was all,” Akaashi says and holds Bokuto’s hand. Akaashi knows Bokuto will stand up for him because of that on time. It was a month into being in this house and Akaashi was doing something that Kuroo didn’t agree with so he said something to him. Akaashi said something witty to him and Kuroo started to go off. Bokuto did not like that and the whole thing ended in a nasty fistfight with Oikawa and Tsukishima having to step in and pull the two apart. When Akaashi was cleaning Bokuto up, Bokuto had said a promise to him and he kept that promise. </p><p>Kuroo wanted to argue but bit his tongue and instead made small talk with the others and talked about what they wanted for dinner that night. Akaashi, Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Kenma are not allowed to cook in the house in case they are poisoning them. Akaashi thinks it's a ridiculous rule but does not argue with it. They are only allowed to make tea or eat the boxed snacks in the cabinets if they are hungry. If not they have to wait till someone gets home so they can have dinner. </p><p>Bokuto gets up from his spot with Akaashi and unlocks a few cabinets so he can start making dinner. While Bokuto was in the kitchen cutting vegetables and the meat for the stew he was making, the others were sitting at the table. Akaashi was reading a book Bokuto had got for him, well at least that’s what everyone thinks he is doing. Akaashi is pretending to read when in reality he is watching out the corner of his eye at Hinata and Kenma. He notices Hinata is somewhat relaxing around Oikawa. Oikawa is so gentle with him and the shaking boy had calmed down a lot. Kenma on the other hand was still scared and was extremely uncomfortable in Kuroo’s lap. Kuroo kept asking him questions and rubbing his thigh. Kenma was answering but you could tell he was visibly uncomfortable. When Kenma would answer ‘no’ to one of Kuroo’s questions Akaashi would flinch. He was expecting Kuroo to hit or snap at him, but instead, Kuroo would laugh lightly and kiss his cheek. </p><p>Akaashi is ready for anything though, he is willing to get physical if he needs to, because he feels he needs to protect these two. Yamaguchi can handle his own and he knows Tsukishima is a nice person, especially from the stories Bokuto had told him. Akaashi was told that Oikawa was extremely possessive over things he wanted and once he got them he protected them and held them close. From what Akaashi can see, Hinata is being held very tightly by Oikawa. Kinda like he can’t let him go. Akaashi was told Kuroo is not a bad guy but a hard ass. Well speaking from experience Akaashi hates him. </p><p>The food is eventually done and Bokuto is making plates for everyone. Akaashi stood up and offered a hand to help him and Bokuto graciously accepted. When Akaashi had two soup plates in his hand Bokuto grabbed his ass and gave it a playful smack as Akaashi walked away. For some strange reason, Bokuto was obsessed with his ass and any free moment he gets he is always grabbing and smacking his ass. Akaashi knew it was coming but every time it happens he can’t help but blush and turn bright red. Akaashi hands out the soup plates and takes a seat next to Bokuto who had just sat down. All of them are eating the meal and polish off their plates. All but Kenma. Kenma still had a little bit left. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had collected all the plates except for Kenma’s when Kuroo pulled it back. </p><p>“ Kitten, Daddy wants you to finish your meal. If you don’t you know what will happen,” Kuroo says to Kenma, making him flinch. The thing is Kenma does not think he can finish the meal. Kenma is someone who doesn’t eat a whole lot. He will eat but he doesn’t eat in big portions like this, if he overeats he feels sick. Kenma looks at the plate and back at Kuroo. “ I don’t think I can,” Kenma says quietly. Kuroo gets mad and stands up picking Kenma up over his shoulder. Akaashi does not like this at all. He has bitten his tongue too long. </p><p>“ Put him down! He did nothing wrong,” Akaashi says standing up and running in front of Kuroo. Kuroo's eyes go dark. “ Get the fuck out of my way you slut,” Kuroo says and takes a swing at Akaashi. The fist never hit him because Bokuto had blocked him. Kuroo throws Kenma down and shoves him into Akaashi. Akaashi grabs Kenma and holds him in a tight embrace. He hides Kenma’s face into his chest as Bokuto and Kuroo start getting into a fistfight. These two fight a lot and they can get pretty violent. Kuroo had shoved Bokuto, Bokuto lost balance and fell into Hinata. Hinata flinches when the body hits him, with the flinch of his nose and the pained groan he had, Oikawa sees black and lets go of Hinata. Hinata runs over to Akaashi and Kenma hiding his face and ears from the screaming and yelling. Yamaguchi had run over to them to help Akaashi calm them down while Tsukishima tried to pull the three of them apart. Kuroo was then lifted in the air by Bokuto and shoved into the table they had just had dinner on and it breaks in half. Bokuto picks up one of the table legs along with Kuroo and the two of them smack into each other with it. </p><p>The fight is starting to get nasty but eventually, the screaming turns into laughter. Kuroo was laughing, Bokuto was laughing, and Oikawa had managed to start laughing. Making the four boys on the floor confused. Kuroo apologized to them and so did Oikawa and Bokuto. They apologized to each other for being assholes and beating the fuck out of one another. The three of them all had bleeding lips, Bokuto is sure he broke his nose and Kuroo swears he has a few broken ribs. The three of them are talking like the four boys on the floor don’t even exist. Akaashi can’t believe how psychotic the three of them are. Tsukishima was already trying to bandage them up. He called them stupid the whole time. Meanwhile, Yamaguchi was cleaning up. Akaashi kneeled on the floor holding Kenma and Hinata close to him. He did not want to move since the two of them had managed to cry themselves to sleep in his lap. They are just children in Akaashi’s mind. He and Yamaguchi were both 24 while the others were about 27, 28. These two 16-year-old boys don’t deserve any of this. </p><p>When he was talking to them earlier he found out they were still in high school. They were only in their second year of school. They are just babies to him and Akaashi would be damned if something happened to them. He would rather take the heat. Once the three boys had been cleaned up the three of them approached Akaashi and Akaashi gripped both of them tightly. </p><p>“ Before you take them just know I’m never not going to stand up for these two. They are sixteen for fucks sake. They are just children. They are not even out of high school yet. They don’t deserve this shit,” Akaashi says to the three of them in front of him. Akaashi is scared shitless right now because he knows better than to swear at Bokuto, but he can’t help it right now. He needs to get his point across to them. Kuroo completely ignores Akaashi and goes to take Kenma but Kenma grabs onto Akaashi tightly and Akaashi grabbed onto Kenma. “ I mean it Kuroo. You may have gotten away with stuff with me, but he is just a child. Do not hurt him or I’ll find a way to hurt you,” Akaashi says to Kuroo.</p><p>“ Whatever you say. Kenma belongs to me and I know what age he is. I don’t want to have to go to extremes with him but I will. And if you are going to threaten me, make sure it is not an empty one,” Kuroo says and grabs Kenma gently, picking him up in a bridal style way and carries him to his room. Akaashi watches him without blinking once until Kuroo is inside his room. Hinata willingly let go of Akaashi and joined Oikawa. Akaashi is sitting on the floor staring at Bokuto who seems like he wants to say something but does not know how to put it. Akaashi knows Bokuto plans on punishing him for swearing but for some reason Akaashi does not care. Akaashi does not care about anything right now other than making sure those boys are protected. He is going to make sure his threat against Kuroo is not an empty one. The night Akaashi was punished for his language, which he was weirdly okay with, and he even managed to convince Bokuto in teaching him some self-defense moves and how to load a gun. </p><p>Akaashi is thankful Bokuto is not a very smart man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. smash my anus Ushiten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I had fun writing this request lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ushijima Wakatoshi and Tendou Satori were laying on Ushijima’s bed talking about their day with one another. Tendou was going on and on about what happened in his math class that day and couldn’t stop laughing about it. Ushijima was reading a magazine Tendou had given him and he was listening to his crazy boyfriend at the same time. “ Ushiwaka I have a question for you,” Tendou says and rolls over on top of Ushijima’s stomach. Ushijima puts the magazine down and looks his boyfriend in the eyes. “ Yes, Satori?”</p><p>“ Can we have sex?” Tendou asks bluntly and looks at Ushijima. Ushijima looks at him for a moment before answering. “ Sure, but I’m not really sure how these things work,” Ushijima says to him. Tendou laughs and sits up on Ushijima’s chest making sure his ass is right on Ushijima’s groin. “ Really Ushi-gushi? All you gotta do is smash it, smash it into oblivion! Sing it with me smash what? My anus!” Tendou finishes his weird song and then busts out laughing at how weird he is. Ushijima has no clue what is going on but with Tendou rubbing himself on his groin it’s making Ushijima feel hot. Tendou can feel his boyfriend’s dick harden up and he smiles. “ Ushi just let me do the work, then you will know what to do for next time,” Tendou says. </p><p>Ushijima nods his head and lays still on the bed. Tendou slides off his lap and runs over to his gym bag for a condom and lube. He got Ushijima the biggest size because being the guess monster he is, he is assuming Ushijima is packing. “ Ushi you gotta take your clothes off,” Tendou says when he looks over to see Ushijima had not moved an inch. Ushijima then moves off his bed and starts to undress. Tendou does too but before he removes his boxers he watches as Ushijima removes his. Tendou’s mouth waters at the sight of how huge Ushijima is. </p><p>“ Here put this one, it should fit. If not then we are raw dogging it,” Tendou says, throwing the condom at Ushijima. Ushijima looks at the condom and puts it on. He then looks at Tendou who had just taken off his boxers and is spreading his ass cheeks. He pours some lube into him and then clicks the bottle shut. Ushijima gets on the bed and stares at Tendou without speaking. Tendou crawls on the bed and sits on Ushijima’s stomach. Before he starts to position himself to sit on Ushijima he is stopped. “ Before this continues I love you and I think you are very beautiful,” Ushijima says to Tendou. Tendou gets tears in his eyes. “ Ushi I love you too!” Tendou says and kneels up a little.</p><p>Tendou is not a virgin, but he knows Ushijima is and he can’t wait to be the one to do it. Tendou lowers himself down hissing at the stretch around him but adjusting himself as he goes down. Once they were connected Tendou leaned down and Kissed Ushijima who was making strange faces. “ Move your hips into me,” Tendou says. Ushijima starts to thrust into him making Tendou hum and sing in pleasure. He has never been with anyone this big before. Tendou leans up and starts to bounce on Ushijima, making him moan and grunt out loud. </p><p>“ Satori…” Ushijima says. “ Yes, baby say my name!” Tendou says and starts bouncing faster. He is close and he can feel it. Ushijima is close as well and Tendou can feel it because his hands on his hips grip him harder. Tendou knows he is going to have bruises on his hips and he knows he will not be able to walk in the morning and man is he excited about it. </p><p>Tendou bounces a few more times when he sees Ushijima throw his head back when he cums. He Ushijima threw his head back and pushed his hips up making him burry deeper in Tendou. Tendou couldn’t hold back any longer and released himself all over his stomach. Tendou stares at Ushijima in the eyes as he is breathing hard and Ushijima is doing the same. Tendou pulls himself off of Ushijima and leans down to kiss him. The two of them are the strangest couple anyone has ever met, but together they are perfect for one another. </p><p>The next day at practice. Tendou is limping and so is Goshiki and Shirabu. Tendou usually makes fun of them for this but this time he can’t. Ushijima and Semi are both standing there watching them with smirks on their faces because they were the causes of their mobility issue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Catboy Hinata Shouyou ( Daisuga/Bokuaka) Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata has gone into heat. Also I've been in a head cannon lately where Hinata has a mommy kink. I swear to god he does.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata woke up the next morning curled into Bokuto. He sat up but his bum hurt him so he let out a small whimper. Bokuto was an extremely heavy sleeper and didn’t hear a thing, but Akaashi did. Akaashi sits up and looks at Hinata who was on the verge of tears. “ Does your butt hurt?” Akaashi asks. Hinata lets a few tears fall before nodding his head. Akaashi rolls him over to look at it and as expected he his bum was still bright red and bruised in some places. It was a well-smacked bottom. When Akaashi rubs some lotion on his bum Hinata is whimpering and leaning into his touch like he is wanting more. </p><p>Akaashi being the researcher he was, looked it up and it was the first stage of being in full heat. He read that ‘ if the vulva is swollen then the hybrid is ready for breeding’. The only way for Akaashi to see if his vulva is swollen is to look and he can’t really do that alone. The four men had created a special heat room for their hybrid to go into heat in. It had two king-sized beds pushed together with clean sheets in the corner and a mini-fridge for water. The room had a basket with protein bars filling it. They were more than ready for him to go into heat. </p><p>The doctor had told them that once he goes into heat some strange things will happen to his body. He will get hot, he will get stressed out if one of his mates is not in the room with him, and he needs constant touch. Then the weirdest part about the whole thing is he will produce milk during this and it is said to be the tastiest thing in the world. People pay top dollar to buy. Hybrids only produce milk during their heats, pregnancy and the first five months their young is born. Akaashi had done all of this research and took lots of notes on all of these things to make sure Hinata’s is safe and healthy during this whole thing. </p><p>Hinata starts humming when Akaashi starts to rub his hands on his thighs. His skin is starting to heat up and Akaashi feels like Hinata is about to enter heat. “ Kotarou wake up,” Akaashi says, throwing the lotion bottle at his head. Bokuto groans and sits up. “ Yes, love?” Bokuto says. “ Go get Koushi and Daichi. I think it’s go time,” Akaashi says. Bokuto jumped up out of and flung out of the room to wake up the other two. If it’s time they don’t want to waste it. Within minutes the three return to the room. Hinata was stark naked, sweating and whimpering. </p><p>“ Are you sure it’s time?” Suga asks. “ I don’t know we are going to have to check his vulva and see for ourselves,” Akaashi says and spreads open the boy's cheeks. With the cool air hitting him his whimpers out loud and pushes his hips back towards Akaashi. Daichi walks over and holds him still so Akaashi can have a look. Akaashi looks and his predictions were right. His vulva is red, swollen, and leaking his natural lube. He is ready to be bred. He is in his heat now. “ Yup he is ready, we can start whenever now,” Akaashi says, and let's go of Hinata. </p><p>Daichi picks Hinata up in bridal style and carries him to the heat room. While the others scurry around grabbing things they need and contacting their jobs and letting them know they will be on heat leave for the next week. This is going to be a long process but they were ready. Hinata’s head should last five days, and two days of rest. The week is going to be tiring but they are ready for it. </p><p>Once inside the room, Hinata is lowered on the bed and he is whining. He needs them and needs them now. The others are getting undressed and watching as Hinata is whimpering on the bed. Hinata doesn’t know they are undressing, he thinks they are ignoring him. So Hinata does something that hybrids in the wild do while in heat. He rolls over onto his knees, spreads his legs far apart, and arches his back; he buries his head down and whimpers. He is completely open to them and exposed. The rest of them lick their lips and before they approach them they have one lingering question. Who is first? </p><p>“ Who is going first?” Suga asks getting onto the bed near the shaking boy. “ Maybe Kotarou should go first since he is the one who found him at the beginning. Then Maybe Daichi, then Koushi, then myself. Then after that, he can choose who he wants,” Akaashi suggests. And they all agree that makes the most sense. Bokuto gets on the bed and is not sure on what to do, should he finger him, just stick himself in, he doesn’t know. Akaashi looks at his husband. “ He is a hybrid babe. Just stick it in.” </p><p>With that Bokuto sticks himself into Hinata making him howl in pleasure and start purring. Bokuto starts thrusting into him and the others watch as the hybrid is so lost in his own mind. When they reached their climax Hinata had cum on his chest and his nipples were leaking. Bokuto pulls out of Hinata and Daichi walks over to them. Daichi flips Hinata over and puts his legs up so he can have more access to Hinata’s breeding holes. Daichi starts to thrust into him, making Hinata scream and howl in pleasure again. While Daichi is fucking into him. Suga and Akaashi both leaned down and put their mouths on Hinata’s sensitive nipples. When they start sucking and drinking his milk Hinata starts purring. Daichi cums deep into him and moves out of the way for the next person. Suga gets up from his position and Bokuto takes over.</p><p> “ Your milk tastes delicious baby,” Suga tells the hybrid. Even though he knows the boy can’t understand anything he is saying to him. Hinata only has one thing on his mind and that is to get royally fucked and filled with his mate's seed. Suga cums inside him and the next one up was Akaashi. Akaashi wants to ask him if he is okay because he has just been brought to an orgasm three times and the timing is not that far apart. But Akaashi knows he is okay with it. Once Hinata is tired he will sleep for a little and then wake up to do it all over again. Before Akaashi thrusts into him he grabs a water bottle and with the help of Suga he manages to take a few sips from it. They want him to stay hydrated during this. Once Akaashi was satisfied with the small sips he took, Akaashi thrusted into him. Bokuto had pulled off Hinata's nipple and wiped his face. “ God Keiji you were right, that does taste good,” Bokuto says. Daichi pulls off the other one and agrees with Bokuto. Hinata will be producing milk for the rest of his life basically. </p><p>Akaashi cums deep into Hinata and pulls out of him. Hinata whimpered at the loss of touch from his mates but was too tired to move so he fell asleep right where he was laying. His mates ended up cleaning him up and they all ate something, drank some water, and used the bathroom before their hybrid woke up and noticed one was missing. Now from this stage, Hinata is going to choose who he wants and the others are going to rest until it is their turn again. </p><p>From the time they woke up till now, it is already six at night. Hinata had fallen asleep around one and is now stirring around waking up. Bokuto had fallen asleep next to him on the bed while Daichi and Suga were playing a game together. And Akaashi was reading a book. Hinata crawls over to Suga and lays his head on Suga’s lap near his cock. “ Mama,” Hinata says and kisses his thigh. Suga and Daichi look down at him and give him a strange look. Suga looks at Akaashi who was too a bit thrown off by Hinata’s name he had given Suga. “ Mommy please,” Hinata says and licks Suga’s flaccid cock that was starting to raise. “ Baby why are you calling me that, I’m not your mom,” Suga says and bites his hand from Hinata licking his cock. </p><p>Akaashi jumped into research mode and found that the hybrids will often refer to their mates as mommy, daddy, and master. Hinata never had parents so maybe he looks to them as parent figures more than mates, which as weird as it sounds is perfectly normal in the hybrid world. When the children are born the children will refer to the hybrid as mom and the others as papa and daddy. Akaashi explains this to them and they listen to him. Hybrids are strange creatures. Hinata was still kitten licking Suga’s cock and balls before going down on him all the way. While Hinata was blowing Suga off, Daichi sticks a finger into Hinata making the hybrid moan and purr. Hinata got Suga to cum and he swallowed everything down. He was then thrusting himself into Daichi’s fingers like his life depended on it. Hinata reached orgasm from that and fell back down onto the bed to sleep. </p><p>This was the cycle for the next three days. Hinata would wake up, either suck one of their cocks, fuck himself on their fingers or ride them. The four of them also were constantly sucking on Hinata’s nipples to give him more satisfaction. Releasing his full breasts, making Hinata feel all sorts of things. Three whole days of this was exhausting to all five of them but they were happy when it was over with. Everyone was resting and cuddling close to their hybrid as the hybrid was coming down from his heat. When Hinata did become coherent he was extremely exhausted and thirsty. Thankfully Akaashi was next to him to see that he had woken up and was back to being normal. </p><p>Hinata was so sore and weak he could barely walk. Akaashi helped him to the bathroom where he ran a hot bath for him. Daichi had gotten up because he had to get back to work and he had a meeting for his governor position. He went into the bathroom to check on the hybrid and kiss him before leaving. The rest of them had the day off. Hinata was nearing falling asleep in the bathtub but stayed conscious enough to drink the water Akaashi kept giving him and he even ate a protein bar. Once he was bathed and dressed into clean clothes he crawled back onto the bed and fell asleep. </p><p>Bokuto and Suga had woken up and got cleaned and dressed. They are all very tired but they feel good. They won’t know if Hinata is pregnant till next week. And honestly, all of them are excited about it. Once a week had passed Hinata took a test without the others knowing. He promised he would wait till they were all home so they could all get to see it, but Hinata grew impatient. Hinata is sitting on the bathroom floor alone because all four of his mates were at their jobs. </p><p>Hinata hears a beep and he suddenly feels scared, nervous, and numb. Hinata flips over the test and sees the bright green color pop up. He is pregnant. Hinata dropped the test on the floor and started crying into his hands for how happy he was. He can’t wait to tell his mates. That night he made them all a nice dinner and a tasty dessert. Then decides to come up with a cute idea with the help of Pinterest. He had put under all their plates a sticky note with ‘ I can't wait to meet our babies’. He thought the idea was super cute. </p><p>Within a few minutes, all of his mates were walking in and taking off their coats and shoes. Hinata like always greeted them at the door with hugs and kisses and asked them how their day was. Small talk continued into dinner until Daichi brought up the test. “ So after dinner how about we take your test Shouyou,” Daichi says. </p><p>“ Yeah! That’s a great idea,” Bokuto says. Hinata laughs. “ Actually lift up your dinner plates,” Hinata says. The four of them gave him a confused look before it clicked. Bokuto dropped his plate and stood up shouting. Suga and Akaashi started crying and Diachi brought Hinata into a huge hug. Hinata couldn’t have asked for better mates. He can’t wait to see how many he is going to have and he can’t wait to be a mom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Haikyuu Ghost Busters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So this took me three days to write. Honestly, this story is probably extremely graphic and scary for some. I did not hold back. I also use a lot of prayers and Bible verses in this so this is a bit of a warning. This is my first attempt at writing a real horror story. so please let me know what you think. Also, I am working on requests still and I'm still taking them. It's just going to take me a minute. I'm working on a platform right now where I can post updates and what I'm working on, and currently doing. I was thinking about Twitter if that is of interest to any of you? Thank you again for everything yall. I love you guys :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata Shouyou is a physic medium. He has been his whole life, and he has built a career around it. Hinata and his friends have built a team of investigators to join him in his walk-throughs. Kenma is the audio tech, Kuroo and Bokuto hold their own investigations, and Akaashi and Kageyama work the cameras. Kuroo and Bokuto will do an investigation the night before Shouyou does his walk-throughs. Asahi will occasionally come and help out with Shouyou’s walkthroughs because he is a certified priest and preacher. He has also sat in on a few exorcisms. He and his boyfriend Noya will help Hinata and the team only when the evidence is super intense.  They call themselves The Adventures of the Paranormal Chasers. They decided the name collectively as a group. The team is quite successful too, they explore extremely haunted places all over the world and have an extremely popular TV show, and live stream. </p><p>They have been doing this for two years now, and in these two years, they have never experienced a case like this one.  This was worse than their first experience ever at Kenma’s house. This case they were given was in a farmhouse out in the middle of the woods and surrounded by farmland. They actually got this case from the chief of police Daichi and his sheriff Iwaizumi. They were called to the scene after it was discovered the farmer that owned the property was brutally murdered inhumanly. What raised eyebrows was when the homicide detectives went there late at night they experienced something none of them could explain. They saw a shadow figure move from one room to the other, and they heard footsteps. They also heard a child laughing. They were very shaken up from this experience and had given the case to someone else. </p><p>Akaashi not only is a cameraman, but he also does all the research in the cases a few days beforehand, so they had all the facts. While Akaashi was laying in Bokuto’s arms in bed he came across a news article from 1937 about a mother who went crazy and murdered her entire family on the property. The mother, when investigated, went crazy during an interrogation and killed herself in the interrogation room with a pen. The woman had no prior mental illness either. He read about how the husband was strangled to death with a rope, the oldest son was stabbed 26 times in his sleep. The daughter, who was five, was suffocated with a pillow, and the two twin babies were drowned in the bathtub of the house. </p><p>Akaashi was visibly cringing about all the graphic details about the case, making Bokuto look over at him. Akaashi explains everything to Bokuto and even shows him the article, and the pictures from the file. It was making him cringe as well. Akaashi researched further and found that in 1978 the original house was home to a family of six that had all perished in a house fire. The article read that the flames were so hot that firemen were not able to enter the house. They all stood outside listening to their screams slowly fade. Akaashi showed Bokuto this as well and Bokuto is starting to piece together that this property is full of negative energy already and is probably going to be a hard case to solve. </p><p>“ These are three bad things that happened on that property. I bet anything there is a demon there,” Bokuto says to Akaashi. Before Akaashi could answer him there was another article that popped up. This time he visibly shivered when he saw it. Bokuto noticed the shiver and sat up so he could read over his shoulder. The article read that just a half-mile away from the property back in 2002 there was a cult sacrifice that took place there. There was a group of six men who took a heavily pregnant woman and forced her to give birth in the middle of a pentagram. Once she gave birth the men sliced her neck open and allowed her to bleed out. Then the baby was used as an offering to the devil. The baby's blood was smeared on all of their foreheads and then they all killed themselves as an even better sacrifice to the devil. All of their bodies were found by hunters a few days later.</p><p>“ Oh my god,” Akaashi said. “ I think you are right, there definitely has to be a malevolent spirit or force there. I better call Shouyou and Asahi because I feel like we are going to have to have all hands on deck for this investigation.”</p><p>“ Yeah we are going to need them for sure and I think we may need a few more investigators for this. There are three barns and Daichi said he talked to the ex-wife of the farmer and she said their cattle would mysteriously die. They lost over 26 of them,” Bokuto explains. </p><p>“ I didn’t know that, but that is definitely weird and I totally agree. I think we should ask Tadashi and Kei to join us. They joined us when we did that huge prison in America. This one would be good to do because then Tsukishima and Yamaguchi can help Kenma with the cameras and audio systems at base camp. Then you, Kuroo, and I can do our investigation,” Akaashi explains. He then sets his laptop down and takes off his glasses so he can get comfortable to sleep. </p><p>“ Well, because of the history of the house I think Shouyou and Asahi might want to go in at the same time with us that way we can do this better as a team. We can talk about it in the morning,” Bokuto says, yawning at the end. </p><p>“ Yeah that sounds good,” Akaashi says and kisses Bokuto on the lips good night and cuddles into him. The two of them drift off to sleep and mentally prepare themselves for what's to come.</p><p>The next day rolled around and they all discussed their ideas and what to do with the investigation. Hinata decided that he and Asahi were going to wait a day before going back so they can match evidence if anything is caught. They called Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in to help out and they were more than happy too. Everyone got their hotels booked and ready to go for the three nights they were going to endure, but no one knew just how much they were going to endure. </p><p>The next day rolls around and Asahi, Hinata, Noya, and Kageyama go sightseeing while waiting for their turn in the investigation. The others were just arriving at the property to set up the equipment and live streams to ready their investigation. They have thermal imaging cameras set up, EVP’s, a few spirit boxes, night vision cameras, EMF reader, full-spectrum cameras, and walkies. They also have x-cameras set up in nearly every room of the house and four each in the barns. </p><p>They were ready to go and just had to wait for the lights to go down. During their set up, everyone had an uneasy feeling already about the place. Something was unsettling about the property and something was extremely negative about it too. Kuroo and Bokuto were actually nervous about this but they were also excited about catching great evidence. The best part about their jobs is catching great evidence. They have caught countless EVP’s, they both have been scratched and touched. They always get great evidence but they also have to be careful with everything. Especially Bokuto because he was possessed once and he even brought something home with him, which scared him and Akaashi to no avail. They had to have a blessing on their small apartment and a blessing on them. </p><p>Blessings became a normal thing for the team because of all the evil energies they have been around. They all wear a blessed rosary around their necks to help protect them in their investigations. </p><p>Soon the sun went down and they were able to start their investigation and live stream. Within the first two minutes of live streaming, they already have 3k people. Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi start their investigation in the house. They walk through each room trying to communicate with the spirits or whoever was there. So far they have no evidence but when they think no one is there they all audibly hear a small child giggle. “ Did you hear that?” Kuroo whispered. Akaashi and Bokuto both said yes. </p><p>“ Was that you that just giggled. We come in peace and mean no harm to you,” Kuroo says. This time it was not a child’s voice heard but there was a deeply low growl. “ What are you?” Bokuto asks. Suddenly Akaashi yipes in pain and nearly drops the camera. Kuroo quickly takes it from him while Akaashi is in near tears. </p><p>“ Baby are you okay?” Bokuto asks him in concern. “ No, my back burns,” Akaashi says. Bokuto turns him around and lifts up his shirt. When they lifted the shirt Bokuto and Kuroo both gasped in shock. Kenma, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi gasp too. On Akaashi’s back were a set of three scratches. He had one set of three on his shoulder blade, onset in the middle, and one set on his lower back. Bokuto sees red and loses it. “ Alright you sick bastard, you got some nerve doing that you goddamn coward. Show yourself!” Bokuto says. They wait a moment and suddenly three doors all at once slam shut so hard the house nearly shakes. </p><p>The viewers watching are in shock and are blowing it up on social media making the live stream hit over 500k now. While Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi are trying to calm down one of the cameras in the basement goes out. Kenma looks at it and brings it back on but right when the camera turns back on there is a black mass that just slides by it making his skin crawl. He wasn’t the only one who saw it either because the viewers online saw it too and are freaking out. </p><p>Kuroo, Akaashi, and Bokuto try to communicate for a few more hours but have no luck in catching any more evidence. “ So no one is going to talk now, or communicate?” Bokuto says, trying to provoke it. Akaashi is starting to get this unsettling feeling and he does not like it. Suddenly the spirit box, which was turned on right after the doors slammed, goes off. Something truly dark laughs, it was a deep maniacal laugh. </p><p>While they were wrapping up their investigation for the night, they were in the barn where cattle would mysteriously die. Inside the barn they caught no EVP’s but when they reviewed one of the photographs that were taken. In the photo, you can see Kuroo and Bokuto standing there holding their EVP’s, and in the background of the photo where the barn door opening was, was a huge black mass. The mass had to have been seven feet tall and there were distinct horns at the top. When this photo was shown to the team they all had a sick feeling in their stomachs. </p><p>Tomorrow is when Hinata and Asahi do their walkthrough, and they are doing one through the whole property. It is a big investigation but they are ready for it. That night when they all got back to the hotel and went to bed Hinata was having a bad nightmare. </p><p>During the investigations, Hinata is not told any facts and is not told about any of the evidence. He uses his abilities to determine if things are real, fake and what happened. This time Hinata is getting a preview of a vision. He is dreaming about a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes running around in the woods. He is chasing him and having fun, then suddenly the boy stops and stares at him with a weird smile. Suddenly Hinata is frozen in fear. The boy starts to grow in size and turn into this goat-like man. Hinata has seen and fought many demons, but this one was the worst one he has ever seen. The demon had goat-like hooves, he was bright red in color and his eyes were yellow and split pupils. The man smiles at him wickedly, showing off his sharp fang-like teeth. Hinata is frozen in fear and is hyperventilating. He tries to run but he can't move, so then he starts to scream as loud as he could. </p><p>Kageyama who is lying right next to him is woken up by Hinata’s whimpering and tears streaming down his face. Kageyama knows he is having a nightmare so he decides to grab his cross and lay it on Hinata to help him wake up. Hinata started to scream as soon as the cross hit his chest and started to thrash. Kageyama is trying to wake him up from this so he could calm him down. Hinata gasped for air and started coughing when he finally woke up. He was coughing and immediately started crying, making Kageyama hold him close. </p><p>“ Hey, it’s okay, I’m here, no one can hurt you.”  Hinata continued to shake and sob until he fell asleep again in his boyfriend's tight grip. Kageyama eventually fell back asleep as well. </p><p>The next morning Hinata was extremely nervous about this. The others have already made their way back to the farm to set up the cameras and review the footage from last night. After the team left they left the cameras rolling. Most of the camera's batteries were dead. One camera caught a spin chilling EVP. It was so scary that it shook all of them to the core. They almost want to cancel this investigation completely. The EVP said <i> Shouyou will die</i>. Then after it said that a child's giggle is heard. The camera that caught this was located in the barn where the cattle were killed. </p><p>Usually, the team sits back and lets Hinata and Kageyama do their thing but not tonight. Tonight Bokuto, Kuroo, Akaashi, Noya, Asahi, and Kageyama are going to group together on this just in case something happens. Bokuto and Kuroo are going to have access to the EVP’s as soon as the questions are asked or if something is heard when Hinata enters a room. Asahi is going to walk with Hinata and keep his bible and cross close in case something tries to attach itself or attack Hinata. Asahi and Noya were both caught up with all the evidence and EVPs caught and Asahi wants to bless the whole property. They know as soon as he enters the property and when Hinata enters the property. All of the activity will increase immensely. </p><p>The sun is close to setting and that’s when the car pulls up with Asahi and Hinata. Hinata was already in his trance-like state so he could do his walk-through. Kenma, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima start the Livestream and start watching the cameras. Akaashi is holding the camera steady as Bokuto and Kuroo go to Hinata’s side of the car and help him out of it. Asahi steps out as well and holds his bible and cross close to him. He also has a bottle of holy water on him in his pocket. Kageyama and Noya grab their cameras and hold them steady. Hinata opens his eyes and begins walking. </p><p>“ This place is evil. The ground and the land around it are not pleasant. Someone unleashed something dark onto this property. “ Hinata starts walking and comes to the house. He stops and looks into the woods near where the cult sacrifice was held. “ I see a woman over there. She is covered in blood and has no close on. There are six men standing behind her with evil smiles. She is afraid. I keep hearing her say, my baby. I’m assuming her baby was killed,” Hinata says and turns back away and walks into the house.<br/>
“ There have been a lot of tragedies here. I see an old man being lifted off the ground by a black mass. This mass won’t let me see what it looks like. The old man is trying to fight it off but he can’t win. This thing threw him down the basement stairs and killed him.” Hinata walks over to where the basement door is and opens it. “ I can see his body lying there, he is not dead yet,” Hinata says and starts to walk down the stairs. The others are right behind him following closely behind. “ The man is screaming for help but no one can hear him,” Hinata says. Kuroo plays back the EVP in his hand when he thinks he hears a whisper and the EVP says ‘help me’ in a very distressing way. Kuroo bumps the audio to Tsukishima so he can replay it for the audience. </p><p>“ This man is so loud, I bet you can hear him,” Hinata says. “ I actually caught an EVP that says help me on it,” Kuroo says and replays it for them in the basement. Once Hinata hears the voice he nods his head. “ That is him,” Hinata says. Hinata turns around and looks at the ground where the man is. </p><p>“ The man is crawling away right now. He is staring up the stairs at something that is walking towards him. It’s the black mass again. “ Hinata gasps as he is staring at the floor. “ This mass just picked him up again and threw him into that wall. The man is now unconscious.”  Hinata walks over to the wall. “ The man is bleeding out, this is how he died. I can hear the mass laughing as the man dies in front of him,” Hinata says and then walks back upstairs to the living room.</p><p>“ I can see this house is different, right now I’m seeing an older version of the house. I can smell smoke and it's suddenly getting hard to breathe,” Hinata says and grabs at his throat. He lets out a few coughs. “ There are six people here in the room with us, they are all burnt badly. The one is telling me the walls are hot, there is a fire and we can’t escape. We can’t breathe,” Hinata kept repeating we can’t escape, and we can’t breathe before he pulled himself out. “ The fire was caused by something unnatural. There was a gas stove turned on in the middle of the night and a candle was ignited. There was an explosion and no one could escape out of the house,” Hinata says. “ I can hear sirens and they’re off in the distance. The fire department can’t come in, the flames are too thick and hot.” Hinata says. </p><p>“ These people were burned alive in the property,” Hinata says. So far everything Hinata has said has been 100% correct and Akaashi and Bokuto are both very impressed with it considering they read all the articles about this place. “ The six burn victims have now moved on and into the afterlife. Talking to me helped them move on. “ </p><p>“ They have moved on and now I’m being hit by a madness. I can see a little boy standing in the kitchen. That would be where his bedroom was. The boy is covered in blood and is shaking in fear.” Hinata goes on to describe more when he hears cries from babies coming from the closet near the kitchen. The babies crying was audibly heard by the team and the team at base camp. Hinata walks over to the closet and opens it. He brings his hand to his mouth when it drops open. He can even feel himself tearing up. “ I see a woman standing over a bathtub full of water. She is holding the babies under the water. I can hear them screaming,” Hinata says. The others cringe. “ The woman keeps saying ‘ die, everyone must die’. She has a black mass behind her. It’s smaller than the one I first saw but it’s definitely there. I can also see down the hallway here a man with a rope around his neck. He was choked out and there is a little girl who is blue in the face, I’m assuming she is suffocated. This woman killed them. I can hear the little girl cry to her mother, She is very scared. They all are,” Hinata finishes. </p><p>“ Asahi I would like you to say a prayer for these souls to move on from here. They may need some assistance this time,” Hinata says. </p><p>Asahi nods and pulls out his bible and recites two common prayers.” Our father, Who art in heaven, hallowed be Thy name; Thy kingdom come; Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen,” Asahi says and then starts into another prayer. “ Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray the Lord my soul to take. If I die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take,” Asahi recites. Hinata watches as the man, and four children are lifted and taken into the holy light. The woman in the bathroom is now angry and wants to hurt Asahi but is badly wounded from the prayer. Bokuto catches an EVP from a dark voice, the same dark voice they heard from yesterday say something chilling. ‘ God can’t work here,’ the voice said. Bokuto replays it for the others to hear and sends Tsukishima the audio. Hinata looks over to where Asahi is and sees the black mass from the basement is now directly behind him. </p><p>“ Asahi recite another prayer, the black mass from the basement is behind you,” Hinata says. Asahi shivers and hides his fear. He knows he can’t show any fear because the spirits will use that to their advantage. Asahi recites the Our Father again and then follows up with a new prayer to help the mother’s soul escape and move on. “ Hail Mary, Full of Grace, The Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou among women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners now, and at the hour of death. Glory Be to the Father, and to the Son, and to the Holy Spirit. Amen,” Asahi ends the prayer and Hinata watches the two black masses flinch. The energy in the house is getting very intense and giving everyone a headache. Hinata then realizes this big black mass is causing most of this. He can hear it cursing at him and threatening him. “ This mass is telling me to go kill myself and wants me to die. This spirit is definitely capable of doing harm to me, and to us. Please be careful around it,” Hinata says to the group. Thankfully the house is only one story. One main level and then the basement. </p><p>“ Once this investigation is over with Asahi you are going to have to do a blessing on the house and in the barns and property,” Hinata says to Asahi. “ I couldn’t agree more,” he says.</p><p>The team walks out of the house and heads towards the first barn. Hinata was about to enter when the second barn was calling to him. Hinata knows something dark lies in there too. “ I was going to go in here but that other barn is sending me weird vibes,” Hinata says. Bokuto and Kuroo gulp as they walk towards the barn. That is the barn where the photo was taken. Hinata walks over to the barn and before he enters he stops. “ That black mass we kept seeing inside, it is strongest out here in the barn. The mass is so powerful I can see cattle dropping dead from the energy it is putting off,” Hinata says and the team walks in. The team is following Hinata as he walks down the aisle way of the barn when he hears something from above. Hinata looks up and sees this mass standing in the loft of the barn. He is finally able to get a good look at it. It was the same demon he saw in his dream the night before.  </p><p>The creature is standing seven feet tall, has red skin, razor-sharp teeth, and yellow eyes with split pupils. Hinata is visibly shaking in fear as he stares at it. “ Hinata what are you seeing?” Noya says. “ I’m seeing the same demon I saw in my dream last night. He is planning something evil, he wants to hurt me,” Hinata says without breaking eye contact with it. “ This demon is one of Satan’s strongest disciples. My spirit guide is telling me it’s name is Mazoku, “ Hinata says it’s name and it screams. It screams so loud it is heard on the EVP’s, cameras, and X-cameras. Hinata even flinches from it. </p><p>“ Asahi since it’s strongest out here we have to do the exorcism now,” Hinata says to Asahi. Asahi nods and pulls out his bible and cross. He hands Hinata the holy water. Hinata takes the bible and cross from Asahi and hands him the holy water so he can bless everyone in the room to protect them from possession.  Once Asahi is done he pulls out his bible and starts to read from it. “ The light shines in the darkness, and the darkness has not overcome it,” Asahi goes on. Suddenly the X-cameras in the barn all go out, Kenma and Yamaguchi both try to reboot them but they are completely dead. All they have is Noya’s, Akaashi’s, and Kageyama’s cameras rolling now. </p><p>“ If Satan drives out Satan, he is divided against himself. How then can his kingdom stand? And if I drive out demons by Beelzebul, by whom do your people drive them out? So then, they will be your judges. But if it is by the Spirit of God that I drive out demons, then the kingdom of God has come upon you,” Asahi recites another verse. The demon is now laughing. Hinata cringes. The bible verses that Asahi is reciting are not strong enough. </p><p>“ You need to keep going, we need a strong one,” Hinata says and watches the demon smile at them. Hinata cringes when he sees the razor-sharp teeth. Asahi swallows hard and uses all of his strength in this next verse. He knows he has to be firm and get his point across if he wants to get this demon exorcised. </p><p>Everyone in the room is absolutely terrified but they know if they show any sort of fear or discomfort they will be torn alive by this evil creature. Asahi turns his bible over and starts to read aloud very loudly and confidently. "He who dwells in the shelter of the Most High will abide in the shadow of the Almighty. I will say to the Lord, ‘My refuge and my fortress, my God, in whom I trust.’ For he will deliver you from the snare of the fowler and from the deadly pestilence. He will cover you with his pinions, and under his wings, you will find refuge; his faithfulness is a shield and buckler. You will not fear the terror of the night, nor the arrow that flies by day."</p><p>"But thanks be to God, who gives us the victory through our Lord Jesus Christ,” Asahi says, takes the holy water from Hinata. “ In the name of the father,” Asahi throws holy water, Hinata watches as it hits the demon and it starts to scream in pain. “ Of the son,” Asahi throws holy water again. “ And the holy spirit I ban you Mazoku from this earth and vanquish you from ever coming back. Back to the underworld you go,” Asahi throws more holy water at it. The demon screams and is suddenly fading away. “ May the Lord deal with you now, fear the almighty holy man,” Asahi says again and throws more holy water. The demon is now fully disappeared and the air feels lighter. Asahi closes his bible by saying Amen afterward. </p><p>“ The demon has vanished. The air feels lighter,” Hinata says and walks out of the barn. He can see a bright light in the forest. He looks closely and notices the mother and baby are now walking into the light and the six men have all vanished as well. Hinata feels like the property and the house still needs a blessing so he and Asahi finish the job. Once that was all done they regrouped with the others to see evidence and discuss what happened. </p><p>Hinata was appalled to hear what had happened to Akaashi and he informed him that it was in fact the black mass in the house that did that to him. They all listened to the EVP’s and reviewed all the footage and still photography photos and were shocked to see a little boy in the kitchen. Hinata pointed out that that was the little boy he saw. The one who was stabbed. All in all the investigation was the scariest one they have encountered and there are only more to come for the team. They are ready for it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Follow me on twitter for updates @whatsonot22</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. DDLB part 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yaku and Akaashi get sick. Lev and Bokuto take care of them.</p><p> </p><p>I HAVE A TWITTER NOW. ITS @whatsonot22 please follow me 🥺👉👈</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yaku and Akaashi are both in medical school. They are working very hard in their classes and scoring high test scores. They are very hard working. Lev and Bokuto are so proud of them for always doing so well. They make sure they award them for all the good grades they get in school. </p><p>Since Yaku and Akaashi are in the medical field they are sometimes exposed to illnesses. Thus making it very easy for them to catch something. Just that happened. They were doing some intern work at the hospital near campus and were given a case where a girl was extremely sick. She had a high fever and couldn’t breathe. When the test results came back she had a very nasty case of bronchitis ending in her getting pneumonia. They prescribed her some strong antibiotics and released her. The next day when the two of them woke up, they both had a severe headache. To make things worse it was the first day of their three-week winter break. </p><p>“ My head is killing me,” Yaku says groaning. “ So is mine, and I feel nauseous,” Akaashi says. They were supposed to get up and pack a bag since they were going to go visit family but now that they are sick they don’t want to be a burden to anyone. Yaku and Akaashi are both laying in bed not wanting to move because of how ill they feel. The door opens and in walks Bokuto and Lev, they are about to start making a ruckus when they notice what kind of state their boyfriends are in. </p><p>“ Yaku you okay?” Lev asks his smaller boyfriend. Yaku looks over at him and says no. “ No, I don’t feel good. I have a pounding headache and my whole body feels weak,” Yaku says. Lev pouts. “ We can hold off on going back home until you feel better. Let’s just spend today cuddling,” Lev says. Yaku wants to argue but agrees. Lev bends down and picks up his boyfriend and carries him to his room so Bokuto, and Akaahsi can have their own privacy. </p><p>Lev lays Yaku down on the bed and covers him in lots of blankets. He then turns his TV on and puts Disney plus on for them to watch. Yaku is already half asleep snuggled in his boyfriend's bed. “ Yaku do you want me to take care of you today?” Lev asks. Usually, Yaku hates being little, but today he wants nothing more than to be close to his boyfriend as possible. “ Yes please,” Yaku says. </p><p>“ Okay baby, I’m going to go get you some medicine and take your temperature. Then after that we can take a hot bath together,” Lev says and leaves the room, but not before kissing Yaku’s clammy forehead. For Yaku, Lev is taking forever, even though he was only gone five minutes. He returns with medicine, a cold bottle of water, and a thermometer. Lev helps Yaku sit up in his bed and gives him the medicine to take. Yaku takes the medicine and the water bottle and drinks it down. Once Yaku is done drinking, Lev starts pulling away the blankets on Yaku. </p><p>“ What are you doing? I'm freezing,” Yaku says. “ Now Yaku, don’t be getting mouthy with me now. I would hate to have to punish you in such a verbal state right now, I have to take your temperature. The only one I could find was the rectal one, I need to take your temperature to see how bad your fever is,” Lev says and removes the last blanket. Yaku groans and wants to argue but he isn’t physically able to. Lev helps him turn over and he takes Yaku’s pants off. Yaku shivers when the cold air hits him and he yips when the thermometer is in his bum. The thermometer beeps and Lev pulls it out. “ 102.5F (40C) you have a high fever baby, let's get you soaking in the tub.” </p><p>Lev yanks Yaku’s pants all the way off and carries him to the bathroom where he then starts the bath. He pours in some Epsom salt to help him relax further and takes off his clothes too. Once the tub is filled and ready Lev gets in and pulls Yaku in and sets him on his lap. Lev is being so gentle with Yaku and he is in heaven. Yaku wouldn’t be for this any other day, but today he is soaking it up and enjoying himself. Once they finished soaking in the tub the both of them got out and dried off. Yaku was dressed in his boyfriend's clothes and they went into his bed and cuddled with one another. Lev turned on a movie and played with his boyfriend's hair until he fell asleep. Days like this, Lev never wants it to end. </p><p>Things were not so calm with Bokuto and Akaashi. Once Yaku was taken out of the room, Akaashi was hit with a wave of nausea. Akaashi runs into the bathroom that connects his room with his neighbor roommates and hurls into the toilet. Akaashi can feel Bokuto’s hands on his back rubbing him gently and Akaashi slips. He starts crying and Bokuto goes into his caregiver mode. “ Shhh, baby, it’s okay I got you,” Bokuto whispers to Akaashi. Bokuto grabs a washcloth and wipes Akaashi’s face off and throws it in the hamper. He flushes the toilet for him and picks Akaashi up to set him in bed.</p><p> “ Baby, I’m going to go get some medicine, find a thermometer, and maybe get a bath going for you,” Bokuto says and kisses his cheek. Bokuto runs out of the room and sees an open bottle of medicine on the kitchen counter. ‘ Lev must have forgotten to put it away’ he thinks to himself. He grabs a few pills and a bottle of water for his sweet love and walks back to the room. He first stops at Lev’s room to grab the thermometer that was on the nightstand and walks back out. Thankfully the thermometer came with probe covers. Bokuto washes it though just in case and puts on a new cover before walking into the room. Akaashi is still crying lightly and is shaking. </p><p>“ I’m back baby, let’s have you take this medicine okay?” Bokuto says softly and helps him sit up to take the medicine. Akaashi puts the pills in his mouth and swallows them down with the water. Bokuto then walks into the bathroom and starts filling the tub. He walks back out and starts to move off the blankets. </p><p>“ I have to take your temperature and this is the only one I could find, I’m gonna remove your pants baby boy, then you can get in the tub.”</p><p>Akaashi looks up at him with big pleading eyes. “ Will you take a bath with me?” Akaashi asks. Bokuto can’t resist it and agrees in a heartbeat. </p><p>He then rolls Akaashi over and removes his pants completely off and sticks in the thermometer. The temperature read 101 F (38C). “ Awe, baby you do have a fever. Let’s get you into the bath okay?” Bokuto says and helps Akaashi up. They strip down and get into the tub together. While Bokuto is wiping Akaashi down, he notices Akaashi has fallen asleep on him. Bokuto coos at this and waits a few minutes before waking him up to get out of the warm water. Akaashi stands up and he gets a familiar feeling again and drops by the toilet to throw up again. Bokuto is out of the tub and wraps a towel around him. Akaashi is shaking at this point. </p><p>Bokuto wipes Akaashi’s face and brings him back to his room where he dresses Akaashi and tucks him into bed. He makes Akaashi drink some more water before he falls back asleep. Bokuto knows that Akaashi is feeling crappy right now and it breaks his heart. He is going to take care of him all day and all night if he has to. Hopefully, when Akaashi wakes up from his nap he can eat a few crackers to help his stomach. Bokuto doesn’t sleep at all but he can’t help but to not let his eyes wander away from Akaashi. He loves looking at him and watching him sleep, Akaashi thinks it's weird. Bokuto loves it. Akaashi slept for about two hours before waking up again. Bokuto was right there for him when he did, hopefully, he can eat something.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Possessive Aran is hot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was a request :) Also, see chpt. 25 for the person who has been leaving hate comments under my story. I deleted two of them but kept the third one because I had something to say about it... Oh!!! and I have a Twitter now! it's @whatsonot22 I post updates, and pictures on there :) ( you totally don't have to follow me, but if you want too you can :3 ) Also is anyone interested in a competition I'm holding? See end of the chapter for details.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There Kita was standing in the hallway of the school declining a person. He was getting asked out again. Aran is watching in the background squeezing his fist. ‘ how dare they ask him out, Kita belongs to me’ he thinks to himself. Kita walks away from the person blushing in a way because he always feels bad for saying no. Kita is a very loyal person, and Aran is extremely possessive. Kita looks up from his walk and notices Aran standing there with a certain look in his eyes. </p><p>A look Kita knows oh so well. Kita knows Aran saw that person asking him out, and Kita denying him. It does not stop Aran though from marking his territory. Kita knows he is not going to walk tomorrow and he is in for a long day. </p><p>“ Hey Aran,” Kita says with a smile. Aran huffs out a laugh and walks away from him. Kita knows if they weren’t in school right now Aran would have destroyed him right here in the hallway. They have a bit of a secret relationship going on. They mostly keep it secret because they don’t to be the school's gossip. The only ones who know about their relationship is the team they are on. The whole team teases them like wildfire, mostly Kita though. Aran is not a small person at all, and that usually ends up with Kita being royally fucked. Kita is always taking jabs from Atsumu when he sees Kita walking in limping, or flinching whenever he does a quick movement on the court. Plus Aran loves marking Kita’s body, especially parts where Kita can’t hide them easily. Atsumu will point them out and laugh obnoxiously. Making Kita pissed off at him, and then it ends with the two of them being pulled apart from one another. Kita and Atsumu are good friends, but Kita is not afraid to kick his ass.</p><p>Kita follows Aran outside of the school and towards his car. Kita and Aran always travel together since they live close to one another. Aran’s family is usually not home during the weekends, leaving the two of them all alone to be as loud and rowdy as they want. They get into Aran’s car and start their journey home. “ Baby, are you mad at me,” Kita asks Aran. Aran removes one hand from the steering wheel and puts it on Kita’s thigh. “ No baby, I’m just sick and tired of people touching what’s mine.” Kita shivers and Aran starts to rub his hand up and down his thigh. </p><p>Today is going to be different. Kita knows this. Usually, they go to his house, pull out their homework because they have practice in the morning tomorrow and they usually get it done and out of the way. They also make themselves a snack, or order dinner for themselves. Well, from the way Aran is rubbing his thigh, he knows today's agenda is going to go: hot rough sex, hot rough shower sex, midnight snack, morning blowjobs, and breakfast, then morning practice. Yeah Kita is predicting this is how the night will go, and as much as he hates to admit it, he can’t wait to get home. Kita has one weakness and that is Aran. No one else in the world can dominate him like Aran can, and when Aran becomes possessive it makes him want to cream in his pants. </p><p>Kita can feel his heart start to race when they pull into the driveway of Aran’s house. ‘The fun begins now’ Kita thinks to himself. They get out of the car and walk into the house. Kita barely made it through the door when his bags were thrown on the floor and lips started to attack him. Kita can barely keep up with the long and hot kisses. They both pulled apart so they could catch their breath. “ Baby, I’m about to make you turn into a mess,” Aran says hotly into Kita’s ear and he grabs a handful of Kita’s ass. “ I can’t wait baby,” Kita says back kissing him. Aran kisses him back and grabs his thighs. Kita takes this moment to jump so Aran could carry him to his bedroom. Thankfully his bedroom was on the first floor and not upstairs. </p><p>Aran kicks his door open and he sets Kita down. They both rapidly start taking off their clothes. Aran grabs the lube and lays down on the bed. Kita smirks and straddles his hips. “ Can I be in control tonight?” Kita asks Aran and starts to kiss down his chest. In a flash, Kita's facing the ceiling and Aran is smirking on top of him. “ Absolutely not baby, I gotta mark my territory on you. I gotta make sure no one asks you out ever again. You. Are. Mine,” Aran says the last part in between kisses. Aran goes to Kita’s neck and is sure to leave a dark hickey. One wasn’t enough though so he added three more, and when Kita whined at him, Aran bit his collar bone. Kita gasped at that. If he wasn’t so turned on right now he would have yelled at him for being too rough. </p><p>Aran finishes his artwork on Kita’s chest and admittedly starts working his way down to his hips. Kita adjusts himself so Aran has more of an advantage over him. Aran grabs the lube bottle and lathers himself up and squirts a dime size down onto Kita’s sensitive hole. Aran lines himself up with Kita and slowly inserts himself. Kita releases the breath he was holding in and starts to tear up at the stretch. Did I mention Aran was huge? Aran starts thrusting into Kita making Kita release very lewd noises. Kita feels Aran is being too fast on him. “ Baby slow down,” Kita says. This must've angered Aran because the speed picks up. Kita is screaming at the fast pace and can’t even form a full sentence. “ That’s right baby scream for me, I want everyone to know how good I’m making you feel right now, WHO DO YOU BELONG TO?” </p><p>“ AH! YOU, FUCK ARAN, I’M CUMMING!” Kita screams and releases himself all over his chest and Aran's chest. Aran grunts and cums deeply into Kita’s ass, and pulls out so he can watch all of his seed pour out of his ass. “ I’ll go get the shower going baby,” Aran says to Kita who is in a whole other world right now trying to come down from his sex high. Aran starts the shower across the hall and walks back into his bedroom to grab his wrecked boyfriend. The night went exactly how Kita predicted it would. Hot rough shower sex, midnight snack, and morning blowjobs. </p><p>The next day Kita is barely even able to walk right and he knows the whole team is snickering at him right now. “ What do you guys gotta problem?” Kita asks Atsumu, Osamu, and Suna. “ No, but it looks like someone solved your problem yesterday,” Osamu says, making Kita angry. What Kita can’t see is Aran standing behind him with a huge smirk on his face. He is proud of the work he did on Kita, and seeing him all flustered and having a hard time walking is giving him the satisfaction he craved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, if you are reading this, that means you are interested in my competition. The winner will receive a printed out story of their choice whether it be them with a character, or character on character, or character and different anime. The competition is: Send me a story idea, one super unique and something I like. The winner will get a posted chapter on here and a personal story printed out to them. And I'll throw in some Haikyuu merch too. Either DM me on Twitter, comment on here, or shoot me a message on Wattpad, or if you have me on insta you can do that too. :) Hopefully, you guys will participate. I don't have limits but I am giving this a week. In one week I'll choose my person and write the two stories and send some of my favorite Haikyuu stickers :) Thank you for your time xoxoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Shirabu's Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was a request :) Thank you all for your support. Keep the competition entries coming because next Friday I will pick a winner or winners if I can't decide. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shirabu was not having a good day today at all. He was late for school, took a cold shower because the water heater miraculously broke that morning, and he failed a test. So Shirabu is having a bad day. His mood is bitter as well. He hates everyone right now. Lunch went okay for him, so that was a plus and he has practice right after school. </p><p>The day seemed to drag on for him but he eventually found himself warming up for practice with his team. Everything seemed to be going well until Tendou said something to him and something inside him awoke. Shirabu bent down to tie his shoe and came back up flipping his hair and Tendou started laughing. “ Nice bangs,” He said laughing even harder. Shirabu saw red. “ Shut the fuck up,” Shirabu said and walked away. Tendou put a hand over his heart. “ My goodness, such language,” he said. Shirabu flipped him off and walked away to start his setting practice. </p><p>Goshiki was being himself today and being a ball of energy. He is not as bad as Hinata Shouyou from Karasuno but he was definitely something else. Goshiki came over to him. “ Set for me!” Goshiki says excitedly. He is obviously trying to show off to Ushijima but Shirabu isn’t having it today. He will set for Goshiki but purposely mess up on it just to spite him. This will make his mood better. Shirabu sets the ball too high for Goshiki making him mess up. “ What can’t hit them?” Shirabu says. “ You’re setting them too high! Stop it!” Goshiki wines. “ If you don’t like my sets then practice something else,” Shirabu says with a lot of venom in his tone. Goshiki was going to whine again when Ushijima walked up to the two of them. What Shirabu doesn’t know is the ace of the team has been watching him all practice and he is not happy. </p><p>Goshiki took one look at Ushjima’s eyes and ran away because he knows first hand what that look is for. Shirabu looks up at Ushijima who is standing rather close to him. “ Yes?” he asks. “ Come with me,” Ushijima says and turns around, walking in the direction of an empty supply closet. Shirabu can see others packing and cleaning everything up, he looks at the time and practice is already over with. Shirabu misses the look of guilt in Semi’s eyes when he walks into a supply closet with Ushijima. The closet door closes and Ushijima locks it and turns around to stare at Shirabu. Shirabu is looking at him back, he is annoyed beyond belief right now and just wants to go home and go to bed. </p><p>“ Are you just going to stand there or let me go home?” </p><p>Shirabu watches Ushijima’s eyes dilate a little and he shivers at the look he is getting. “ You have been so disrespectful today you know that?” </p><p>Shirabu rolls his eyes. “ Maybe people have been disrespectful towards me, now look I’m not having a good day today and I just want to go home and crawl into bed and forget I exist.”</p><p>Ushijima’s eyes softened a little. He hears the doors of the gym close meaning he is alone with Shirabu now. He doesn’t like an audience when he corrects behavior.  “ I understand you have had a bad day today, but that doesn’t give you a right to go off on us. Tendou was just being Tendou and Goshiki did not deserve any of what you did to him. You were purposely setting the ball higher on him so he would miss. I saw it. From cursing to being rude to Goshiki I can’t let that slide.” </p><p>Shirabu can feel his heart racing and he does not like where this conversation is going. “ What are you going to kick me off the team?” Shirabu asks and crosses his arms across his chest. Ushijima doesn’t respond but grabs a folding chair and unfolds it to have a seat. “ No, I’m not kicking you off the team. I am however going to show you what happens when I catch someone acting like a brat. I put them in their place,” Ushijima says. </p><p>Shirabu gives him a confused look. “ I’m sorry what?” </p><p>“ Let me show you,” Ushijima says and grabs Shirabu’s arm tightly and pulls him over his lap. Shirabu is in so much shock he doesn’t fight back right away. He feels Ushijima pull down his shorts. “ WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! STOP IT!” </p><p>Ushijima uses his iron strength to hold Shirabu down. He pins one arm to his back and pulls Shirabu’s shorts off. He then moves a leg over Shirabu’s kicking leg to hold him more in place. Shirabu is cursing at him and yelling and fighting with all his might. He is suddenly halted when a strong hand connects his bum. “ Ow!” Shirabu says. Ushijima brings his hand down a few more times making Shirabu who was a screaming mess earlier shed a few tears. Ushijima stops to rub Shirabu’s bum a little. </p><p>“ I know you are having a bad day today, but that didn’t give you a right to curse and hurt Goshiki’s feelings like that. I’m punishing you for your bratty behavior,” Ushijima says. He stops rubbing Shirabu’s bum and starts raining down smacks again turning his ass a bright red color. Shirabu is ugly sobbing right now. Ushijima is hitting him hard and leaving no time in between swats. And Shirabu is just taking it right now. Ushijima usually does 50 spanks for bratty behavior. He has spanked a lot of people. He spanked Tendou more than a few times, it seems he always finds himself across his lap. He has spanked Goshiki good and hard, setting the poor boy into a full panic mode. Ushijima took him home that night and took care of him. Goshiki is a very delicate person at times. Ushijima had Semi laid across his lap a few times, and he even got Hinata Shouyou over his lap. The next person on his list is Oikawa Tooru. He is the biggest brat he has ever met. </p><p>Ushijima brings his hand heavily down a few more times and finishes at 25 for how much Shirabu is crying and giving up. When he went limp in his lap at 10 he knew he was in a regret stage. Ushijima pulls up his pants and pulls Shirabu into his lap and lets him cry. Shirabu holds on to him for dear life and sobs. Ushijima is rubbing his lower back and tries to soothe him. When Shirabu calms down he reveals some dark things about his life. He reveals his house is not a very livable one, his parents are not home ever and his siblings are all older than him and have their own lives elsewhere. He has no one at his house. Semi has tried to talk to Shirabu about this but Shirabu and he had just started dating three days ago. Shirabu didn’t want to put all that on Semi. </p><p>What Shirabu doesn’t know is Semi stood outside the door and listened to the whole thing. He listened to his new boyfriend get his ass spanked, and he listened to him cry. He listened to his cries of what he goes through and he can’t help but shed a few tears because of what he is going through. Semi knows he might be in trouble for staying behind and eavesdropping but he couldn’t help himself.</p><p>Ushijima stands up and hugs Shirabu again. “ If you are ever feeling frustrated, alone, or need someone to talk to. I can be your ear,” Ushijima says. “ Thank you,” Shirabu says and wipes his face. Ushijima opens the door and frowns when he sees Semi standing there. No one on the team or the school knows there are dating yet. They just started their relationship a few days ago so they never had time to tell anyone. Semi runs past Ushijma and takes his new boyfriend into his arms and holds him close. “ Why are you here?” Ushijima is clearly annoyed. Semi looks at Shirabu as a ‘ can I tell him’ look and Shirabu nods. “ Uh, we are kind of dating,” Semi says. Ushijima’s whole tone changed. “ Take care of him then Eita,” he says and then walks out. “ Lock up when you leave,” Ushijima says and throws the keys over to him. Semi catches them and embraces his boyfriend one more time. Shirabu’s bad day went from bad, awful, to good. He is happy now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Haikyuu Ghost Busters part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I promise part two is coming tomorrow or Sunday. For now, enjoy this. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shouyou and the rest of his team have experienced some very scary investigations, but when a surprise investigation pops up. It throws them all off. It all starts with a devastating phone call from Tanaka and Kiyoko, who have moved to America. Kiyoko is a model in New York City and they have just moved into a house together. Tanaka is a fast-rising rap artist. He is gaining quick popularity and his name is growing. They are known in the People magazine as a great power couple. </p><p>The house they moved into was shared with Yachi. Yachi was helping manage Kiyoko and Tanaka’s schedule for them. Everything was fine until they moved into a house, and Yachi’s demeanor changed. Yachi was the one mostly in the house and whatever was in the house was affecting her. The house was heavy feeling and Yachi has voiced many times she was uncomfortable in the home. She dealt with it though as much as she could, no one knew what she was going through in the house. The house seemed normal. It was a bigger house with lots of bedrooms and an original basement attached to it. But no one knew the dark history behind it. Yachi being affected by the negative energy couldn’t handle it anymore. </p><p>When Kiyoko and Tanaka came back home from a week of work they were met with a horrible scene. Yachi was dead, she was laying at the bottom of the staircase in a pool of dried blood, meaning she was there a while. They called the police and the forensic team to investigate. When they reviewed the surveillance video they had all stopped working. No one was able to see what had happened. They dubbed it an accident. Tanaka that night called his friends back in Japan to tell them the devastating news. It hit everyone hard and they all had purchased plane tickets to go to the funeral. During this time there was a big event happening so hotels were very scarce. Some of them decided to stay with Tanaka and Kiyoko in the house.  Everyone who was able to come was: Hinata, Kageyama, Sugawara, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Daichi, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Bokuto, Akaashi, Nishinoya, Asahi, Kenma, and Kuroo. Ennoshita was going to come but had an emergency surgery to perform at his hospital. Sugawara, Daichi, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa managed to find a hotel to stay in because of Daichi and Iwaizumi's important jobs. The team was very close to Yachi and it hit hard for Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Nishinoya. They were the closest to her. </p><p>The team was going to be there for about two weeks, sort of like a vacation for them. The flight was nearly 24 hours long but they managed to get there. Kiyoko and Tanaka took separate vehicles to pick them up. They all decided to go to their house first to relax a bit before taking the others to the hotel. The funeral was going to be tomorrow. They arrived at the house and Hinata was not at all prepared for what he was going to experience. The house is on the outskirts of the city. Hinata usually goes into a meditative state before going into a place but he was so focused on grief he forgot. They pull into the driveway of the home and they all pile out and stretch. Most of them are pretty jetlagged from the adventure and the time zone difference is getting to all of them. Everyone is unpacking their luggage and heading into the house. Hinata grabs his bag and walks in only to be hit with one of the most awful feelings he has ever experienced. He instantly got sick to his stomach and ran out of the house to throw up. Kiyoko and Kageyama run out there to help him, the rest of them are standing there shocked at it. “ Sho, you okay?” Kageyama asks. “ Yeah, I’m fine Yama. I’m probably just jet-lagged a little,” Hinata says. Kageyama gives him a worried look but nods his head. They walk inside again and eat a small meal before being shown to their rooms for the night. Tanaka took off to drop the others off at their hotel and the others got situated in their rooms. </p><p>Hinata cuddled close to Kageyama and tried to get some sleep that night. He didn’t get much though since he kept hearing whispers. He would be able to hear them better if he meditated but he did not want to do anything until after the funeral. When the next day came around they all felt a little better but we're all hit with sadness because they would be burying their friend. Yamaguchi, Nishinoya, and Hinata all do a group hug and cry a little over their friend. Yachi and them were all very close. They all pile into the vehicles and go to the funeral. Yahci’s mom is in hysterics and her assistant is trying to calm her down. When everyone got to pay their respects. The ceremony started and ended fast.</p><p> Soon they watch the casket get lowered into the ground and they were all sad to see her like this. After the burial, they all went to a restaurant to celebrate her life and enjoy the free food her mother has bought for them. They all gotta eat her favorite food and share all the memories they had with her. That put a lot of them at ease. Daichi and Iwaizumi had to head back sooner than they anticipated because of a prison riot that started and they needed to head back. They all said their goodbyes and left. The rest of the crew was already back at the house and that’s when Hinata decided to voice what he is feeling. </p><p>“ Guys I hate to bring this up but I’m going to need to do a walk. Not just any walk though. I’m going to need to go into a concentrated state and do a walk-in a comatose state. I feel something here, something heavy and I think Yachi is trying to give me a message,” Hinata says. He is very lucky everyone believes him and does not question him ever. The only one who gives him grief about anything is Kageyama, but that's normal boyfriend behavior. </p><p>“ Wait you can feel Hitoka here?” Tanaka asks. </p><p>“ Yeah I can, but I can also feel so many other spirits. It makes me feel sick to my stomach and it is hard to breathe at times,” Hinata says. </p><p>“ Do you want me to try and see if I can get some information about the house or do you want to do it?” Akaashi asks. </p><p>“ Do you want us to live stream?” Kenma asks. </p><p>“ No, and No. I’ll just go in blind, and you guys can record me, but don’t post it anywhere. I think this would be better private,” Hinata explains. Everyone agrees. </p><p>“ Asahi, I’m going to need your holy hands on my shoulders when I’m asleep. I don’t want anything attaching itself to me. “ </p><p>“ I will gladly help you out,”  Asahi says. Then everyone started to get things together. Asahi starts saying his prayers and getting his attire on and Hinata is sipping some holy water and puts his rosary on. They have to be 100% prepared for anything at this point. Kenma and Tsukishima start setting up the cameras and Bokuto and Kuroo are handling the audio. They have a whole bunch of private videos for them with evidence. They use it for planning and for mistakes, so they don’t make them ever again. </p><p>Once everyone is set, Asahi blesses Hinata and Hinata takes a seat in a chair. Asahi put his hands on his shoulders and Akaashi starts the countdown so Hinata can get into his comatose state. “ Listen to my voice, keep breathing, and enter into the unknown,” Akaashi says. Hinata soon goes limp and he is in his state. </p><p>Hinata wakes up and looks around the room he is in. He can see everyone else and he feels safe, but the safe feeling did not last long. Hinata turns around and sees the basement door open. (<i> The others watch the door open as well</i>). Hinata walks over to the doorway and he is stopped by someone. In this state, everyone can hear him talking but no one can pick up the voice. Hinata turns around and sees Yachi. “ YACHI!” He says and hugs her tightly. The others all get teared up by him saying her name. </p><p>“ Is everything okay, what happened to you?” Hinata asks. Yachi started crying. “ I was attacked by the monster things in the basement. They were tormenting me and when I tried to run away from one of them, it shoved me down the stairs super hard. I’m scared, Shouyou. It wants to hurt me badly and it won’t let me leave,” Yachi cries. Hinata starts crying too. When he sheds a tear everyone watches as his face is twisting in sadness. </p><p>“ I will help you leave Yachi,” Hinata says. “ Thank you,” Yachi says. </p><p>“ You see this light, this is the light for you to pass through. You are safe now I promise,” Hinata says, wipes the tears off his face. The two of them hug. “ Thank you Shouyou. Tell everyone I love them and will be watching out for them,” Yachi says. Hinata nods his head and watches as she walks into the light. Hinata already misses her but he knows she is in a much better place now. </p><p>Hinata then focuses on the basement. She said there were some monsters down there. By monster’s, he thinks she meant demons. That makes him worried. Hinata sucks in his breath and walks down the stairs. The basement is not as nice as the rest of the house. Kiyoko and Tanaka were going to renovate it when they had time but they just left it alone. Hinata walks down the stairs and is hit with a flashback memory. He can see two small girls playing an Ouija board and having fun. Then suddenly the candles burn out and they run upstairs scared to death about it. They never said goodbye to it. Then he is hit with another vision. The board has awoken a paranormal phenomenon in the house, he sees a group of people in the cellar of the home holding seances. He sees they have the board there and they are reading from a bible of some sort. When Hinata looks closer it is a book about dark magic.</p><p>He watches as the seances grow more popular they start doing more things. There are dead people being brought to the basement for what he assumes is more contact. He watches as the man who has been doing all of the seances reads verses from the book of dark magic and places a spell on the deceased person. Hinata watches as that person's soul is ripped out of the body and dragged to hell, while the others don’t see it. The body is then taken over by a demon and the demon plays as that person by using its voice. Hinata is appalled by all of this but keeps to himself. Then he watches as they turn into rituals. The man now has followers and believers watching him. He assumes he is an occult leader now. One of his followers has brought a baby to him and he watches in horror as the baby is sacrificed right in front of everyone, and they are cheering about it.</p><p> Then the scene gets ugly. They are two twins who had a special birthday. They were born on June, 6th 2006. Also known as 6-6-6. He watches in horror and the two children are stripped naked in the room and are tied down in a specially made circle for dark magic. They were doused in gasoline and burned alive. While the burning happened someone knocked over the oil can and there was a bright explosion. Hinata comes out of the memories and back to the basement. He looks around and many things have changed but there is a passageway that is sealed up. Hinata thinks behind that passageway is a way to the old basement. Hinata thinks he has enough information now to head back upstairs and wake up, so he turns around and is met with not one demon but four. Hinata is frozen in place as all the disembodied creatures swarm around him. Hinata dodges one of them and runs up the stairs super quick. The team watches as his chest is rising up and down like he is breathing hard. </p><p>Hinata closes the door quickly but it is slammed back open as he is trying to close the door making him fall down. The others watched in horror as the door was shut hard and then knocked open so hard one of the hinges broke. Hinata runs back to his body and jumps inside. He is woken up instantly and he is breathing hard. Asahi makes a mistake and removes his hands and once he does, Hinata is levitated off the ground and slammed super hard into the ceiling and onto the floor. Kageyama was up in a flash to grab him and Asahi started praying. Hinata wass knocked unconscious again and in order to protect him from the demons, Kageyama ran him outside. The others watch as Asahi struggles to recite a prayer and they are all met with one of the evilest voices they have ever heard. “ God, can’t save you now.” The voice was so loud and clear that they all heard it with their own ears and the camera equipment caught it. That’s when they all knew they were fucked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Haikyuu Ghost Busters part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I lied. I couldn't sleep so I finished it. I hope yall like it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The team, Kiyoko and Tanaka shut off the equipment and ran outside to help Hinata. Kageyama managed to wake him up but he was badly injured. “ Do you need to go to the hospital?” Kiyoko asks. “ I think I do but I need to explain what happened because I have awoken something in the house,” Hinata explains. </p><p>Kageyama helps him sit up and has a firm hold on him, so he doesn’t further injure himself. “ So there are four demons here. This house is pure evil, one of them was powerful enough to kill Yachi. It pushed her down the stairs,” Hinata explains. The others get really mad. </p><p>“ One of those damn things killed her?” Tanaka asks, getting ready to storm the house. </p><p>“ Tanaka don’t!” Hinata yelled weakly. Tanaka calmed down. “ Getting angry will only give them more power, what happened here was back in the early ’90s two girls played the board. The ouija board that is. I sensed a presence in the land, so I’m assuming there was some sort of Indian burial ground around here. Akaashi you will have to do some research on it. “</p><p>“ Then I saw the father of the two girls experiences some paranormal events which enticed him to perform some seances. His seances became popular for a while and he was looking for a way to get his popularity back, so he purchased a book in dark magic. The book caused him to become an evil cult leader. He would take the dead bodies of his followers and give their souls to the devil. Then one of his followers brought in a baby, he killed it. The bastard killed an innocent soul and the people cheered about it,” Hinata starts crying. </p><p>“ T-then I saw the most horrible thing. I saw a set of twins. They were born on a special day. 6-6-6. June 6th, 2006. I got all of this information from the whispers I heard. The man and his disciples stripped them of all their clothes and burned them alive. During their chant, someone knocked over a gasoline can and it set off an explosion. Everyone in the house perished,” Hinata sniffled and Kageyama gave him a reassuring squeeze. <br/>“Then when I came out of the flashback memories I saw the original basement, it is hidden behind the basement wall that is there now. When I turned around I saw four horrible demons. I didn’t get their names but I know what their intentions were. The demons are dangerous and powerful. The only way I can think of how to fix the problem is to gain access to the original basement and do a cleansing, but not just any cleansing. A full exorcism. If any remains are found pour the holy salt on them and burn them up. I fear once the original basement is revealed the other spirits residing there will attack or grow in strength. You all have to be careful and use your heads in this. Don’t do anything rash,” Hinata ends with a groan. </p><p>“ Okay, you need to relax now. Kiyoko, would you mind coming to the hospital with me?” Kageyama asks. </p><p>“ Of course. You all better listen to Shouyou and be very careful in the house. I don’t want to bury any more friends,” Kiyoko says and pulls out her keys. They all nod and agree with her. Kageyama picks up his boyfriend and off they go to the hospital leaving the others there to plan.</p><p>“ Before anything is planned I need to do some research on the place,” Akaahsi says. </p><p>“ I agree with Akaashi, before any of this starts we need a plan. I suggest we research first and then go from there,” Kenma says. </p><p>“ I also suggest that some of you others should help me with the exorcism. I have three bibles with me. I never leave with my exorcism kit either so I have that. What we need is someone with strong religious beliefs to read from this because if you slip at all during this the demons will attack,” Asahi explains. </p><p>“ Yes, but who is super religious other than you?” Kuroo asks. </p><p>“ I am, I go to church often and pray and so does Bokuto. Him and I like to be blessed weekly because of the attachment we had,” Akaashi answers. </p><p>“ Yeah, Keiji and I go to church once a week and receive a blessing to protect our home, when we decide to start having kids. We want a safe environment,” Bokuto explains. </p><p>“ I got you, bro, okay so what can we do to help?” Kuroo asks. </p><p>“ Well, since Kenma and Tsukishima know how to work the cameras and the equipment at nerve center we can have them watch our backs on the surveillance. Nishinoya and Tanaka can work the audio. Yamaguchi and you can work the cameras, while Asahi, Keiji and I do our praying,” Bokuto proposed. </p><p>“ That is probably the smartest thing I have ever heard you say,” Tsukishima said, causing everyone to chuckle. </p><p>“ Fuck you Tsuki!” Bokuto says and flips him the bird. Then he walks over to Akaashi who is on his laptop. </p><p>“ Kenma, I can’t access the American files. Can you hack it?” Akaashi asks. </p><p>Kenma sets down some of the equipment and walks over to the laptop. Kenma hit a few buttons and Akaashi was able to gain access to all the files. “ Thank you Kenma,” Akaashi said and started scrolling through the information. </p><p>Shouyou was right again on everything he said. Akaashi and Bokuto read about this being sacred land owned by native Americans a long time ago. They all died from diseases the colonists brought over from England. He read about how a wealthy family bought the land and built a huge house on it. The man lost his wife to tuberculosis and lost an infant son from SID’s disease. The man had an older son and three younger daughters in the house. The man passed away from a strange illness that took place and the son took over the land. His sisters moved out and he married his wife who brought his two daughters into the world. His two daughters were the ones who found the Ouija board and awoke the spirits of the land there. The man was intrigued by the paranormal activity and performed seances and purchased a dark magic book. Akaashi also read that the man was in fact a cult leader who had several followers with him. He was so entranced with this stuff that his wife and two daughters left him. That’s when he got into the ugly stuff. </p><p>Akaashi read about the crime scene when the police showed up. There were so many bodies found in the basement. Akaashi isn’t sure which number is right because three different websites say different numbers. The body count did show two twin bodies were found tied to the ground. Akaashi grimaced at the photos he was seeing, and so was Bokuto. Akaashi read about how the two were kidnapped from their home three states away because the cult leader knew of their unique birthdays. Akaashi and Bokuto scroll through the laptop some more to see if they can find where the people were buried and nothing was popping up, leading them to believe. Their bodies are still in there.</p><p>Akaashi reports this to the team and they were all shocked about everything, they knew Hinata was right but no one wanted to believe such an evil act was performed. The team gets set up and they start the investigation. Bokuto and Kuroo are downstairs already trying to find the passageway in the basement. Once they located it they started to remove the boards and concrete wall. Once all the dust settled and the walls were removed they were all hit with a smell of pure rot. It made all of them gag and almost puke from how horrid the scent was. Kuroo and Bokuto get their flashlights ready and walk into the hallway. The closer they got to the original basement the stronger the scent was. </p><p>They get to the original basement and as predicted they all see skeletons. Everything was clearly burnt up as well. The only predominant thing in the basement was the dark magic book. It barely burned at all. “ This is disgusting,” Kuroo says. </p><p>Everyone agrees and Asahi pulls out his salt. “ I am going to start this process, once I light these flames we need to get out of here,” Asahi says. Akaashi and Bokuto pull out the bibles and start reciting some verses Asahi has marked off while the others watch and listen carefully in case something happens. As soon as Asahi poured the holy salt onto the corpses, the cameras started to static and the EMF meteors started to go off, meaning there was a presence in the room. Asahi ignored it and continued to whisper blessings and pouring salt all over the corpses. Tanaka is listening closely with his audio tech when suddenly there was an interference over the equipment. It was so loud Tanaka had to throw off his earphones and hold his ears. Tsukishima also heard it and had to throw off the earphones. </p><p>“ Are you alright?” Kenma asks Tsukishima who is holding his ears, which are still ringing. “ Yeah, there was a voice of something on the audio. It was so loud my ears are still ringing from that,” Tsukishima explains. Kenma nods his head and goes back to focusing on the investigation. </p><p>Back in the basement, the others are waiting for Asahi to start his session. He finishes the holy salt pouring and pulls out his bible. Before he can even start reciting prayers Yamaguchi catches something on camera behind him. Kenma can see it too and he is so sacred he can hardly move. “ Ah, Asahi. There is something behind you,” Yamaguchi says, shaking a little. Asahi turns around to look when the dark shadow mass moves and hits Asahi so hard he hits the wall. “ ASAHI!” Nishinoya says screaming and dropping the camera to go to his boyfriend. </p><p>“ I’m okay Yuu, I just need to get this started. Everyone I know you know the Our Father, start reciting that. Once I grab my matches out to light these guys up, we are all going to have to run out of the room. There might be some leftover gasoline here. The team backs up towards the entrance and Asahi finishes his prayers with an Amen and throws the match. Admittedly a bright light is ignited and the rest start to run down the hallway to get out. The door Bokuto and Kuroo created is suddenly blocked by a huge piece of debris making it impossible for them to escape. </p><p>Kenma and Tsukishima are up in a flash and run into the house to help them escape. Tsukishima and Kenma reach the door and they can hear yelling from the other side. Tsukishima picks up an ax. “ Move back you guys!” He shouts. They move back and start coughing because the air is running out and it is getting hard to breathe. Tsukishima starts swinging with all the power he has to break down the wood and it's not budging. He is only leaving dents in there. Kenma is trying to yank it off as well before he is lifted from the ground and thrown so hard he is knocked out. “ KENMA NO!” Tsukishima says. “ Fuck you, you sick bastards!” Tsukishima says and then starts swinging harder. </p><p>Tsukishima breaks through a little and the hole is admittedly producing smoke. He doesn’t think they have much longer and since Kenma is unconscious it’s only him. Tsukishima knows he has a strong guardian spirit protecting him because Hinata told him about it. It is his father. Tsukishima has not spoken to or prayed to him in forever, and now he is desperate. Tsukishima stops swinging. “ Dad, please. I need your help, please.” Tsukishima feels something on his shoulder and it's his father looking down at him with a smile on his face. His dad, like it was nothing, grabbed the board and threw it to the side. Everyone runs out, breathing hard and coughing from the amount of smoke. “ Come everyone out!” Bokuto says. Everyone started to make their way upstairs. Kuroo grabbed Kenma and ran outside with him, Tsukishima was the last person to leave because he turned around with tears in his eyes. “ Thank you, dad.” And retreats upstairs and out of the house with the rest of the team. Everyone is still coughing and breathing hard at this. </p><p>“ Guys, I think Kiyoko and I are going to move,” Tanaka says out of breath. </p><p>“ Good choice bro,” Nishinoya answers. </p><p>The team stands back and watches as the house is burning to the ground again and this time there is a bit of peace to it. Sure Kiyoko and Tanaka just lost everything, but all of that is replaceable. Soon they see a car pull up and it’s Kiyoko, with Hinata and Kageyama. She gets out of the vehicle quickly. </p><p>“ What the hell happened?” Kiyoko asks. </p><p>“ It’s a long story babe, but we can handle this later,” Tanaka says. Hinata and Kageyama come out of the vehicle slowly and Hinata closes his eyes and opens up his senses. “ This property is cleaner, but I would suggest moving entirely. This is not a safe place at all,” Hinata says. </p><p>The rest of the night they all find a nearby hotel and get some rest. Kiyoko and Tanaka are a little worried since they sunk a lot of money into the house, but they can make do. The others are still shaken up and bruised from the investigation but are happy it's over. Everyone was able to get a good night's rest, with no nightmares or anything. It was peaceful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Disturbia Kenhina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So I wrote this based on the movie Disturbia, and I added the request to it. I hope I nailed this for you :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma Kozume has had a big fat crush on his next-door neighbor for years. His neighbor is Hinata Shouyou. To make matters worse for him, Hinata is also his best friend. Kenma has lots of friends but his friendship with Hinata is completely different. Kenma is gentle with him and tries his best to make sure he is happy. </p><p>Kenma has found himself in a tough spot recently. He has been placed on house arrest for four months due to a terrible mistake. Kenma is a computer nerd. He loves computers, video games, and all sorts of other gadgets. Two things happened during this mistake, he got a full ride to the most technological college out there. The college applauded him for what he did, even though what he did was very illegal. The other good thing is, he is home for four months. He can sit in his bedroom play games and watch his next-door neighbor crush undress since the ginger never closes the curtains. </p><p>Kenma did something very illegal and what he did was hack into the government's emergency broadcasting system, and wrote poggers on the screens of everyone’s TVs, phones, consoles, and computers. He was dared to do this by his friends Bokuto and Kuroo. He didn’t want to turn down the dare, so he did it anyway. Then the S.W.A.T team stormed his house and arrested him. Since he was still young, they just gave him house arrest. Kenma is lucky that is all he got. </p><p>Now Kenma is in his darkroom stroking his cock as he watches Hinata from his window. Hinata was bending over his bed putting lotion on and going real slow with it. Kenma knows he is going to hell for this, but he swears he is just doing it on purpose. It’s almost every night, Hinata strips out of his clothes, puts a bathrobe on, and showers. Comes back into his room stark naked and rubs lotion on his skin, and sometimes Kenma will get lucky and watch his precious crush do lewd things. </p><p>Kenma describes himself as the unluckiest, luckiest man out there. He has an unfortunate thing happen to him and then something nice. He is not complaining. </p><p>The next day Kenma found out his parents are going away for a few days and he will be left alone. He is fine with that, and can’t wait to just vogue out on his couch. He watched his parents leave and went down to the living room to watch a movie. Before he could make himself comfortable, there was a knock on the door. Kenma groans and gets up to answer it. He was about to rudely answer the door when Kenma saw the beautiful orange hair of his crush outside. Kenma smiles and lets him in. </p><p>“ Kenma!” Hinata says and hugs Kenma tightly. Kenma usually hates physical contact, but with Hinata, it is always different. If Kuroo would have done this to him, he would have punched him in the face. </p><p>“ Hi, Shouyou,” Kenma says back. “ Kenma, I am so bored, entertain me,” Hinata pouts. </p><p>Kenma pounders for a moment and then decide to watch the movie he wanted to watch, with him. “ I was about to watch a movie, would you like to join me?” Kenma asked. Hinata again hugs him and agrees. They go back to the couch and Kenma hits play. Within seconds Hinata is cuddled right up next to him under a blanket because he was ‘cold’. Kenma has such a deep crush on him that it is starting to bother him. He figures he should just shoot his shot and blame it on Kuroo or something. Now Kenma is getting nervous and he is not sure what to say or do, so he just wings it. </p><p>“ Shouyou?”</p><p>Hinata looks up at Kenma. “ Yes?” </p><p>Kenma looks down at him. “ When I get off of house arrest, would you mind if I took you out on a nice date?” Kenma is bright red at this point. </p><p>Hinata sits up and wraps his arms around Kenma’s shoulders.” I was waiting for you to ask me,” Hinata says and kisses Kenma. Kenma is shocked at first but kisses back. Hinata pulls away from him. “ I have been wanting to do that for so long.” </p><p>“ Yeah, I have to. I just didn’t have the confidence to ask you out,” Kenma says shyly. </p><p>“ I was wondering how many more times it would take for me to strip in front of my window for you to ask me out,” Hinata laughs. Kenma turns bright red. </p><p>“ I-- I,” Kenma stutters. </p><p>Hinata laughs again and kisses him. “ Don’t worry, when I found out, it turned me on so much. I love doing it just for you,” Hinata says and pecks Kenma on the lips. </p><p>Kenma and Hinata spend the rest of the days cuddling on the couch and sneaking in kisses here and there. Kenma was sad when it was time for Shouyou to leave, but he knows his parents can be strict at times. They kiss one last time and Kenma watches Shouyou walk back into his house. Kenma closes the door and stretches a little and walks upstairs to game a little. He was just getting his set up ready when Hinata caught his eyes. Hinata is smiling out the window and takes off his shirt. He is purposely putting a show on for him. </p><p>Kenma sets his controllers down and watches Hinata start to unbutton his pants. He was just getting to the button when something scared him. The bang was so loud even Kenma heard it. Kenma grabbed his phone and tried calling Hinata but Hinata was not answering, and when he looked back in Hinata's bedroom he wasn't there and the lights were still on. Kenma gets scared and puts his hoodie on and runs outside. Kenma has a full view of their dining room, and living room from his back yard so he goes back there, careful to not set off his tether and looks. Kenma is shocked when he sees Hinata and his family. In the kitchen of Hinata’s house sat Hinata, his little sister, and his mom. While three guys are walking around putting stuff in a bag. </p><p>Kenma feels like he needs to put a stop to this. He is not athletic at all, but fortunately, he knows how to use a gun, thanks to Bokuto and Kuroo teaching him when he was dragged along for the trip. Kenma runs as fast as he can, runs into his parent's room, and grabs his dad's handgun. He brings out the fun and cocks it, to make sure it’s loaded, then he runs back outside. Kenma knows the police will be here in seven minutes if he leaves his property so he is relying on those seven minutes to help him out. Kenma leaves his property and walks onto Hinata’s. He crouches down and looks for a clear opening. The only opening he sees is clear, is his little sister's room. He quietly takes out the storm window and screen and then opens up the window. Hinata’s little sister’s room is full of toys and books. It’s a typical child's room. </p><p>Kenma climbs in and tries to be as quiet as possible. He does not want to accidentally step on a toy and make it go off. Once Kenma was successfully inside he was able to creep around all the toys and make it to the doorway. He can hear Hinata and his family crying. Then he can hear a few men talking, and what they were saying was pissing him off super badly. He looks at his watch and there are still four minutes yet until the police show up at his house. He is hoping that his plan will work. </p><p>“ This boy is pretty, I bet he even sounds pretty when someone is fucking him,” One man said. The second and third men agree with him. The guy that just spoke starts to rub Hinata’s shoulder making him shudder and cry. He feels disgusting right now. Kenma grips his hand into a tight fist and looks at his watch for three minutes and thirty seconds. He watches again closely. The second man grabs Hinata’s mom's hair hard and yanks her down to the floor. </p><p>“ We should just kill this bitch, her husband has already perished,” The man laughed. Kenma now knows, the men have killed Hinata’s father, or badly injured him. Kenma goes onto his watch and sees he has a message from his probation officer. He knows he can track his location and when he finds him in Hinata’s home he’ll see what's going on. Kenma texts back on his watch very carefully. SEND BACK UP and sticks his wrist out of the room and snaps a photo of what is going on to him. He then takes off his watch and lays it down on the floor. He has a minute left now and he can start his mission. Kenma grabs his gun and takes it off safety. He swings around the corner and pulls the trigger. After all the video games he has played he was able to shoot down the one hurting Hinata’s mom. He didn’t kill him, but he did injure him. The other two grab their guns and aim it at Kenma. Shouyou is sobbing again and trying to break free. Kenma and the men are holding their guns together and trying to find an opening. Before anyone could move the police got there right in time. They admittedly tackle down the men and arrest them. Kenma in a flash was untying Hinata and his family from the restraints. Once Hinata was free, he jumped on Kenma and kissed him deeply for saving him. </p><p>Turns out those men have been kidnapping people and breaking into rich houses to take things. They got unlucky this time because of Kenma. And when they thought they killed Hinata’s father, they failed. Hinata’s dad was only shot in the shoulder and he was able to walk free. Kenma, being the lucky person he is, for saving his boyfriend’s family, and he was able to get his tether off earlier. Despite this negative thing happening to him again, something positive happened. Kenma is the unluckiest, luckiest person out there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Kenma's worst nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>RAPE WARNING! ( This story contains some elements that may be a bit sensitive to others. Viewer discretion is advised)</p><p>Kenma is at a party and runs into a disgusting man in the bathroom. This was a request.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma is not happy right now. He just wants to be home and snuggled in his bed with his game boy in his hands. He does not want to be here at this party right now. He knows a few people here and he has been glued to his boyfriend's side nearly all night. Kuroo has been drinking heavily and seems to know everyone at this party. Kenma was almost in tears when he saw Akaashi walk through the door with Bokuto. That means he has a friend now. He and Akaashi have grown to be close friends just like their goofy boyfriends have. </p><p>Akaashi seemed to be relieved to see Kenma too. The two of them are not drinkers by any means. They just chill out close near their boyfriends and make sure they don’t do anything too drunk. Kenma, since he lives a few blocks away from the house they were partying in. Invited Akaashi and Bokuto over after the party so they can have a safe place to rest. Plus Akaashi and Kenma know deep down at the end of the night they will have to practically carry their boyfriends to the car and home. </p><p>The party seemed to be going well, but nothing could prepare Kenma for what he is about to go through. Kenma had to use the bathroom and went up to his tipsy boyfriend to tell him where he was going. Kuroo kissed him and said to be careful. Kenma would have asked Akaashi to come with him, but he wanted to keep an eye on Bokuto since he was in the middle of a drinking game. Kenma knows his best friend and boyfriend know where he is going, but being cautious does not always stop things from happening. </p><p>Kenma walks through the crowds of people and in search of a bathroom and finds one rather quickly thankfully. Once he was in there he did his business and washed his hands. He was about to leave when the door opened and a man rushed in. Kenma glared at him and tried to walk out. He was yanked back, making him lose his balance, and fall to the floor with a hard thud. The strange man locks the door and opens the closet door so Kenma can’t get out too easily. Kenma tries to stand to his feet, but the man pushes him back down. This frightens Kenma because he is scared this man will hurt him. This man was much taller and stronger than he was. </p><p>“ G-- get off of me!” Kenma says and tries to shove the man off of him. The man gets mad and slams Kenma’s head to the floor temporarily making him dizzy and see black spots. “ Shut your whore mouth and just be still for me,” the man says and takes off his belt. Kenma is incoherent but can feel his hands being tied with a belt. So many alarms were going off in his head and he feels as if he can’t breathe. He looks over and watches as the man pulls the needle out of his arm and he can’t speak or do anything. All he can do is cry and feel this man on him. He feels his pants being pulled off and this man's lips kissing his thighs. Kenma is crying and can’t do anything, he just lays limp on the bathroom floor feeling absolutely disgusting. </p><p>He feels the man start to insert himself and have his way with Kenma. Kenma can hear, but it's like a bomb went off and his hearing is foggy. He can hear the man grunting into him and it hurts. It hurts so bad it's making him nauseous. He feels hot liquid run down his back and all he can think of is how disgusting he feels. The man pulls out from fucking him and reaches up to Kenma’s face. </p><p>The man raises his hand and slaps Kenma hard across the face a few times and punches Kenma really hard in the face to knock him out. Kenma would love to be knocked out right now, but he plays dead so the man would leave. The man breaks the bathroom window open and flees. Kenma is still tied with the belt, his whole body hurts and he knows his nose and check have to be bleeding right now. Kenma has enough energy to roll over and throw up all over the floor and curl into himself. He has little mobility and his body is screaming in pain. Kenma can feel his eyes getting heavy but he can hear pounding on the door. He is fighting to stay conscious because he swears he can hear Kuroo’s voice. </p><p>Kenma hears the door break open and he can feel someone touching him. This touch makes him feel safe. He can now move his hands freely too. He takes a few deep breaths before blacking out from feeling warm. </p><p>Kuroo was getting worried that his boyfriend hasn’t come back yet and he has a strange gut feeling. He asked Akaashi if he had seen him and Akaashi said no. It had been twenty minutes now and no Kenma. Bokuto notices his friend's distress and starts to help him look. They asked a few people and they all told him they saw him walking towards a bathroom. Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi rush to the bathroom that Kenma was presumably at and he knocks softly. </p><p>“ Kenma, kitten are you in here?” Kuroo asks and pushes his ear up against the door. The franticness of Kuroo got a lot of people annoyed so most of them left making the party kind of quieter. Kuroo opens his ear more and can hear a few sniffles on the other side. “ Kenma!” Kuroo says and starts to pound on the door. </p><p>“ Bokuto! Help me!” Bokuto was there in a flash knocking down the door with Kuroo. Once Kuroo was inside and took in the scene he instantly felt sick. Akaashi was already on the phone with 119 and talking to them. Within a few minutes, they arrive. Kuroo feels Kenma go limp in his arms and he starts to scream. Bokuto kicked people out of the way and made sure the scene was clear for the paramedics to come in. Kuroo knows Kenma is not dead because he can feel a plus on him. </p><p>Kuroo lifts Kenma onto the gurney and walks out with him. Refusing to leave his side. Akaashi and Bokuto took Kuroo’s car and met them at the hospital because they felt they needed to be there for Kuroo and Kenma. And thank god they did. Kuroo almost killed the nurse when she asked him to wait out in the waiting room while they attended to Kenma. Bokuto had to physically hold Kuroo back. Akaashi had to use his calming voice to help him calm down. </p><p>Meanwhile in the hospital room Kenma is having a rape kit performed on him. He has a severely swollen eye and bruising on his cheek. His thighs were covered in hickies and bite marks and his anus had to have six stitches placed in him. The man not only violated him and broke him, but he physically injured Kenma so badly that he will have to be in the hospital for a few days. Kenma also had a concussion and had to get staples put into the back of his head from being slammed so hard. He had also broken his wrist from how tight the restraint was on him. </p><p>Kenma was awake the whole time they were examining him, but he still couldn’t find it in him to cry or talk. He just felt numb. Once the doctors had all of the evidence and had turned it over to the police, Kuroo was finally allowed in the room. Kuroo rushed in but once he hit the door he walked in slowly. Fresh tears already running down his cheeks. Kenma can see from his bed Kuroo crying slightly and grabs a hold of Kenma’ s not broken hand and kisses it. Kenma weakly squeezed back and when he and Kuroo made eye contact he lost it. </p><p>Kenma is violently crying and shaking and Kuroo makes his way to Kenma’s bed to hold him. Kuroo Let’s Kenma sob into him and hold onto him weakly. Kenma can’t even form words right now; all he wants is to be close to Kuroo and never be left alone again. </p><p>A few months had passed since that day and Kenma has severe PTSD from it. They had just recently found the man who did it to him as well. The man was 47 years old and had three other convictions of rape on him. He also broke into a little girl's house and raped her as well. Only the little girl didn’t make it out alive as Kenma did. It is going to take a while for him to feel good again. He never wants to be alone anymore so Kuroo allowed Bokuto, Akaashi, Yaku, and Lev to move in with them. Kenma has Yaku and Akaashi with him a lot and he is very grateful for them. Kenma struggles the most with the bathroom though. He can’t use it if the door is closed and he refuses to shower alone. It is a slow process for him to feel okay again and one day he will, but he needs time to feel again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Parent teacher Daisuga with Hinata and Yamaguchi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part two! It was a popular request.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sugawara and Daichi were minding their business, having a casual conversation when out of nowhere two first years came up to them. Everyone had left for the day, so it was just the four of them. Daichi figured with the look on their faces that they only wanted extra practice today. </p><p>“ Hello my young babies, what can I help you with?” Suga asks. He loves playing his role as team mom, and Yamaguchi and Hinata both call him sugamama or mom. Nishinoya and Tanaka call Daichi daddy sometimes because they like being annoying, but everyone else calls him dad. They really live up to the role as well. </p><p>When Suga asked them the question both of the boys became shy and started blushing profusely. Yamaguchi was understatement, but Hinata came off as a surprise. “ U-m, um,” Yamaguchi stutters out. </p><p>“ Just come out with it Tadashi,” Daichi says calmly. “ Yeah baby, go ahead and tell mom and dad what’s going on?” Suga piped in. </p><p>Yamaguchi looks at Hinata for some encouragement and Hinata sighs. Yamaguchi could never ask such a thing. “ Well, um. Could we ask you guys something personal?” Hinata says and turns bright red. </p><p>Daichi and Suga are now curious.“ Go on,” Suga says. </p><p>“ Tadashi and I are just curious if it hurts or not.” Hinata is on the verge of tears from how embarrassed he is. </p><p>Suga gave him a confusing look. “ If what hurts honey?” </p><p>“ Sex!” Hinata blurts out and hides his face in his hands. Yamaguchi was already doing it. With their innocent act and virgin act, Daichi and Suga are both extremely turned on by this. They both look at each other like they just struck gold and like telepathy, they know their answer. </p><p>“ It hurts at first but you guys have to prepare yourselves for it. It hurts at first but once the sting is gone, it is replaced by pleasure. To make it not hurt you have to stretch yourselves nice and wide, so you don’t get hurt. Also, it is important that your partners know what they are doing as well,” Suga explains to the two boys. </p><p>Yamaguchi looks as if he is going to die of embarrassment and Hinata looks extremely confused. “ If you two want we can help you guys in knowing what to do,” Daichi suggests. The two of them look at each other and agree. They want to be perfect for their boyfriends. They both lack experience and they don’t want to be bad for them. They want them to enjoy pleasure. So the two first years agree. </p><p>“ Okay then! Just go to the locker room, we will be there in a few minutes,” Suga says. The two of them nod and head to the locker room. </p><p>Once the two boys are out of ear range Suga looks at Daichi. “ How lucky are we?” Suga smirks. “ I think we are very lucky,” Daichi smirks back and kisses Suga. </p><p>“ So babe, how should we go about this?” Daichi asks. </p><p>“ Well I was just going to stand back and watch you obliterate them, but I want to help. I will take my little sunshine if you want to take our timid little pinch server,” Suga says. </p><p>“ Mmm, that sounds nice, wanna know what would be better?” Daichi pauses and Suga looks at him. “ If we get them to call us names. You get a kick out of mommy. I know you do. And I obviously love daddy. Just hearing those two twinks call us them names makes me want to bust,” Daichi explains. </p><p>“ Oh, I am so for that. Let’s not keep our babies waiting any longer,” Suga says. Daichi nods and they walk into the locker room, where Yamaguchi and Hinata are still beat red from the whole conversation a few minutes ago. Suga and Daichi have one thing on their minds right now and that is to make sure these two get obliterated.  </p><p>Hinata and Yamaguchi know deep down what is going to happen. They don’t mind though because they want to be good for their boyfriends. They both discussed this the day before. They heard from Noya how good the two of them were, and since Hinata and Yamaguchi both trusted them they decided to ask. Now here they are standing in the locker room, nervous and ready for them. </p><p>Daichi and Suga walk in and have very warm smiles since they know just how nervous these boys are. “ Okay before we start are you both okay with this?” Daichi asks the two timid boys. Yamaguchi and Hinata look at each other and nod their heads yes. “ Before we get started this is what we want you two to do for us. We need you both to call us mommy and daddy, and you have to trust us. We will make you feel good and teach you some things to make special time more pleasurable. “ Suga explains. </p><p>Hinata and Yamaguchi trust these guys and find it weird they have to use those names but they will do anything to help them. Daichi instructs them to strip out of their clothes and wait for Suga and him to undress and grab a few things. Suddenly they are both self-conscious despite seeing them naked in the showers. This is completely different to them. They both take their clothes off and put them in their bags and stand there shyly. </p><p>Daichi and Suga come back with lube and condoms for themselves and can’t help but laugh at the two boys trying to hide their bodies, despite seeing their bodies already. Daichi and Suga drag two mats into the locker room and instruct the two boys to get comfy on them. They want to make sure they are in a comfortable position for this. </p><p>Hinata and Yamaguchi lay down on their back and stare at Suga and Daichi who are now naked and ready to get started on them. Suga and Daichi are staring at the boys, making the two of them feel insecure. But they don’t know Daichi and Suga are admiring them. They love how truly beautiful they are. Hinata has this fair skin with light freckles on him and a nearly colorless hole. Then there is Yamaguchi, his freckles are very prominent on his skin and scattered throughout his entire body. His ass is perky and cute, whereas Hinata has a bubble butt and every time he moves because of how shy he is, his chubby butt jiggles some and it drives the two of them crazy. </p><p>“ Sorry for making you boys uncomfortable. We were just admiring how beautiful you two are,” Suga says, after noticing their discomfort. </p><p>“ Yeah, you are both absolutely breathtaking and I can’t wait to help you boys out in helping be good for your boyfriends. “ Daichi says. </p><p>Suga gets down near Hinata and Daichi does the same with Yamaguchi. They both start off by inserting a lubed finger into their holes. Both Hinata and Yamaguchi’s breath hitched at the sudden intrusion. “ It is very important that you or your partner stretches you out. If you don’t do this, it is going to hurt worse. And make sure they use lube. Lube is going to your best friend during this pleasure.” Suga says. </p><p>Hinata and Yamaguchi are both being quiet right now, thus making it more fun for Suga and Daichi because then they can make them make all sorts of noises in a few minutes. Suga and Daichi insert another finger into them making them now produce noises. Yamaguchi and Hinata are not as innocent as they seem, they have both experienced fingers, but they could never hit their ‘spots’. Now with Suga and Daichi, they are able to enjoy this. </p><p>Suga leans down close to Hinata’s ear. “ You ready for mommy?” Hinata moans out loud and nods his head. Suga kisses him on the lips before slowly inserting himself into Hinata. Hinata was producing the sexiest sounds Suga has ever heard. So was Yamaguchi. His shy timid self is completely taken over with lust right now. Daichi had slowly inserted himself in Yamaguchi and picked up pace slowly. </p><p>“ Da--daddyy,” Yamaguchi starts stuttering out. Daichi swears he could have come right then and there from his small voice. Daichi is very happy to be pleasing this beauty. He and Suga both have voiced many times how badly they wanted to get in these two pants. Daichi and Suga are on cloud nine right now. They are very happy to be helping these two boys out right now. </p><p>“ That’s right baby. You are doing so good, Tsukishima is going to be very proud of you,” Daichi says into Yamaguchi’s ear. Yamaguchi shuttered at that. </p><p>Hinata can’t hear what anyone is saying right now because he is so turned on by Suga. He has never felt pleasure like this before and it's all so good to him. “ Uhh, mommy I--I’m,” Hinata was interrupted. “ Shhh baby, it's okay. You are doing so well for me. Kageyama is a lucky guy,” Suga said to him and started to thrust a little faster. Hinata was now being loud, and this is a volume Suga can stand. Usually, Hinata is an annoying loudmouth, especially with Noya. Right now Suga loves how loud he is and how good he is making him feel. </p><p>Daichi and Suga don’t last much longer as they both come deep into the boys. Hinata and Yamaguchi both have come all over their chests as well. Once the four of them were calmed down they all took a hot shower, dressed, and went into Daichi’s car. It was night out by now so he wanted to make sure Hinata and Yamaguchi made it home safely. After Hinata and Yamaguchi are home it is just Suga and Daichi in the car. </p><p>“ Babe, we are going to hell aren’t we?” Daichi asks Suga. </p><p>“ Honey, we are gay. We are going to hell anyway, at least that's what the Christians say,” Suga says. Daichi busted out laughing. “ Yeah, well at least we can be demons together in the afterlife,” Daichi says and kisses Suga’s hand. When Suga got home he crossed Hinata and Yamaguchi off of their list. Now they get to move on to a new school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. The Torture Series part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ideas are welcome to this but this is the first part. I plan on getting really nasty with this one so please be aware of this. This is going to be a very heavy series. </p><p>Ushijima and Aone are sick of Karasuno winning so they decide to destroy the team by taking Noya and Hinata. Then they are deciding on taking some others.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karasuno was enjoying their time in volleyball camp. They have just won a scrimmage against Date Tech and won. The team is now hanging out in their room and enjoying the victories they had during this camp. Of course, they are all practice matches, but that does not stop a few players from being angry at this team. No one knows there are two members from different teams conspiring and thinking of a way to ruin this team from winning in nationals. </p><p>The two angry members are Ushijima Wakatoshi and Aone Takanobu. Both of them are beyond upset from losing to the wingless crows and they want some revenge. The two of them meet up in a separate room to conspire and come up with a way to hurt this team. They decided by taking the two most important team members out and holding them hostage. Ushijima wants Hinata Shouyou and Aone wants Asahi, but he thinks Noya would be the best fit for him, he is small and easy to destroy. How they were going to take them was a bit tricky. Everyone knew those two boys were in a relationship with their other teammates. Kageyama and Hinata, then Asahi and Noya. Their boyfriends are going to be tricky to get around so they had to get creative. That is until they catch a break. </p><p>Ushijima and Aone were walking in the hallway of the camp when they came across the two small players walking towards the showers together. This was their moment and they were ready for it. No one else was in the hallway at this time either, so it was now or never. Also to add to their luck Aone had his bag on him. The bag held their chloroform and some ropes. Aone pours some on a rag and hands it to Ushijima and makes one for himself. They take the clothes and sneak up behind Hinata and Noya and catch them off guard. Thankfully they were not hard to knock out. They put the two limp boys in their arms and carry them to a special hideout Ushijima had found. The camp was being held at Shiratorizawa, so Ushijima knew where all the good places were. They took them to the closed middle school and down to the band room there. The band room was soundproof and no one is in that school right now since it was summer break. </p><p>Aone and Ushijima strip the two boys of all their clothes and handcuff them to the band room's furnace. “ You know, they look so innocent right now. It makes me want to ruin them both more,” Aone says to Ushijima. </p><p>“ I agree with you. We will take turns with them. I can’t wait to see their team freak out when they realize they are missing, “ Ushijima responds. Aone agrees with him. The two of them clear some places and set up their equipment. Ushijima brought a spread-bar, a whip, a cane, and a few collars. Aone brought ropes, chains, duct tape, lube, a flogger, clamps, and clamps with electrodes on them. These two boys plan on ruining these two. It’s already been three hours since they have taken them and it’s now turning dark out. If Aone and Ushijima get caught walking to school the next day, Ushijima will just explain how they were at his farm. His farm was about three miles away from the school, so he did not have to travel very far. </p><p>Ushijima and Aone were both watching the two boys start to stir and wake up. Ushijima and Aone are turned on by the way their eyes are filled with fear. </p><p>“ Ushijima! Aone! Thank god you are here, help out of these,” Hinata says cluelessly. </p><p>“ Yeah, thank god you are here. I don’t remember what happened but at least we know you are saving us,” Noya says, just as clueless as Hinata. </p><p>Ushijima and Aone both laugh. “ No,” is all Aone says. </p><p>Noya and Hinata both get nervous. “ Dude, don’t scare us like that. This shit is not funny. Help us out of here,” Noya says getting mad. </p><p>“ If I were you I would watch that mouth of yours. You see we were the ones who brought you here,” Ushijima says. </p><p>“ WHAT?! Ushijima lets us go please, this is not funny. We have to get to our next game,” Hinata says. </p><p>“ Yeah, what the fuck dude. This is fucking sick. Let us go!” Noya says. </p><p>“ You two are not getting it. You two can scream, cry and fight all you want, but you two belong to us now. There is no escaping,” Ushijima says. </p><p>Hinata and Noya start screaming at the two of them, Aone gets mad and whispers to Ushijima about something. They turn around for a second and turn back around with gags in their hands. “ NO, YOU SICK BASTARD!” Noya screams. Aone shoves the gag into his mouth and clips it in the back. Hinata shut his mouth and refused to let Ushijima put it on him. Ushijima squeezes his nose together preventing Hinata from breathing. Hinata gasps for air and Ushijima shoves it in his mouth. After the gag was clipped on Hinata shed a few tears. </p><p>“ Finally some silence,” Aone says and walks over to the table. “ Ushijima, who should we play with first? And what method should we use?” Aone asks Ushijima. Ushijima pounders for a moment. “ I want them to suffer, so let's take both of them first. Then we can take their gags off so we can hear him scream,” Ushijima says and grabs the keys to the handcuffs. He walks over to Hinata and unlocks his cuffs. As predicted Hinata tried to fight them but was proven too weak for the two big strong volleyball players. The gag was ripped off of him and he was forced down on the table. His stomach was on the table and his hands and feet were tied. His legs were tied to the table legs and since he was so short he was left dangling. Once he was secured in there, Aone and Ushijima did Noya next on the other side of the table. Noya and Hinata were facing one another. Noya is screaming profanities at them and crying, and Hinata is sobbing and pleading with them to 'let them go’ and to ‘ stop’. </p><p>“ Finally, we got you two right where we wanted,” Ushijima says. </p><p>“ Now it’s time for fun,” Aone says and places a hand on Noya’s back. Alarms start going off in his head. He knows what’s about to happen. He had only been with one person his whole life, and that was Asahi. Noya also knows Hinata is still a virgin since his relationship with Kageyama is still fresh. </p><p>“ NO!” Noya shouts and starts crying. “ Please don’t do this, especially for Shouyou. He has never done anything like this before,” Noya shouts out in between sobs. </p><p>Aone slaps Noya’s ass hard with his hand. “ That just makes this more fun,” Aone says. Hinata starts crying harder when he watches Aone taking off his clothes. Noya is yelling so much that his throat hurts from screaming. </p><p>Hinata feels someone’s hand on one of his ass cheeks. The handgrips his ass hard making him gasp and try to flinch away. He knows it’s Ushijima since he is the only one who he can't see. He feels him lean over him and get near his ear. “ I’m going to put you in your place you brat. You will never get cocky with me ever again,” Ushijima says and leans away from him. </p><p>Noya feels Aone’s hands spread his ass apart. “ I really have no bad intentions with you, but I can’t stand your boyfriend. You are the only person he seems to care about, so I’m going to break you today,” Aone says. “ Fuck you!” Noya shouts and Aone does not like that. He lines himself up with Noya’s ass and thrusts into him dryly. Noya screams in pain and he is not the only one screaming in pain. His best friend in front of him is screaming in pain as well. Ushijima is doing basically the same thing to him. </p><p>Noya weakly reaches his hand out towards Hinata’s hand and grabs it. Hinata locks in his hand and squeezes Noya’s hand. They were in this torture together. Once Ushijima and Aone were done fucking them. They untied them, only to retie them back up against the way right next to one another. Ushijima gave them a blanket to share and after he and Aone were dressed they left, leaving them in almost pitch dark. The only light they have is the light from under the door and a small lamp on the desk. </p><p>“ We will get out of here, I know we will,” Noya says to his friend. “ I know we will, but for how long?” Hinata asks. </p><p>“ I don’t know,” Noya says. They both get closer together and try to get some sleep. </p><p>Meanwhile, the volleyball teams are being watched closely by cops. Hinata and Noya have been pronounced missing and everyone is trying to find them. Aone and Ushijima are even helping them too, but they have run into a problem. Kenma Kozume seems to know something. He keeps glaring at them and it is starting to get annoying. Aone and Ushijima only wanted Hinata and Noya to torture but since they haven’t been found yet they might take in a few more victims. Kenma was one of them, and then there was the annoying Oikawa Tooru. Ushijima has some personal reasons as to why he wants Oikawa. One reason was he was rejected. He is going to have Oikawa now. Aone and Ushijima might take some others, but for now, they like who they have, and who they plan on taking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Kuroken A mistake and blissful night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi guys! I'm back after working two weeks straight. I feel like death. No I mean I legit feel like I'm dying. My ovaries have regrown back the endomitrois and now I am in intense pain again. That's why the end of the requested story is a bit short. I'm sorry. I plan on uploading more and working on requests. I promise I'm not dead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma was lying in his and Kuroo’s bed playing his video game. Kuroo only allows Kenma to play his game for two hours on the weekends. He expects the chores he left for his kitten to be done by the time he gets back home. Kenma has finished his chores early today so he didn’t think it would hurt to play his game early. He still has to make dinner but that wasn’t for another five hours. </p><p>Kenma is usually given a list of chores each morning to complete for his hard-working fiance. Kuroo is very strict on him and Kenma can be very lazy. That is why he is pushed to do these things. Kenma doesn’t work but he runs a gaming channel. Usually when he is streaming or recording he is allowed more time on his game, but on the weekends he is only allowed two hours. Weekends are for him and Kuroo to spend time together. Kenma is usually very good at following these rules, but he does slip every now and then. Kuroo is usually right there to correct his naughty kitten when he does slip up. </p><p>Kenma has been winning round after round today in his game. He is so proud of himself right now. He is in an intense match and right in the middle of a very hard round. Kenma has failed to notice the time that has gone by. He sits up straight in his chair and starts to tap ferociously onto the keyboard. While he is engrossed in his game he does not hear the front door open in the house. </p><p>Kuroo had a particularly hard day at work today. All he wanted to do was to come home, to a nice home-cooked meal from his kitten, and get lots of cuddles from him. Kuroo visibly frowned when he walked into the house and was not greeted or saw no food on the stove. Before he walked any further into the house he was greeted with something that genuinely pissed him off. </p><p>“ God fucking damn it, move out of the way you pussy,” Kenma says loudly. Kuroo is taken back and he is super pissed right now. Kuroo does not like his kitten using such foul language. Kuroo takes off his shoes and his coat. He rolls up his sleeves on his dress shirt and makes his way to the bedroom. He is sure to walk in as quietly as he can to see if his kitten would notice. Instead, his ears hear some other languages come out of his kitten's mouth. </p><p>Kenma is slaughtered in his game. “ God fucking damn it!” Kenma shouts and throws his controller down and takes off his earphones. </p><p>“ Kitten,” Kuroo says in a monotone voice. Kenma feels the hair stand up on the back of his neck and an instant horrible gut feeling. Kenma looks at the clock and notices he was on his game for five and a half hours. Kenma gulps and looks behind him at Kuoo whose arms are crossed around his chest angrily. Kenma can see his ears are darkened, which sends a chill down his spine he knows how much deep shit he is in now. <br/>“ I--I” Kenma starts to say but is interrupted. </p><p>“ Shhh. I don’t want you speaking unless you are told to. I want all of your clothes off and kneeling in front of me. Don’t keep me waiting,” Kuroo says coldly. Kenma sighs and stands up from his gaming chair and starts to strip himself of all of his clothing. He knows better than to just throw his clothes, so he folds them neatly on his chair. Once he is naked he walks up to Kuroo and kneels down in front of him with his hands behind his back. He knows this is the position to be in when Kuroo is upset with him. </p><p>Kenma kept his head down until Kuroo lifted his chin so they would have eye contact. “ You were a very naughty kitten today were you not?” Kuroo asked.</p><p>Kenma knows he can’t say anything else right now other than yes and no. “ Yes, daddy,” Kenma says. </p><p>Kuroo hums. “ So let me check your game status,” Kuroo walks over to his gaming station and looks at the screen time. </p><p>“ Kitten, you played your game for five and a half hours today, were you streaming at all?” </p><p>“ No daddy,” Kenma answered. Kuroo walks back over to him and kneels down to get more on Kenma’s level. “ So let’s get this straight. You played your game for five hours and didn’t realize. Meaning you probably didn’t eat or drink anything today is that right kitten?” </p><p>Kenma has to answer this correctly. He ate breakfast and drank a bit of water then but that was all. “ Yes daddy,” Kenma answers. </p><p>“ Then you did not have time to make us dinner, you also did not greet me at the door, and you said a few curse words, and you know how daddy feels about his kitten using foul language,” Kuroo says to Kenma. </p><p>Kenma hates being lectured like this. It always makes him feel worse. He knows he messed up and he knows how much this is going to hurt him. Kuroo is going to punish him and he doesn't particularly enjoy being punished. Mostly because he knows how upset Kuroo is. He hates upsetting him.  </p><p>“ So kitten, these are some important rules that you broke today. I think what you need is a bar of soap in your mouth and nice hard spanking, “ Kuroo says. Kenma agrees sadly to this and hopes Kuroo will allow him to cum after all of this is done. </p><p>Kuroo instructs Kenma to stand up and follow him to the bathroom. Kenma usually has no idea what Kuroo is going to do to him until he does it. Kenma can use his safeword at any time though, just in case, it gets too much. Kuroo and Kenma over the sink in front of the mirror. Kenma can see his own reflection and he turns bright red with embarrassment. He has to watch his punishment. </p><p>Kenma gets tears in his eyes and feels all the guilt build up inside him. “ Da- Daddy, I’m sorry,” Kenma sniffles out. Kuroo puts a hand on Kenma’s lower back and brushes Kenma’s hair behind his ear to kiss his cheek. “ It’s okay kitten, you made a few mistakes. It will all be forgiven soon. After your punishment, I will make you feel so good kitten. Then we can have a late-night snack, somewhere of your choice,” Kuroo says sweetly into Kenma’s ear while never breaking eye contact through the mirror. </p><p>Kenma calms down a little. He knows Kuroo would never really hurt him, he trusts him with his whole body and soul. Kuroo picks up his wooden hairbrush, making Kenma visibly flinch. He hates the hairbrush because that’s the one instrument that hurts the worst. But he knows he will only have to endure a small amount with this one. “ Kitten, you will only be receiving ten with this. Five extra than you are used to. If you count the first five with no mistakes I’ll lower the number,” Kuroo says. </p><p>“ Yes daddy,” Kenma says and bites his lip. Kuroo winds his hand back and smacks it down onto Kenma’s pale bum. “ One! Thank you daddy,” Kenma spurted out. He knows better than to only give another. Kuroo winds back and smacks down onto his bum two more times in a quick motion. Making Kenma scream out. “ Two and three daddy. Thank you daddy,” Kenma says and sniffles.  </p><p>Kuroo does it again in two swift motions making Kenma cry out again and ball up his fists. Kenma counts and thanks Kuroo again. Kuroo is feeling bad for his kitten so he stops at seven. Once Kuroo was down he made Kenma sit down on the toilet seat and put a bar of soap in his mouth for his foul language. Kenma had to endure this for five long minutes. Once Kuroo’s timer went off, Kuroo took the soap out of his mouth and helped him rinse out his mouth. Then Kenma was lifted in the air and laid on the bed. </p><p>Kuroo unbuttons his shirt and takes it off. Kenma is staring at him and can feel himself shamefully grow hard staring at him. Kuroo and Kenma have never once stopped loving one another's bodies. Kenma obsesses over how much bigger Kuroo is compared to him, and Kuroo loves the way Kenma is. He loves everything from his feet to the hair on top of his head. Kenma knows how much he is loved, for how much Kuroo praises him. </p><p>Kuroo slips off his pants and climbs onto the bed, hovering over Kenma. Kuroo takes a hand and slips it under Kenma’s head and pulls him into a kiss. Kenma wraps his arms around Kuroo’s neck to deepen the kiss. They both pull away gasping for air and stare at one another. </p><p>Kenma reaches a hand up and brushes Kuroo’s cheek. “ I really am sorry for not cooking for you today. I know how much you love a cooked meal. I was playing my game but I lost track of time and I had no idea how on for until you got home,” Kenma says. Kuroo takes the hand Kenma was stroking his face with and kisses it.</p><p>“ It’s okay Kitten. I forgive you, baby. Let’s have some fun and afterward we can go out for food,” Kuroo says. Kenma smiles at him and Kuroo drops down and kisses his chest. Kenma starts to moan already because he loves having his chest touched and kissed. Kuroo worked over to his right nipple and ran his tongue over it. Kenma put his hands in Kuroo's black spikey hair and threw his head back. Kuroo loves having his hair pulled and pleasing Kenma. </p><p>Kuroo moved over to his other nipple and kissed it and sucked it till he was in full bliss. Both of Kenma's nipples were bright red and swollen now. Kuroo continued down his chest and to his nether region. </p><p>" Daddy, please don't tease me," Kenma pleads. Kuroo laughs and his eyes grow dark. Kenma knows now this is not going to be the gentle sex he was waiting for. In a blink of an eye, Kenma is flipped around facing the bed now and he can feel his legs spread wide. </p><p>" God, Kitten. I can't ever get over how good you look in this position," Kuroo says and spits onto Kenma's hole. Kuroo uses his thumb to rub it all over and teasing pressed it in and out. Kenma whines at the feeling and starts the grip the bedding. He knows he is about to be wrecked. It's almost been two weeks since they had last done anything like this. </p><p>Kuroo grips Kenma's hips and thrusts into him hard. Kenma yelps in pain and soon follows it with a moan when he can feel Kuroo thrust deeply into him. Kenma starts to breathe faster and moans louder. He knows how much Kuroo loves it when he gets loud. Kuroo starts pounding into him as hard as he can and busts deeply into Kenma's lightly bruised ass. Kenma cums all over his stomach and chest and falls flat onto the bed with exhaustion. </p><p>Kuroo plops next to him, equally breathing hard. It has been a while since they have gone that hard. Kenma is so exhausted from it he barely hears Kuroo ask him if he wanted Taco Bell. Kenma didn't give a verbal answer so Kuroo just ordered off of door dash something for the two of them. Once the food came Kenma was out cold and Kuroo was eating a bean burrito and playing rainbow6seige with Lev and Bokuto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Sakusa and Akaashi Love in the OR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was a request! I hope you like it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Who would have thought Akaashi would end up with someone different. Akaashi and Bokuto have decided to just stay friends and do their own thing. Now Akaashi has met someone that he has so much in common with. Sakusa Kiyoomi. Akaashi and he have a lot in common and hit it off right away in college. They both have met in med school and are both planning on becoming doctors. Sakusa wants to perform surgeries because of how sterile everything is. Akaashi wanted to be a gynecologist so he can help people give birth to precious babies. </p><p>The two of them got an apartment together, which was right next to the hospital. They are in their internships now and can see one another at work. They even eat lunch together. </p><p>Their shifts were coming to an end and Akaashi had just clocked out. Akaashi walks over to the surgical unit and as expected he sees Sakusa meticulously cleaning the OR. Akaashi walks in and closes the door. Sakusa looks up from his spot and smiles at him. “ I’m almost done,” Sakusa says. Akaashi looks around and likes what he sees. This is a private OR. No one can see in this OR other than the doctors performing the surgery. Akaashi jumps on the table and lies down. Sakusa looks at him with a questioning look. </p><p>“ What kind of surgery did you perform today?” Akaashi asked. </p><p>“ I removed a cyst from a woman's ovary, and I did a colonoscopy,” Sakusa says. Akaashi grimaces at the colonoscopy and then gets a sick idea. </p><p>“ MMm, maybe I need a colonoscopy if you’re doing it,” Akaashi says. Sakusa busts out laughing and sets his cleaning supplies down so he can give Akaashi his full attention. “ Do you have a colon issue?” Sakusa laughs. Akaashi smiles at him. “ No but I think I need a thorough prostate exam,” Akaashi says. </p><p>“ Yeah? Has it been bothering you today?” Sakusa asks and starts to slowly take off Akaashi’s scrub pants. Akaashi nods his head. </p><p>“ Sweetheart you are so dirty, coming into a sterile environment and seducing me,” Sakusa says and pulls Akaashi’s pants right off. </p><p>“ Better make this quick before the cleaning lady comes in,” Akaashi says and gets off the table and bends over. Sakusa groans and rubs his hands on Akaashi thighs. “ You are absolutely filthy honey,” Sakusa says and sticks two fingers into him. </p><p>Akaashi hums and pushes his hips out further onto his partner's fingers. Akaashi bits his thumb to suppress his noises. He is a very loud person in bed, and in this place, he has to be quiet. Sakusa leans down and kisses his lower back and sticks his fingers in further to brush Akaahshi’s prostate. Akaashi sighed loudly and bit back his moan. </p><p>“ Better be silent,” Sakusa says and wiggles his fingers around. Akaashi is holding his breath and biting down on his thumb and letting out loud sighs. He whined out loud when Sakusa removed his fingers. He wasn’t disappointed for long when Sakusa thrusted into him. Akaashi is letting out small grunts along with Sakusa as they are doing the dirty deed in the middle of an OR. </p><p>“ So filthy honey, making me do this to you in the middle of a sterile environment and anyone walking in on us at any given minute,” Sakusa says and thrusts deeply inside of him. Akaashi does an even louder grunt as he comes all of his stomach and table. Sakusa grunts and busts deeply into Akaashi. They both stand there still for a minute and let themselves come from their high. That is until the door was knocked on. They both had to quickly pull up their pants and sneak out of the OR through the other door. They had a good laugh about it at home, and can’t believe they were almost caught.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Mpreg 6: Yakulev Kuroken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma is just about to be nine months pregnant. He is due at any given time and his pregnancy has been alright up until the last three months. His baby is massive and he is a very small person. The pregnancy near the end hurt him. His ankles are tripled in size. He can’t see his feet or hardly feel them. He can’t fully lay down because the baby presses against his organs. He and Yaku are the pregnant ones in the house now. Yaku has one month before he is due and he is in the same state as Kenma, only more emotional. No one has ever seen Yaku so emotional before, Lev thinks it's hot, which usually ends with him getting scolded by Yaku. </p><p>Right now Kenma is in his and Kuroo’s room about to take a bath in their huge tub. Kenma loves taking baths. Especially if he can twice a day. The water helps release the weight of his baby belly. He and Kuroo agreed to not know the gender of the baby until it was born. They are 50/50 for both genders. They wanted Natalie for a girl and Ray for a boy. Kenma sets his phone on the countersink and removes his robe. He steps into the warm water and sinks into the tub. As soon as the baby weight was off he sighed in relief. Kenma can feel the baby move in his tummy and some pain follows suit. He groaned and rubbed his belly. </p><p>The pain felt like it was growing though and he is having a hard time getting up. He is taking his time though because he is in no rush to get out any time soon. Kenma just laid in the tub and just felt the pain come in waves. Thankfully someone entered his room. The only person that just walks in whenever they want is his best friend Shouyou. Shouyou walked right into the bathroom where Kenma was. </p><p>“ I just put Grey down for his nap so he is with Suga’s son,” Shouyou says and neals down by the tub near his friend.</p><p>“ Nice, Ugh. I've been having these weird pains all morning and they seem to be getting worse,” Kenma complains to his friend. Shouyou looks at his friend concerned. “ Want me to help you out of the tub?” Shouyou asked him. Kenma nods and stands up, but was admittedly hit was the worst pain in his life. Kenma sank back down in the tub. </p><p>“ OH MY GOD! Are you okay?” Shouyou asked frantically. </p><p>“ NO! I-- I think I’m in labor!” Kenma says breathing hard and his body starts to contract. Shouyou stood up to run and get help but Kenma pulled him back down. </p><p>“ Don’t leave me Shoyou, my phone is on the count-- ERR OW!” Kenma says loudly. Shouyou reaches to grab it but hits it with his hand and the phone falls into the toilet. Shouyou doesn’t have his phone on him at all. </p><p>“ Shit Kenma, is it coming now?” Shouyou asked and Kenma whimpered a yes. </p><p>The door opens again and this time its Kuroo. Kuroo took one look in the bathroom and freaked out. </p><p>“ Kenma is it time?” Kuroo asked. </p><p>“ Yes, and it hurts so bad!” Kenma cried out and then screamed. </p><p>“ Kuroo this baby is coming right now, hold him for me I’m going to help him,” Shouyou says and jumps into the tub. All Shouyou was wearing was booty shorts and a tank top, because he had just woken up. Kuroo quickly falls to his knees and holds Kenma still. Shouyou reaches down in the water and tells Kenma to push. Kenma screams out in pain and pushes. </p><p>“ I can feel the head, one more push Kenma,” Shouyou says. Kenma pushes hard again and screams in pain. The screaming has caught the attention of Akaashi who was carrying a laundry basket full of clothes. He walks in and sees the scene. </p><p>“ Holy crap! Someone call 911 now. Kenma is about to give birth!” Akaashi shouts and runs to Kenma’s side. By the time he reached the bathroom Shoyou was pulling a baby out of him. </p><p>The room was filled with Kenma’s cries and soft baby cries. “ Congratulations Kenma it’s a little boy!” Shouyou says and shows Kuroo and Kenma. Kuroo was now equally sobbing as hard and Kenma was and Shoyou and Akaashi both started to tear up as well. Within a few minutes, there was an ambulance pulling in and rushing up to Kuroo and Kenma’s room. All the commotion of the birth of Kenma’s baby boy suddenly another omega dropped to their knees in pain. Yaku was no in labor and another ambulance had to be called in. </p><p>Once at the hospital Yaku had given birth to a baby boy as well and was allowed to be in the room next to Kenma’s. Lev and Kuroo think it was so cool to both have babies born on the same days. Both with baby boys. Yaku and Lev decided to name their son Levi and talked about the whole baby situation since they were not expecting their baby to come so soon. Everything worked out in the end though. Kenma and Kuroo have a beautiful baby boy named Ray and Yaku and Lev have a big baby boy named Levi. Everything was good in the packhouse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Sakatsu and Iwaoi Foursome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ Come on Iwa-chan! I want to go so bad, you don’t even have to talk to his boyfriend,” Oikawa whined at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi and Oikawa got invited over to Atsumu and Sakusa’s apartment for dinner and a movie. </p><p>Oikawa and Atsumu are close friends and always hang out together. But their boyfriends despise one another. Iwaizumi does not like Sakusa because of how clean and tidy he is. He literally hates how germaphobic he is. Sakusa hates Iwaizumi because he doesn’t control Oikawa enough. Iwaizumi hates him, and the feeling is mutual for Sakusa. </p><p>“ Look Tooru, I don’t want to go. You know how I feel about that jackass,” Iwaizumi says. Then Oikawa pouted. “ Look, if you just do this one thing for me I’ll let you do anything you want to me,” Oikawa said, trying to coax him into saying yes. </p><p>Iwaizumi smirks. “ Don’t I already do whatever I want with you?” </p><p>“ Well yes, but remember how badly you wanted to try those handcuffs. I’ll let you do that to me,” Oikawa says pouting more and gets really close to Iwaizumi to try and coax him more. Iwaizumi grabs the back of Oikawa’s hair and pushes their lips together. </p><p>Iwaizumi pulls apart from him. “ I’m only agreeing to this because of how bad I want to see you at my mercy.” Oikawa cheers and kisses him on the lips again. “ Gah! I love you so much! Okay let me take a quick shower and then I’ll be ready,” Oikawa says, pulling out his phone tapping a message to Atsumu. </p><p>At Sakusa and Atsumu’s house. Atsumu stands up and cheers. “ Yes! Omi-omi!? Guess what? Oikawa and Tooru are coming over tonight for dinner and a movie,” Atsumu shouts from the living room to the kitchen, where Sakusa was organizing the pantry. </p><p>“ You invited them over without telling me?” Sakusa says annoyed. “ Better yet, you invited that filthy jackass Iwaizumi over here?” </p><p>Atsumu walks into the kitchen to meet up with him. “ I did, but that’s okay. Omi I know how much you hate him, but try to be civil with him tonight. I promise it will all be okay,” Atsumu says. Sakusa glares at him and then smirks. “ Fine but once they leave you won’t be able to walk tomorrow,” Sakusa says and goes back into the pantry making Atsumu flinch. </p><p>“ Thank you omi!” Astumu says and pulls out the dinner they are going to be preparing and a bottle of sake. He is excited to see his best friend again but is low-key nervous about how Sakusa and Iwaizumi are going to get along. <br/>A few hours later there was a knock on the door and Atsumu quickly ran over and answered it. “ KAWA!” He exclaims and pulls him into a tight hug. </p><p>“ STUMU!” Oikawa squealed and hugged him back. Once they pull apart, Atsumu greats Iwaizumi and makes room for them to take off their shoes and coat at the door. </p><p>“ Omi is just finishing up dinner now, and I have the movie picked out,” Atsumu told his friends. Oikawa and Atsumu were off in their own conversations leaving Sakusa and Iwaizumi in awkward silence. Iwaizumi pulls out his phone and starts to text his best friend Daichi. He wishes he was here too because Suga, Atsumu, and Oikawa are all close friends. Daichi couldn’t be here tonight since it was his and Suga’s anniversary. Sakusa sets the meal down in the middle of the table and takes a seat. Atsumu sits down next to him and Oikawa sits next to Iwaizumi. </p><p>They eat their meal and make small talk with one another and take drinks of their sake. Soon all of them had a small buzz going on and were about to start their movie. The movie Atsumu has chosen was 50 shades of grey. Iwaizumi sits on the couch and Tooru makes himself comfortable on him. Atsumu was practically sitting on Sakusa’s lap. The apartment was not too big so they were both on the small couch making Iwaizumi and Sakusa sit right next to one another. </p><p>Tooru and Atsumu were both taking small sips of their wine adding to their buzz, while Sakusa and Iwaizumi sat there in silence. As the movie continued the more intoxicated Tooru and Atsumu got. The movie came to a scene where the girl was getting bent over the man's lap and spanked and Tooru moaned. “ God I love it when Iwa-chan does that to me,” he said. Iwaizumi turned bright red and covered his mouth. “ Don’t say shit like that,” he said clearly embarrassed. </p><p>“ Oh, Tooru babe same! Omi is really good with his hands like that,” Atusmu says and Sakusa got embarrassed just as much as Iwaizumi. “ Shut up,” Sakusa says in Atsumu’s ear. </p><p>“ Oh! My favorite thing is when Iwazumi makes me call him daddy and fucks me raw and hard. I can’t walk for days!” Tooru says and wraps his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck. Iwaizumi groans and tries to speak before Atsumu interrupts him. </p><p>“ OH! Omi makes me say that too! He always so clean but in bed, he is the filthiest person I know!” Atsumu says. </p><p>“ Atsumu Miya!” Sakusa says. </p><p>Atsumu turns around. To face his boyfriend. “ Let’s show them how nasty you are and fuck me so hard I can’t walk,” Atsumu says allowed. </p><p>Tooru lets out a loud laugh. “ Please Iwa-chan could fuck me harder!” he said and wiggled around on Iwaizumi’s lap. Iwaizumi had to grip Oikawa’s hips hard to keep him from moving anymore because he was growing embarrassingly hard. Little does he know Sakusa is feeling the same way. </p><p>The more Oikawa talked to Astumu and ground on him. The more Iwaizumi grew mad, and when he looked over at Sakusa he could see he was equally as mad as him. Something snapped in Iwaizumi and he looked Sakusa in the eye. “ I know we are not fond of one another but what do you think about wrecking these two right here right now?” Iwaizumi asked. Tooru and Atsumu both turn red and go dead silent. Sakusa laughs. “ For once I agree with you,” Sakusa says. </p><p>And just like that the movie is forgotten and both Tooru and Astumu are naked and displayed on the floor. Both of them are whimpering messes as Iwaizumi and Sakusa are both eating the two of them out. They are low-key trying to be competitive and see whose boyfriend can come faster. Turns out Atumsu and Oikawa both can come in synch with one another. </p><p>Iwaizumi did not hold back when he inserted a finger into Oikawa with no warning. He wanted to show Sakusa just how good he can make his boyfriend feel. It gives him a sense of pride, and he for some reason can’t stop staring at how beautiful Asumu looks right now. Maybe this was a mistake he thought, but it was quickly dismissed when he inserted a second and third finger in his boyfriend making him moan out in pleasure. He smirked and kissed Tooru’s knee before moving his fingers around. Next to him, Astumu was on the verge of coming again when Sakusa had his fingers deeply into him. Astumu was making all sorts of loud noises. Louder than Oikawa. Iwaizumi had a plan and with a swift motion, he removed his pants and thrust deep into Oikawa, making him scream and pant. </p><p>Sakusa seemed to have got the same message and did the same thing. The two of them thrust deeply into their boyfriends and love how loud they are being. A few more thrusts and screams Astumu and Oikawa have come. Both of them lie covered in come as Iwaizumi and Sakusa have left to get towels together. </p><p>Sakusa hands Iwaizumi a towel and looks at him for a moment. “ Hey, I’m sorry if I came off as an ass in the past. I hope we can be friends now?” Sakusa says. </p><p>“ Yeah, I’m sorry too. And that sounds great,” Iwaizumi says. The both of them walk out to the living room where they can hear their boyfriends chatting. “ I told you seducing them into a sort of foursome would work,” Oikawa says. </p><p>“ Yeah, I agree, now if we can only get them to agree to a poly relationship so I can get a taste of your sweet flat ass,” Atsumu jokes. Oikawa huffs. “ My ass is not flat and honestly same dude,” Oikawa says. Sakusa and Iwaizumi look at one another. They have a lot to discuss now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Thoughts?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay yall. I want to start writing a separate poly fan fiction. My original idea for the story was kageyama cheating on hinata with yamaguchi and tsukishima. Hinata is upset and moves in with kenma, akaashi, bokuto, and kuroo. The four of them love him and want him as their personal sub. </p><p>Then I had an idea where I do separate poly relationships and talk about them. Like maki and matsun with oikawa and iwaizumi. Then tsuki and yamaguchi with hinata and kageyama. And so forth. </p><p>Or I could do one where karasuno lives in a pack house and hinata is the only omega and basically gets with everyone in the house including the betas. </p><p> </p><p>Let me know which one you are interested in reading. If you like all three I can write the separate ones. 😊</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Moniwa x Kamasaki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As requested. Moniwa gets wrecked by Kamaski. It's honestly hot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kamasaki has had it. He is has had enough of Moniwa’s shit. Moniwa has been getting on his last nerve this past week, whether it be him being cocky, to him just wearing too tight of clothes. Kamasaki can’t handle it anymore. That minx has drawn the last straw for him today. Moniwa came to practice a little late and what he was wearing has caught the attention of the whole team, including him. Moniwa is wearing extremely short and tight volleyball shorts. His ass is hanging out of the bottom basically. </p><p>Everyone on the team was focusing on him, and it made Kamasaki furious. During the whole practice, he was either trying to pull his shorts down or ignored them being tight. The practice was coming to an end and Moniwa walks over to Kamaski. </p><p>“ Kamasaki?” Moniwa asks. Kamasaki stands straight up, towering over Moniwa with his gym bag in hand. “ Yes, Moniwa?” </p><p>Moniwa started to play with his fingers and looked up at him. “ Can you give me a ride home?” Moniwa asks him. Kamasaki almost groans because he just wanted to go straight home and masturbate to Moniwa, but he can’t deny him. </p><p>“ Sure, make sure you have your stuff so we can get going,” Kamasaki says. Moniwa nods and runs over to his belongings and back to Kamasaki. Little does Kamasaki know is the team mom has other things planned for on the way home. </p><p>The two of them get inside Kamasaki’s car and they drive off towards their home. Moniwa moans in the passenger seat. “ Gosh, I’m so tired from practice today. I just want to go home and take a long hot shower,” Moniwa says to Kamasaki. Kamasaki is trying not to focus on him and focus on the road, but the image of Moniwa’s ass popped in his head and his dick started to cause problems. He gripped the steering wheel and Moniwa mentally smirks. Especially when he looks down at Kamasaki’s problem. </p><p>“ Are you okay Kamasaki?” Moniwa asks. Moniwa reaches a hand and puts it in on Kamasaki’s thigh. Kamasaki quickly grabs Moniwa’s hand and squeezes it. “ What do you think you are doing?” Kamasaki asked Moniwa. Moniwa’s answer was something that he was not expecting, and he almost crashed his vehicle. </p><p>“ Trying to get pounded by the team daddy,” Moniwa says. Kamasaki’s throat went dry and he slowed down and pulled into his driveway. “ Kamasaki, this is not my house,” Moniwa says. </p><p>“ It’s mine, and you are going to get out of this car, follow me to my room, so I can put you in your place,” Kamasaki says and gets out of his car. Moniwa mentally cheers and gets out of the car quickly before he pisses Kamasaki off even more. </p><p>Kamasaki opens the door and shushes his dog. He then takes Moniwa’s hand and pulls him to his bedroom.  Kamasaki pushes him on his bed and closes his bedroom door. Moniwa looks up at him with a smirk. </p><p>“ Don’t give me that look. You have gotten on my last nerve this whole week. And to find out that you have been doing this on purpose really pisses me off. I’m going to fuck you so hard, you will not be able to practice for three days,” Kamasaki says. Moniwa moans and tries to speak. </p><p>“ Oh no. You don’t get to say anything. I know I’m right. Now take off all of your clothes and don’t keep me waiting,” Kamasaki demands. </p><p>Moniwa unzips his jacket and slides it off of his arms. He then removes his shirt and then his short volleyball shorts. Kamasaki gets undressed as well and grabs the lube out from his drawer. </p><p>Moniwa was going to say something again, but Kamasaki crashed his lips onto his. Moniwa is trying to keep up and fight dominance but he knows he is not winning. They would pull apart and catch their breath and start kissing all over again. Kamasaki was running his hands all over Moniwa’s chest and thighs. Moniwa’s hands were running through Kamakaki’s hair. Kamasaki pulled apart and started to kiss Moniwa’s neck and leave behind dark purple marks. </p><p>Kamasaki kissed down Moniwa’s chest and raised Moniwa’s leg up in the air. Moniwa can hear the bottle of lube click open and the cold substance was being rubbed all over his hole. Moniwa looks up and watches Kamasaki push a finger into him and when he brushed his prostate Moniwa throws his head back and feels a second and third finger enter into him. </p><p>“ Kamasaki! Ugh please, I’m ready,” Moniwa pleads. Kamasaki was going to counter an argument but he was beyond horny at this point. So he pulls his fingers out and replaces it with his dick. He should have warned Moniwa, but the sound he made, was so lovely. Moniwa screams as Kamasaki pounds into him. He does not let up at all.  All Moniwa can do is moan and leave deep scratches on Kamasaki’s back. Kamasaki leans down and presses his lips to Moniwa as he is about to reach his limit. Moniwa whines in Kamasaki’s mouth as he climaxes and Kamasaki cums deep inside him. They pull apart, breathless, and staring into one another’s eyes. </p><p>“ God that was good,” Moniwa says. Kamasaki laughs. “ You haven’t experienced anything yet. My parents don’t get home till late and I plan on going all night baby. I promised I’d wreck you and that was not an empty threat,” Kamasaki says. Moniwa’s eyes widen, but he knows this is what he wanted. They ended up doing it on his bed again, and then in the shower. By the end of it, Moniwa was so tired he passed out in Kamasaki’s bed. Moniwa was wrecked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Spanking Hinata - Ushijima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey! I'm not dead, but I'm able to get some time off. Also, I uploaded the first chapter of my first book. What I'm doing is taking everyone's ideas and some stories I have already written and combing them into one masterpice. I hope you guys enjoy it! </p><p>Also, this mini-series was a request from a few people on Wattpad. They wanted a series in which Hinata gets a hard spanking from all of the characters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata was invited by his friend Goshiki to practice with his team. Hinata was super excited to train with Ushijima. He couldn’t wait to learn more. Hinata got to the gym with them and talked to Goshiki until the stretches started. Ushijima visibly frowned when he saw Hinata in the gym with his team. It’s not like it's a big deal because volleyball players come from all over the place and practice on other teams for learning experiences. </p><p>Hinata seemed to be behaving himself. Which Ushijima is thankful for. He didn’t want to punish him as he did to the other players. But after a few practices went on Ushijima realized he was going to have to punish the carrot top. Hinata kept getting distracted and distracting the other players, by asking a million questions and fawning over someone doing something cool. Hinata really started to act like a child near the end of the practice. He didn’t want it to end. Everyone else was exhausted and he was ready to keep playing. </p><p>“ Awe come on! Goshiki let’s play some more!” Hinata says to his friend, who is on the floor winded. “ I would Shouyou but I’m so tired,” Goshiki whines. Hinata pouts and sits down on the floor too, now in a grumpy mood. He wants to continue to play before his captain picks him up. Daichi and Suga were going on a date a few blocks away from the school, so Hinata hitched a ride from them, not before Daichi gave him a long lecture on behaving himself, or else. Hinata of course promised them that he would behave well for their team. </p><p>Well, that promise was broken when people started to leave the gym, making Hinata pout and stomp his feet like a child. Ushijima has had it with him. Once the last person leaves the gym Hinata gets up and walks over to his gym bag, sad and sulking. </p><p>“ Shouyou,” Ushijima says. Hinata looks up. “ What do you want?” Hinata says sassily. </p><p>“ Is that any way to talk to your upperclassmen?” Ushijima says and crosses his arms over his chest. Hinata pouts. “ No,” He says sadly. </p><p>“ Then why are you talking to me like that and sulking around, stomping your feet like a child?” Ushijima says. </p><p>Hinata does an over-exaggerated sigh. “ I’m not acting like a stupid kid,” Hinata says and stomps his foot. Ushijima rolls his eyes and grabs Hinata by the forearm and drags him over to an empty bench. Ushijima sits down and throws Hinata over his lap enveloping him into throwing the largest tantrum he has ever witnessed. Ushijima sets him down on the floor and lets him throw a tantrum. His yelling and sobs have caused Daichi and Suga to enter the gym because it sounded like their baby crow was hurt. </p><p>They walk over to the scene and Suga goes to bend down and comfort his baby crow when Ushjima stops him. “ I wouldn’t give in if I were you. He was walking around for the past 20 minutes sulking and begging my team to stay for extra practice. When no one wanted to stay he sat down in the corner and sulked. Then when he went to get his gym bag. He stomped his feet all the way there and then disrespected me,” Ushijima explains. Both Daichi and Suga are mad now and Hinata looks up at Suga, who has a soft spot for him and begs him. </p><p>“ No, he is lying. I was a good boy the whole time. I didn’t do anything wrong. Please Sugamama, you have to believe me,” Hinata says sniffling. </p><p>“ Honey I would believe you, but just last week we had this issue too, and when we let you off with a warning here you are disrespecting someone, who was so nice to let you play volleyball with him, in his gym. Do you remember what Daichi warned you about?” Suga asks his sniffling crow. </p><p>“ Daichi said he would spank me again,” Hinata says now shaking. </p><p>“ I was about to spank him before he threw a tantrum from hell,” Ushijima says. </p><p>“ I see. Well, Hinata, looks like you have earned yourself a good spanking, and this time Suga and I are not going to do it. You hurt Ushijima’s feelings so now you have to ask him for a spanking so this situation can be resolved,” Daichi says. Hinata feels like his whole world is crashing right in front of him. “ No! Not that please!” Hinata says and covers his bottom. </p><p>“ Hinata, you know better than that. Get up and go over Ushijima’s lap right now, or else you will get a spanking from him and a spanking from me,” Daichi says and a stern tone. Hinata sniffles again and Suga bends down and wipes his face. </p><p>“ Now go show me you are a good boy and get your punishment. You deserve this and once it's over with all is forgiven,” Suga says and kisses Hinata’s forehead. Suga likes to make sure Hinata is calm before his spankings because last time he wasn’t. He puked all over the floor because he worked himself up too much. Hinata gets off the floor and lays over Ushijima’s lap. He is honestly terrified because he has seen how hard he can spike a ball. He knows he is not going to be gentle with him. </p><p>Hinata feels his pants and boxers being shrugged off of him and he grabs the bench for support. He is embarrassed too since there are three people in the room with him. Ushijima raises his hand and brings it down in a quick set of four. Hinata yips out in pain and braces for more. Ushijima does not have a light hand in this whatsoever. Hinata usually starts sobbing at ten swats and he is only on six and he can’t hold back the tears. </p><p>“ Shouyou, why are you in this position?” Ushijima asks. Suga and Daichi have never lectured him like this during a punishment. He thinks it's worse now. </p><p>“ I--- I was being a brat,” Hinata stifles out. He has hot wet tears running down his face and his bum is a light pink hue already. Ushijima spanks him five more swift times. “ That’s right, you were a brat, and when you are behaving like a child you deserve to be treated like one. I need you to count these last ten and if you miscount we will start all over again,” Ushijima says. He never once took pity on the small boy he just laid into him. </p><p>Hinata sobs as the first three of this set come down hard onto him. “Three!” Hinata sobs out. His pail bum was now red and showing signs of bruising already. </p><p>Ushijima smacks down two more times. “ Six!” Hinata shouts crying more. “ Are you sure it’s six Shouyou?” Ushijima stopped the spanking and looked at him. Hinata cried more and couldn’t think right now. He doesn’t remember. </p><p>When Hinata didn’t respond Ushijima smacked his ass good. “ I’m starting over then,” Ushijima says and Hinata cries out more. This time he focuses on his numbers. When Hinata shouted 10 at the end he was pulled by someone and held tightly. He doesn’t know who it is because his mind is so foggy right now. He can hear the three of them talking but he is not focused on that. Whoever was holding him, he focused on their heartbeat and fell asleep on them. The next he remembers is someone taking off his clothes and tucking him into a bed. He slept very well that night, and when he woke up the next day he was in Suga’s bed and his butt was still numb.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Stripper Hinata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was an invitation on the floor of the boy's volleyball locker room. This invitation was for a strip club. They were in a practice match with other teams but they were able to have the weekend free. Hinata was acting weird all day, he usually loves doing long practices and practice matches but today. He was going easy for some reason. He seemed very distracted. </p><p>Everyone found it strange but just waved it off. Then after they were dismissed for the weekend Hinata rushed to the locker room and grabbed his bag and left quickly, only leaving behind a flyer for a gay strip club. The only people who found it were Bokuto, Oikawa, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Atsumu, Kuroo, and Akaashi. </p><p>“ Is this why shrimpy was in such a hurry?” Kuroo asks the group. </p><p>“ It could be, but isn't he underage?” Atsumu asks. </p><p>“ Yes, he is 16 unlike us, who are all older than him,” Tsukishima says. </p><p>“ Why would that idiot have something like this? “ Kageyama asks. </p><p>“ Awe Tobio, he was probably handed this and is too innocent to understand what this is,” Oikawa says. Kageyama growls at him. </p><p>“ Guys I don’t know about you, but I think I might go check this place out,” Atsumu says. </p><p>“ How do you plan to do that?” Akaashi says. </p><p>“ Easy, we can sneak in. I think this place is the one where my uncle goes too. He was telling us about it,” Atsumu says. </p><p>“ Hey, I’m down for this but I doubt my young disciple is doing any of this,” Bokuto says. </p><p>With arguments and teasing, that’s how they all ended up sneaking into a packed strip club. They all had dressed in suits and ties. They made themselves look older than what they really were. It was way easier to sneak in than they thought. They had found a nice spot and watched as boys came out, and did a dance, and went back. </p><p>The only reason why they are here is because 1. They were bored and 2. They wanted to see if their sunshine friend was here, whom they all have a crush on but will never say anything about. Some of the group was about to get up and leave when the lights changed and the next show began. Out walks Hinata wearing a schoolgirl outfit and high heels. </p><p>Hinata does not notice the boys right away but when the music starts and he walks down the catwalk he notices them and somehow he was weirdly okay with it. As the music picked up that's when he climbed the pole and swung around it hard. Hinata rotates and moves his body in such ways not one boy can take their eyes off of him. That’s when he sheds his shirt and drops it on the catwalk and walks towards the volleyball boys. All their mouths have dropped open at this point. Hinata dropped down and crawled towards them and ripped off his skirt just leaving him in a tight black thong and heels. Hinata stands up and rolls his hips and shakes his ass a bit before returning back to the pole. </p><p>Hinata repeats this routine for two more songs and walks off the stage. “ I need more,” Oikawa says. Someone from behind him heard him.</p><p>“ You like sunshine don’t you? Well, there have been some high bidders on him tonight if you match that we’ll let you have your own private room with him,” The man says. As quickly as the words left his mouth, the boys all reached into their wallets and put all their money together to book a private room for all of them. </p><p>The man, who they presumed was Hinata’s boss, was happy about it. He said they could do whatever they wanted to him and left. The boys got to their assigned private room and sat down on the chairs that were available. </p><p>Hinata was ecstatic to find out he had a very high bid on a private room today. He was shocked to see some of his volleyball guys in the club. He has no idea how he is going to explain that to them if they question him. Hinata put on a new outfit and went to the private room. Only to be confronted by his teammates. Hinata looked at them shocked and suddenly was embarrassed by what he looks like. </p><p>“ I--- what---” Hinata is stuttering out. He wants to run back and hide, but then his boss will not be happy with that. </p><p>“ We paid for a private room with you, we all chipped in a pretty penny, so you better get to work,” Atsumu says. </p><p>Hinata swallowed hard, but was still unable to move from his spot, nor find the words to say to them. These boys were all the ones he has been crushing on for a long time. They all looked so hot in their suits and he was only wearing a thong and heels at this point. Usually, when he gets a private room he dances and gives a lap dance to the person. Now there are seven of the most attractive volleyball players in the room with him, staring at him like he is prey. </p><p>He can’t move so they close in on him and caress him off the stage. He can’t even think right now because all he can feel is hand running up and down his body and hearing degrading and lewd comments. He is so hard right now and thankfully this is a private room, with no cameras. If he was in any danger he would simply hit one of the many panic buttons in the room, but right now he is not panicking. Instead, he is enjoying this. His brain is getting fuzzy and he can’t find words to say or do anything at this point. </p><p>“ Look at him being all submissive for us, I bet the slut is like this for all his clients,” Oikawa says and flicks Hinata’s nipple.</p><p>“ I bet he loves being the center of attention so much he gets off on it. That’s why he is always showing off at practices,” Tsukishima says. </p><p>“ Look at how he reacts to us running our hands all over him, his little dick is getting so excited,” Atsumu says and he removes the thin thong Hinata is wearing. Hinata’s manhood springs free and he gasps at the sudden air change. While his mouth was open Akaashi moved in to kiss him deeply, dominating his tongue. </p><p>“ God, look at how small his cock is, who are you gonna fuck with this Shouyou? You couldn’t even fit this into anyone, you were born to take cock weren’t you?” Bokuto says and grasps his cock hard. Hinata screams into Akaashi’s mouth and tries to move his arm to block his cock from being stroked. Only to find he is being held down. </p><p>Bokuto starts to stroke his cock and watch as Hinata’s eyes roll into the back of his head. The others move him into a better position and lift his legs up to expose his hole. Hinata is gasping for air when Akaashi pulls apart from him to catch his breath but does not leave him empty for long. Akaashi is making out with him more before undoing his pants to shove his cock down Hinata’s throat. Tsukishima is holding him in place and kissing his neck, leaving dark purple marks all over. Kageyama and Oikawa are sucking on his nipples and turning them a bright red color. </p><p>Atsumu and Kuroo are both shoving their fingers into Hinata’s hot hole stretching him out and working him up. It did not take long for Hinata to spew cum all over Bokuto’s hand and almost scream when he did. Thankfully Akaashi was there to shut him up by shoving his cock down Hinata’s throat. Hinata sucks and takes Akaashi’s cock the best he could while he feels someone enter into his slutty hole. </p><p>Hinata is not really a slut though, he has had sex with only two people before this. They were just flings anyways, and what got him to join the strip club and lie about his age is the fact that he needed money badly, and he loved to dance. This was his perfect job. He does not mind this job one bit. Though in private rooms he is usually only giving lap dances and not letting anyone touch him, for these guys he is making an exception for. </p><p>Akaashi cums down his throat and it makes him gag and choke as he swallows it down. He can feel himself close to cumming again and lets himself go. As soon as he is cumming he feels someone cum into him and the next one to enter. They were all different sizes and widths. They all felt so good. By the end of it, he has come nine times. The most he has ever gone. He doesn’t remember much of that night after that. The only thing he remembers is waking up in a soft bed next to a bunch of bodies. He thought it was a dream up until he tried to sit up and found his back was in pain. Then when he looked at all who was next to him, he couldn’t help but smile. He hopes for this to happen again soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>